And this is Medieval Times
by mrcookieman36
Summary: What happens when a average teenager gets stranded in the world of warcaft? i'm sure he would piss his pants at the excitement of being a character in the game or parallel universe right. only problem is he has no idea what this place is or what to make of it. Rated M mostly for the language. Because you would freak out too if you got stuck in stone ages man.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer:_ World of Warcraft is property of Blizzard Entertainment, however original characters are mine.

Author Notes: so this story is basically one of those Self Inserts types. Close to an Original character as well. Only the difference is the Main Character has absolutely no Idea where he is. I'll try and make it into a comedy of sorts, but it also has its tender moments and comfort scenes as well. Also I'm not familiar with the World Warcraft Stuff, if you need to know more just look at my profile. I try to do as much research as possible about the subject matter, but let's face it no one wants to do research all day. It would be cool that if any one of you reviewers out there would want to drop a line and give a few pointers be my guest. The time line is that, there is no specific time line. So on with the story.

Prologue:

I thought today was going to be a good day. Sure I had some doubts before, but I know that I'm the master of my destiny. Yeah pretty much the road was going to be rough and hard, but I know the rewards are great. I was going to finish high school, got to community college, keep up with my workouts, and finally transfer to a division one college and be a red shirt walk on. Yeah life was sweet for me so far. Don't get me wrong, but who the hell wants to sit down with your high school counselor and play the twenty questions game? Not me that's for sure. Stupid questions like where do you see yourself in five years or have you given any thought about joining the army and fixing trucks? I'm like are serious with these questions. Crap now I'm blathering on again. Let's see where I was ….. Ah yes. I never thought I was ever going to be told ok Nate you're going to go slays some evil dudes with your bare hands for the rest of days and save the day. If that was the case, then I would have never gotten on that bus to check out Ren Fest, or at least I thought that was Ren Fest, and not medieval times.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ World of Warcraft is property of Blizzard Entertainment, however original characters are mine. Also the Follow Disclaimers once again goes out Ren Fest and Don Felder's Takin a ride, and IPOD, if I own any of those properties I would be rich. **_P.S. I came back to do some corrections on here so its not really an updater other than the corrections._**

Chapter one and they way we go.

It was just another Saturday morning for any regular seventeen year old , parents are out of town for the weekend and I got the rest of the week off from school during the thanksgiving break, couldn't have it any better than that.

The plan was simple get up chomp on some cheerios, pump iron for about an hour, and check myself out in the mirror. I mean hey you would too if you work hard to get a six pack and twenty inch guns. Playing cornerback is tough chasing people down and tackling them. I keep telling myself "Nate grey you are looking good I know I'm not there yet, but keep it up and I know that next year is going to be your year to make varsity."

Where was I … oh yeah the plan getting dressed, let's see a t-shirt, cargo shorts and good pair of sneakers… oh I can't forget my lucky ball cap and my one strap backpack. Even though it's late November, the weather outside is still nice, its like the upper seventies for the high, that's Texas weather for you.

Ok back to the game plan for today, let's see go to the atm get a few hundred dollars out and stop buy the bullion reserve. I know what you're thinking, why does a seventeen year old kid want to spend time in a bullion reserve? Well for a long time since I was a kid I was always fascinated with silver dollars and such especially the one ounce rounds. The art work on these coins are cool to say the least also the price of silver has drop down a bit and I always wanted to own a bit of silver for investment purposes when to price went up again.

So I went ahead and bought about fifty rounds for a hundred bucks not bad huh. Alright time for the main event for the day, going to Ren Fest. It's good to know that everything is in walking distance from my house since I don't have a car, not that I don't want one it's just that mom and pop took theirs to their weekend getaway and mines in the shop.

So I walk up to the bus stop that was going to take me to Ren Fest. All in all it was going to take about an hour to get there. I got on the bus knowing that I was the only one on the bus so I tell the bus drive, "hey man if you want to wait a bit long for more people to show up then that's ok with me." Nope he just ignored me and took off.

Ok it's kind of creepy to me when you're the only one riding on the bus. I got my IPod out of my pack, slip on my nodes and started to listen to some edm. A good thirty minutes have gone by; when we were about go through a tunnel. I'm thinking to myself there's no tunnel passes in Texas at least I don't think there are any. I guess it must be some sort of detour.

I'm about to go into this long dark tunnel and I thinking again to myself you know what the perfect song this would go with this…. Ah yes the Great Don Felder's takin' a Ride. Even though I'm seventeen it doesn't mean that I don't enjoy and appreciate music ahead of my time on this planet. I guess I got my dad to thank on this one he did show me some of the stuff that he listen to during his teenage years in seventies and eighties.

I decided to take a little nap while listening to this epic track it won't be long now.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 this is the place right?

Still napping here till I feel a poke and another poke, finally a hard poke. "SHIT OK I'M UP MAN." I stand up looking at my surroundings seeing trees everywhere, a dirt road, and lots of tall grasses everywhere and some dude in front of me. "Where the fuck am I, where is the bus…. did that dude just ditched me here, how?" "I never been so truly ass invaded here." "What did he just lift me up out of seat how the hell did he do it without waking me up?"

All the while some dude is just standing there looking kind of raggedy and bit puzzled at me. I mutter a bit, "Hmm must be one of the actor's maybe a greeter." "Hey man is Ren Fest right over that way?" His response "Kind sir I do not know of this Ren Fest, but our Capital City of Stormwind is not far from here if you follow the path you will surely be there in a matter of moments. " "Ok whatever man see ya."

I started my way down on the path… hmm it didn't say anything on the Brochure about something about Stormwind, but hey this is my first time going to one of these things so who am I to judge. Let me get my wristband on quick so they'll know that paid my admission at the entrance gate.

Well the greeter was right I started to notice the place by tops of the buildings till I see these cool epic looking statues and there's a shit load of them too. I was about to pass the main entrance till some guard in armor stop me. Asking me" What businesses do you have here stranger?" Oh another actor staying in character. "I am in business of giving you business pal."

He didn't look to amuse with my response. I guess these guys are really serious with their role playing…hmm I'll try again and give some play to it, after all I here to have some of fun. "My good sir, I'm here to experience the fine foods, drinks, and crafts here in thy city of stormwind, are all that I seek." I play it off like one those dip shit merry men from the Robin Hood movie sort of thing; I don't know it sounded kind of gay to me.

"Do you have any weapons?" "Weapons?... uh no. "Then what do you carry in your satchel?" "Oh you mean my back pack just the usual stuff water, snacks, silver rounds, iPod, my favorite football, swim trunks, phone, and extra pair of socks.""Open it"…."ok, look man I don't want any trouble ok, but if you insist here see for yourself."

Both of these dudes look at my stuff, from the looks on their faces it's like they have never seen some of my stuff before. Finally the guy waved me off to go about my business. As I turned around to walk off I could've sworn that those retards where talking behind my back. I just ignored it. "What a strange fellow, what a strange fellow indeed."

 _Be sure to read and write a review if you can. **Also not really an update other than spelling problems**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Quick side note i came back to some corrections to it** also be sure to read and write a review if you can. _

Chapter 3 a tour and a brew

Well I'm here now walking inside the place and boy did they deck this place out, its like they went all out. There were buildings everywhere wood and stone it looked really impressive. And the people I guess everyone decided to play dress up in cosplay. Which kind of sucks since I don't know like who's an actor and who's a patron here?

I decided not to get one those key maps since I don't want to look like some douche bag tourist. I found it kind of cool that at least they color code the place by the roof tops like blue, purple, brown, etc… it makes it a bit easier I guess for navigation purposes I suppose. Only problem is this place is huge there's no way that I'm ever going to get to every place today. Even though my wristband said it was good for the whole weekend, still I have plans for Sunday. Man they even got some little dudes to come out here in costume.

So I figure that it's about that time to have a bit of a nosh, so I check my watch, it's eleven o'clock. So I pulled out a granola bar chomp it down, but then I only got one bottle of water. "Dame I should have packed more."I didn't want to go through it yet since I was saving it for the ride home. "There must be a concession stand somewhere for me to get a coke or something."

So I wander in this area called old town I can see where it got the name the buildings do look a bit old here, like I said before they went all out for that authentic feeling. So I see this place that is called the Pig and Whistle Tavern hmm…"sure why not."

I headed straight for the bar keep placing my order. "Hey bar keep one coke please on the rocks."Dude is looking at me funny yet again Jesus these people and their role playing. "ok I'll have a sprite….no ok how about a Pepsi….ok ok I'll even low my standards a bit and I'll take a mountain dew."

"I do not know of the beverages that you speak of." The bar keep answer in a moderate tone."Uh well I'll just have what this guy is having." Of course before I was about to drink he's already nudging me for the payment. So I hand him five bucks, he takes it looks at it and hands it back. He's like "do you any have coin?"

"Well you are in luck good sir because I do have some silver rounds that I bought today and I am willing to part away with one of them."" Not because I know that you can't take regular cash, but because you are doing such a good job in your role playing not at all once breaking your character for one moment since I have been here, so here you go."

Of course he takes it and hands me back some other coins they look sort of copper looking. Hmm I guess this the play currency they are using here. I just wish they would have had a place set up for this. I took a sip of what he gave me interesting it taste like it has some spice to it.

I called the bar keep over and asked him" hey man what is this?"" Mead."" You mean like Mead Mead?"" Yes Mead." I'm like NO Way this dude just gave me an alcoholic beverage he didn't even card me for it. I know what most people are thinking how do I know the difference in alcohol especially in beer?

Well when you play high school football in small town America you are going to go to your share of kegger parties at friends houses. I know I'm underage, but that's dumbass rule. And when it comes to beer Nate Grey is no stranger to it from the piss poor to the best shit available within reason of course.

I remember sophomore year when me and a couple of my friends chipped in a few extra bucks to try some of the European brews. Man I tell you those dude know how to make some kickass beer I've tried them all from ale, to porter, to triple abbey spiced, to stout man the list just goes on. The only difference is they serve it a bit warmer for my taste, which is kind of same for here.

So I waste no time enjoying this brew. "Man I'm going to have to remember this place when I come back next year." As I walked out of there, I see this castle looking building towards the right, but then I see this other building like near the center that really stands out. I think to myself well next year I can check out the castle thing. So I made my way towards the other building.


	5. Chapter 4

_**More Corrections not an update, but if you want you can read and review it.**_

Chapter 4 a bit of church a bit of sunlight

Man that was a long walk. One of the local actors told me this was cathedral square. I'm like no shit huh, so this is what a Cathedral looks like in the Renaissance period man. I'm like whoa this place looks huge it's almost like a castle in itself and it is white as can be.

It's not like I never been to a church before, but I never have been in a church like this before. Even the rug on the outside looks impressive, with its blue and gold trim covering all the steps to the entrance. If I have said it before I'll say it again they went all out.

So I make my way up the stairs inside,man it's has like a white marble feel to it and that blue and gold stuff is everywhere especially on the tapestries. I make my way towards like a huge hall sort of thing where the pews would be only there are no pews just one long hallway with all these huge pillars on both sides.

I see this one dude looking at me just wearing a loose shirt and brown pants I like to say leathery looking pants and maybe boots I think, I'm not too sure. "Hey what's up?" Would you think to know it, that this guy actually looked up. He's like "I do not see anything up there stranger." In a nice friendly tone he said "are you young man here to join our clergy or perhaps have a cleansing of one's soul today." "Uh no, say um man where are my manners say man what's your name by the way."

"My name sir is Brother Dunmore Blade."Hmm interesting name choice for a character I guess." Come to think of it this dude is pretty huge he is only couple inches taller than me but he is also built like a tank. "Say Mr. Blade how much do you bench like 250 or 300?" He just didn't answer with little bit of a blank stare.

"Oh yeah I forgot you guys don't like to break character, speaking of which because of your dire devotion to this I'm going to tip you."" So here's ten bucks. On your next break why don't you go and have a shank lamb or turkey leg.""I won't take no for answer because you deserve it, go on take it." He takes my cash slowly, and then I hold my hand up given a good hand shake, only he is bit hesitant as if he doesn't know what I'm doing or what to do.

"Come on man don't leave me hanging here you can do it." I gently grab his right hand up a bit and pulled him in to a hand shake while patting his left shoulder. "See you can do it." I started to walk away towards end of the hall while walking a bit backwards snapping my fingers and pointing to Mr. Blade saying "Hey Mr. Blade have good day ok!"

As I was walking I started to notice that some of the people were wearing shinny ass armor and carrying around swords, axes, and shields. It's pretty strange for me to see this. I mean in a church really, like there's this chick over there holding a sledge hammer with one hand by the end of the handle.

Then I think to myself they have to be cheap plastic fakes there's no way that shit is real almost no one can hold a sledge hammer like that in real life. Well I stop walking not too far from the area of the podium where I guess they deliver the sermon.

I see some stain glass windows all around especially the one up near the ceiling; I see the sunlight is coming down through it as it comes down towards the floor. So I just decide to get in the area of the sunlight to see if I can catch some of its warming rays on me.

And It did not disappoint as I was standing there I was catching all of the suns warming rays all over my body it even felt like it was going through my clothes, but needless to say it felt good. I had my eyes shut since I didn't feel like going blind.

As I was standing there I kept thinking of all the times throughout my life when I was helping with the poor in soup kitchens, doing volunteer work for my church back home, and even participating in big brother programs at the youth recreation centers.

I did most of this stuff not because I forced to, but I did it because it was the right thing to do, I mean everyone should do this there's no shame in helping your fellow man right? I mean the only reason I talk in obscenities is because I try to hide this from my friends, I can't image what they would think of me doing this type of stuff. Since most of them like to party, drink, pull some pranks, and get busy with their girl friends.

I know what most people would say "Nate you don't need friends like that", but when you live in a small town it's hard to make friends period. That's just the way it is. All the while when this was going on I wasn't paying any attention to everyone near me not noticing the dead silence in the hall, and especially to glow around my body.

"Do you see what I see Lord Grayson, by the light I do brother Tryston?" "The light has accepted him and burns bright within him."" His aura burns brighter than anyone that I ever seen before."" Do you know who this stranger is Brother Tryston?"

"I do not my grace, though strange he is wearing such strange attire, I have never seen him before.""Tryston you and Brother Dunmore bring him to my office, I shall have a word with this visitor." "As you wish my Grace."


	6. Chapter 5

**_Corrections not really and update_**

 _The following disclaimers go out to Jimi Hendrix's Star Spangle Banner song. If you haven't listened to it I suggest you do, it's an awesome track. Apples IPOD, for all your escaping from Reality needs._

Chapter 5 Hey is that a real sword?

After about five minutes have passed by I stepped out of the sunlight. Man I have never ever felt this good before, I feel like I can take on anything. I'm like "whoo feeling good, I think for the rest of day I will try not to curse at anything or anyone." I hopped around for a bit and did a little bit of arm stretches I was about to head on out here, till I notice everyone and I mean everyone was looking at me with smiles on their faces.

Oh shit did I cut one by accident. I tried my hardest just to ignore the leering faces and just get out of here till I was stopped by Mr. B and some other guy who's just as big as he was only he was sporting some of that shiny armor and pretty wicked fake sword.

The dude in the armor said "Lord Grayson Shadow breaker wishes to have a word with you stranger." "What is he like your manger or something?" "Is this about the tip I gave out?"I tried to walk the other way but they just stopped me again. I just sighed a bit.

"Fine I'll go and meet with your manager where he is?" Hmm shadow breaker eh what kind of name is that I bet he just says it to sound cool. Well these two just led me to an office that was really not too far from the main hall. I went inside with these two meeting another big guy kind of Mongol looking mother fucker, not that he is Mongolian but Mongol as in big.

I was about to speak but then he started. "Greetings young man my name is Lord Grayson Shadow breaker, I don't think I have ever seen you here before, tell me young man what is your name?" My name is Nathaniel A. Grey but most people just call Nate."

"Where do you hail from Nathaniel" "Ok look man just call me Nate I never like people calling from my full name not even my mother alright." "Where do you hail from Nathaniel?""Ok seriously dude you are starting to piss me off my name is NATE do I have to spell it for N.A.T.E. NATE got it!"" And if you really must know I am from Arcola Texas." Good god its like in one ear out the other.

"I have never heard of such a place.""Don't worry man most people haven't, but seriously cut the role playing act it's really starting to get old."" Look If this about the tip I gave to Mr. B over here I'm sorry I didn't see any signs posted about it ok now if were done here I would like to go now ok." "Can you show me on this map where you are from?"

I gave a huge sigh, then "ok just show me your map and once I show you I'm out of here ok I'm done answer your questions ok." He got out his map and laid it on his table. I glanced at for five seconds only to say "what the heck kind of map is this?"" What is this lordirane and kaldi what's it." "Ok what is this some kind of joke, because it's not funny?"

" Look I have answered your questions and now I am leaving, if you think some joker with a fake sword going to stop me, then you are seriously mistaken." I reach over with my left hand and grab the guys sword out partially out which kind of freaked him out a bit only to remain calm when the Lord Grayson guy just hold his hand calm the guy down.

Only for me to hear the shink noise that it made. I turned my head slightly to the left looking at this guy's huge sword thinking to myself, _fake plastic swords don't make that kind of noise._ I'm looking down a bit at this guys sword as I pull out a copper coin that the bar keep gave me from earlier I started to tap it up and down on sword with my right hand of course it's making some dinging noises.

I now have one of those oh shit faces if you can say. I started to look up slowly with somewhat of a grin on my face asking this guy "Is this sword real?" His response was basically "What do you think young one?" I slowly put this guy's sword back in its scabbard. I said with sincerity "Kind sir I did not mean to pull out your sword like that, please accept my sincerest apologies if I have caused you any trouble." With a soft smile he said "I accept your apology young one you did know what you were thinking and I will not hold it against you." "Thank you kind sir."

I turned and faced Mr. Grayson. I made sure to choose my words very carefully so I can figure a way out here without getting sliced and diced. "Lord Grayson you are wondering where I came from and possibly how I might have gotten here as well." "To tell you the truth I actually heard a voice to tell me to come here."

He looked somewhat surprised but also intrigued as well. "Go on young one.""Well you can sort of say that it was a heavenly light that told to come to this cathedral and stand in the sunlight to receive it."With astonishment in his voice he asked me to continue. I can't believe that he is actually buying this crap. I got him hook, line, and sinker all I got to do is finish it right, and hello freedom.

"I actually heard this wonderful and majestic voice from this magical device that I have here in my pocket, permit me if you will." I reached down and pull out my iPod. "Now If you can motion to your guards to relax a bit I can show you how it works." He did as I said and both of his goons just relaxed themselves.

"Good now what you are going to do is slip these ear pieces on to the inside of your ears don't worry it is not hard they slip and stay on easily." "Ok now I'll turn on the device for you to listen to the heavenly voice that had guided me here." I switched on my iPod, set the volume on the loudest setting, and choose the loudest track I had on there.

For a second he said that he couldn't hear anything. I said "Don't worry Lord Grayson its coming.""Here I'll even do a countdown for you." "5…4…3…2…1…Hey dose your boss like Jimi Hendrix's Star Spangle Banner?" As I said out loud to his goons.

Awe man that Grayson guy had the funniest looks on his face when he got up clutching his ears, the fool actually fell back on his backside. Which is good to know since both of his guards have very concerned looks on their faces which instantly let their guards down.

So in a split second I immediately elbowed Mr. B. in his stomach as hard as I can. As soon as he doubled over a bit I meant to just throw him into other guy like head first, but somehow I was able to flip Mr. B. and throw him till his back and feet hit actually hit and knocked down the other guard. Which was kind of weird since I saw this white light on my arms for a split second?

I couldn't ponder on it at all, since I'm losing precious escaping time. So I just gunned it out of there. I couldn't go back the way I came, after all it would look really suspicious since there were even more of his peeps in there.

So I just went down the other way quickly and quietly trying to avoid anymore guards. I was running so fast and looking over my shoulder so much that I didn't realized that I hit this girl head on. I felt really bad I mean I almost took her head off. I got up apologize like crazy to her picking up her books and finally helping her up her feet.

When I notice her face I was like awe struck man she beautiful kind of hot too for a blonde I suppose. Wait Nate get your head out of the gutter man you got to get the hell out of here. You can think about girls when you get back home. I offer her a granola bar from back pack, but somehow she just had this blank stare on her face.

I heard some noises down the hall knowing that's them coming for me. So I just take off again, geez this place is huge I thought to myself also as I kept thinking about Mr. B. I really felt bad for elbowing him like that; he was actually kind of cool in a small sort of way. I just hope I didn't hurt him too badly.

I finally found what looked like a store room. Went inside there was no lock so I used some boxes and crates to block the entrance from the inside. I took notice of the room I was in it wasn't too small, but It was also not too big either, but I did notice a window. Only problem was that it was a bit too high for me to reach possibly ten feet high, plus the wall was too smooth for me to do a run up and climb.

So I basically took a real sturdy crate placed it about four and a half to five feet away from the wall to use it as a platform to make my escape. I started at one end closer to the corner at the other end so I can have enough running room, I bolted jumped up and pulled myself up to the window.

" Well at least these guys are giving me a good workout." Looking down from the window from my position. Awe crap it's like a twenty foot drop to the ground, I know I didn't go up any stairs."Shit they must have built this place on an elevated foundation or something."Great there goes my promise not to use any profanity for the day since I said that to myself when I was in the sunlight in that hall.

Well my best bet was to aim for that tree down there it is about two maybe three feet from the wall. Of course I heard noises from the door. Man those guys work fast, but how did they know I was here? Oh wait I bet it was that cute blonde chick that I ran into she must have tipped them off.

Here goes nothing; I dropped down reaching with my arms I was able to catch on to a sturdy branch. However because of my momentum falling down I basically swung myself upside down losing my grip at the same time falling down landing on my backside with a big oomph.

I was really lucky though my back pack did cushion my fall, well at least part of the fall. Oh god that hurt, I didn't think that I broke anything. I slowly got up, but I also notice a few faces from the window looking down at me. Shit I got to get going now. I quickly got up and just started to bolt it out of there.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Made some corrections to some grammar and spelling_**

 _The following disclaimer goes out to Hero, By the Foo Fighters, if you haven't guessed it yet. Yes I did listen to this track from the Foo Fighters when_ writing this chapter. Come to think of if I listen to music while I write.

Chapter 6 The Chase

I know I am hurt, but I also know that I am running on empty as well. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast this morning. So I grab a granola bar out of my pack and just wolfed it down while I was running. There that will get me thru the day I hope. I did get a few stares from the random people from the street, but I just ignored them.

As I was running I was thinking of that music video called Hero by the Foo Fighters. Especially the opening scene where the guy is running down the street to his apartment. I think I got that song on my iPod. It is a pity that I have left if back there, well I will just get a new one when I get back home. I just kept moving trying not to bump into anyone.

By the time I reached to main entrance I slowed down not wanting to attract any attention from the gate security and I just walked causally by them trying to avoid eye contact. After I was about a good hundred yards away I just started to sprint away. I ran down the very same road that I took to get up here earlier today. I stopped to catch my breath a bit seeing some of the people near me on the dirt road. "Hey man where is the bus stop…no, well how about you….well what about you?"They just looked at me with confusing stares not saying one word.

I turned around noticing some a figure from a distant; I really couldn't make it out even when I was squinting my eyes. As it got a little bit closer my jaw dropped. Shit it was that dude with the sword and some other person both on horses gunning it down on the road.

I knew that was my Q to high tail it out of here. If I continue on the road they'll just catch up to me in matter of moments. So I just ran into the forest to see if I can lose them there. I just started to go into every which direction except back tracking. When I thought that I have lost them I sat down in front of a big tree. Man I am SO sweaty, thirsty, and covered in scratches. I decided to get my water bottle out to take a gulp only to realize that it was empty. God dame it, it must have exploded from the pressure when I fell on my back from the earlier.

Well I better keep moving. Soon I came into clearing I was about to go thru that, then those two showed up. I stayed hidden behind a large tree taking small peeks to see who was the other person was. It was some lady dressed in like long dress in cloth I guess she has shoulder length black hair. I'm pretty sure these two were sent by that lord guy to drag my back to him.

That was not going to happen. Luckily they decided to split up. Clothey lady decided to go the other way. While the sword guy stuck around for awhile. I guess he must of sense that I was near. Then an Idea popped in my head, I'm going to steal this guy's ride.

I slowly and quietly removed my football out of my back pack. I picked up a rock; all I need is to distract him for short moment. When he wasn't looking in my direction I threw the rock over his head where it land not too far from him, he quickly glanced in that direction.

Perfect I readied myself for the throw. Saying to myself "I only got one shot at this, also laughing evilly no helmet big mistake pal. I launched a long bomber to him the minute he turned his head back, Whack. In an instant he fell off his horse and hit the ground hard.

Unfortunately for me it drew the attention of clothey lady who was about a couple of hundred yards away. So I had to hurry and go. I ran picked up my ball shoved it into my pack and ran towards the horse. While sword guy was on his hands and knees feeling the throbbing in his head I decided to jump on his back doing a leap frog motion on to his horse straight into his saddle.

I never really rode a horse before in my life. Some of the most stereotypical type of people out there somehow always thinks that people from Texas all know how to ride horses and wear ten gallon hats. _Hmm how hard can this be_ , as i thought to myself?

Apparently very hard, this horse wasn't responding to me at all. "Ok horse giddy up,…lets ride,…uh high old silver away,..COME ON YOU FUCKING DUMB HORSE LETS GO." If I didn't know better I could have sworn that this animal understood my last comment very well, because in a matter of moments this horse got angry.

It started to jump up and kick its legs around. I tried my hardest to stay on, but alas I was bucked off. I was up in air for a moment till I landed on log and heard a big CRUNCH, only the log didn't make the crunch noise.

I land really hard on my mid section towards the left side on this log. All I felt was just pain, bone crunching pain, because I'm very sure that I broke something. I got slowly I noticed something poking out of my shirt, I lift my shirt up to see what it is. My face was in complete shock and horror. "OH SHIT IS THAT A RIB, OH GOD THAT IS MY RIB, FUCK."I'm really trying to hold back my tears, looking back oh shit cloth lady is getting nearer and nearer.

Without much though I tried to get up cursing at the immense pain that I have. Now I'm slowly limping away back to the tree line till I heard cloth lady commanding me in a stern voice. "Halt at once boy, it is over there's nowhere for you to run.""Piss off lady, I'm getting out here and away from you two just leave me alone." I'm gritting my teeth just from the pain I have from my side."The only way you're going to stop me is if you freeze me in my tracks."

"Very well then." Literally in a split second I was frozen, I mean I wasn't in like a block of ice but it sure felt cold like ice. I couldn't move my body period, I could however move my lips, breath, and see, but that was just about it. When I got frozen I was standing in awkward position balancing on one foot, oh and of course there just had to be a slight breeze blowing my way.

Slowly but surely falling down yelling "NOT THE FACE, NOT THE FACE." I fell like a piece of ply wood. Of course I was yelling curses from the pain from my side and now my face. Since my face was partially covered the only eye that I can see out of was my right.

I started to see sword man and cloth lady standing next to me. Sword guy touching what appeared to be a nasty welt on his face near his temple on his right side. Cloth lady touches it while sword guy winces for a small moment. Somehow cloth lady does some gesture motion with her hand and a white glow appears from her hand. She puts it gently on his welt for a few seconds, next thing I know his welt is gone. How did she do that?

Sword guy gets down on one knee reaches into my back pack pulls out my football. "What is this projectile that you threw at me?" It's a football bro." He just look at me funny, the he pulled out a dagger about to do what I think he's going to do.

"No, no, no, no, please don't destroy my football it really means a lot to me."As I begged, "It means a lot to me, it was given to me by my dad as birthday gift since I was five."" Please it means the world to me."" It is not a weapon, but a toy sir it's completely harmless so to speak." Tears are running down both my eyes even thought my left eye faces the ground. Sword man sighs a bit putting up his dagger. "Very well boy, but if you ever should use this as a projectile against me or my brethren again I will take my dagger to it, do you understand?"" I understand perfectly sir; no need to worry about, it won't ever happen again." "You have my word on that."

He put my ball back then asked cloth lady to unfreeze me. That's a weird feeling being frozen, sword man helped me up to my feet, but he notices me holding on to my left side. He sits me down near the very log that I got injured on, and inspects my injuries.

He sighs a bit more."You have greatly injured yourself boy, you shouldn't have moved." Look sir I surrender I won't run, but please just take me to a hospital so I can get patched up. Then after that I go to where ever you want."

He put his hand on my shoulder telling me that need for medical care is not needed, but did tell me that I will come with them. "What do you mean no medical treatment, look man I don't mean to be vulgar but I'm fucked up."

Cloth lady was just standing in front of me reaching behind her back near her waist; I couldn't really tell if she was wearing one large dress or robes it looked like a big onesie to me. She handed me what looked like glass of red kool aid. I handed it back to her. She looked confused.

I explained "Uh listen lady I don't mean to be rude but, where I'm from if some stranger you don't know hands you red kool aid, it doesn't end well for the person on the receiving end."She gave me a bit of a stern look then, "I understand the concerns that you have for something that you do not understand, but I assure it is safe."" If you wish to be healed of your injuries then you must drink."

I hesitated then, "Ah Fuck it I'm thirsty and I'm hurt hand it over." I took a very small sip tasting it first. Hmm it's actually kind of good, I was expecting something like cherry or strawberry but that's not it. It is something sweet, but I can't put my finger on it.

So I started to drink it normally I stop midway through, because I started to hear cracking noise near my left side rib cage. I look down see my own ribs going back inside my body and the skin reforming. I panicked almost dropping the red stuff.

"AAh GOD GROSS AND WEIRD!" Sword guy just kept pushing the red stuff on me to continue drinking and not to look down. When I was done I handed the empty glass back to cloth lady. Sword guy helped me back to feet.

For what it was worth, it was like nothing had happen to me I mean I wasn't hurting anymore. I checked underneath my shirt where some blood did stain the area where my rib was poking out nothing there. Kick ass there wasn't even a scar and also those scratches I got from the tree and running through the woods were also gone.

Either way I was injury free. Next sword guy motion me to get on his horse I was like no thanks. I mean two dudes on a horse looks pretty gay to me. I was like can I ride with her; cloth lady just gave me one of those looks where she looked like she was going to have me skewer alive. Alright fine I'll ride with him.


	8. Chapter 7

_**fixed more of the grammar stuff again, i think**_

 _A.N.: i make a reference to the 80's Movie Classic Trading Places, if any one can find it, then have yourself a pat on the back._

Chapter 7 Dungeons and Deals

Well here I am sitting what looks like a jail, but it's really more like a dungeon. The guards confiscated my stuff as well. Yelling at the guards"HEY MAN THIS IS NOT A JAIL, THIS IS A DUNGEON." You call this humane; it smells in here, I'm pretty sure a rat just ran across me."" AWE gross is this piss bucket ewe."

Then that Grayson guy finally walked in, basically doing a casual stroll to me. I know that I would just agitate him, but I just had to ask for some laughs. "Oh hey man nice meeting you again, by the way how did you like Hendrix?"

He just narrowed his eyes at me and started. "Well if weren't for the fact that you nearly cause me to go deaf, then I would have to say no." "Hmm I just thought I should ask", as I'm trying not to laugh. "But I have a proposition for you, how would like to be a warrior for the light, perhaps a paladin would suit you best?"

" What do you mean like join the army?" Not necessarily, if you speak of joining the kings army. I'm speaking of joining the Knights of the Silver Hand as a paladin more or less."Wait you lost me here for a second, what is a paladin?" "Why a Knight of the light, I'll give you moment to think about it."

"Wait I got to give you an answer right now, I still got a lot of questions that need answering." He just started to walk the other way ignoring me. So I motioned a guard to come over to me and I started to ask him some questions only he wasn't really speaking, but just used body language motions to answers my questions. It went something like this.

"Hey guard this Grayson guy he's joking right, about me joining the silver thing." He nodded his head in a no fashion. "Ok so this guy is serious then." He nods a yes. "Well then what our my options then?" He just shrugged his shoulders up and motioned his hand towards all of the dungeon. "Uh…good talking to you. Hey GRAYSON where do I sign up!"

Right after Grayson sprung me out of jail or I should say out of that god awful dungeon I was back in his office yet again only this time they took precautions. I'm sitting in a regular arm rest chair only now I can hardly move a muscle. I mean if I twitch my arm a bit I can see what resembles as invisible locks on both of my wrists. I assuming there is one on my neck and as well on my ankles.

"ARE you comfortable?" "Well Mr. Grayson", he interrupts me "It's Lord Grayson." Ok Lord Grayson I have a bit of an itch on my nose, but if you have a no slouching policy I must say this really does trick." "Very well then, now back to my proposal I believe I can make you into a very effective and powerful paladin."

"The Light dwells within you and you have shown that you posses great strength, agility, and even some cunningness." "At least that's what priestess Verona and brother Tyrston has reported to me." You mean cloth lady and sword guy that are behind me." I tried to turn my head as much as the neck restraint would allow me to.

"So you want me to be a paladin, well since you already sprung me out jail and got me in a compromising position here how can I possibly refuse." Being as sarcastic as I can be."Yes and judging by the contents in your satchel, I can reaffirm my belief that you are not from this world."Huh I guess this guy has never heard what sarcasm sounds like any who?

" Yeah speaking of which do you mind telling where exactly am I?" "But of course Nathaniel" "It's Nate Lord Grayson." "Ah yes I do believe that you have shown such displeasure in being called Nathaniel, but since you shown some respect by calling me by my title name I shall show the same respect as well, even though your full name sounds more respectable than your surname."

"Nate you are in the eastern kingdom of Azeroth." Aza what its." " Azeroth" Grayson said. As I sit here wrapping my brains around that. Mr. Grayson oh I mean Lord Grayson continue on about me having coin, which I believe he was referring to my silver rounds.

He did say that I would be needing it in order to be out fitted with armor, clothes, and other items. Since they don't provide them and he won't let me wear my street clothes. He finally released my from the chair and told me that I have to go with both priestess Verona and Brother Tryston to the markets to buy the stuff, not only are they my guides but they are also my escorts.

I guess they don't trust me not escape again. Before I left," Uh Lord Grayson do you still have my iPod?" You mean this device that nearly caused me to go deaf." Yea that's it, can I have I back?" "I think I will hold on to it for a while, till I see that I can trust you a little bit more." "Ok fair enough, priestess, brother, let's roll."


	9. Chapter 8

**_came back to fix some spelling and grammar problems, but if you like to read and drop a review please do so._**

 ** _Chapter 8 school supplies_**

Well apparently these guys like to deal in hard cash from what I was told by Lord Grayson. Which is kind of a new concept to me, but then again where I am from that is not such a foreign concept after all. So I guess I can't really complain.

Apparently Both Priestess Verona and Brother Tryston where taking me to a place called the trade district. I stopped for a few seconds to assess my surroundings till I got a big slap on the back by Brother Tryston to keep moving.

I reacted a bit angrily "OW, hey take it easy man."" I thought you said that you have forgiven me." I must have struck a huge cord with this guy, because he just turned around instantly to me basically towering over me in a very intimidating way.

"Tell me Nate was that apology you gave me was before or after you have decided to throw Brother Dunmore into me and throw that projectile into my head?" Shit I forgot about that, I just got to bite the bullet and genuinely beg for this guys forgiveness, since he can easily pound me into the ground.

"Hey Look Brother Tryston, I'm really sorry for doing those things to you."" I only did those things, because I was in fear of my life."" I am really out of my element here."" And since I'm going to be here for awhile, probably for the rest of my days I can really use your help.""It would really mean a lot to me if we can have a fresh start." I actually gave an apologetic look to him.

His response was "As much as I think that I should go with my better judgment and not to trust you, I do feel that your words are very remorseful."" I accept your apology Nate, but only on the condition that you offer the same apologetic words to Brother Dunmore." "Not a problem Brother Tryston." "Good come along then we have much to do." I could have sworn that saw a smile on priestess Verona. Hmm what she's smiling about.

I guess they don't have a one size fits all sort of thing here, because I was measured from every which way possible. And as always both Brother Tryston and Priestess Verona insisted that I at least buy two pairs of everything with the exception of boots, gloves, bracers, and armor which was plated by the way.

I of course complained to them that I really didn't want to break the bank; I mean I only had 49 silver coins to start with. By the end of it all I had left was about 10 silver coins to my name. At least the guy who sold me the boots gave me a coin pouch and bag free of charge which I was pretty stoke about.

Brother Tryston did show how to wear a coin pouch underneath my shirt in order to thwart pick pockets. Personally I thought this was all a bit much, especially the armor. But the both of them did explain that I would need it to keep myself from getting skewer during the course of my training.

I'm like what kind of training they have in store for me. By the time everything was done it was already night time. So we headed back to the cathedral and I was led thru several corridors thru where I was told that in this area is the dormitory for the men.

They gave me a room with meager furnishings. It was basically fitted with a bed, table, chair, and drawer oooh looks comfy, I thought to myself. I almost forgot to ask about Bother Dunmore. "Hey Brother Tryston where's Brother Dunmore at?"

He takes me a couple doors down from my dorm. I knock on the door not knowing what to expect. Brother Dunmore just has a look of not really wanting to see me. I know I have cold feet about doing this, but I know I have to do it. "Uh Hey Brother Dunmore, I know you are sore literally and probably figuratively.""I am really sorry for hurting you like that." "And to make amends for what I did, I'll let you pound on me for a bit."" My only request is anywhere but the face PLEASE."

I ready myself in a stance to receive some pain. Of course Brother Tryson who was standing beside me just had a bewilder look on his face. Pretty much the same as Brother Dunmore. "Come on brother Dunmore, trust me you will feel a lot better." "I do not understand, you want me to strike you?" "Yeah just get it over with ok."

He let out a big sigh. "I am sorry Nate as much as you are trying to temp me to strike you, I cannot."" It is against my nature to do so.""However I will forgive you." "Are you sure?" "Yes Nate I am very sure." "Good Night Nate sleep well you will need it." "Uh yeah good night to you." I turn to Brother Tyrston asking, "Uh how does this work, do you guys use roosters to wake yourselves up?" "Since I am living in amish times here I didn't really see a alarm clock in my room." Also I am not really a morning person."

"Do not worry Nate we will wake up by any means."" Wait what do mean by any means? ""Oh we have ours ways." "Ok and one more one you guys are going to help me with that suit right?" Tryston looked at me with confusion," you need help getting dressed in your clothes?"" No, I mean the suit of armor; I never ever put on a suit of armor before."" Oh yes I will teach how, now go and have good night sleep." "Alright good night Brother Tyrston. "


	10. Chapter 9

**_more fixes and be sure to read and drop a review if you can_**

Chapter 9 Training Day

Well I couldn't complain much, I did get a good sleep in for once. Since this somehow is the first day of the rest of my life I kind of had some low expectations on my living arrangements, but at least they had showers here or come to think of it actually more like a bath. I thought it was going to be a communal bath room, but thank god it was not.

They actually feed you pretty well to say the least, I was totally expecting gruel. Not eggs, bacon, toast, and ham. I mean this is a church right? I thought they operated like orphanages where they feed you with less than quality food. Like here you go kid eat up its good for you, even thought it looks like puke. The only thing different is, and I had to see this coming which was praying for the start of the day. The only thing is I don't know who we are praying to. I didn't really ask any questions since I was sitting by myself.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room. Brother Tryston, Priestess Verona, and Brother Dunmore are eating their morning breakfast till they notice Nate is over by himself in the distance." Why does our new paladin in training eat alone by himself Brother Tryston inquired?""Perhaps he feels that he is all alone, I shall go and talk to him to make him feel more welcome here and remind him that he is not alone as he may think," Brother Dunmore added. "That's a wonderful idea brother Dunmore."

I'm sitting here with both my hands clasp leaning a bit with my eyes shut just resting a bit, till a friendly face comes by. "Oh hey Brother Dunmore, how life be treating ya."" Good morning Nate are you praying for the food to be a bit more scrumptious." I gave a soft laugh. "Is that a joke I heard from you?"" And here I thought that you guys are voided of any laughter." "Hmm what makes you think that?"" Well it's just the way you guys handle yourselves sounding formal and all."

"But back to your question no I'm not praying, I'm just trying wake myself up a bit." "Why do you eat by yourself Nate?"" Isn't it obvious I'm the new guy here, I don't know anyone."" You don't think I notice all the prying eyes that are upon me."" All looking at me saying who's this guy, what he doing here?"" How do you know they are looking at you?"

"Ok you want some proof fine, two tables to my right there is a girl with dark brown hair glancing at me about every five seconds."" Three tables directly behind me there is a grown man looking pretty intently at me while talking with a lady next him."" But you see me as I just focus to you when I'm talking to you." Brother Dunmore takes some quick glances around to see how right I am.

"I'm impressed Nate you are very observant of your surroundings."" I believe I understand your dilemma, you are new here and you feel that you are all alone, but if you give it time you will feel that you are more welcomed here."" I too felt this way when I came here many years ago."" How long have you been here?"" Since I was boy. "Well how old are you now?" 25.

"Can I ask you one more question?" "Go on." "Who are we praying to?" "Why the light."" Nate you better hurry now and finish you breakfast your training will start soon."" Oh yeah where do I go from here?"" I will show you."" Oh yeah one more thing thanks for being a friend to me." He just nodded and put his hand on my shoulder.

After breakfast I had many classes such as what I would think as like some sort of karate class, weapons class, first aid class, and some sort of magic class which had some kind of text book require reading, problem is they are a bit weird. I mean I can't read them. I mean I can't understand the writing in these books.

I basically visited Lord Grayson office yet again. "I don't understand Nate what do you mean that don't know what these text are saying? ""I am saying that I literally can't read these books."" I don't understand the lettering or symbols. ""It still does not make sense you are speaking in perfect common." "Yeah, but wait what?" "You are speaking in perfect common."" No I'm speaking perfect English to you."" English, what is English?"" It is the language that I am speaking to you right now."" No you are speaking in common." Man we are getting now where fast, how can I prove my point to you as I thought about it to myself.

"Wait a second Lord Grayson, how can I prove this to you?"" Do you have some paper or parchment and maybe a writing implement like pen or pencil?""I do here you go."

"Here Lord Grayson can you read this?" He looks at what I wrote intensely for a few minutes." I don't know what this says, what does it say?" "I just spelled my name to you in English Nathaniel A. Gray." "Hmm I'm starting to see your dilemma Nate it is quite perplexing."" Very well you are excused for the time being; however it is vital that you learn these spells for they are an important part of your training."" I shall seek out a mage to see if we can conjure up a translation spell, in the mean time give me some time to find you a suitable tutor in helping you learn these incantations." "Thanks Lord Grayson and look I'm not trying to cause any trouble here."" No it quite alright nate you are excuse to go back to your studies."


	11. Chapter 10

**_Made some more corrections be sure to read and drop a review if you can._**

Chapter 10 have a drink on me.

Well the first week has gone on by. I should be thankful that they still have the concept of a normal week. Like Monday is Monday and Tuesday is Tuesday. Only problem is that even though it was November when I came here apparently it is June, its really weird to me.

Which would explain why it is super fucking hot in my room. Any ways its Sunday now and I have the day off. I mean the only thing I had to do today was attend Sunday service for what they call it for the faithful. Much like home, Sunday church service is about an hour long.

Normally they would have me sing in the choir, but since I can't read their stuff I've been excused to do so. I thought I would celebrate my first week of being here and not getting killed by going to the pig and whistle to have a drink or two. I am no raging alcoholic here so I went by around early afternoon after the mid afternoon lunch.

The thing is, it always seems to be packed in here no matter what time of day it is. I got myself some of that sweet tasty kickass mead again. And I saw some familiar faces nearby. "Hey brother Tryston and Dunmore mind If I sit here?" They really didn't give me an answer, but just motioned instead with their mugs of beer for me to sit.

I sat back and relax noting the two big drunk dudes near me trying to go head to head to see who can chug the best. I'm like "Humph Amateurs",… wait did I say that or just think it. I got my answer soon enough, by one of them dudes.

" Oye….Oye… hey you!"" What you talking to me?" "No I am talking to the other skinny chap at the table next to the two tanks." I'm just look at him with a strange face. "What, uh you mean these two next me?"" Yeah I mean those two; you think you can best me in drinking?"" I know a few tricks or two, but if you want me to take your ass school, then I would say yes."" Then why don't you show me then boy."

"Alright you pick the drinks, loser pays for both." Both Brother Tryston and Dunmore just have worried looks on their faces. "Hey don't worry you two, I got this." The stranger got the drinks of two sizable mugs. What this guy doesn't know is that the trick to drinking beer fast and quick is, all you have to do is hold your breath, roll your eyes back and just open up your throat and whalah beer is gone in matter of seconds.

"Are you ready boy?"" Are you?"" On one then."" Don't worry man it only takes one second for me." He gave out a smug laugh. "Ready,… ONE!" I drank it down one second flat and slam my mug to the table upside down. "DONE" The look on this guys face is in complete shock. He wasn't even a quarter of the way done with his drink. "Impossible, again"

"Ok fine, but it is your funeral pal." "I'll even give you a sporting chance, by letting you keep the same drink." He laughed again," Agreed." "Ready,…ONE!"" DONE." He just sat there with a bewilder face looking at me. I got up and pat him on his arm, "Thanks for the free drinks man."

I went back to my table while brother Tryston and Dunmore just have complete Surprises on their faces I just shrugged at them. I almost sat down until one of the kings guards came to me and said." I was watching you boy, you think you can beat me at my game?"

He slammed down a larger elongated mug on the table." Ooh what a large mug you have there, are you trying to compensate for something?" He got angry and started to yell in curses, that's when he drawled everyone's attention in the tavern towards us.

"I have five silver coins that say you can't boy."" Fine by me I'll kick your ass and take your money." As soon as I got up brother Tryston held my arm nodding his head no." I told you before I got this, now let me go teach this clown how I do things down town." Man I always want to say that as I mutter to myself.

So I follow this guard to the front of the tavern near the bar. By this time everyone was looking at my way. "So the wager is five silver coins right?""Yes that is my wager boy."" Ok I'll give you same rules that I gave to guy over there." "Loser pays for the winners drink." One his fellow guards stood by me, I guess to be a judge I suppose. He gave the countdown of three and just like that five seconds flat I was done.

Of course he couldn't believe it and went double or nothing. The same result as before as the people around me just look stunned." Anyone else want to take one the winner?" I guess I shouldn't have boasted like that, because a line grew. "Alright you fucking pansies I take you all on for some coin." It was no question that by the tenth guy I took on I could hear people's comments of me. Comments like This boy can handle his drink well and his stomach must be bottomless abyss. The bottomless abyss, that sounded pretty cool to me.

When all was said and done I made a pretty hefty profit, a hundred silver coins pretty kickass to me. Of course I wanted to show off bit by doing a chair stand while consuming beer from the barrel via tube. I asked the two kings guards that I beat earlier to hold the keg and ask the crowd just to count until I come down. I empty that fucker about half way. The count was a 100. I just did head stand push ups and finally projected myself off the chair only to letting out an epic monster belch to the crowd. In return I heard just massive cheers. By this time my tolerance to the alcohol was starting to wand a bit.

Till I heard a voice, "I have been hearing that there is a new master in town of the drink." I looked around to see who said that. "Down hear young one" Oh hey it's a little guy here, awe did you lose your mommy?" "You won't be laughing when I beat you boy." "Whatever you say thigh high." They had to get a stool for this to be my height." Ok so what's your poison?"" My choice of container is growler and choice of drink is dwarven stout." "ok so what's the wager?" "The wager is merely of that of pride." Ok so bragging rights, I'm game."

They handed me basically a bucket full of beer." Really little dude a bucket, fine then be prepared to be bested by the BOTTOMLESS ABYSS BITCH." _Shit I am going to get soo fucked up._ The bar tender played the judge. And we were off and in about five minutes the bartender declared. "The winner is the BOTTOMLESS ABYSS." SHIT YEAH TAKE THAT MOTHER FUCKER." Oh god I am so fucked up." I stumble back to Brother Tryston and Dunmore asking them to take me back to my room when they are ready.

I am so buzzed right now; that both Brother Tryston and Dunmore where dragging me through the Cathedral while I'm not noticing the amount of stares from the rest of the knights.

"By the Light what happen to him?" Priestess Verona inquired. "Drinking contests Priestess Verona," Brother Dunmore responded. "It seems that are young paladin in training here has a talent of holding his drink."" He has bested the best drinkers in all of Stormwind."

I lift my head a bit and see with a blurred vision of priestess Verona." Oh hey priestess has anyone ever tell you that have the cutest little nose." "Oh hey hammer lady wuzz up."" Oh and I'm not forgetting bout you axe man" "Hey you guys can't ignore me forever." As brothers Dunmore and Tryston lead back to my dorm.


	12. Chapter 11

**_more corrections and be sure to read and drop a review if you can._**

Chapter 11 a moral compass

The next morning I had to skip breakfast, because I knew I was going to barf if I tried to eat anything. Also some of the alcohol is still in my system. I made to the karate like class without stumbling all over the place. But when we got started it went from bad to worse. I was running into people and into the equipment and I didn't even notice that some of the other students were laughing at me. Until Lord Grayson enter from above. And even then I didn't notice that either.

As Lord Grayson enters the class room he notices Nate is making a complete fool of himself. Only he realizes that he is completely drunk. He sees the students are laughing at the expense of Nate's situation. He also notices one of his finest pupils getting a kick out of the situation. Lady Caitlin Oath though she is young as is Nate, she too shows much promise in becoming a great paladin.

He interjects for a moment "Lady Caitlin does something amuse you?" Lady Caitlin immediately stops laughing and gains her composer and very humbly says, "No Lord Grayson."" Well then come to my office after you are finish with this class." "Yes my lord", as she bows down. He mutters to himself" she will be perfect."

Next thing I knew I was back at his office yet again. I just sat there with my head down trying to fight a massive headache. Priestess Verona pushes this pink stuff to me." Look Priestess I don't need Pepto Bismol ok, what I need is an aspirin." She just kept pushing the pink stuff on me." Alright, fine." I wolfed it down in an instant and in just moments my headache and hang over was gone.

"Oh hey Lord Grayson when did you come in?" He just had a look of disappointment on his face. "I have heard that you had quite a night last night."" Not even a full adult, and yet you have legend and lore to your name."" Oh yeah you heard about the bottomless abyss thing, that's me." As i pointed to myself." At first I thought… meh, but when you say it Bottomless Abyss it does sound kind of cool." "Just say it with me Lord Grayson Bottomless Abyss"

I guess I got Lord Grayson upset because he just slammed his hand on the table. "ENOUGH, the bottomless abyss that name does not even make any sense at all." I cocked my head to the side "What, really?" "YES, an abyss is bottomless."" Adding bottomless to abyss doesn't make it, argh why am I explaining this to you?"

He calmed down bit and gained his composure. "Nate you are to retire back to your dorm, but before you go I have something to share with you first." "Ok I'm all ears." "I believe that I have found a tutor for you." "Oh so you found someone to put up with me." He ignored my last statement and just continued on."This person that I will send to you will not only be your tutor, but will be your escort and more or less a guide."" Till tend you will listen to this person and you must promise me that will control yourself with the drinking is that understood."" Uh, you really think I need all that?"" Absolutely now what say you?"" Do I have a choice on this?" "What do you think Nate?" Lord Grayson just gives me a real stern look. "Alright I accept your terms Mr. G."" Good…, now go to your dorm and wait for your tutor. "

Ten minutes pass by in Lord Grayson's office till he hears a knock on his door. "You summon me to see you your grace." Yes Lady Caitlin come in."" Lady Caitlin I am assigning you to our newest recruit Nate." "And before you ask, yes that's his name." "If you are curious as to why that is, I can't really give you an answer."" He just prefers to be called that rather than by his full name."" What his full name My Lord?" "His full name is Nathaniel Gray."

"What are my duties with him my lord?" You will serve him as a tutor, but more importantly you will be a moral guide to him."" Much like a moral compass you might say.""Your job will be to help guide him to make sure that he makes the right decision and stays out of trouble."" I understand my lord."" Oh one more thing Nate is not from this world, so don't be too off put by his mannerisms." "They may feel odd at times, but I believe that is just a part of his nature."" Well Lady Caitlin I suggest you go and get yourself acquainted with Nate, he's in his chambers."" Yes my lord."


	13. Chapter 12

**_Corrections, corrections, also be sure to read and drop a review please._**

Chapter 12 Oh hey it's you

I guess that went pretty well. He didn't get too terribly upset I think. I just wish they had some kind of way to help with air ventilation here. Shit it's fucking hot in my room. I'm sweating bullets here. I had to take off my shirt because I didn't want to sweat right through it. I don't want to piss off Lord Grayson anymore than I did this morning. So I better wait here like he said to. I just hope whoever it is, that this person doesn't bust my chops a whole lot. I hear a knock on my door "Oh speak of devil, I guess that's the guy." I open the door, and I could've sworn that was the same girl I ran into on the first day I got here. I guess she never seen a half naked guy before because she just turn around immediately not looking at me.

"Hey are you the tutor they sent?"" Please can you put on a shirt." She has such soft voice that I couldn't hardly hear her. "What was that, you need speak up ok?" In a much louder tone she said, "Can you please put on a shirt." "Put on a shirt, look man… I mean ms."" Its really hot in my room and I'm sweating like a pig in here."" I would ask you to turn on the a/c, but then again I'm forgetting that I'm living in the stone ages here."

"Please NATE put on a shirt." She just keep repeating the same thing, I guess can't argue with her. "Fine I'll put a shirt hold on a second."Caitlin steals a quick peek at Nate while his back is turn. Then she turns herself back around.

"OK I'm dressed." She finally turns around to face me. I knew it was her. She has some piercing blue eyes, long dirty blonde hair, and she was only a couple inches shorter than me. Nice I think to myself. I guess my first question really threw her off, because she just had a blank stare. "Oh hey it's you how was the granola bar?" "I'm sorry what?" "The granola bar that I gave you that day I ran into you remember."" I uh…uh… I don't know what you speak of." "OK I see that your head is about to explode, so I'll change the subject."" Are you the tutor that Lord Grayson assigned to me?"

Caitlin looked confused and said, "wait my head is going to explode?" "Argh no your head is not going to explode, it just an expression OK." "I mean you look really confused right now right." I calmly explained, "look I know that I'm the stranger here and I also know that some things I might say a do will confuse you right." She nodded yes. "Well all I'm saying is don't try to dwell on everything I say or do, if you need an explanation, then just ask and I will do my best to answer ok." She gave a small smile and nodded. Good I thought to myself we are finally getting at least somewhere.

"So are you my tutor to help me with my studies?"" Yes." "Good, ok well my name is Nate, what is your name?" She bowed her head down a bit and introduced herself as "I am Lady Caitlin Oath, and Lord Grayson has sent me to assist you." "Alright cool, so what do you want to get started on first?" "Oh well what are you having trouble with Nate?" "Well I think the first think we should tackle first is the spell books." "Tackle?" "Its an expression remember."" Oh" "What I meant to say is that I think we should get started on the spell incantations." She smiled finally. "Very well Nate if that's what you want then I will do my best to help." "So where do you want to meet here or somewhere else?"" I think the best place would be the library." "Wow, I didn't know this place had a library, can you show me where it is."" Yes of course follow me."

Well it was rough at first, but I think we hit it off pretty well. Thing is I hope its not going to be this difficult with everyone else that I meet here. Man she is so beautiful. I guess if I'm going to be here indefinitely I should get to know her better.

"So basically what these books are saying is that all the spells are performed with hand motions."" That is correct Nate."" Well at least I don't have to remember weird phrases." "So Caitlin why does everyone around here have to refer to someone else like brother, lord, or lady?" "Oh well it's just a sign of respect that you show to one another." "With the expectation of Lord or Sir which are titles usually given by the king." "Oh ok." "Nate?" "Yeah why do you prefer to be called by your surname instead of your full name, your full name sounds so much more better." "Well is just that my full name sounds too formal to me."" I like my nick name because it brings me back down to level with everyone else."


	14. Chapter 13

**_fixed a few things in this chapter also read and review if you can._**

Chapter 13 I thought It was jewelry

Well a few months have passed on by. I think its August, because the weather is starting to changing a bit at least it's no longer a boiler room in my room. It's still a bit hot, but at least it is manageable the kickass thing is Caitlin has helped me a great deal in learning on how to do just half of this stuff. So I thought I should get something nice for Caitlin you know just to say thanks.

So I'm here at the trade district looking at the many wares. I found this one guys cart where he was selling what look like jewelry items. I'm like dude these look like charms to me. They look kind of small. That's it I thought to myself. Where I was from chicks totally dig charms. I'm sure it's the same here. The girls back where I was from always wear these bracelets full of cheap metal. I remember this one girl in high school she had like fifty of these things. I guess it's just a chick thing. So for sure I would think Caitlin would go for something like this.

The only problem is the lack of selection and price. The vendor wanted some outrageous price. Seriously 20 silver coins for one with a sword imprinted on it. So I settle for one that had a hammer of all things, but then again I bet hammer lady at the cathedral of light has one of these. Geez I really need to get to know these people at the cathedral. All in all it was suppose to cost me like 10 silver coins, but I threw in 15 to ask the vendor to gift wrap it for me.

Later that day, I'm meeting with Caitlin to do some practice with spell casting and some sword techniques. The lake behind the cathedral, it's nice and secluded. Perfect for my thank you gift and getting some practice time in. Since it is encouraged to practice spell casting outside then indoors. Soon enough I see Caitlin coming by. I asked her to sit on the park bench.

"Oh hey Caitlin, before we get started I…um...uh I got you this." "I just want to say thank you for all the help you have been giving me so far." As I handed it to her, she took it with a bit of surprise and curiosity. "What's this, a gift how thoughtful of you." I guess she really like what I got her, because she gave a huge smile when she opened it to see what it was.

"A strength affinity charm it will serve me well, thank you Nate." "Uh right, well I guess if you ever feel like dolling yourself up, you can just wear this." Her smile went away a bit. "I do not understand what you mean Nate." "Well you know if you ever want to feel pretty just wear it."

"Do you not think that I am pretty Nate?" "No, no, no, no, no, that's not what I meant." I calmed down a bit and recollected myself. And respectfully said, "Lady Caitlin Oath you are a very beautiful and attractive young woman." "Oh, well thank you Nate." She blushed a bit.

"What I meant to say is just wear it like jewelry, so you can show it off to your girl friends and such to make you feel better." She gave a small laugh almost like a giggle. "Is that what you though this is?" Now I had a confuse look on my face. "Well if you didn't like it, I can take back I'm not sure if I can get a refund for it."

"Oh I'm sorry Nate I didn't mean to laugh at you, please accept my apology if I offended you."" I often forget that you are not from this world." "You are just a bit misunderstood on this charm.""Uh what?" "The charm you just gave me." "Though you have thought of this as simple jewelry, it is not simple jewelry at all."" The charm you have given me has an enchantment placed on it."" An enchantment?" ,"You mean like magic."" Yes".

"When I wear this charm, it will give me extra strength when I need it to most."" But do not fret; I do like the charm very much Nate."" Perhaps next time I will go with you to the trade district to help you identify and maybe find a suitable charm for you."" Uh sure Caitlin I would like that." "Thank you again Nate your gift it is most considerate of you."" Now shall we begin on our practice on our studies?"" Yeah let's get started."

Later on that day towards the evening Caitlin oath was in the library gathering spell books to cover for tomorrow with Nate's next lesson. Just then priestess Verona and Brother Tryston enters the library. As priestess Verona was about to pass Caitlin she notices the charm around Caitlin's left wrist.

"Good evening Caitlin how are you?" "I am very well priestess Verona." Priestess Verona picks ups Caitlin's hand noticing and admiring the charm on her wrist." A charm, how did you acquire it?" "Nate gave me the charm as a gift of his gratitude for helping him with his studies."" Well how very considerate of him to bestow such a lovely gift."

"He did seem a bit puzzled at first by not knowing that the charm has an enchantment on it." "He seems to think of it as nothing more than jewelry."" However I did give him a full explanation of matter at hand. ""I did assure him that next time he goes to a vendor, that I will help him with identifying and possibly finding him charm that will suit him in the future."" But alas I must hurry back to my chambers to set for the next lesson plan for Nate; I bid you two a good night priestess Verona and Brother Tryston.""Have a good night Caitlin.", they both said in unison

Priestess Verona then turns to Brother Tryston as Caitlin walks out of view hitting Brother Tryston on his shoulder lightly. "Well at least Nate buys Caitlin gifts for her appreciation." Brother Tryston just grumbles to himself not looking at priestess Verona's stern face.


	15. Chapter 14

**_made a few fixes here and there_**

 _Just to let you readers know that I was listening to a lot of Billy Idol and Faith no More when I was writing this chapter. Also these chapters are going to get a bit longer as well. so happy reading._

Chapter 14 A chair and some mayhem

"Aww man it's finally ready." Yes, yes it's finally here," as I started to run through the cathedral drawing every ones attention in the excitement. I go outside to meet a couple of dwarfs. "All right kid where do you want it?" Hey if it's not too much trouble can you guys move it to the cathedral library, it's not that far ok. "Sure kid whatever you want it's already paid for."

They move what I would consider a very nice possession through the cathedral main hall to the library. Of course everyone who saw me running through the cathedral like a mad man where now all curious to see what was going on. "Ok, move it, just a little ah yes right here."" Thanks a bunch guys." No thank you kid for the business."

Just then brother Tryston and Dunmore along with priestess Verona and Caitlin who all heard the excitement just moments ago gather around me with a few other paladins witnessing as well. "What's going on Nate, what is this," Caitlin asking in a curious fashion.

"Oh this, let's just say that I have been able recreate to most kick ass thing from my world here for me to bask in its glory." "Well don't keep us waiting Nate show us please." "All right I'll need a drum roll please." They just looked at me with confusion. "Oh yeah you guys don't know what I'm talking about."

I used the table next to me to create a drum roll with my hands." Ok now 3,2,1 and here it is." I take the veil off to show them. "That's it…, it's just a chair." Caitlin said in a plain and uninspiring way. "Oh it may just look like a plain chair to you, but this isn't just any ordinary chair." "This my friend is a low armrest leather chair." "Where I am from these things are the shit." "You can sit in these slouch a bit and it's like you are in heaven."" You will be so relaxed while sitting that you will fall asleep in a matter of minutes guarantee. " Caitlin had a bit of a skeptical look on her face.

"Well hey if don't believe me Caitlin then just try for yourself." "Oh but before you do, I'll show you how to relax when you sit so won't do it wrong."" Ok so when you sit down, just let your back completely relax, then place your arms on the rest and let them relax."" And finally spread you legs out a bit and your knees can bend a little." "Oh god this feels so good" I got up quickly to let Caitlin give it a try.

She sits down and does exactly as I showed her. "I must say Nate it is relaxing and very comfortable as say it is." "But this must have been very expensive." "I won't shoot the details of expenses here, because this is my new toy." "Well I must get up so I don't fall asleep as you say I would." "Don't forget we have studies later on ok."" Yeah sure anyone else wants to try?"

Oh I see hammer lady wants to give a try. "Ok hammer lady step on up and ready yourself to be amazed."" Oh before you do, if you have any weapons on you take them off so you don't poke holes into the leather interior." She sighs a bit while sitting down." My name is not hammer lady Nate, its Lady Katherine the pure." "Well you never told me your name."" Well you never asked, and all those times I've seen you have been a drunken mess. ""OK you got point there Kat uh I mean Katherine." She nods in approval of the relaxing grip of the chair.

Just then Lord Grayson enters demanding in a commanding voice. "Whats going on here?" "Oh it's you Nate I should have known better." The crowd starts to disperse." What is this?" "Oh I just my new chair to help me deal with you guys." "You want to try it?" "You know want to." His eyes narrowed a bit. "The tone of your voice tells me not to, but it's just chair so what's the harm." "I'll try it." He sits down and starts to relax in the fashion of how Nate tells him to.

"Well Nate for once you are right about this one thing." "This chair being as comfortable as you say it is." He finally got up. "I believe you have some studies to attend to."" Oh yeah, but before I go I'm going to have Brother Dunmore help me with moving my chair to my room." 'You are moving this chair into your room?" "Yeah you think I'm going to leave my PRECIOUS chair here with these slackers." "Oh god I love you chair you are the best thing that has ever happen to me." Hugging and kissing my chair, "oh you are the best ever chair yes you are yes you are."

As Lord Grayson turned around and left thinking to himself. _I don't like the way he talks of his new possession. Alas I must intervene the way he talks to it as if it is alive. This can lead him down a dark path as he seems to covet this chair of his. I know he will hate me for this, but it must be done for his sake._

Later that day "Ah yes I am finally done with my studies and studies with Caitlin." 'Time to relax at last." I made my way back to my dorm only to savory the feeling that in a few moments I will be relaxing in my new chair. I open my door ready to collapse on my chair, till my ass hit nothing but air and floor. "What the, wheres my chair?!" "WHERE IS MY FUCKING CHAIR?"

I quickly knock on bother Tryston's and Dunmore's dorms asking where the hell my chair is. They didn't seem to know. So I started to scramble trying to find my chair, as I left I didn't notice that brother Dunmore and Tryston where nodding to each other.

I checked everywhere and I mean everywhere around the cathedral, but no one has seem to have seen my chair. I thought I check to store room that was near Lord Grayson's office till, I notice that Brother Dunmore and Tryston where standing guard by the entrance of Lord Grayson's office.

I slowly turned my head towards their direction. Walking slowly till they noticed me, while thinking to myself. _I should've known that Lord Grayson would pull this shit. I saw the look on his face, he wants it, and he needs it._ I got closer and closer till both brother Tryston and Dunmore heard what I said next."He has my PRECIOUS."

Both brother Tryston and Dunmore look at each other with very concern looks on their faces. Dunmore interjects "Nate Lord Grayson is very busy and cannot be disturb right now please just go back to your quarters." I gave a very sinister look to him "My precious chair is in there isn't it?" If you two value your well being you will step aside." Now Tryston added his two cents. "Nate I do not like the tone of your voice, much less look you have, please go back to your quarters and sleep this sickness you have off." "If not we will stop you for your own good." "I beg you as a friend please don't make us."" Oh don't worry I'll be back." I turn around and started to walk away down the hall till I was out of sight.

Both brothers gave just very concerned looks at each other and sighed a bit of relief. Brother Dunmore goes on about. "I am so glad he did not rise to challenge us."" I really did not want to hurt him brother, but the look on his face and the tone that he had made me felt that he had and evil presence with him."" I agree brother we must be very vigilant in helping Nate back the path to the light." As Brother Dunmore turns his head he see Nate again at the other end of the hall way. "Oh he is back again, just as he said he would be." "Do not be worried Brother Tryston I will take of care him, I will see if I can reason with him."

Good Brother Dunmore has decided to separate from Brother Tryston. He looks like he wants to reason with me. Big mistake pal it would have been a lot easier for to stay with brother Tryston. I ready myself into a defensive tackle position. He continues to walk my way till he is about a good 20 feet away from me. He sees my stance and has a bit of a puzzled look on his face. I ignore his calls to me. He is not going to know what has hit him. I charged immediately I'm going to hit him with a hard tackle. I am going to run him over. And run him over I did. My shoulder hit first into his mid section. Even with the armor he had on I know he felt the pain. He doubles over falling to his side groaning a bit louder.

"Oh walked if off pussy I didn't hit you that hard, well maybe." Laughing at him bit. I sprung up to my feet. While brother Tryston just had a look of horror on his face. I looked at him smiling snapping my fingers and pointing to him. Yelling out loud "don't worry Brother T I haven't forgotten about you!" Even though these guys where armed with swords or maces they didn't pulled them out, because they knew I was unarmed, which was lucky for me. I guess these guys had some sort of codes and ethics.

I ran up to Brother Tryston dodging a punch that he made to my face. I ducked down and I use a lot of my arm strength and back to pick him up in a saddle like way. I did a signature sidewalk wrestling slam, which fazed him good. I know he was seeing stars after that. I got up quickly and did a massive elbow drop on his mid section. He too doubles over in pain, holding his mid section. "Your biggest mistake Brother T was getting in the way of my chair." "Let that be lesson to you."

I was almost home free till Priestess Verona saw in shock from the other the end of the hall on what I have done to Brother Tryston and Dunmore. She quickly starts to cast some spells to me to try and stop me. Luckily from all the training that I have gone through these past months, it has allowed me to learn how to dodge spell castings. I ducked behind a book case.

"Too slow priestess" I said mockingly. _But who am I kidding unless I get her distracted enough there is no way I'm getting thru to Grayson's office._ I thought to myself for a quick minute. I got It she'll never know what hit her. I remember some spelling castings for ice chunks and snowballs.

I quickly grab Tryston and dragged his sorry limping ass to get him out of the way while dodging priestess Verona's attacks. I cast a fairly medium size ice block not more than a foot high. Then I cast a good size of flaked ice to make a snowball. I poked my head out a bit to see that priestess Verona was getting a bit brave here as she was coming closer. I quickly grab the ice block and slide it really hard towards her direction.

"Hey Priestess think fast." Just as I thought she would do, she jumped up to get out its way." You're going to have to do a lot better than that Nate." She said in a smug way. Only when she looked up she just saw a flash of white in her face. She lost her balance and fell back on to her ass. "Ha, ha bulls eye" I just darted to Grayson's office.

Once inside at last my chair is here." I knew it!" "That old bastard wanted it for himself."" Ok ok ok I just I got to figure out how I am going to get my chair out of here." I looked all around and then up. "Of course the window, I just got to be careful not to ding up my chair." I quickly went to work on getting my chair up to the window. Only problem was I wasn't thinking very coherently. All I wanted was my chair, but any idiot would have known that what I was doing was crazy. There is no way this chair is going to fit through the window. But in the back of my mind I was like fuck it I'm doing this.

As soon as I was up near the window, I was like I'm home free. Until I felt a hand grabbing at the back of my collar pulling me back down. I hit the floor hard, but the pain was nothing compared to the look on Lord Grayson's face. I'm looking at him eye to eye as I slowly got up. "Going somewhere Nate?"" Oh hey Grayson I'm just getting MY chair out your office." "Nate you will cease this foolishness at once!" "Why should I, you want it you need it, you want my PRECIOUS." "Nate I am being very serious here, this chair has done nothing but brought out the worst in you."" You are talking to it as if it is alive."" Well yeah you would too if you spent the amount of cash like I have."

Just then hammer lady and another paladin knight came running in. I turned to them. With a sinister look on my face. "Oh you two have come to play with me? ""I have to warn you I don't play nice." They didn't respond. "Nate if you won't listen to reason then I will destroy this chair." I turned my head only to see a big mammoth size sledgehammer in Grayson's hands. Just as he was about to strike it down to smash my chair into a million pieces, I quickly ran to try and stop the first and only final blow to my chair.

I got underneath his hammer and grabbed the top of the handle with both of my hands. The force alone, forced me on to my knees. I was using all of my arm strength as well as light energy to try and stop the blow."Holy shit, .dude you are very strong for an old man." As I continue to struggle to hold his hammer at bay." So are you Nate, you have grown in strength."" I too am struggling a bit just to push my hammer down."" But I will win in the end Nate." "The light flows in me as well as in you."" Please Lord Grayson don't destroy my chair."

"Why Nate, why shouldn't I it's has done nothing but made you mad." "Mad?" "If you mean mad as in crazy then no, but I am mad as in angry because you are trying to kill my chair." "Look Grayson all I ever wanted was just a small piece of what I had in my old world here."" I have nothing here except an old football, clothes, and a backpack full of random shit." "I'm alone here, but if you want to destroy my chair, then I guess I will never have happiness either."

Lord Grayson eased his force completely and put his hammer down, looking a Nate with a bit of sympathy. "Nate you are not alone here, and happiness doesn't have to come from such items.""You will find your happiness someday and you may never even expect it." "I will not destroy your chair, but I will not let you have it, till you show me that you don't covet such things anymore." "Coveting such things will lead you to the path of sin and darkness." "Till then I suggest you go do some self reflection and a few apologies as well."

I shook my head and started to walk back down the hall. Only this time everyone was either helping Brother Dunmore or Tryston up. Everyone was giving me the evil eye. They all just had disappointed looks their faces. Priestess Verona just looked at me like she was going to bite my head off. I tried not to look at any of them in their eyes. I bowed my head down in shame.

One hour later. I'm sitting here at the pig and whistle with my head slumped and hanging down in shame. By then Caitlin had heard of what happen, but she still wanted to hang out with me. I don't know even why she would really want to. I guess just to show a bit of sympathy towards me, as if I deserved it.

She has two drinks with her sitting down next to me. "I know you are sad Nate, but perhaps it is for the best that Lord Grayson decided to separate you from your possession."" Coveting such items can lead you towards the path to sin." I tried not to cry. "Yeah Lord Grayson said the same thing, but that was MY chair." "Hmm well, the bar keep did tell me that this is your favorite refreshment."" Look Caitlin, I'm not trying to be rude or disingenuous here, but when you are depressed like me drinking alcohol is the last thing I should be doing.""Oh how so Nate?"

"Well do you see that man over there across from us?" "That guy has been in here every day from sun up to sun down."" If I didn't know better I would say he is depressed about something, either he lost his wife, best friend, or his puppy." "That guy is addicted to beer."" When you drink especially when you're sad, the alcohol will become like a drug."" It will take you to happy place for short while."" But then reality will hit in the face as soon as the effects wear off."

"I must say Nate that is good advice, but what did you mean that you have been coming here every day?"" It's not what you think." "Then what is it Nate?" "Since I bought the chair, it has sent me back a bit on my coins."" I just come here every day to help the tavern owner with some chores to earn some money." "Yeah I'm saving it to a rainy day fund." "You are going to spend your coins when it rains?" "Expressions, remember Caitlin." "No I'm just saving my coins so that I will have enough in case I need them for an emergency." "Well in any case Nate be sure to tell Lord Grayson of your after studies activity, I am sure that he will allow you to continue it."

"Any ways what are you drinking?" "Oh I'm just having spring water." "Tell you what, you want to trade?" "Very well Nate." She takes a sip of the mead, "oh I see now why you like this beverage it's very tasty." Caitlin changed the subject, "have you made your apologies to Brother Dunmore and Brother Tryston?" "I did, but they weren't really angry at me, but rather impressed from my strength."" Also they want to learn what moves I used on them they seem very impressed by them." "That's good, how about Priestess Verona?" "UH…yeah I forgot about her, I don't know how she will react, I'm pretty sure she'll turn me into ashes even if I tried." "Don't be silly Nate, I will accompany you, so you can apologize to Priestess Verona."

Later on that night, "Are you sure it's ok for me to be here in the women's dorm?" Don't worry Nate you are with me, and I'm pretty sure you won't cause any mischief right?" "Uh yeah." "This is it; I will knock on her door first." She knocks on the door once, and then it opens. "Good evening Priestess Verona, I have someone here that would like to say a few words to you if you are willing to listen."" I have feeling who it might be, so come forward Nate. "

I came to her almost face to face with her, but I was looking towards the ground bowing my head in shame. "Uh hey Priestess I'm sorry." "You don't sound very sincere Nate."" Why don't you try again, but this time look me in the eye and say it." I slowly looked at her face." Man do you wear that cloth stuff to bed?"" I never have seen you in anything else." She crossed her arms giving me that look again. "Nate apologize now to Priestess Verona." A stern voice from Caitlin." Ok,ok Priestess Verona I am deeply sorry for throwing a block of ice and a snow ball into your face, I'm sure you didn't like that at all." She interrupted a bit. "No Nate I didn't like that at all, but continue." "If you feel that I should be reprimanded in any way possible, then I would humbly accept whatever punishment you decide."

"Nate I accept your apology." Shoo I turned around about to leave. "I didn't say you can go." "You said that I can reprimand you did you not?"' Uh yeah, but that was just pillow talk baby." "I am not easily amused Nate, as Caitlin might be from your shenanigans."" All right whatever you decide, I will accept it." "Very well then tomorrow you will accompany me as an assistant to the Elwynn forest to get ingredients is that understood Nate."" Yes ma'am."" Very well then Nate go and get your rest you will need it."

I turned around and started to walk away. I noticed Caitlin smiling a bit." What are you smiling about?"


	16. Chapter 15

**_came back to make few fixes_**

 _Ok you readers out there, here's another installment. I have to say that yes I was going for a comedy sort of a story; however I also wanted to touch a little bit of the drama side feelings that main character has. I figure that this would be a positive on the character development of the main character. You have to remember that the main character here still has no idea of where he is. So any natural feelings would have followed in suit for some people who real life are caught in this sort of situation. So I hope most of you out there would have a general understanding of what I'm trying to achieve here. By all means drop a review if you want. Oh one more thing the italic's in the story will represent someones thoughts for here on out when ever they are added to the story._

Chapter 15 going out for some salad

I can't believe I got to spend my Sunday with mcbitch pants today. Anyways they made me put on my plate armor and out fitted me with a sword and shield. I'm like really do I need all this just to do some grocery shopping? At least that's what I thought it was. Well priestess Verona had her horse with her so I assumed I was going to ride with her. She gave that evil eye again, like what in the hell are you doing? Luckily Caitlin was with me to see me off.

I was told that I had to get my own steed. Cool thing was Caitlin showed me how to summon one with a spell casting. I performed exactly what she told me to do. "Hmm I guess it didn't work Caitlin, because I don't see a steed." I turned around only to see a tall Black Stallion in front of me making me jump up a bit. "Gah!,… where do you come from?"

Awesome thing was the saddle was already in place. Caitlin looks over my steed with great approval. "Oh Nate you summon such a magnificent steed."" You mean the horse?" I struggle a bit to get on the horse, as Caitlin helped me up, "Nate have you ever rode a steed before?"" Gee Caitlin what was your first guess?"" No I haven't ridden a horse before." "Do you not have Steeds where you are from Nate?"" Well yeah we have horses where I am from, but it's more of a novelty thing." "I mean the only people who ride horses where I am from are people who like to ride casually or they are professional riders for sport."" Also we use other modes of transportation to get to A to B."

"Oh Nate you should give your steed a name." "Uh ok, hey Steed how would you like to be called horsey?" The horse made a nodding gesture in a no fashion while grunting a bit. Caitlin frowns a bit to me. "I do not think he likes that name Nate, try again." I started to whine a bit."Well… I can't think of a name right now."

She then turned to the horse. "Mighty Steed, please obey and watch your master, and I am sure he will pick a suitable name for you." The horse made a nodding gesture and rubbed his head gently on Caitlin. "Well he seems to respond better to you, why don't you pick a name for him?" "Nate I cannot do such a thing, he is your steed and he will only respond to you, therefore you must name him." "All right, all right I'll think about good name for him sooner or later." "That is good to hear Nate."

Brother Tryston came towards me. "Nate mined your manners in front of Priestess Verona." He said sternly to me. "Uh yeah, I mean yes Brother Tryston, I will." Caitlin interjects for moment. "Nate do your best to learn as much as you can from Priestess Verona." "Yeah I'm sure I going to learn a lot from picking up bread and milk for her."

"Nate you are not going with Priestess Verona to get food." "I'm pretty sure she said ingredients right?" "It's not for making food Nate."" Then what is it for?" "You are going with her to the Forrest to search and get herbs." You mean herbs like oregano and basil, because that stuff goes great on pizza."" No Nate," she said in an annoying way. "The herbs that Priestess Verona uses are for potion making."" It is important and vital that we have such potions on hand Nate."" Uh okay." "Please Nate promise me that you will do your best to learn from her." "She is an excellent teacher in such matters." I caved in a bit. "All right I will do my best to learn from her and mind my manners Caitlin that I promise you."

Priestess Verona interjected "Nate are you ready?" "Yes priestess I'm ready" "Good, let's ride." She took off immediately. "Uh how do I get this horse to move?""Just kick your heels Nate," Tryston exclaimed. "Uh ok, kick my heels" I kicked my heels and this beast of a horse just took off. I almost felled off just from the force of this animal. "Shit horse slow down please" I yelled riding away.

We rode what felt like a couple of hours or so. Problem is I don't have a watch so I couldn't really tell what time it is. All I know it was a clear and sunny today. So good thing that I decided to wear my ball cap today. I know some people thought that it looks weird on me. You know a guy wearing plate armor and a ball cap. But screw them it does its job of keeping the sun out of my face.

Finally we stopped in area with lots of woods but, it had a small clearing. I go off my horse; ooh my ass was so sore. I'm bending over rubbing it trying to get numbness out of my ass. Priestess Verona looks at me for a bit "Nate what's wrong, have you never rode a steed before?" "Noo Shit lady, what was your first guess." She gave me a mean look to me. "Uh I mean no Priestess I never rode a horse before, the experience is new to me." "I see Nate, well then come along now."" Uh shouldn't we like secure the horses to something?" "That is unnecessary Nate, they will be fine."

We wonder about a few 100 yards away from the horses, and then we got started. She showed me what to get like leaves, roots, flowers, and all types of weeds. They all had unique and exotic names. It was so much information that I often had to come back to her like every few seconds to verify that I got the right stuff. I tried to explain that I wasn't stupid or trying not to learn, but that it was just a lot of info to remember. At least she understood me on that part, and she didn't mind too much about it.

After about four or five hours, I think. We broke for lunch. She retrieved two box lunches from her saddle pack. I was sitting about fifteen or twenty feet away from her on the ground, while she sat on a log near the clearing. _Ok let's see what I got here, bread, cheese, I think this jerky, possible dried fruit, and an apple, oh I can't forget my canteen of water. Yippee... man this sucks._

Priestess Verona was sitting on her log. She thought to herself about Nate. _Why does he sit by himself? Perhaps Lord Grayson is right about how Nate feels that he is alone in this world. If Brother Tryston, Dunmore, and Lord Grayson have taken the effort to make him feel more welcome, then I should do the same._ " Nate why do you sit alone, perhaps you should join me here on this log, there is room for one more."

I turned my head looking towards her practically annoyed now. "Do I have too?" Crap she's given that look again. "Fine," I walked over towards her direction. She smiled a bit while patting the open log side with her hand and scooted over a bit. I lowered my cap a bit to cover my eyes and a part of my face, so she can't read my expressions, and then I sat down.

All the while Priestess Verona sitting there eating her mid day meal thinking about Nate, _Hmm Nate's using his cotton helm to cover his face. I guess he doesn't want me to read his expressions. None the less something is bothering him. He looks very sadden perhaps he does feel that he is alone. I need to break this awkward silence and find out what is troubling him._

While Nate's eating his bland meal _. Man this food sucks hard. Sigh man I miss corn dogs so much. I would do anything just for a bite of one of them. Uh oh mcbitch pants is giving me that look again. I'll look the other way; maybe she'll leave me alone. Just try to ignore her for the rest of day Nate._

"So Nate are you learning a lot about herbs?" "Yup" "Is something troubling you?" "Nope" "Are you sure?""Yes" _oh god she not going to stop, shit I know I was supposed to be nice, but she is driving me_ _insane. That's it I going to let her have it_ "Well if you should ever feel the need to talk you can come to me and I will help you."

"Why do you care?" "Well I thought." I cutter her off, "That was not a question OK."" Seriously why do you people even care?" I ranted on. "I got dragged out here against my will, to pick you some salad." "But that's not point, no my point is I got literally dragged out here against my will."" Ever since I have gotten here I have been doing things against my will."

" When I got on that bus that day I thought I was going to a festival, but no I got dumped to medieval times."" I tried to leave but no you and Tryston drag me against my will, imprisoned me and I was forced to join your club."" I had home and life and it was taken from me."" You get that Priestess it was taken from me."" Just like my chair was taken from me."

" I bet it was like oh hey how do we make Nate's life even more miserable, oh let's take the one thing that reminded him of his past life."" So yeah Nate can't even have a shred of happiness."" So how about for the next few hours we finish picking your fucking shit and end this day so I can go to sleep and dream of the life I once had."" So stop pretending to be friends with me and just let it be OK."

Priestess Verona with a dishearten look. "You don't think of me as a friend?"" NO" "I'm sorry you feel that way Nate, I,…I, won't bother you anymore." Her head was slump down as she tried to hide her tears of feeling that she had failed him as a teacher and mentor. "Just go now and finish picking up more herbs."

I know I was supposed to mind my manners and such, but these people are driving me crazy. I just wanted this day to end. I gather more leaves I think they are called silver-leaf. Anyway I got more so I guess I better bring them to mcbitch pants. I called out to her to see where she was at, but no answer. Shit I hope she wasn't crying to her horse that would be pathetic. I kept calling to her but still no answer. The sun was getting into position to sunset. So I don't think we are going to be out here much longer.

I round off to a big tree till I notice some larger dude with green skin holding priestess Verona by her cloth dress near her chest laughing at her. Awe man she had a huge gash on head with steady flow of blood coming out. She was also unconscious. Wait what is he doing? Shit he's got a large knife to her I think he's going to gut her. I grab a baseball size rock and threw it at its head.

"LET HER GO ASS WIPE" He turned around, and when I finally see him. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Dude had red hair, green skin, and some gnarly looking tusk or teeth I think. He just started to charge at me. Without hesitation I took out my shield and charged at him. We hit on impact and bounced off each other from the force. Whatever the hell he is, he is strong.

Next thing you know he pulled out another long knife. I was like man I need a weapon. I'm like you dingus you have a sword remember. I pulled out my sword. He charged again only this time he jumped up and missed my sword slash to him. As he tried to cut me from my back side. Luckily my armor held up. I used my shield to run into him while he was landing to ground behind me. All the while yelling at Priestess Verona to see if she's not dead.

He staggers a bit and I duck underneath his arm as he made another slash to me at the same time I dropped my shield. Only I grabbed his tusk. I actually said. "Hey man make a wish." And I broke half of his tusk off. Man he was in pain and he bucked me off till I fell back walking backwards for a few feet, till I tripped on a large tree root.

Meanwhile priestess Verona was slowly regaining her consciousness holding her head seeing fresh blood coming from her wound. She drank a heal potion to stop the bleeding. She notices that Nate was engaging in a fight with a troll. She tried to get up, but her body ached in pain. She didn't notice the troll that was sneaking behind her when she was weeping from the harsh comments from Nate when she was picking her herbs.

She felt a lot of pain from the back of lower right leg noticing it was fracture from the troll's blows. She summoned a heal spell to heal herself. She had to hurry as Nate was a complete novice when it came to one on one melee with a troll. He was barely hanging on. She got up in a hurry trying to make her way to Nate.

Shit I fell back and I lost my balance and fell on my back side hitting hard. I was dazed for a bit. Till I notice this dude pulled out a big ass ax. I think this guy must think he's a lumberjack. He yelled and charged ready to end me. I had to move fast. I'm yelling to him "don't do this man just walk away!" My sword was just a couple of feet away from me.

I reached for it. And at the last moment this guy was almost on top of me. I pulled up my sword and this guy felled on it. My sword went right through him. But he still had a lot fight left in him that he tried to use his ax to end me.I notice in my other hand I had his sharp broken tusk. I went for his temple. He was just looking at me. I'm staring at his eyes as he bled out and died on top of me.

Priestess Verona just looked at horror, yelling Nate's name, hoping that he wasn't dead. About ten feet away she notice that the troll was dead as Nate was moving its body off of him. He had look of horror on his face. The troll bled out on him. Covering him in its own blood. Nate slowly got to his knees, never taking his gaze off the dead troll. Something must have made him sick, because he just threw up on the troll.

Oh god I going to be sick. Man the cops where right when you kill someone it makes you nauseous. I can't believe I kill someone. I'm going to jail. Oh shit Miss Verona is she alright? I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jerked up only to notice Miss Verona.

"Come Nate we must leave at once."There may be more out here." I just got up and left with her. I didn't even pickup the sword or shield. We rode hard and fast back to the cathedral. By this time I was freaking out. Shit I just killed a dude, they're going to throw me in jail, and I just know it. I had to hide somewhere where I know I might feel safe.

Caitlin heard the horses coming by near the square of the cathedral; she thought it would be best to meet Nate inside near the entrance. "Nate is that you how was your trip with Priestess Verona?""Nate, Nate"…. She finally saw him come thru the threshold near the main hall. She smiles for a bit till she noticed the concern look on his face. "Nate what's wrong?" When he got closer she finally saw all the blood that covered his armor. "NATE, YOUR INJURED!" She yelled out in horror grabbing everyone's attention toward her direction. "Nate Stop, we have to get you to the infirmary." He just ignored her pleas. Till Caitlin grabbed a hold of him. "LET ME GO!""But Nate please stop."Everyone was on top of him.

Instinct took over and he just mowed right through them. He ran as hard as he could, but didn't noticed that he ran into Lord Grayson. Lord Grayson looks at him with bit of confusion." Nate what is going on?""You have been injured, where priestess Verona?" Lord Grayson got his answer when he finally noticed Priestess Verona with Caitlin at the other end of the hall. Nate ignored him and just bolted back to his room where he might feel safe.

"Priestess Verona what happen?" "I was ambushed by a Troll in the forest."" By the time I awoke from my unconsciousness I saw Nate fighting with the troll."" I do not believe he is injured at all." "The blood on him is from the troll who bled out on top of him" "Lord Grayson he is very distraught right now, and feels now more than ever of being alone in this world." Lord Grayson responded "we will worry about that on a later time, but for now we must attend to our young paladin."" Do have you any injuries?" "No Lord Grayson I was able to take care of mine."

Nate barricaded the door in his room with what little furniture there was. I guess these guys never believed in locks. It was the only place that he thought was safe for him, till he think things through.

Man I have million things going on in my head right now. I can't even think straight. All I know is that I get out here. I grab my stuff and stuffed it in my back pack. I can't take the window it was too small for me to fit through. I just got to get out here and evade everyone.

Just then I hear a knock on my door. Shit I'm fucked now. I don't know what I'm going to do now. I'm going to have to face the music now.

"Nate are you alright?" I think that's Lord Grayson voice. It's hard to tell since these doors are thick. "Nate we just want see if you are ok." Please open the door."

Grayson try's to open Nate's door, but realizes that he barricaded it. He motions Brother Tryston and Dunmore to ram in open. It took them a couple of tries, while Grayson tried to insure Nate that they were not going to harm him. Of course when they finally broke thru, they found Nate trying desperately to no avail to go thru his own window.

Nate tried his hardest to get thru, but no dice. Till then he felt gentle hands grabbing on to him pulling back down gently to his bed. He balled up immediately, or at least as much as he could in his armor. "Look I didn't mean to kill that dude, I begged him to stop."" Please don't lock me up. "He got a few confused faces' looking at him, but for the most part they were all sympathetic.

Grayson interjected a bit in confusion, "You think that I'm going to imprison you, why do you think that?"" Because I killed that weird looking guy, I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't listen."" I saw the anger in his eyes; it was like he enjoyed inflicting death and pain."

"Priestess Verona mentioned that you threw up, are you ill?"" No, I'm not sick it just that I have never ever killed anything before, much less a person."" Well Nate you did the right thing, you saved Priestess Verona's life." Nate looked down in shame. "I don't feel like a hero, I said a lot of nasty things to her."

Of course he didn't notice Priestess Verona standing by the door with Caitlin. "I said a lot of bad shit to her, because I was frustrated."" But that shouldn't be an excuse, its not your fault that I'm stuck here or any of you to think of as well."" In truth all of you have been a big help to me, I really don't deserve to have friends like you."" I feel so ashamed of how I treated her."" I'm pretty sure I made her cry."" Even if I apologized I don't think she will ever want to have anything to do with me".

"Nate, we all understand that you miss your family and the life you once had."" Even though you did what you can to avoid taking a life, you still did what was right." "You still saved Priestess Verona's life." "And no matter what you may have said, she would still show understanding and be gracious towards you." "I don't think she would."

Priestess Verona interjected "Yes I would." Nate turned in surprise." How long have you've been standing there?" "Long enough Nate." She walked towards him and laid her hand on his shoulder. "You may think that you feel that you are all alone, but you are not."" I would be proud to be called your friend if you will let me."" There may be times that you will feel frustrated, but will be there to help you see them thru."

Grayson once again interjects "Now that has been settle Nate, why don't you get of your armor off and clean yourself up."" Tryston will you assist Nate?"" Everyone let's give Nate some time for himself."

Once everyone left, Brother Tryston started to help me out of my armor. "Nate you did well in protecting Priestess Verona, but I will teach you the dangers of this world for there are many."

" I hope you guys aren't upset, because I left the sword and shield out there as well."" Do not worry about that, me and Brother Dunmore along with a few of the kings guards will go and venture tomorrow to recover them and see where the troll might have came from." "A troll, is that what that thing was?"" What the hell is troll?"" Nate, that's enough for now, I know you have many questions and I will see to them for tomorrow."" Go now and bathe yourself and have good night's rest."

I did what he asked, as I lay here in bed I can't help but think of what I have done. I guess there's more to this place than there is. I was dead tired after today so going sleep was coming to me easily.


	17. Chapter 16

**_Fixed a few things on this one_**

 _Ok I got to clear up a few things before you read. One a boilermaker has a couple of meanings. The boilermaker in this story refers to the drink of a boilermaker which usually consists of a shot of whiskey and a pint of beer, which has origins from England. With that being said, yes Purdue University is the home of the Boilermakers, but a different kind of Boilermaker. I think it has to do with something like the boilers off the trains. I hope this clears out any confusion to the readers out there. So another disclaimer goes out to M83 Midnight City. Well any who on with the saga._

Chapter 16 It's all fun and games till someone pays the price.

It took me about a couple of weeks to get over what I have done. Caitlin was so supportive of me all the way thru. She would often give me hugs to make feel a bit better every day. Tryston finally explained to me of all the dangerous shit that's out here.

Trolls, orcs, dragons, undead, etc…, I kept thinking well what if I was in the Lord of the Rings or something like that. That's when I realized that was not the case either. Caitlin took me by the park as well as other parts of the city since I haven't been around through them that much. I thought we were just going to a causal park to sit under a tree. Till I saw the Night elves, holy shit they have like purple or blue skin. Weird looking white ass eyes and some long ass pointy ears. Yeah that was not in the movie that I saw.

I thought I would treat her to some spring water at the pig and whistle on this fine Thursday afternoon. She seems to be enjoying herself, even though it's just water. The patrons took notice of my presence, bowing their heads in respect, going on about by name of lore the Bottomless Abyss.

Caitlin looked at me with a bit of confusion. "Why are they calling you that?" "Oh it's a sign of respect." "They know when they see a real champ.""Yeah Lord Grayson may not see me as a respectable chap, but if he knew of my fame and lore in here he would bow down in respect." "Uh Nate?" " I mean he only partially knows of my fame and respect in here." "Nate?" "I mean I'm the bottomless Abyss baby." "Nate!" Yeah what is it Caitlin?"

She tried to motion to me that someone was behind me. I could only guess who it might be." Lord Grayson is behind isn't he?" She nodded yes. "Maybe if I stand here long enough he won't noticed me." Even though I wasn't facing him I could only imaged that he rolled eyes at that last comment.

"Well Bottomless Abyss, why don't you face me?" Lord Grayson exclaimed. I turned around, "oh hey Lord Grayson what are you doing here?"" Well I was going to come and enjoy an afternoon drink, only to hear your boasting again." "Well then why don't you show some respect and pay homage to the Bottomless abyss." "Maybe I should teach you a lesson in humility."

Caitlin had a worried look on her face. She knew this was getting out of hand quickly. She had to act quickly. She pulled on Nate's arm. "Nate why don't you come with me and I'll show the harbor." No I don't think so , ShadowBreaker here sounds like he wants to challenge me." She tugged on his arm harder to get him to turn and face her. She gave her most innocent look on her face. You can say she had that puppy dog eye look. "Please Nate, will you do this for me."

Nate caved in and agreed. As Caitlin led him away, Lord Grayson just had to agitate him once more to seal the deal on him to kick his ass. "I see that Lady Caitlin practices such good judgment in leading you away from me."" You wouldn't want to challenge me in the contest of drink, for I would have surely embarrassed you."

"THAT'S IT YOU WANT TO CHALLENGE ME OLD MAN?" "Any time any place pal, you name the contest." "You can bring your best and I will still tell you that it's not good enough." My yelling got everyone's attention to me and Lord Grayson. Caitlin protest. "Nate please don't." "Hey my rep is on the line here babe.""Just because he is Lord Grayson, it doesn't give him the right to insult me like that."

"Find Nate I will give you challenge.""What are the stakes shadow breaker?""My wager will be that if you lose, you will accept defeat, be more humble, and you will not abide by alcohol for one year."" Sounds interesting, here's my wager to you."" First I want my chair back; you don't have to give to me since you think I will turn evil somehow."" However you can move the chair to a neutral area for everyone to use."" Second I want my IPod back Period."" Third you will show me more respect."" Also as an added bonus the loser has to pay the drinks."" You drive a hard bargain Nate, but I do accept your terms."" Do you accept mine?"" Yes we can shake on it." "But how do I know you'll keep your end?"" I'm a Knight of the Knight's of the Silver Hand, we honor our deals."

"Good then what is your contest?" "Fifteen drinks, five drinks of whiskey, five drinks of beer, five drinks of wine."" Whoever doesn't finish first, vomit, or passes out loses."" Question, do I get to pick the order in which I do the drinks first."" I will give you that sporting chance if you wish."" Well then Shadow Breaker game on bitch."

The whiskey Grayson chose was a red rye whiskey also known as bourbon in shot glasses. I notice that it was bourbon because of its sweet taste that it had. If it was my choice I would have made him pay dearly, by making my whiskey choice of 151 proof rum. The beer of choice was thunder ale. I had it before its okay. It's like their version of miller lite. Basically piss water in a bottle. That's the weakest beer I have ever had. I'm really not a whine guy. So his wine of choice was a pinot noir.

The drinks where ready and set for the contest. Caitlin had a sadden look on her face. I know I'm going to have to make up this for her somehow. Looks like Lord Grayson going to do his one at a time in an alternating motion. Beer then whiskey, then beer again. Then his last will be five glasses of wine. Oh god he's going to get so messed up doing it that way, and that is if he doesn't burn his throat first.

Me on the other hand I had a strategy. Only I won't reveal it to him till we get started. "So you said that I can do these drinks in any order of fashion is that correct." "Whatever pleases you Nate as long as you get it done. "

The crowd gathers around of all sorts of the king's guards, mages, elves, dwarves, and civilians. They seem to be placing wagers to see who would come out on top. The bar keep announces the both of us in the grandest of ways imaginable.

"Hear ye, Hear ye, I say we got the challenger of Legends old Lord Grayson Shadow Breaker!" "And on the side the champion of the pig and whistle your very own Nate the Bottomless Abyss Gray!" "All right you gentlemen know the rules whoever doesn't finish first, vomits, or passes out loses." Grayson exclaimed "Nate are you ready to lose."" Well Grayson why don't you wipe that smirk of your face and prepare yourself and take some notes BOY."

The bar keep goes on, then." 3…2…1... GO!" Grayson got started on chugging his beer, man he was fast, but the whiskey shot is going to do some damage. Me on the other hand, I was going to show these people how do a boilermaker. I quickly take each shot of whiskey and dump one in each of the beer mugs. "Hey Grayson have you ever seen a boilermaker bitch, courtesy of Purdue Mother Fucker." I chugged each one down in five to ten seconds flat.

You see when you do a boilermaker, you use the weakest beer you can get, that way the whiskey doesn't burn your throat. I already finish three boilermakers in under a minute. Grayson was barely on his second beer.

He did the foolish thing when he saw me getting done quicker than him. That he took his remaining three shots straight up then started on his beer. I can only image the amount of pain he's is going thru with his throat all burning up inside of him. Thirty seconds later I finished my fifth boilermaker.

Now on to the wine, my motto is just drink down and taste it later. I polished off all five in two minutes. Grayson was just completely stunned. He was also smashed. He could barely stand up. He had at least four wines to go.

I got up holding both of my hands up flicking my middle fingers to Lord Grayson to telling him to" Suck on that Bitch!" "And your winner is the BOTTOMLESS ABYSS." And Yes the crowd is up in an uproar _Oh god my head I am soo fucked up._

Later that evening I was being dragged once again thru the Cathedral, only this time I had a companion. Right next to me was Lord Grayson completely passed out being dragged as well. I yelled "hey everybody."

Everyone turns towards us. I motion the king's guards to stop here for a moment. Lady Katherine just explodes, "By the Light what happen to the both of them."" Well for Nate I would assume he got drunk again."" But for Lord Grayson what happen to him?" The Guards holding him responded," Lord Grayson was foolish enough to take on the Bottomless Abyss." "It's no surprise that he didn't fare well my lady." I interrupted a moment, "Hey Lady Katherine can you hold your hand like this." She held her hand like the way I wanted. I smacked it really hard, which hurt my hand a bit due to her gauntlet. "HIGH FIVE LADY KAT."

I yelled out for everyone to hear." Hey everybody who has two thumbs and just kicked Lord Grayson's ass in drinking, this guy!" "Hey priestess Verona you might want to get Lord Grayson a gallon of the hang over potion." "Me just a small one." "Ok guards on ward to my room."

Caitlin came in from behind bowing her head in shame. Lady Katherine stops her for a moment." Lady Caitlin wasn't it your responsibility to be an escort for Nate and to keep him out of trouble." Keeping her head down in shame. "Yes Lady Katherine, I know I failed in my duties to keep Nate on track." "Then you know that a reprimand is in order then." Yes Lady Katherine and I will humbly accept my punishment.""Very well you will meet me tomorrow by cathedral lake."

The next day

Even though I had a hung over, I still felt good that I put Lord Grayson in his Place. I took my hang over potion and painkiller. Apparently we didn't have class today. So I guess we had a free day, which was great because I need to find Caitlin. I just had to figure out a way to say I'm sorry to her. I didn't see her at breakfast time. I searched the usual spots for her, but she wasn't around. I asked priestess Verona to check if she was in her room. She told me she wasn't there.

Hmm the last place I didn't check was Cathedral Lake. May be she'll be there, I'll go and check. When I got there I did find her with Lady Kat. Apparently she was doing some sort of exercise; hmm it must be some kind of new training. I got closer and notice she was lifting these large stones over her shoulder and walking like fifty feet to put in a pile. Geez there must have been like of fifty of these stones.

I was calling to Caitlin, but she just ignoring me. So I talked to Lady Kat. "Uh Lady Katherine what is Caitlin doing?" "She is doing a reprimand." "What did she get in trouble for; she always good and never messes up.""She's doing a reprimand on your behalf."" What do you mean on my behalf?"" She was charged with keeping you out of trouble and being your escort."" She failed in both."" WHAT, that's not her fault at all!" I protested.

Awe man she is really struggling there. Man I feel so bad, all this because I was so pig headed. Shit I got to straighten this out. "Let me take her punishment please!"" That is not up to me Nate."" Then who is?" "Why Lord Grayson of course."

I ran to his office, I hope he still there. More importantly I hope he will still listen to me. Luckily he was in his office. I barged in." Nate what are you doing here, wait let me guess you are here to mock me again?""No I'm not here for that."" Please release Caitlin it is not her fault for what I was doing last night." "Please don't punish her." "Well Nate it was her responsibility to keep an eye one you.""Come on Lord Grayson you know as well as I do that she did nothing wrong."

"I know that it was my fault all along; I guess it was my foolish pride that got best the of me."" I shouldn't have boasted about myself either. ""And I shouldn't have insulted you like that."" I guess that the both of you where trying to teach me a lesson in humility."" If anything I failed her and you. ""Well Nate it looks like you are starting to learn your lessons a bit better."

" But the reprimand must be filled."" Then I will take on her reprimand, please Lord Grayson, I will do it no questions asked. ""Very well then I will release Caitlin and you will report at once to Lady Katherine."" I will notify Lady Katherine at once."

I went back to my dorm to change into some lighter clothing. And in about thirty minutes I reported to Lady Katherine. Of course Caitlin was gone, most likely she went back to her room to rest awhile from all the heavy lifting.

"Nate you are to move these stones from here to fifty feet over here."" You must lift each stone over your shoulders and place each on the ground. Is that understood?"" Yes, but make it a 100." "Nate I should advise you that it is not wise, I do not want to see you get hurt." "I don't care what you have to say, I want to do a 100 ok.""Very well then a 100, but it must get done before lights out."

I started moving each stone like she said. Shit they are heavy. They must have weighed like 100 pounds each. By the sixtieth one I was dog ass tired. Lady Katherine would only allow me maybe one break every two hours. But I had to keep going.

I started to use incantation spells to keep my strength up, when Lady Katherine wasn't looking. I did it every so often. By the time I finished it was really late at night. I was so weak from draining my light energy and mana that I could hardly move.

Lady Katherine did help me up and gave me a small health potion to get me thru the night. She actually did help me back to my room. I just plopped on my bed not changing out of my sweaty clothes. In a few seconds I was out.

Saturday morning classes resumed, Caitlin was feeling much better from yesterday. She went on her day, only to notice that she didn't see Nate at breakfast. Also he didn't showed up for any of his classes either. _Humph he must have over slept again; I should go by his dorm to see if he's alright._ I knocked on his door to see if he is in there. _Hmm no answer, well I should just check to see if he's in there._ Oh there he is sleeping away. Funny I guess he likes to sleep in his clothes. I guess I will never understand why he does such strange things. I went closer to check up on him. I called his name but no response. I touched the back of his neck. Something is wrong his body is covered in sweat. I turned him around facing up. His breathing was irregular. His fore head was extremely hot. Without a moment's notice I went to retrieve Priestess Verona.

Priestess Verona came with me along with Brother Tryston. Priestess Verona examined Nate thoroughly." He has a fever; he is also dehydrated, and from his short breath he is much weakened." "Brother Tryston please go to infirmary and retrieve a gurney."" We must move him at once."" Lady Caitlin please picks some dry clothes as well."" I must prepare some medicine to combat his fever." Brother Tryston came a bit closer to look at Nate's condition only to say, "There are blisters and cuts on his hands." Priestess Verona interjects a moment, "I shall notify Lord Grayson of Nate's condition at once."

Lord Grayson was walking around Cathedral Lake when he notices Priestess Verona making haste towards him. "Ah Priestess Verona how are you on this fine Saturday afternoon?"" I am doing fine your grace; however I bring you ill tidings about Nate." He sighs a bit while crossing his arms," What has he done this time?" "He has done nothing wrong today, but he is very ill.""Ill, what's the matter with him?"" I do not know my Lord, he has a high fever, irregular breathing, and is suffering from massive water loss."" We also found many blisters and cuts on his hands." "Do you have any information on what he might have been doing?" "I do, but we will continue this conversation in my office."

In his office Lord Grayson summoned Lady Katherine to ask questions about Nate's condition. Along with Priestess Verona to witness the exchange." Did you summon me sir?" "Lady Katherine, when Nate was fulfilling Caitlin's reprimand how was he?"

"He appeared fine to me with a bit of exhaustion when he finished the first fifty?"" Wait what do you mean the first fifty?" "He was only supposed to do fifty."" Yes my Lord however he insisted to do double that amount."" I tried to advise him not to, but he would not listen to my reasoning."" I saw in his eyes the determination that he wanted to see this reprimand thru."

"I was rather impressed that he was able to finish the full 100. "Usually most will give up around 60." "Why do you ask my Lord is something wrong with him?" Priestess Verona adding, "Katherine Nate has become very ill." "I do not understand, he was extremely tired, and I did give him small health potion to revive him bit, unless."

Lord Grayson then interrupted," unless he used and drained his light energy and mana to help him finish." "That could be the only reason why he was able to finish."" He must have drained his light energy and mana to the point of complete exhaustion. ""Priestess Verona you must do your absolute best to save and revive Nate."

Two days later

I was stirring around a bit while I was sleeping. Man I have this funny feeling going thru my body right now. It's was like I was floating on a magic carpet. I only got those feelings when I was at the dentist getting gassed to get a couple of fillings done. If you ever had to choose between a shot Novocain or getting gassed, choose the gas it's way more fun. Of course the best song for this, that I was hearing in my head was M83 midnight city. I wish this feeling could go on forever, but I was getting hungry and for some odd reason, I was thirsty as well. So I better wake up.

I finally wake up. I looked around a bit. Where was am I? This isn't my room, much less my bed. I was going to say something, but I see Caitlin not too far from me. I see her kneeling on the ground praying, that's weird we normally don't pray until we are about to eat during our meals together.

Hmm I thought it would be a good idea to sneak up on her and scare her bit. Hmm I'm just in my boxers, oh well she has to see me semi naked one day and not get freaked out by it. I slowly and quietly remove the covers and put my feet on the floor. Geez this floor is cold. I was about to move, the only problem was when I put all my weight on my feet my legs gave out, as collapsed to the ground in a heap

"Ah Shit that hurt." "What the hell is wrong with my legs?" Of course Caitlin heard the commotion and sprung up, great there goes my surprise. She immediately rush to me and gave me a big hug, while calling out to Miss Verona." Oh thank the Light, Nate I'm so glad that you are alive!" "What of course I'm alive." "Wait was I dead?" "Also where am I?" "You are in the infirmary Nate." Priestess Verona said gracefully. "Nate what are you doing out of bed?" "Uh I'm going to get a cup of water, I'm really thirsty for some reason."

At first I didn't see her, but I saw Kat standing behind Miss Verona while she was looking at me on the floor. "Oh hey Lady Kat nice seeing you again."Its Katherine Nate?"" Yeah I know but Kat just sounds so much better." She picked me up cradling me like a baby. "Hey I'm no baby here just help me up normally.""I don't know Nate; you sometimes act like a baby." She lays me back on the bed.

"Uh yeah hey Priestess what's wrong with my legs and why am I in the Infirmary." Before she could answer Mr. Grayson enter and interrupted. He would later explain to me how lucky I was that I didn't killed myself. I mean I didn't think that no one would notice that I used my light energy to finish out Caitlin's punishment. Apparently I used it to point of extreme exhaustion. That is why I was so weak. I got a good scolding by Lord Grayson and Lady Kat. Needless to say they were glad to see me alive and well, even though it took me a couple of days to fully recover.


	18. Chapter 17

_**more corrections** _

_So the story continues, be sure to read and drop a review if you can._

Chapter 17 V.I.P.

Well it's Saturday yet again. A day full of training and classes, only this time we were going to be let out early. I'm not sure why, but no matter I was hoping to get drink or two at the tavern and take easy for the rest of the night. Apparently I was stopped by Brother Dunmore. In which he told me that no one was leaving the Cathedral tonight. Apparently we were going to be visited by some ambassadors from throughout the kingdom and everyone including me had to be present.

Well there goes my easy night. The big problem was that everyone had to dress themselves in a presentable manner. So I guess a shirt and leather pants doesn't cut it. I was basically given a fancy blue with yellow lining tabard. I was also to shine up my plate armor. They made me put on my plate armor on, but only to cover up my arms and legs. At least Brother Dunmore was nice enough to let me have an apple to munch on since this event was most likely to cover well into the night.

Instead of coming into the main entrance for these big wigs, I heard they were using the catacombs entrance from underneath the cathedral which were connected from the main keep. I never went down there, mainly because I always thought I would get lost. I guess Lord Grayson is on hosting duty, which was fine by me. I know that he doesn't want me to be causing any more mischief for today. I saw him earlier today all decked out in his armor.

I didn't want a up close seat to see the V.I.P.'s , so I hung around the middle to the back of the Cathedral main hallway near one the pillars. All I was told just to stand still and shut up. Caitlin on the other hand wanted to see them up close and personal. I guess it was a big deal for her. I could care less.

So here they come. It's just a bunch of dudes and a ladies coming out. Till I saw this one chick who seemed to command the presence of everyone's attention. Good god she was hot. I was trying not to stare or gawk at her, but she was hot.

I did my best to hide behind the pillar, so she wouldn't notice me a male teenager with raging hormones gawking and drooling at her. Dude she had to be like early twenties. She was a blonde with white highlights, hmm I can't complain about that. She was wearing linen pants with an armor like brassiere, which gave her that bare midriff look. If I was a massive horn dog, I wouldn't mind doing some body shots on those smooth ass abs of hers.

I guess that was a cloak or cape she had on. For most part her outfit was purplish and white. I guess that's an ok look for her, I would have gone with blue or pink, or something to match with the glowing blue thing on her staff. That would have made her ever more foxier than she already is.

Oh shit I think she saw me looking at her. I quickly hid behind the pillar. I just poke out my head a bit. I peeked over and calmed down a bit. Good I don't think she saw me. So I walked about two feet away from the pillar, then I noticed her again.

Only this time she was looking at me directly. I was like no way she's looking at me. Since mostly everyone was near the front. No one noticed me walking across the hall back and forth. Shit she is still staring at me like very intently. Oh shit I just know she's going to get her boy friend or husband to pound shit out me for staring. I mean it's not my fault for staring at her, I mean who dresses like that any way? I should have known better girls like these are always trouble.

So I quickly and quietly make my way to the cathedral entrance to make my escape. Cool no one is watching the front. My plan was just to sit by the fountain and wait out the event.

"Lord Grayson you once again have magnificently shown us your warmest of welcomes." The Pleasure is all mine Lady Proudmoore."" I was looking at one of your disciples, who seem to be hiding himself towards the back of the cathedral. Who is he?" "That would be our newest recruit Nate my lady."" Is that his name?" "I'm afraid so my lady, though his full name is Nathaniel, he prefers we call him Nate."" I would like to meet him, can that be arranged?" "Of course my Lady we shall fetch him at once."

Lord Grayson motions for Lady Caitlin to come forward." Lady Caitlin can you fetch Nate at once, Lady Proudmoore wishes to meet with him in my office."" Yes my Lord."

Caitlin goes off quietly and quickly to get Nate, only one problem for her he was not where he was suppose to be standing. _Oh Nate where have you run off to this time._ She searches by the front of the Cathedral only to see that Nate was sitting by the fountain in the square looking at the stars. _Oh Nate there you are star gazing, I should teach him of the constellations. But first things first I must retrieve him at once._

"Nate what are you doing out here?" oh it's Caitlin; hmm I bet she wants to looks at stars with me." I'm Just sitting here star gazing." _"_ Well Nate you can star gaze later, Lady Proudmoore has requested to see you at once. ""Wait is that the Lady with staff with blue glowing thing."" I guess you don't know who she is, but to answer your question yes."

Crap I can't let her take me to that lady, because I think shes going to get me pounded by her boyfriend for gawking at her. I got to stall a bit and get away somehow.

"Before we go Caitlin, I really got to go." "Uh I don't understand what you mean Nate?"" You know Caitlin I got to relive myself I drank too much water." "Well just hold it Nate we do not have the time." "PLEASE Caitlin I don't want to piss on myself and make a bad first impression." Caitlin relented a bit. "Fine Nate, but please do hurry." "I'll be waiting for you right here by the door."" Thanks Caitlin I won't be long."

I went inside in one of those buildings next to the cathedral. I don't really know what these places are because I never really went in here before. I went to the counter where a man was standing. I basically gave him a silver coin to him. "Look sir here's a silver coin no questions asked, but where is your back door." "And one more thing if a young lady comes looking for me just play dumb and lead her to your rest room." "Oh I see trouble in paradise young lad." "Sort of."

Well that guy was cool enough to let me got out his back door. Well what now, I know I can't go to the tavern to hide, because that would be the first place they would look. And the trade district shops are closed. You know what I think; I'll just go for a jog around the city. I really need to get myself familiarize with the city. So I started if off. If I had my IPod with me I would have chosen the track I Ran from Flock of Sea Gulls.

Lady Caitlin walked to Lord Grayson's office with her head bowed down in shame. _How could I have let him slip away again? I know for sure I will get reprimanded again._ I opened Lord Grayson's door and walked in. Lord Grayson demand, "Lady Caitlin why is Nate not with you?" She knelt down on her knees bowing her head in shame begging "Please forgive me my Lord, but Nate has once again gotten away from me." "I am not worthy to be his tutor or his moral conscience anymore."Lord Grayson was about to answer. Instead Lady Proudmoore interjected.

She went forward to comfort Caitlin. She cupped her chin with her hand and pulled it up gently to see her eye to eye. "Lady Caitlin you are an excellent tutor and guide of moral conscience to Nate." "Even thought I read his aura for a short moment, your teachings reflect within him." "He wants nothing more than make you proud and happy."

Lady Proudmoore continues. "It is also my fault for causing him to flee."" When I was reading his aura, he took my intense reading of him as a sign that I would do harm to him." "He will often run away from things that he does not understand." Lady Proudmoore then focus her attention towards Caitlin again." Lady Caitlin if you continue to help him and guide him, he will find courage not run anymore and stand by your side and if need be he will defend you." Turning to face Lord Grayson she continues. "Lord Grayson I humbly request that you do not reprimand Lady Caitlin or Nate for their actions tonight." Lord Grayson nodded "as you wish My Lady."

"Good then, do not worry about seeking your way ward paladin, I shall look for him myself and bring him back here."" How would you find him?" His blessed light that burns bright within him, he will be easy for me to see."" Also I am tracking him as we speak." "He seems to be running lightly around the city."


	19. Chapter 18

**_fixes here and there_**

 _So the saga continues, read and drop a review please._

Chapter 18 the chase and integration's

Yup nothing like a good jog to get the blood flowing. Of course people who were still out and about occasionally did look at me a bit funny. But I don't pay any attention to them at all. I figure I should do about ten or twenty rotations around the city. Then come back in dead ass tired. That way they can't possibly yell at me till the morning.

"That sounds like a good plan Nate, but I don't think it will work" I stopped a bit and started to look around. "What the, who said that?" I continue to look around, but I don't see anything." Shit it must have been the wind." So I continue to jog." Where are you running off to this time Nate?" I stopped." All right who said that?" There's not a single person in sight. Shit now I'm getting spooked a bit. "I'm just going to ignore the voice and keep going." I continue to jog, which turned into a run. Later I ran into this neighborhood with lots of houses with blue roofs. At least there are some people still out.

I stopped a bit to catch my breath. "Yup I'm pretty sure I got away from that voice." I told myself out loud. "Guess again Nate." All right who said that?" "Come out now and face me, don't hide like a fucking chicken." "Well if you say so, I'm right behind you." I turn around quickly, but I don't see anything. So I turned back forward, till I saw a face.

I jumped up a bit. "Gah…, shit don't scare me like that lady." I immediately I knew who it was, it was the same lady at the cathedral who staring at me intently. So I played it off as if I didn't recognize her.

"Uh hey there Ms., are you looking for someone?" "Why yes young man, and I believed I have found him." _Crap this isn't working. I need to find a way out of this situation._ Jaina continue first to introduce herself to Nate, "hello my name is Jaina Proudmoore, and I have been looking for you Nate."" Ok I don't know how you knew what my name is and I'm not going to ask questions about it."" Because I'm pretty sure it's going to creep me out a bit."

Just then, a situation with an opportunity pops up right in front of me. This lady keep going on about how needed to come with her back to the cathedral. I wasn't paying any attention to her, but rather at this little girl who was crying by this tree about fifty feet away.

"Ok listen princess; I'm going to have to tell you to hold that thought." "I got to go and check this out ok." When Nate interrupted Jaina and walked passed her she stood there a bit stunned as to what had transpired.

Ms. Proudmoore didn't know what to think as Nate walked behind her. _Did he just call me princess? The manners this Nate has. Lady Caitlin must have patience of a saint to put up with him._ She turned around and started to protest to him.

I didn't turn back. "Zip it lady I'm ignoring you." Crap she's following me again. Oh well I got to see what's wrong with this kid. I bent my knees a bit to be at this kids level. This poor kid was crying. While Ms. Proudmoore stood behind me with some curiosity.

"Hey little lady, what's the matter?" She looked at me with fresh tears coming out of eyes. It's my kitty he was chasing a squirrel around my yard till it ran up this tree."" The squirrel got away, but now Mr. Fuzzums is now trapped on the tree limb."" I tried to call him back down, but I think he is scared."" It is getting late and I fear the worse for my beloved Mr. Fuzzums."" My mother won't allow me to retrieve him myself."" Please sir will you help me get him down?"

I patted her head with my hand. "Sure kid, as long as you stop the water works ok." The kid gave me a funny look for moment. "That's means for you to stop crying ok, I'll get your kitty down safe and sound."

I looked up the tree to see where her cat was, there he is. Geez the trees here are really big and tall. So I started to climb up the tree.

Ms. Proudmoore was looking at Nate doing his best to help this child, _such an interesting young man. He has such rough exterior, but he also shows such compassion and empathy towards others. I really need him to comeback with me to Lord Grayson's office so I can finish reading his light aura. I have to be on my guard though, he does show some cunningness._

I finally got on the same tree limb that this kid's cat was on. Shit he is on the very end of it. It's a thick branch that I was straddling on, but I can't go too far away, also I'm like twenty feet off the ground. I guess the only way I was going to get her cat, is to coax him to come my way." Hey kid what was your kitty's name again?" "His name is Mr. Fuzzums."

I'm going to have to give this cat my curtsied charm. I started to pat both my thighs to get this cats attention. "Hey Mr. Fuzzums, who's a good kitty?" "Who's a good kitty?"" Yes you are, Yes you are."" Come on, come on."" Your owner down there misses you very much."" Come to me and I'll keep you safe when I take you down." Mr. Fuzzums was hesitant at first meowing along the way, but it started to carefully come over to my direction. It finally reached to my lap while it was purring and rubbing itself on me, "Such a good Mr. Fuzzums."

Well the only way this cat is going to come down safely, is if it holds on to my shoulders and neck. As I make my way down, this cat gave me a piercing death grip. How do I know, its claws tore thru my tabard and shirt on to my skin. I gritted my teeth trying not to scream in pain.

When I finally got down I knelt to the kid asking her to get Mr. Fuzzums off of my shoulders. Mr. Fuzzums finally got off. "Geez kid you really should consider getting your cat declawed." She praised to me." Oh thank you, thank you for getting Mr. Fuzzsums down." Of course Ms. Proudmoore was smiling the whole time.

"Oh one more thing kid, I think should escort you and Mr. Fuzzums back to your home, after all it is getting late and I don't want your parents to get worried." She reluctantly agreed and she gave me her hand while she held on to her kitty with the other.

It turned out her house was only a few doors down from the tree. She knocked on the door, and her mother came out to greet us. "Mommy, mommy, look I got Mr. Fuzzums down from the tree." "This nice knight helped me." Her mother gave her thanks." Why thank you young sir for helping my daughter out.""Awe shucks it was nothing." "I must reward you for your great deed."" Nah ma'am that's not necessary, however do you have a wash room?"" If you allow me to wash my face a bit and dust off that would be more than a reward for the deed at hand." "Very well then my daughter will lead you to our wash room."

Her daughter immediately came back to her mother's side once she led Nate to the family wash room. The mother turned and saw Lady Proudmoore. She bowed down immediately. "Lady Proudmoore it is such an honor to meet you.""Are you with this young Knight, is he your escort?" "You might say that I am rather his escort for the night." "He is a young paladin in training, however I am sure that he will be a great knight someday."" Well then Lady Proudmoore, I shall fetch him at once, I am sure he is done with cleaning himself."

The mother came back. "I am sorry Lady Proudmoore, but the young man has sneaked out through the back door." "It would seem that my young paladin wants me to chase him again. The little girl then added "I guess the young paladin likes to play games with you Lady Proudmoore." "That he does young one."" I bid you both a good night."" I must go now to find my way ward paladin."

I knew helping that kid would help me escape from that creepy lady. It was more like killing two birds with one stone type of feeling. I did a good deed helping a kid out and getting away at the same time. I continued to jog away.

Within a few moments lady proudmoore catches up to Nate. "Why do you run from me Nate?" "Well that was quick, what took you so long?"" Oh Nate you are not hard to find, trust me."

She was practically jogging along side me." Oh by the way to answer your first question, I'm not running from you." "I'm just doing my nightly exercise, by going out for a jog." In such fancy clothes, I would hardly think Lord Grayson would approve." "Trust me Lord Grayson wouldn't mind, being vigilant in exercise is a top priority of his."

"By the way, how are you keeping up with me your feet are barely touching the ground when you run?"" Oh wait let me guess you were a track star sweet heart in your high school."

I finally stopped since I wasn't going to out run her. I faced her for a bit. She stopped as well and giggles a bit." Nate I must say that you are quite humorous." "But can you come back with me to the cathedral if you please."

 _Dame I need to distract her again, so I can make a break for it._ So I improvised for a moment to see if she'll fall for this one _."_ Man what is that of there?" she dropped her smile a bit. "What is it Nate, what do you see?" I started pointing in a random direction behind her. "Turn around ok, do you see what I am pointing at?" she turned around completely looking at the direction I was pointing. "I am not sure what you are pointing at Nate?" it's right there you just got to focus a bit ok."

I led here to an area where there is a small pond with a pier, while still point at nothing. She reluctantly kept her gaze at whatever I was pointing. _Shit I am soo going hate myself for doing this, but she left me with no choice._

"Nate I do not see anything?"" Don't worry you'll see it soon enough." When she wasn't looking back at me I gave a huge push off the pier into the pond, and then bolted the hell out of there. Oddly enough I didn't hear a splash. I just continue to run like hell, till I noticed a something glowing behind me. I turned around and it was her like running towards me. Oh shit I think pissed her off. I mean everything was glowing blue even her eyes.

"I cannot believe that you tried to push me into a pond Nate." "I should be very upset at you, but I have to understand that you are just afraid." "I tried to ask you nicely, but I'm going to have to use force to get you back to the cathedral."" Whatever lady, you think you take me, you need whole fucking army to take me."

Next thing I know as soon as I turned my head I ran into this blue light.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 a friendly distraction

I continue to run until I hit head on into wall, tree, or something hard. I fell back hard groaning on the ground. Brother Tryston's back was completely turned when he felt a huge thud had hit him. He turned and looked down. I looked up and saw Brother Tryston. "There you are Nate; I believe Lady Proudmoore is seeking an audience with you in Lord Grayson's office."

I was still groaning a bit holding my aching head which now has bump on it. Priestess Verona was by Tryston's side, summoned a heal spell on her hand and put towards my head. "There you go Nate, do you feel better now?" "You really need to watch where you are going." I just nodded my head in approval.

"Wait how did I get here?" "I was running outside and then all of a sudden I ran into this blue light." Both Brother Tryston and Priestess Verona looked at each other and smiled." Come Nate you must go to Lord Grayson's office at once." I looked around and saw Brother Dunmore looking at me for a bit. "Oh wait can Brother Dunmore escort me to Lord Grayson's office, I get a bit nervous sometimes and he eases me from time to time."

Brother Dunmore reluctantly agrees to my request. I grab some flowers out of vase and explained to them that I want to make a good first impression. As Brother Dunmore comes with me, "Nate I am so proud that you are taking this meeting with Lady Proudmoore well."" By bring her flowers shows me that you are a bit nervous to meet her.""Yeah I am nervous to meet her all right.""Don't worry Nate you are not alone in this matter, I too have this nervousness as well." "Well hey will you stay in there with me, while I meet Lady Proudmoore, that what we can have courage for each other?" "As you are a friend in need, I will help you."

 _What brother Dunmore doesn't know is that I have a perfect plan to get out of this and Brother Dunmore is going to be the fall guy without him ever knowing it._

We finally make to Lord Grayson's office, only this time Lord Grayson is outside of his office." Ah Nate I'm glad to see that you can make room in your busy schedule to meet with Lady Proudmoore." _"_ Wow I am so proud of you Lord Grayson; you have finally learned how to use sarcasm."

"And in record time too, it only took you a thousand years to figure it out."" You can finally say that you are ahead of the curve now." "Talk about the little engine that could everybody."" If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm being sarcastic too." As I whisper that last part to him.

I went inside to Lord Grayson's office with Brother Dunmore. I see Caitlin is standing in back of the office with her head is looking down. She didn't have much of a smile for me. I guess she is still a bit sore about me ditching her earlier tonight.

Lady Proudmoore, who was standing behind Lord Grayson's table was smiling at me and started first in conversation. "Hello Nate I'm so glad that you could make it."" I see that Brother Dunmore was nice enough to escort you here." "What's this,… Nate did you bring me flowers?" I stood here in a bit silence, waiting for the right moment to hatch my plan. "Nate are you nervous to meet with me?" All right here goes nothing.

"Actually Lady Proudmoore, it is Brother Dunmore who is nervous to make your acquaintance." Brother Dunmore with an odd face was about to protest the idea, but Nate beat him to the punch. "In fact he kept telling me about how nervous he is about meeting such a beautiful young woman like you."

" I had the same reserve myself when I met the young and beautiful Lady Caitlin for the first time.""There were moments, when I almost loss my nerve when trying to approach Lady Caitlin in casual conversation." Caitlin looked up a bit with fresh new smile on her face as she looked at me. I smiled back at her, and then continued on.

"Lady Proudmoore if you will allow me?" Ms. Proudmoore shook her head and motioned with her hand. "By all means Nate please continue, I would like see where this is going." "Cool, then I present to you Brother Dunmore Blade." "Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome here is the guy for you." "He's a good listener, enjoy long walks on the beach, and if you play your cards right wink wink I bet you can get him to buy you a new glowing thing on your staff.""I would go with a purple one to match your outfit."' The blue one,… it's not really working out for you."

So I pushed Brother Dunmore a little bit closer to Ms. Proudmoore's direction. Even though she was standing across from him on the other side of Lord Grayson's table. I was about to turn around and leave them, till Brother Dunmore tried to grab me by the collar, but he missed. Instead I turned around to hand him something.

"Oh by the way I almost forgot Brother Dunmore, you are going to need these." I gave him the flowers in his right hand." Be sure to give these flowers to Lady Proudmoore, chicks like these,… I mean Ladies like these; they love it when you shower them with simple gifts."" They really pick on assertive and confident men like you so here you go."

I started to walk out quickly telling Brother Dunmore, "Do me proud brother, I know you can do it." Brother Dunmore just stood there in a bit of shock and wonderment. Lady Proudmoore just started to laugh a bit to herself.

Brother Dunmore started, "It would seem that Nate has once again tricked me."" It would seem that as well Brother Dunmore." Lady Proudmoore added on." Does Nate do this often?"" I am afraid so my Lady." "If you will excuse me my Lady I shall retrieve him at once." As brother Dunmore was about leave. "Oh Brother Dunmore, It was a pleasure making your acquaintance."

Mean while Caitlin's smile went away as she shook her head in disappointment. "What is the matter Lady Caitlin?" "I do not understand what has come over Nate to act this way, he was very well this morning." "Do not fret Lady Caitlin, Nate is just afraid." "He does not understand what is going on, therefore he tries to either talk his way out or figure out clever ways to escape such situations."

"His ability to think on a moment's notice and his sincerity are fine attributes of his character." "He was very sincere about the way he spoke about your beauty and losing his nerve when he first tried to approach you in conversation."

Both of them where hearing what could be muffled arguments outside of the room. Soon enough Nate was being held up by Brother Tryston and Lady Katherine. Each of them held on arm on Nate as they lead him back to Lady Proudmoore. They both let him down gently.

Brother Tryston with a stern voice, "Nate you will stay in here until Lady Proudmoore releases you."" Do not try anything again in escaping; please I don't want to restrain you." He lets go of his arm and walks out. Nate stood there with Lady Katherine still holding on to him, but let's goes his arm and was about to leave.

 _Dame I got to think of another way out of here._ Ms. Proudmoore quipped, "Well Nate we meet again." At the same time Lady Katherine was starting to walk out of the office." Nate what do you think of Lady Katherine, she is quite strong is she not?" _then an idea popped in my head when she said that, man that was just too easy."_ Oh yes I agree Lady Proudmoore, Lady Katherine is strong for a GIRL." I said in a mocking and sarcastic way.

Just then Caitlin gasped out loud looking at me. With a face of shock, but then quickly looked down. Lady Katherine immediately stopped. Even though I didn't see her face, I just knew she was narrowing her eyes at my comment that I made about her. She turned around a bit slower than I would have thought. She walked to face me face to face.

"Excuse me Lady Proudmoore, it would seem that I must teach Nate here some humility." Ms. Proudmoore just nodded to Lady Katherine in approval. Lady Katherine crossed her arms." Do you wish to challenge me little paladin?"

"Huh why are you calling me little?" "Me and you we are like the same height here."" Answer my question Nate?" "Yeah you can say that I got bone to pick with you Kat." Go on then and chose your challenge of strength Nate, but I will beat you none the less." She said to me in a confident tone with a small smirk on her face.

I was thinking for a moment about how I could beat her. _Let's see here I can't take her head on with just any contest in strength, because she'll just beat my ass. Hmm she does carry that heavy ass hammer of hers with her right hand also all the time. And every time I seen her use it, is with her right hand. Almost never her left, oh I got it the perfect game. It would also be much easier too if I also riled her up bit more._

"I got a wager and a challenge to go with, which one do you want to her first?"" Hmm I want to hear the wager you propose first." "Ok winner of the challenge get's free drinks at the pig and whistle for month paid for by the loser."

" Loser has to stay here and talk to witchy woman all night", as I pointed to Lady Proudmoore with my thumb. Lady Proudmoore interrupted, "Wait I'm the losing bet?" "Well If you want to think of yourself in that way, but I'm sure you got loads conversation tips on GIRLY stuff that you and little Kat here would have in common, that would be a benefit to you both."

"Hmm sounds very interesting Nate, what is your pathetic challenge then?"" I choose the challenge of thumb wars." I held up my left hand in front of her wiggling my thumb. "What say you Kat?"

She was taken a back at my proposed challenge. She looked at my thumb, then me about four times. "You cannot possibly be serious Nate?" "Oh but I am Kitty Kat."

" But hey there's no shame if you back out now."" I know it's a scary proposition for you, so I won't think of you any less than a small yellow chicken, I suppose." "But who's to say?" I can see it in her eye's that she is really getting riled up by me calling her a coward. It was just too perfect.

"I never said to you that I was afraid."I accept you challenge and your wager Nate." "All right let's get started." We both sat down across from each other. I held out my left hand to play, while she used her left hand as well.

"Ok the rules are simple sudden death, which means only one game and winner takes all."" So there are no rematches." Agreed Lady Kat?" "I agree Nate." "The first person to pin the others thumb and count to three at a normal pace wins."

"Oh before we get started Lady Kitty Kat, do you want to take your gauntlet off?" "It will be a lot easier on you." "No I will not Nate, I will beat you with it on and crush your thumb, then have Priestess Verona heal you, and then I will crush it again, till you learn some respect NATE."

"Ok, then more power to you I guess." I'm just laughing inside she is really pissed off. I held out my left hand as did Kat. "All right ready set and GO!" And just like that it was over in matter of seconds. I put my thumb in a position that I knew she would go for, without ever thinking about it. I quickly timed her motion of her thumb as she went to cover mine up. There I got her pinned. "1, 2, 3, I win Lady Katherine."

She was just stunned that I took her on with one single swoop. As I stood up cheering, she slouched back down into her chair with an extremely crestfallen look on her face. "I cannot believe that you beat me." "Well don't take too personally Lady Katherine."" I am sure that as a Knight of the Silver Hand, that you will honor our agreement right?" She looked at me with anger on her face and angrily said. "No one questions my HONOR Nate, not even you."" I will honor the terms."


	21. Chapter 20

_Quick side note for everyone that's reading and following the story, I know it seems like that the story is on a slow start. The thing is that you have to remember that are main character here is a child or a teen on which way you want to describe it. I'm no psych major here, but you understand that most kids these days have very short attention spans. So in a way everything that Nate is doing and learning is in some way throws him of course on what you would logically do in his situation. You also have to remember that Nate is rather new to all this, so everything is like hitting him like a freight train sort of way. Does he miss his home? Of course he does. Will he get home? Well we'll just have to wait and see wont we. I hope that in some way this sort of clears up any questions, if not just drop me line whenever. So let's enjoy another chapter shall we. As always if you want to leave a review you can, it won't hurt my feelings if you do or don't._

Chapter 20 Reflections

I won finally. So I started to make my way out, ignoring the disappointed looks that I got from Lady Proudmoore and Caitlin. I open the door only to notice Lord Grayson was standing in my way. I look over to Lord Grayson and over his shoulder seeing all of the knights and priests behind him.

"Oh hey Lord Grayson, I see that you brought the whole congregation here to stop me once again." Grayson went on. "I don't think Lady Proudmoore is done with you yet."" That won't be necessary Lord Grayson; Lady Katherine here has decided to entertain Lady Proudmoore for the rest of the evening."" I believe she is bound by your codes and ethics."

Lord Grayson at first thought Nate was bluffing about this, till he notice the sadden state of Lady Katherine. "Lady Katherine is this true; did you accept a challenge of Nate's into honoring his request?"

She did not dare answer to Lord Grayson, but her sadden face told him all that he needed to know. "Well than Nate, I guess you are free to go as you please, no one will stop you." I was about to go until.

Ms. Proudmoore protested. "Wait!" Nate turned around about to let her have a piece of his mind. Ms. Proudmoore then placed an enchantment on the door to shut and lock itself. Nate then turned and tried to get the door open to no avail. "We are not done Nate, not by a long shot." She said to him sternly.

Nate protested to her, that the deal is made. He had to figure another way out. He stood thinking of every possible way. Lady Proudmoore went on "Nate you are not getting out of here till I'm done with you. "

"What you have done to Lady Katherine, is not like you at all." "In the short moment that I read your aura when I first saw you in the cathedral I know that in your heart you would have never have stooped this low ever." "And if you fail to see what I'm talking about, then I will show you." Nate just ignored her.

Then he heard some voices. He thought he was in a dream or something, but no he's right here. Everyone around him was absolutely still except Nate. The voices to him where coming from Caitlin and Kat. He walked to Caitlin first I don't think she can see me at all. That's weird, wait what did she say? Hmm her mouth is not moving. I guess I can hear her thoughts I suppose.

Caitlin: _Oh Nate what have you done, you have destroyed Lady Katherine's faith in you. I must comfort her and hope that she might one day see the great light within you. But I do not think that she will listen to me._

Awe man I hate it when I make her sad. I have to apologize to Caitlin about the way I acted today. Then I turned and walked to Kat's direction.

Katherine. : _I cannot believe that I lost to him. He was planning this all along, he played with emotions like a marionette, and I fell right into it. I really want to beat the living Light out of him; he doesn't deserve the light that's within him. Katherine ease up ok you cannot give in to your anger even thought this kid really deserves it. I don't know what Lord Grayson sees in him? He is just a lost cause. Now I got to honor his drinking habit, he will surely bankrupt me. I know I'm suppose to show some compassion to him because he is a stranger here, but how can I when he acts with such insolence's. He mocks at everything that we stand for. I hope Lady Proudmoore turns him into a frog or just gets him out of here_

Dame I shook her foundation to the core. I guess that I really did take it too far with her. Man I feel really rotten for what I've done to both of these ladies. On the other hand lets see what Lady Proudmoore thinks of me.

Hmm nothing yet, I'll just give her bit more time. I'm pretty sure she has loads of nasty shit to say about me. Her eyes where looking down, when I was looking at her. So I got a little bit closer, till her eyes suddenly shifted to look at me. I literally jumped up.

"God Dame WOMAN don't scare me like that." "Oh god what are you?"Dame she must be the ring master of this, I mean her eye's and lips are moving in this dream. "Nate don't be frighten I am not here to harm you, I am here to help you."" Help me with what?" "Lord Grayson has summoned me here, because he told me he was having trouble with one of his paladins namely you." "I know this is a bit much to take in Nate, but please hear me out." I just nodded not thinking about to what I agreed to.

"He wants me to read you, so that he can better understand you."" So that everyone can help you, and believe me I know that you'll need all the help you can get."" But before I can help you help yourself, I believe some apologies are in order." "That I can agree on, however I don't think Lady Kat, I mean Katherine will accept any apology from me, not after what I did to her."

"Nate the one thing I know about you already is your sincerity." "If you show the same sincerity to Lady Katherine that you give to Caitlin, I am very sure she will accept your apology." "Ok I'll give it a shot."

Just then I was out of that dreamlike state, I looked around see both Lady Caitlin and Katherine in there same respective places. Both of them have saddened looks on their faces. I know I got to fix this. I went to Caitlin first.

"Caitlin I know it was wrong for me to leave you like the way I did earlier tonight."" I did it because I was afraid, but I will not be afraid anymore and I will stand with you from here on out for better or worse. "She didn't really respond to me, but I know that she was listening. She then looked up at me with a fresh new smile on her face.

I then walked over and sat down across from Lady Katherine who was still slouching a bit in her chair looking down at the surface of the table. Even though I can't really see all of her face, I know that she is really mad at me. I just got to try.

"Lady Katherine, I know you are really upset with me, and if you could I know you would want to beat the living shit out of me."" I know I deserve it and to be truthful I would not fight back and I'll take like a man."" I have no excuse for my actions."" I should have never played with your emotions like that."" I took it too far."" What I did was very disrespectful to you and what you stand for."" I know that you might not accept my apology, and in truth I don't deserve to have you as a teacher or much less as a friend."

She started to straighten up herself from a slouch position. Even though she kept her gaze down, I'm pretty sure she was listening to every word that I said to her. I hoped that was good enough. I turned to see Ms. Proudmoore smiling at me with approval.

"Ok Nate, if you will please just come over and stand in front of me and we will begin." I did as she said no questions asked.

However Lady Katherine added "do you wish for me to leave Lady Proudmoore?" "That will not be necessary Lady Katherine, please go and stand with Lady Caitlin." "I think you both would want to hear of my personal reading of young Nate here."

"Ok Nate I am going to start, just stand still and try not to think about anything. ""Oh, and before you ask no I am not going to lobotomize you." She stared intently at me with her blue eyes; even they started to glow a bit.

"Hmm Nate, well you are defiantly not from here, that I see." "Your mannerisms that you show on the exterior make you rough." Lady Proudmoore pauses for a short moment then continues. "Interesting you use your mannerisms as a ruse to hide your true self, but why?"

Both Lady Katherine and Caitlin now have intrigue looks on their faces.

I looked at her with my eyes about to water up. "Please Ms. Proudmoore don't ruin my street cred, I beg of you." "Nate, you are not in your old world any more, I am fairly sure no one would mind about your street cred here."" I know we can't change your personality that is a part of you; however we can change the way you may think that others might perceive you."

"I see now why you use such vulgar language and manners." "You use it, because you are afraid of what other people might think of you as a weak person."" Oh Nate in your old world people might have think of you in that light, but not here."

"Your true self shows you as a very caring and kind."" You have lots compassion to give to others; you are also empathetic as well."" You feel the need to help others more than yourself."" You want nothing more than for the people around you feel good about themselves as you do."

Both Lady Caitlin and Katherine smiled from hearing this news about Nate.

"Your biggest fear is not only that may never ever see your world again, but that you might not be able to live up to the expectations of your teachers and mentors here." "You feel this now as I continue to read into you." "I also see the remorse and pain that you feel for that you have inflicted upon Lady Caitlin and especially Lady Katherine."

"I think we are done here Nate you may go in peace." I tried my best to look down and shut my eyes before tears start to flow from my eyes, but too late to waterworks had started. I mean I'm a man here I'm not suppose to show such emotions like that. I was doing my best to regain my composure, till I felt a warm hand glowing a bit in blue light caressing the side of my face lifting it up.

Ms Proudmoore looked at me with a soft smile on her face as she encouraged me to stop crying.

Both Lady Katherine and Caitlin had looks of sympathy on their faces. Caitlin did see the sadden distress that Nate was in, so her only instinct at the time was to come over and comfort Nate. Yet she was held back inadvertently by Lady Proudmoore's grace, as she reminded her that everything was going to be all right.

Caitlin did feel Katherine's hand placed on her shoulder as well to ease her up. As Katherine looked down to Caitlin with smile of her own as Caitlin in turn returned that same smile.

Five minutes later Caitlin walks out of Lord Grayson's office only to see Lord Grayson and a huge crowd gather in front of her. "Oh my excuse me everyone." The crowd dispersed a bit to let Caitlin come thru and leave.

But before she left she turned to Lord Grayson. "Lord Grayson Lady Proudmoore is done with her reading of Nate." "She will see you shortly, please allow Nate to go in peace." Lord Grayson nodded in agreement.

Nate came out of the office slowly walking trying desperately not look at anyone. He turned to Lord Grayson demanding respectfully, "Lord Grayson if it's not too much trouble, can I have my IPod back please?""Of course Nate I'll have Brother Dunmore deliver to your dorm."" Thank you sir, now if any of you might need me I'll…I'll…I'll be around. "Nate started to walk off to where ever.

A few moments later Lady Katherine walked out. Turning to Lord Grayson as he called to her. "Ah Lady Katherine you are looking much better than previously before." "Tell me what did Lady Proudmoore do to Nate?" "He seems rather off put, than he usually is."

"Lady Proudmoore just shined some Light into him to help him see a bit more clearly."" I see." "Lord Grayson do you know where Nate might have run off to?"" I believe he went in the direction towards Cathedral lake, why do you ask?" "Just a bit of precaution my Lord to make sure Nate doesn't do something rather rash or foolish." "By all means Lady Katherine continue on."

Lady Proudmoore opens the door, "Lord Grayson I am done with my reading of your young paladin Nate, please come inside along with any teachers or mentors of Nate."" So I can discuss my assessment of him with all of you."

Ten minutes later out by Cathedral Lake at night seeing the bright moon reflecting itself on the waters of the lake. Nate sits on a large park bench staring at the stars. Not thinking about much of anything. Lady Katherine finally catches up to see Nate just sitting there staring at stars.

"You mind if I join you Nate?" "Where I am from I would say it's a free country and go right ahead, but I don't know if this country is free."" Hmm I'll just take that as a yes." Katherine sat down next to Nate and started to admire the stars shining throughout the night sky. "The stars shine very brightly throughout the sky, what do you think Nate?"

Nate stopped looking at the stars and was now just looking at ground when he answered." I don't know what to think anymore."Katherine who was sitting next to Nate noticed that he wasn't looking at the stars anymore, but rather a sadden look on his face. She wanted to comfort him a bit, till Lady Caitlin showed up looking for Nate.

"There you are Nate, are you star gazing again?" till Caitlin finally notices that Nate is not looking at the stars, but rather looking down to the ground. She sat down immediately next to Nate on the other side of him sandwiching him in the middle.

"Great what is this, group therapy?"" And you I don't even know why you are here, I thought you were still mad at me for crushing your faith in me."" Even you have admitted that I am a lost cause."" Can I just be left alone for once?"

Katherine can hear the distress in Nate's words. Thinking to herself how she can possibly comfort Nate _. I never said out loud that he was lost cause. I guess Lady Proudmoore gave him the ability to hear my thoughts for a short while. I feel so regretful for even thinking of such a thought. That would also explain the very truthful and sincere apology that he gave earlier to me, when I was upset at myself and him. I must choose my words carefully, so I don't drive him away even further._

Katherine started on again, "When Lady Proudmoore reveal to me of your true self, I felt a ray of hope for you." "The very same hope that I can be a part of in helping you become a great paladin."" I feel pain and regret for thinking that you were a lost cause to me." "As the same pain and regret you felt when you apologize to me for your actions." "You are not a lost cause to me Nate."

Nate really didn't know how respond to that, he instead just turned his attention towards Caitlin. Caitlin is trying to make him feel better by rubbing her palm on to my back. I really didn't turned to face her, but I still kept my gaze towards the ground.

"Gee Caitlin you must think that I am complete fraud now." "I do not think of you at all in that way Nate." Caitlin added. "Nor do I as well." Katherine quipped." "To me you have already shown some of your fine qualities."" Especially when you save priestess Verona's life, took on my reprimand, and when you gave me such a nice charm for your gratitude." "You just need to learn to open yourself up a bit more."

"Ok I will do that, but I need to go and get some food I'm really hungry." Both Lady Caitlin and Katherine smiled at him and agreed to come along with him to get some grub.

Meanwhile in Lord Grayson's office, Lady Proudmoore is explaining to Lord Grayson, Brother Dunmore and Tryston, along with Priestess Verona about Nate in general.

Lord Grayson sounding very intrigued listing to the interesting news, "so Nate acts this way because of what he thinks other people might think of him?" "Indeed Lord Grayson," Ms. Proudmoore added on. "He posses such great qualities of compassion and caring, yet he hides them by using vulgarity to throw you off of his original intentions."" In his world from childhood to adult, he is taught to beat down such emotions."" To act out in such emotions that I mention would ostracize him from the community."" You might say that it is not manly of him to act this way."

"I witness such an act earlier in the night when I was pursuing him."" He presented himself as a rude and crude person to me when I would start a conversation with him."" Yet within a few moments he would help a small common girl retrieve her pet from a tree, just to get her to stop crying."" He would also escort her back to her family, accepting nothing more than their gratitude."

"I tried to remind him that he no longer has to act in such a matter of insolence here."" We can't change his personality, but we can change the way he acts."" He wants nothing more than for all of you to be happy."

"His biggest fear to all of you is that he fears that he will fail you all, to not to live up to your expectations."" My suggestion to you all is to continue to put faith into him, and in time he will show you all such great promise."

"Thank You Lady Proudmoore, you have done us such a great service," Lord Grayson said proudly." No thank you for allowing me to meet with Nate." "I suspect in the future that I will be meeting with him again, perhaps in a teaching session."


	22. Chapter 21

_Here's another chapter, so happy reading. Also remember to read and maybe drop a review._

Chapter 21 apple antics

Ah yes it's another lazy Sunday. I asked Caitlin if she want to take me to the stables. I had to fulfill a promise that made a few months back. Caitlin was reluctant enough to agree with me as she lead me to the stables where our steeds where housed. It was your typical standard stable, with lines of horses and other types of mounts. Just like any other stable with loads of animals it stinks of animal and shit. I asked the stable lady where my horse was.

"Hey horsey how are you doing?" Of course the animal only responds in a way of annoyance when I referred to it that way. "I know you have been disagreeing with me on giving you a good name."" Lord knows I have tried at least thirty or forty times, but now I think I got one that you might like."" I got the perfect name for you, I thought about it last night when I was looking at the stars." Since you are literally as black as can be, like the night sky I thought I should call you midnight."" What do you think?"

My horse came a bit closer and it nodded his head up and down a bit. "Uh Caitlin what do you make of this?" Caitlin stood next to me and said, "I think he approves of that name Nate." Caitlin then turned around and sat on a crate. I turned around looking for the stable lady.

"Hey Ms. what's consider a good treat for a horse?"" Well young man horses like a variety of treats like carrots, sugar cubes, and pumpkins."" But the most favorite for horses I would say would be red juicy apples, the redder the better." "Well that's good to know, thanks Ms."

I see Caitlin sitting down on her crate pulling out a small semi red apple from her pocket, she's about to sink her teeth into her early morning snack till I snatched it out of her hand. "Here you go midnight a nice little treat for you to snack on, courtesy of Caitlin here." Man he's munching on that sucker like there's no tomorrow.

Caitlin protested to me, "Nate how could you?" "That was my early morning snack." "Oh Caitlin quit your belly aching, I'll get you another one."" Here's a copper coin for you go buy yourself another one."

Ten minutes later, we both headed back to Caitlin's dorm, she told me that she was going to be busy for the rest of the day doing some extra studies. "Hey Caitlin where's Lady Katherine room, I got to go and collect something from her?"

" Well Nate she is usually out after Sunday service doing some exercises, but I think she might be back to her chambers to get a bit of rest before the midday meal." "Her chambers are just three doors down. "

I went ahead to Katherine's room. I knocked on her door to see if she was in there. Hmm I think she might be resting, so I cracked her door open a bit to see if she was in there. Once I open her door quietly, she wasn't there. I was about to close her door till I notice a bag on her bed, whatever it was it gave a nice shine of red when the sun light hit it on the right spot. Now I was curious, so I had to check it out.

I open the bag up to see some rather large apples roll out. Good god these are biggest reddest apples I have ever seen. Now I got something nice to give to midnight to munch on. So I left about ten copper coins on her bed to compensate her for the apples. Then I took off quietly telling Caitlin that I'll be back at the stables tending to Midnight.

Meanwhile Lady Katherine was walking back to her chambers stretching herself out. _That was such a good workout. Hmm I got about three hours before the midday meal. I think I will indulge myself with one of those Azerothian apples, the sweetest and juiciest of the variety. Ah here I am in front of my dorm, I can't wait till I sink my teeth into one them. Wait, I know I left the bag on my bed. Copper coins? Someone has taken my apples!_

Lady Katherine was knocking on doors to no avail of anyone answering, till she knocked on Caitlin's door. Caitlin answer her door, "Oh good morning Lady Katherine how are on this beautiful morning?'" I am fine Caitlin; however has anyone been near my dorm?"

"Well Lady Katherine Nate was looking for you earlier." "Do you know where he is now?" "He told me that he was going to the stable to tend to his steed." "Thank you Caitlin, I shall go and seek him out."

Katherine took off immediately to the stables. Katherine thinking to herself: _Nate must have taken my apples, why can't he ever behave for once?_

Nate notices Lady Katherine is not far from him inside the stables closing in on him. _Shit that was fast, I just got to play dumb that's all, and deny everything._

"Oh hey Lady Katherine how are you this morning?"" I was fine this morning Nate."" Ok well, have you met my steed here, I named him midnight?" I turned my attention to my horse.

"He buddy I got a great treat for you, because where best pals and all." "Here's a nice big red apple for you, it even smells good too."

Midnight took the apple from hand and started munch on it furiously." Wow midnight you really like this apple, well not to worry I got plenty more where those came from." "I got like a whole bag here have'em all." I pour the entire sack of apples into his stable.

Lady Katherine just kept watching in horror holding in her own gasp as Nate took her apples and gave it to his horse. _I knew it he took my apples! I cannot believe he went into my room without permission and took my apples! He's wasting it on his horse, oh the horror. Katherine control yourself don't give in to your anger. I'm sure Nate has a very good explanation for doing this. Oh for Light sakes who I'm kidding here he never has a good explanation. Why must he do these things to me? The only justice I'm going to get from him is if he confesses to taking my apples._

Katherine recollected her composure and calmly asked, "Nate where did you get those apples? ""Oh I found them in the kitchen." "In the kitchen, is that the best you can do?" "Well that's where I found them and I'm sticking to that story." "If you found them in the kitchen, then why does this bag have my initials on them?"

"Oh is that what initials look like, well it looks like gibberish to me." "What do you mean gibberish?"" I mean that I can't understand common." "What you speak perfect common all the time." "No I'm speaking perfect English to you." And if you don't believe me, then go and ask Lord Grayson and he will explain everything to you. "

 _Hmm well played Nate, I'm going have to figure out another way to get you to confess."_ Ok Nate, then what where you doing near my room?" "Oh well I was looking for my drinking buddy."" Beside I'm sure who ever took your apples compensated you for them." _I'm getting nowhere with him fast. What does he mean by drinking buddy?_

"Well then Nate I got one more question for you then you I'll leave you be.""All right shoot." "Look at me in my eye and tell that you did not take my apples." "That's it, just look into your eyes and tell you?" "Yes Nate look at me face to face into my eyes and tell me that you didn't take my apples."

That should be easy just lie to her in her face. Well it's like they say easier said than done. I'm really trying here, but I just can't do it. I just started to rant on telling her everything.

"All right, all right I confess I took your apples I am sorry."" I just wanted to see if you where in that is all." "When you did not answer I thought that you might have been asleep or something."" So I just cracked open your door to take a peek."

"That's when I noticed a bright red gleam form your bed."" I should have just closed your door and walked away, but I was curious."" That is when I noticed these big bright red apples."" I just wanted to give a nice treat for midnight right here."

"I thought that if I compensate you for the apples that it would be ok."" I can see that you got a mad look on your face, so if you want pound me into ground then let's get over with, my only request is not the face ok."

Katherine just stood there with an almost sympathetic look her face. _Well at least I got him to confess, but I didn't want him to pour his soul out like that. I feel kind of bad for doing this him. None the less he has to learn a lesson from this._

Katherine sighed a bit, "Nate I am not going to strike you ever ok." "No one is ever going to hit you, when you anger us." "It is against our very code to do so as knights and servants of the Light." "So please just drop this idea that we are going hurt you to vent our frustrations." Nate just looked down in a bit of shame.

"However I am happy to see that you took responsibility for once."" You admitted that you did in fact take my apples out of my room."" That I will commend you for, but it doesn't leave you off the hook." "For my personal reprimand for you to pay in full, you will accompany me to the market then help me pay for a new bag of Azerothian Apples." "And you will help me take them back to my quarters is that understood?"

Nate pretty much just had that accept it sort of feeling in him, he knew he wasn't getting out of this one." Yes Lady Katherine I understand."

But Nate also had an ace up his sleeve it getting back at Katherine to have an equally defeated look as he did. "Uh Lady Katherine, can I make a request to you?" "Go on Nate what is it?"" Uh yeah, can you take me to the tavern right after we finish shopping for your replacement apples, I got a bit of a parched throat." Her eyes narrowed a bit. "Why should I take you to the tavern Nate?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought I should remind you of a certain obligation that you agreed to from last night." "You didn't think that I would forget about the free drinks for a month deal that you said you would honor right?"

Her eyes widen, when she finally remember what Nate was talking about. "I'm cashing in on that deal ok starting today."

"Please Nate; you can not be serious about this." Nate smirked a bit;" you know how it is an eye for eye." "You got me in an uncomfortable position to get me to confess, so I am cashing in on the drinking deal now."" It sounds fair doesn't it?"

Katherine knew she was defeated on this matter." Fine Nate I will take you to the tavern after you finish buying me my apples that you stole."


	23. Chapter 22

_As always happy reading and remember to drop a review if you can. Disclaimer goes out to Robin Schulz as the sun goes down._

Chapter 22 drinking buddies

Finally at the pig and whistle with my drinking buddy. We sat together at the bar. Katherine was having thunder ale, while I was drinking some good ole spring water. I see Katherine sitting with her arms crossed looking at me enjoying my spring water as if she was annoyed by something.

"Nate there are just some things that I just don't understand about you." "Really what is it that you don't understand?" "You come here to enjoy free drinks at my expense, as I am expected that you would have purchased the most expensive and fines ale's for you to indulge on."" Yet you simply just want to drink water."

"First off I actually like the spring water here."" Second I promised Lord Grayson that I would control my drinking."" Third you make great drinking buddy, tell me that you are at least enjoying being around me," as I nudged my elbow into her arm.

"Sometimes Nate you can be enjoyable to be around." "Good for you Ms. Katherine, I knew you would make a great drinking buddy."" I guess I'm going to expect this for the rest of the month." Nate sighed a bit inside _. I know if I_ _don't do this, that I'm going to hate myself, but it's the right thing to do._

"Ms. Katherine how about I make you an offer you can't refuse." "I don't know Nate you have a funny way of making people feel regrettable, when they take deals from you.""No this offer that I will make to you will be square and true." "Very well then what is the offer?"

"Well if you buy me another cup of spring water, I will call off this debt you owe me, no strings attached." Katherine had a look of suspicion on her face when Nate made his offer. "Now why would you do that Nate?"" Well to tell you the truth I still feel really bad about how I treated you last night.""Also it wasn't a fair fight or contest."" You were never meant to win."

"Hmm what do you mean by that Nate?" "Well first I had to get you upset, because when you're upset you don't think straight". "By insulting your capabilities of strength because you are a woman, would piss off any lady." "I knew I couldn't have taken you head on, because I would have lost."" So arm wrestling would have been out the question." "I had to pick something that I knew I could win and in spectacular fashion."

"Which is why you chose the thumb war game, right Nate?" "Yeah exactly, which brings me to my second point."" Your hammer, I always seen you handle your hammer with your right hand, never your left hand."

"That told me that your right hand would be strongest, even thought I am very sure you are strong with both." "Finally, I never lose at this game, that's why the challenge was not fair."" Also I felt really bad for insulting like that."

"Lady Katherine you are incredibly strong woman with a good heart, I am deeply sorry for insulting you and stealing your apples, and I would be honored if you would allow me to be called your friend."

Katherine put her hand on my shoulder and smiled." Nate I would love for you to be my friend, you are incredibly observant, cunning, and caring." "I accept your apology."

"I will accept your terms on one condition however."" Wow your making terms now, this I got to hear." "I will accept your offer, on the condition that you will allow me to train you in strength and in weapons."

"Hmm I don't know, I mean Brother Dunmore is my weapons teacher, I don't know if he would like it." "Not to worry Nate, I sure he would be understanding in my reasons in training you personally."

"And with the strength Ms. Katherine take look as these guns." I pulled back my sleeve and flex my biceps. Ms. Katherine had a somewhat of an impressive look." Hmm well that's a small start I suppose, but I think you were going for something like this."

Even though Katherine had her armor on she still managed to pull her sleeves back and showed me her massive guns. My eyes widen in complete shock. "Good god Ms. Katherine these are huge." It takes like both of my hands to cover just one bicep. "Holy cow how did you get so big, I mean you don't look big and ripped."

"Well Nate my armor covers most of my body if you must ask, also I workout every day with my weapons."

"Weapons, I've only seen you carry that hammer." "True I carry my hammer for the most part, but I also use a mace and a sword. ""No wonder why you can carry that hammer with only one hand."

"Actually Nate it has an enchantment on it to where it lightens itself when I use it, but it's heft returns when it hits its target." "Yikes I wouldn't want to be the guy on that receiving end."

"So that hammer of yours was it like graduation present or something?"" Sort of, it was given to me when I became a knight as a gift from the dwarfs of the Iron forges." "Thought I had to retrieve some of the ores and gems that enchant it from some of the mines." "But we are getting off track here Nate."

She orders another cup of spring water for me then continues." We need to build up your strength to an acceptable level."" Before you ask why, I will explain."" That fight you had with that troll a few months ago shows how incredibility lucky you were. "

"If that troll was an expert, you wouldn't have lasted a minute against it."" You will fight much stronger opponents in the future. That is why we need to get you good and strong."

"Ok well I accept your deal." "I don't know why you guys keep pushing this paladin stuff on me."" I mean it's not like I'm going to turn out like one of you guys all big, strong, and a holy warrior."

Katherine's smile went away, than she had a stern look right after that. She sighed while saying," Nate I do not know where all this self doubt comes from, but you are more than capable of becoming a great paladin." "Everyone has faith in you, all you have to do is put faith into yourself and us." "All right I will give it my best shot." "So when do we start like Monday or Tuesday?"

"Absolutely not Nate, we start now!"" What, but I haven't finished my second spring water and its Sunday." "Well hurry up and drink it down bottomless abyss and there is nothing like getting an early start right Nate."

I finished my drink, then we where off. First she had me doing all sorts of exercises. I worked every part of my body. Crap I was so sore. We braked for mid day meal time i.e. lunch. I thought we were done for the day, but nope.

It was weapons training next. I thought she was just going to take it slow at first, but no she wanted to see where my skill was at by sparing with her. I had a mace with a shield, while she used her hammer and a mace. Dame I just know that she's going to kick my ass.

"So Nate do you think you can take me on", Katherine said with confidence. I nervously said, "Uh no I don't think so, I am pretty sure you are going to kill me.""Don't worry Nate, I promise I will go easy on you."" Here I'll even let you have the first strike."

I swung my mace not too hard at her, but Katherine dropped her hammer and caught the strike with her gauntlet hand." Why don't you try again Nate, but with a little bit more force this time, as she threw my mace back to me to restart. I swung again like she said, and she blocked it.

"Good Nate now we are getting somewhere." I kept swinging my mace, but she kept blocking everything with absolute ease. Katherine is obviously way more skilled than me. She moved with such grace at dodging my strikes. The way she moved her weapons with exact precision, just impressed me.

"Ok Nate see if you can block this?" Awe man she going to use her hammer of hers. The blow was so hard that it caused me to fall backwards. I fell on my ass hard. "Come on Nate get up." "Come on Nate I didn't hit you that hard, walk it off."

I sat there exhausted, but I was also a bit surprised where did she here that phrase." Huh that's sounds familiar, where did you learn that?" she walked closer to me holding out her hand to help me up." I believe brother Dunmore told me about that line when you tackle him."

As she reached down to help me back up, I decided to pull a fast one on her by climbing on to her back side to do a behind back head lock. It didn't work out too well for me. "Ooh Nate you are such a sneaky one aren't you." She easily pried my arms and hand loose from her massive strength.

I dropped down, but at the same time I heard the dinner bell. Cool now I can get out of here. I was about to leave when I felt a tug on my left foot. "Where do you think you're going Nate?" Katherine said in an almost devilish way. "It's the dinner bell Katherine." "Oh no Nate just because it's the dinner bell, doesn't mean that you are dismissed." "Besides I was nice enough to pack you and me a dinner pack."

I kept tugging my left foot till my boot slipped off. "That's ok Ms. Katherine, but I prefer a hot meal ok see ya." I took off running to the door. Unfortunately so did Ms. Katherine who was trying to stop me.

I reached the door opening it till I saw Caitlin in front me in my way." Caitlin with an amused look said, "oh there you are Nate, are you coming to dinner with me?""Yes of course Caitlin, let's go." She frowned at bit looking at my feet. "Nate where is your left boot?" "Never mind about that Caitlin let's just go like now." "NATE, were not done yet."

Caitlin asks me in curiosity, "who is that Nate?" I tried to look at her innocently, "uh no one, let's just go."" Oh it's you Lady Katherine, is Nate causing you trouble again?" "No he is not Lady Caitlin; in fact I don't want him to miss out on an important lesson in combat."

"That's wonderful Lady Katherine; you have decided to take Nate on as a student." She then focused her gazed towards me. "Nate you are incredibly fortunate to have such a wonderful teacher in combat skills, I won't deprive you of such lessons. "I'll be sure to tell Lord Grayson of your extra studies with Lady Katherine, I'm sure he will be most pleased. ""I bid you good luck and good night Nate."

Caitlin just ditched me here with Katherine. I can't believe that she did that to me. Then again it's what I deserve for all those other times that I ditched her. "Come on Nate let's start back up again." Ms. Katherine just strong armed me back inside the training arena. I was like NOOOOO.

Two hours later Katherine finally let me out for dinner time. I just made my way to a small patch of grass and collapsed underneath a tree, the sun was starting to set in the distance. Of course Lady Kat had to follow me out here.

Katherine: _well the one thing everyone is right about him is that he likes to eat by himself. Sigh I should do what everyone else has done before and make him feel more welcome here. Also try to remind him that he's not alone, though I have to tread lightly on that subject. I'll try to invite him over, if not I'll just join him._

"Hey Nate why don't you come over and join here on this bench?" _Hmm no answer. "_ I don't bite Nate." I would answer her, but I'm just so tired. At least I had enough strength to get my IPod out to listen to tune to get my mind off of things for a short moment.

"Well if you don't want to come over, then I will come over to you." Crap I would have never expected that. I could hear her foot steps on the grass getting closer and closer. She finally plopped herself on the grass next to me under the tree.

"Wow Nate just look at that sun set." "Looks quite nice don't you think?" I groggily said "yeah" "Hmm Nate you should really eat ok, so you can regain your strength."

I weakly said, "I would but my left arm really hurts." "Hmm let me see Nate." she picked up my arm as I winced a bit. "Don't worry Nate I'll be gentle." She examined my arm and gave a slight sigh.

"Well nothings broken, it just bruised up a bit Nate." I'll summon a minor heal for you." Next I'll teach you how to hold a shield properly so you don't hurt your fore arm as much."

I started to start up my IPod to listen to a song, till. "What is that Nate?" "Oh this is my IPod; it's a device from my world where you can store music. Do you want to listen to music from my world?"

" Is this the same device that almost causes Lord Grayson to go deaf?"" Well yeah, but I set it to the highest setting for him on purpose."" For you I'll set it normal so you can listen without blasting your ear drums." She looked hesitant at first, but I just kept reassuring her it would be all right.

"Ok let me pick a song for you." "I got one for you perfect for this very moment when the sun is setting." "I hope you like Robin Schulz as the sun goes down." A couple a minutes pass by as I see Katherine listening with a very intrigue look on her face. I can't really guess what her reaction would be, so I'll have to wait till she gets done.

"I must say Nate that was very melodious song that I have ever heard." The person in the song had such a beautiful voice."" Glad you like it Katherine." "Uh are you going to call it day today?" "Well I was going to make you do another hour of training, but since it's your first day with me, I'll let you off early."

"That's good to hear, I think I'm going to sleep under this tree."" If you don't find me in my room then I'll be here tomorrow." Katherine just started to smile and laugh a bit. "Oh Nate don't be so dramatic, come on get up."

" I really would like to, but my muscles are really sore and they have completely tightened up on me." She just ignored me and actually tried to pick me up only to see me winced in pain to point where I was about to cry.

"I'm so sorry Nate; I didn't realize how hard I pushed you today."" I'll take this into account next time when we train to take it easy on you." "Here just put your arms around my neck and I'll give you a piggy back ride to Priestess Verona's dorm."

"Wait why to Priestess Verona?" She would most likely have some kind of muscle relaxing medicine for you and maybe a painkilling potion."

Ten minutes later in front of Priestess Verona's dorm. Lady Katherine knocks on her door. Priestess Verona opens her door." Good evening Lady Katherine how are this evening, wait who is that you're holding on your backside?" "It's Nate, can we come in?" She motioned Katherine to lay him on her bed.

Priestess Verona just sighed, "Well Nate what do you do this time?" she said in an accusing way. But her joking tone went away when she saw how much pain Nate was in. "What happen to him?", as she said in a more concerned tone. "It's not his fault priestess; it's more or less mine." "How so Katherine?" "I over worked him in his strength and weapons training, that I didn't realize that it might have been too much for him."

"Well I'm going to have to use some Pain killing potions and some muscle relaxing techniques on him." "Oh Priestess when he comes to, make sure he eat this, it's his dinner that I packed for him today"". He hardly ever touched it."" I'll be back in a few minutes while you treat him."

I started to wake up a bit; I looked around to see Ms. Verona in front of me. "Where am I, am I in the infirmary again?" "No Nate you are actually in my quarters."" What are you doing?" "I'm doing my best to relax your muscles by rubbing some herbal medicine on the affected areas."

"I'm like half naked on your bed here are you sure you want to do this?""Nate, I am very professional about this sort of procedure, and I also have been doing this a long time."" I expect you to act more mature ok."" Ok Ms. Verona I didn't mean to offend you at all ok, I'm sorry." "It's not like I'm asking for a happy ending here." "A what Nate? ""Uh nothing priestess, just forget about it."

Very well then it's all right Nate, here's a pain killing potion."" So when you think you can sit yourself up, go ahead but slowly."

I sat myself up, and noticed priestess Verona and her room." So this is what you look like out of your cloth armor." She was in a short sleeve shirt and I guess some short pants, I.e. shorts. She actually had quite a nice tan on her.

"There are a lot of plants in here, are you like into gardening?" She sat down on her chair. "Well Nate I am an herbalist and since I make potions and all, so you can say that I'm into gardening." "Well they do bring a lot of color into your room." She smiled at me, "they do don't they."

"Oh one more thing Nate, Lady Katherine gave me this, it's your dinner, and be sure eat it ok." "Are you sure, because I don't want to spill any crumbs on your bed here?" "Hmm you make good point Nate; I suppose you can eat it in your room."

Just then Ms. Katherine came in. "Ah Nate I see your awake, why aren't you eating?"" I was going to eat it in my room, because I don't want to cause a mess here on Ms. Verona's bed."" Well ok Nate, come on now let's go back to your room."

Priestess Verona interrupted, "actually it would be best if you carried Nate back to his room, his muscles are still tender and I don't want to see him get injured." "Ok climb on Nate." "Thanks Priestess for the treatment good night." "Good Night Nate."

Ten minutes later Ms. Katherine puts me down gently on my bed, handed me my dinner pack, and sat herself down on my chair. "Uh don't you need to be somewhere Ms. Katherine?"" No Nate, now start eating." "So you are going to sit there and watch me eat?"She raised her voice in an annoyance." YES now get started I don't have all night."

"Is there a reason why?" Katherine sighed, then continue "Yes and I will explain to you while you're eating ok. " I started to eating my dinner and listen at the same time.

"Much like Caitlin who is responsible for being your tutor, escort, and a moral guidance figure."" I too am now responsible for being a good teacher and mentor." "Since I decided to take you on as an apprentice in teaching you combat skills, tactics, weapons, and strength training." I am now equally responsible for your well being, which is why you will eat at every meal time with me."

I almost choked on that last part. "Wait, what?" Katherine re explained in a calm tone." You will eat every meal with me either at a table or outside." "Before you ask here's why, you are going to be going thru some intense strength training, combat training, and weapons training."" I need you to be at 100% at all times."" By accompany me at all times especially meal times will reassure me that you are serious in your training."

"My second reason is",… I jumped in," wait that was just one reason, you have another one?" She looked at me with a stern look. "Nate eat ok." I just continue to munch on. "As I was saying my second reason, is that I too feel very guilty and remorseful for saying such a terrible thing to you."" To say that you were a lost cause." "I have to atone to this, much as you had atoned for what you have done to me."" I feel this is the only way."

I finished up and added," so what is this, are we like going steady now?" she cocked her head on the side. "I,..uh sorry Nate I don't know what you mean." "Oh yeah, I forget you guys are voided of expressions here." "So what do you mean Nate?" "Oh you actually wanted me to explain that to you." She just nodded at me to continue.

"Ok so bear with me, I know this is going to sound rather silly." "I meant it a joke ok, what I mean is that by going steady, mean's that you and I are like boy friend and girl friend sort of way, sort of like a romance." While she let that wrapped around her brain for like four seconds, she responded in a devilish way. "Why Nate does this mean that you want to be my mate, or significant other?"

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Ok I actually didn't expect that out you." "To answer that question, uh no thanks." "I would have a problem dating women, who could possibly break me in half if I ever scorned you." Katherine laughed a bit. "Ok Nate if that's how you feel, oh by the way I think you've earn this for today."

She grabbed one of her red ass apples from her back side. "Here you go eat up." "Uh I'm actually kind of full right now, I wait till the morning." "No Nate you will eat it now for all I know, is that you will try to give to your steed midnight." "Seriously Kat I'm actually kind of full now, How about we go halfsies on the apple?" she actually agreed on my proposal, and yes she actually made sure I ate her apple.

"Oh by the Ms. Katherine, since you are watching my well being, can you tuck me in and read me story so I can go to sleep." She laughed out loud." Well Nate, if one thing is for sure that Lady Proudmoore has said about you, is that you are quite humorous."" Good night Nate." I just started to catch some zzzz.


	24. Chapter 23

_Happy reading everyone, be sure to drop a review if you can_

Chapter 23 Bow Chicka Bow wow.

Another beautiful day in Stromwind, its November now the weather is finally starting to change to a slight cooler tone. This is fine by me, since it beats the hot days of training with Kat. I'm actually outside near the rear entrance to the cathedral, shining up my armor. I see Caitlin about twenty feet away sitting underneath a tree reading. Every now and then, she would steal a glance at me. She thinks that I don't notice, but I do.

Brother Dunmore was watching Lady Caitlin look at Nate every few minutes, while he was outside giving pointers to Nate about taking care of his armor. _I wonder if Nate ever notices that Lady Caitlin is starting to show affection to him. Hmm I know it's not my business, but I must tell Nate._

Brother Dunmore started off first." Nate I know it's none of my business, but Lady Caitlin is starting to show you some affection towards you." I continue to focus on shining up my armor. "Yeah I know Brother Dunmore." "If you knew, then why don't you talk to her?"

"First off if she wants me to be her boyfriend, then I'm going to take it slow with her. ""I don't want to force her into anything that she might be uncomfortable with."" Besides isn't this cathedral like a church, like what I'm saying are we in the service of the cathedral right." "Don't we have like vows of celibacy to fulfill?"

Brother Dunmore gave a small chuckle to Nate. "Well it is true that we are in service with the cathedral up to a point. We are actually in service with the Knights of the Silver Hand Nate." Part of being with aligned with the Light, is that we must show our goodness, however it doesn't deprive us of showing affection towards one another." "If anything Nate, the one rule is that we can be affectionate towards each other, as long as we don't show it publicly."

"If you need any examples Nate, Brother Tryston and Priestess Verona are mated pair." I was taken aback by that last statement. "What, Brother T and Priestess V are an item, no way."Brother Dunmore continues, "Tis true Nate that Brother Tryston and Priestess Verona are in fact lovers."

"Come to think of it, I've always seen Brother T and Ms. V together almost all the time." "I thought it was just that they had a real good working partnership, oh well."

I shift the conversation back to Dunmore's way. "What about you Brother Dunmore?" Brother Dunmore had a bit of a puzzle look. "What do you mean Nate?" "Well do you have a lady in your life?"" Alas Nate, at the moment no."

"Really Brother D no one, because I would think you and Lady Katherine would go well together." He laughs at the idea. "I'm sorry Nate I don't believe Lady Katherine would be right for me."" Lady Katherine prefers her independence amongst other things." "Yeah I kind of pick up on that too, I mean the whole tomboy thing really works for her."

"So there's absolutely no one for you Dunmore, not one gal for you?"" He looked down a bit then up, well there is this one woman that I admire." "Well hey Brother D, why don't you sit down with me and tell me about this gal." He joined me by sitting against the wall.

"Tell me about her Brother D." "She is a mage." I look at him like is there any more." That's it she's a mage?" Isn't there anything else about her, like what she looks like, does she like you, or is it that you just want to talk her but somehow you lose your nerve?" Brother Dunmore just looks down and continues. "I don't think she even knows that I exist." I look at him with a bit of sympathy." How do you know that Brother D, have ever talked to her?"Brother Dunmore doesn't say anything, but from the look on his face it was obvious.

" Oh I know what it is, you're afraid to talk to her and you feel that you can't handle the what if scenario if she says no or yes."Fear not Brother Dunmore for I will help you in conquering this problem for you."

Brother Dunmore was about to protest the idea," Nate please that is not necessary." "Naw man you just need a little bit of encouragement that's all."" Listen, Brother me and Caitlin we will come along to help you out." "Just wait here while I get Caitlin." Brother Dunmore could only know that he wasn't going to get out this one, especially since Nate wants to help him with his shyness. So he reluctantly agrees.

I walk over to where Caitlin was sitting. She just sat there reading away. "Caitlin you got a moment?"She looks at me smiling. "Oh hello Nate what can I do for you?"" Well hey since it's a nice day and all would want to escort me to the trade district to see if we can find a suitable charm for me?" "Of course I will accompany you to find you a charm.""Great, but first I have to go to the Mage district."

Caitlin frown a bit asking in a worried way. "Why do you have to go to the Mage Quarter?""Nate you're not planning any mischievous act are you now?" "Huh,…NO it's nothing like that all." She looked at me with a serious face asking, "Well than what is it Nate?"

"I promised Brother Dunmore that I would help him out with his shyness towards his love interest, which happens to be a mage." Caitlin quickly glances over to Brother Dunmore sitting near Nate's armor with his head hanging down in defeat. "Oh I see Nate; I think it's wonderful that you are helping Brother Dunmore on this matter." "Which is why you are coming along; I need you there with him so he doesn't lose his courage and try's to run off." "Well you can count on me Nate." "Great Caitlin, come on lets go."

I grabbed my armor to put it up, and motioned for Brother Dunmore to follow with Caitlin and myself back to my dorm to put my stuff up. Then we all head out to the Mage Quarter.

Not a bad looking area with its purple roof tops. It's got a lot of nice areas to sit and enjoy the parks nearby. There was this tower looking building towards the center. I was basically told by Caitlin that this is where anyone who wants to be mage goes to train in the arcane arts.

Poor Brother D, he just hanging in the back of the trio pack, almost to the point that he was afraid. I had to get Caitlin to calm him down a bit and not to worry. After wandering around for some time, he finally pointed towards the Lady Mage that he admires the most.

I reassured him that I'll do the talking to her to see if I can coax her into meet Brother D. All I asked of Caitlin was to make sure Brother D doesn't run away. "Before I go Brother Dunmore, what's her name?" He nervously says," Mara Spirit."

"Huh,..man you people got some interesting names." "All right wait here and I'll be back with your lady friend."

I walk towards this Lady Mage, who was sitting on a stone bench underneath the shade of the trees near by reading rather thick book. She doesn't notice me at first, but I do see why Brother D admires this Lady. She was rather beautiful; she had long brown hair that rested on her shoulders and back, and a very clear yet lightly tanned complexion.

She had wooden staff strapped to her back side with one of those blue crystals attached to it. She was wearing a cloth like dress much like priestess Verona's, the only differences was that she had a small bit of midriff showing and the color was that of green and white. I guess its simple looking, but then again I'm not a chick.

I was about to say something, till she looked up and noticed me. She spoke with a soft yet confidant voice. "Why hello there young man, may I help you with something?" "Well hello Ms my name is Nate," she interrupted.

" Wait do you say your name was Nate?" I nodded my head. "Oh I know who you are." "Uh you do?" "Of course I know. ""You are that young man training to become a paladin at the cathedral. ""Lady Proudmoore has told me of you and your many antics, some of them quite humorous and others not so quite." "Hmm.., well then I guess I'm famous then."

"Lady Proudmoore has instructed me to find a translation spell for you on the behalf of Lord Grayson." "Well that's cool, how's the spell coming along?" "Well not so good, I mean finding and researching a spell for you to learn common isn't easy, since you seem to speak common to begin with."

"And before you ask yes I know of your predicament about your native language sounding similar towards ours."" Well all I can say is just keep at it."" Any ways Nate can I help with something?"

"Actually yes, oh by the way what is your name?" "Oh where are my manners Nate, my name is Mara Spirit." "Cool, cool, uh back to helping me with something. ""Do you see that man over there next to Caitlin over there?" She looks over to see who I was pointing at. "Oh you mean Brother Dunmore over there?"

Now that took me by surprise. "Oh so you know who he is then?"" Why of course I know who he is Nate." "I find him rather quite dashing."" Huh I'm not sure what that means, but it sounds like it is a positive thing." She gave me a very nice smile in response." Man this going to sound very awkward Ms. Spirit." "So just hear me out on this." She sits up a bit straight and listens to my every word with intensity.

"Ok Brother Dunmore just has this incredible infatuation with you."" Basically he wants get to know you a bit better, however he has this lingering fear of meeting you."" It's more or less that he is very shy and fears that you might reject him a bit."" So I basically told him that I would help him conquer this fear by talking to you into meeting with Brother Dunmore."

"Awe how sweet of you Nate to be such a considerate friend, sure I will come and meet with Brother Dunmore."

Ms. Spirit got up from the bench; she's about a few inches taller than me, this is more than perfect since she is about the same height as Brother Dunmore. As we are walking towards Caitlin and Brother Dunmore, I can see that Brother Dunmore is rather distressed. All I can hope is that he can calm himself down a bit.

So I introduced Ms. Spirit to Caitlin, who bowed down and greeting her. Then there was Brother Dunmore. Let's just say that I have seen worse. "Ok Brother Dunmore this is Lady Mara Spirit." She bows down a bit and holds her hand out for him to shake. Poor Brother Dunmore he was just standing there like a statue. Caitlin added, "Brother Dunmore introduce yourself to her."

He very nervously says, "Greetings,….my name is…is….is…?" Awe man its worse than I expected. I had to finish for him, "Your name is Dunmore remember?" He finally shakes Ms. Spirits hand in an awkward hand shake. Ms. Spirit seems to be a good sport about it, by giggling to herself. I guess Brother Dunmore took it the wrong way because he frowned a bit. "You think of me as nothing more than joke do you? "

Ok I had to step in to save Brother Dunmore. I had to add a bit of wisdom to him. "Look Brother Dunmore, Ms. Spirit not laughing at you per say, she laughing at the fact that you are rather shy."" I mean you are a Knight with the Silver Hand aren't you?"

He shook his head in agreement." I mean the fact that you are a Knight to begin with means that you fear nothing period."" Ms Spirit is this making any sense to you at least?"" That sounds about right Nate." "Ms Spirit will you excuse me and Dunmore for a moment?" She nodded yes to idea.

I take Brother Dunmore about ten feet away from Ms. Spirit and Caitlin. "Look Brother D, you got to stop being afraid ok. ""Ms. Mara Spirit over there actually likes you." Brother D gives me an intriguing look," she does?" "Yes she said to me that you are rather dashing to her, I don't know what that means, but I'm pretty sure that it is a positive thing."

He smiled to me saying, "Nate that is a nice thing for Lady Mara Spirit to say about me." "Well there you go." "Look all I'm saying is that you got to have little faith in yourself ok."" Just like the same faith you guys tell me every day when I'm training." He straightens himself saying," You are right Nate I have to have more confidence in myself."" Good Brother Dunmore, now do you want to try again in introducing yourself to Lady Mara Spirit over there?" He nods in approval.

He finally starts to show a bit more of back bone in introducing himself to Ms. Spirit. "Good now that you two have exchange pleasantries, me and Caitlin we going to do some charm shopping." Dunmore now was rather confused. "Uh Nate what should I do then?" "Why don't you two get to know each other a bit better and go out on a causal date."" You know just take baby steps with her." Now both Brother Dunmore and Ms. Spirit had confused looks on their faces.

"It's an expression you two, but if you need explaining than here."" What I mean is just take her for a walk to park or harbor or to the tavern."" You don't have to do it in that order, but maybe ask her where she wants to spend time at."" It's not like you are asking her hand in marriage ok." Finally Brother Dunmore takes Ms. Spirit off to where ever.

I finally leave with Caitlin to the trade district. Caitlin broke the silence; "do you think Brother Dunmore will be ok?"" I think he will do just fine Caitlin."

We finally make it to the different vendors at the trade district and once again there is not one charm suitable for me. I finally ask Caitlin if she wants a drink. She agrees, so I was going to take her to the pig and whistle; however she led me to a different inn.

She told me that this one is a popular inn and tavern as well; its name is The Gilded Rose. So we make our way in sitting at the bar next to each other. Caitlin orders a hot apple cider, while I got spring water.

We are sitting here enjoying our drinks till we hear the Inn Keeper distressing about something. I finally interject a moment to the inn keeper. "Hey Ms. Do you have a problem?""Oh it's nothing young man." "Are you sure you sound kind of distressed." She finally caves in. "Well I do have a problem; my house keeper is gone off to see his family on an emergency call."" My problem is that I have many dirty vacant rooms, and I am expecting many travelers and merchants coming in to book for the week."" I wish I could do the work in cleaning the rooms; however I can't leave my duties here at the bar."" Sounds like you're in a bit of a pickle lady."

I turned to Caitlin; seeing her enjoying her apple cider."Hey Caitlin do you want to help me help this lady out with her problem?"" Nate where not old enough to accept any quest yet from anyone."" Quest, Caitlin where not going too far off land here?"

"We are just helping out a lady who has a legitimate problem." I turned to the inn keeper and ask her, "Ms. do you consider this task a quest? ""Why no young man."" There you go Caitlin, what do you say?" Caitlin finally agrees with me. "Well then Ms. we'll help out with your problem."" Really you two will help with cleaning the vacant rooms?"" Yeah not a problem."

Well we get started on cleaning all of the empty rooms. The inn keeper said that all but one room is being rented out. So she gives a load of number keys to me. Me and Caitlin we work like clockwork making beds, sweeping and mopping the rooms.

Finally we are at the last room to clean, which happens to be right next to one room in the corner that was being rented. I started to make the bed while Caitlin is picking up any trash on the floor. I stop for a second when I started to hear some muffled sounds from next door. I continue to focus more on the muffled sounds next door. When I finally realized what they were as I smiled to myself.

"Wow somebody is having some fun next door," I said out loud. Caitlin was still picking up the trash, but didn't seem to notice on what I have said. "I am sorry, what was that Nate?" "I said somebody is having some fun next door."" Oh ok, I don't know what you mean by that Nate." I look a Caitlin a bit strangely, _what there is no_ _way she can be this naïve, unless Caitlin lived a very shelter life_.

"You honestly don't know what I mean by that?" She continues to work, but stops for a minute," yes Nate I don't know what you mean by that, but I would like to know." So she completely stop what she was doing and is now paying attention to me in a wonderment kind of way. "So let me get this straight, you have absolutely no idea that the two people next door are humping the heck out of each other." "What does humping mean Nate?"

I'm really laughing inside right now."Ok Caitlin, I will put this in simple terms for you to understand." "When two people really love each other, they tend to show it in a physical way." She innocently says," oh you mean when they kiss each other and hold hands?" "Yeah kind of, but they tend to really show each other how they love each other in a physical way."" In other words the people next door are having sexual intercourse."" And from the sound of it they are really getting in to it with each other."

Caitlin's face went from innocent to a bit of horror. She got up in an instant and started to clean in a furious manor. I went over to Caitlin to get her stop. Caitlin went on about how I shouldn't eavesdrop, it is very sinful. "Caitlin, Caitlin, it's is nothing to be ashamed about, it is perfectly natural."" How do you think people have kids?"" I know this seems very uncomfortable for you grasp so why don't go ahead and take out the trash, and I'll hurry up and sweep and mop this room so we can get out of here." She like what I proposed to her and went on her way to dumping the garbage.

As I was seeing her out, I was standing in the door way entrance. By that time when I was done explaining what sex was the noise died down and went away. I was just standing here thinking about Caitlin, till I hear the door next door open with a small squeak. Only thing was that whoever it was, they were exiting out with their back turned trying to be as quite as possible. Then it hit me like ton of bricks. I recognize that white cloth robe dress onesie, with the gold trim around it, it was Priestess Verona.

I started to grin, thinking that this was just too perfect. I think I should say good morning to priestess Verona. Well it was like late morning almost time for the midday meal at the cathedral.

"Good late morning Priestess Verona, how are today?" I said with lots of excitement. She immediately jumps up and turned around in an instant. Man her hair was all messed up and her clothes looked like they were just tossed on.

She immediately starts to interrogate me as if I'm a common criminal. "Nate what are doing here?" I switch positions on her in an instant. "I should be asking you that, however since your hair is messed up and your face is red like a cherry, I can only assume that you where engaging in some rather peculiar activities with a significant other."" Alas if you must know I and Caitlin are here cleaning the rooms for the inn keeper for today."

The embarrassment on her face grew even redder when I mention Caitlin's name." Ca,….ca….Caitlin is here with you?" "She sure is," I hear footsteps from behind me. "Speak of the devil here she comes." Seeing Ms. Verona face getting even redder and watching sweat starting to form on her brow, made me a really happy but at the same time, I'm like I can't be cruel to her either. So I lean in to Ms. Verona and whisper to her, "don't worry Priestess, I'll take care of Caitlin for you."

Caitlin finally arrives to see Nate, and now Priestess Verona next to Nate." Oh hello Priestess Verona what a lovely surprise." "Greetings Lady Caitlin." "Oh my ,is there something wrong Lady Verona, you look a bit fluster?" "Um well I've seem to run out of silverleaf and I'm,…uh…um." Nate sees Ms. Verona is at a loss for words due to her embarrassment. So he jumps in to save Ms. Verona.

"Actually Priestess Verona is here to ask me to help her with some herb gathering for tomorrow." Of course Ms. Verona just nods in agreement rather than saying anything. I continued," alas but I think me and Caitlin we where suppose to have a study session tomorrow." Caitlin then jumps in," Nate it is alright we can make some other arrangements, if Priestess Verona needs your help, then you should help her."" Priestess Verona I'm sure Nate won't mind helping at all."" Ok well that settles it," Ms. Verona quips in.

We are all standing here awkwardly, when I asked Caitlin. "Oh by the way Caitlin can you bring me a new bucket of clean water for me, so I can mop up this last room."" Of course Nate." "Well have a good day Priestess." When Caitlin finally is out of sight Ms. Verona lets out a huge sigh.

"Thanks Nate for helping me out like that, I owe you one."" It was nothing Ms. Verona; don't worry about me and Caitlin we'll be out of here before your guy friend leaves."" I look forward for tomorrow picking some herbs with you priestess."" Right Nate I forgot about that."

Priestess Verona then takes her leave, not until I call her name. She turns to see me, while I started to thrust forward and saying," Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

I and Caitlin finally finish with all the housekeeping of the vacant rooms. The inn keeper was very insistent in paying us in gold. I tried to say no, but the inn keeper wouldn't take no for an answer. So I and Caitlin we got to split the gold coins at twenty a piece. Not a bad at all I help some friends out and got paid.


	25. Chapter 24

_Here's another chapter be sure to read and drop a review if you can._

Chapter 24 herbs and turkey legs

I have a pretty good feeling about today, not only am I going to pick some herbs with priestess Verona, but I'm pretty dame sure I was going to get out of any heavy ass training with Kat today. Lately she has been driving me up the wall with her intense training methods. So after breakfast as always I went to get my steed Midnight ready to head out. As we are riding out I kind of took noticed that Priestess Verona was sticking to the main road. I was going to ask her what gives, but I decided against that. Apparently Priestess Verona took me to the town of Goldshire, I'm not sure why.

I was about to ask when we got off our horses, till she leads me inside the inn. We sat down at a table, and then I asked her," What is this place?""This is the Lions Pride Inn Nate." "Ok what are we doing here?""Well I'm trying to buy you a drink Nate."

Ms. Verona finally flags down a barmaid; she orders herself a fruit juice. I order a cup of spring water, and then Ms. Verona just gives me a look. "What Priestess?" "Nate are you just going to order a regular cup of spring water, I'm treating you here order something better." I order myself an apple cider.

"So are we just going to have morning drinks for now and then go out and pick some herbs?" "To tell you the truth Nate, I already have enough herbs to last me several months."" Next I just really want to treat you to a nice drink for helping me out yesterday."

"Oh yeah about that, I could not believe that Caitlin was that naïve about physical love."" It was really awkward trying to explain to her the difference in the types of love. "My only explanation would be that she must have lived in a very sheltered life as a kid."Ms Verona's face started to get a bit red." Oh don't worry Ms. Verona; I don't think Caitlin ever put two and two together about you being there."" She actually thought you were there to ask me to come with you in your herbal activities."

Priestess Verona as adds in, "also Brother Dunmore wanted me to thank you for helping him yesterday."" That was a very nice and considerate thing you did for him." I relaxed a bit in my chair," well its really was nothing, I figure that I should give back a little to all of you, since you guys really helped me a lot in these past few months."

"So are we going to have midday meal here or did you pack another take out meal?"" Speaking on that Nate, I know in a small way that you were looking forward to getting some down time from Lady Katherine's training."" It's just that she got to me first after breakfast when she saw you getting your steed ready." I was basically bracing for impact in my mind. "So I have to bring back before the start of midday meal."

I slammed my fist to the table in a bit of rage. "Shit that lady is going to kill me with all this training one of these days." Priestess Verona urged me to calm down a bit. "Nate don't think of it that way, she is just trying to help you that is all." "She really sees a lot of potential in you, and I only know that because she has told me."

I calmed down a bit and we sat there enjoying our drinks for the rest of the morning. When the time came we left back to the cathedral as planned. At least it was nice to get out of the city for a short while. Priestess Verona decided to take my horse back to the stables for me, what a nice lady. I sighed for a bit knowing that I had to go to the lunch and sit with Kat. She made it mandatory with me to accompany with her at all meal times.

When I came inside I tried to pretend not to see her, when she was flagging me down. Until Caitlin then actually grabbed my arm and escorted me to Kats table. As we were walking to Kats table Caitlin opened up," Nate why are you pretending not to see Lady Katherine?" I continue to play dumb even thought I knew she's was not buying it." I don't see a Kat anywhere do you?"

Caitlin just rolled her eyes at me not responding to what I said. I sit down only to see a rather amused look on Kat's face. "Well Nate how was your herb picking today?" "I just wave my hand up side to side;" it would have been nice if I had to whole day to do it."

She just laughs at my expense. "Well Nate I was rather surprised that you showed up, I was hoping you would have tried and run away as always."" Sorry to disappoint you Katherine. "" It's alright, I guess I would have use my tracking skills for another time, then again you never disappoint when you act up, so it's only a matter of time with you. "

Before we go to grab some grub, we all start our midday afternoon prayer to the light. After we finish I got up to go and get some food, till Kat decides to speak up yet again. "Oh Nate will you be so kind as to fix me a plate?"

I turned around in annoyance. "What am I, your butler here, get it yourself?" "Awe Nate I thought you were nice?" She goes on even further." You seem to be doing a lot of nice gestures for everyone." "What are you getting at?"

"Oh I heard what you did for Brother Dunmore and that inn Keeper at the Gilded Rose; it was very considerate of you." "So will you fix me at plate Nate Pretty Please?" Oh god she acting all cutesy it just makes me want to puke. Oh god she's really asking for it too. So I just say, "Yeah not a problem Kat."

I go to the chow line and fix two plates of corn on cob, potatoes, rye bread, and Turkey. Sweet they are doing turkey today. I get to the turkey guy to ask for a couple of legs. He actually tells me that these where the absolutely last two turkey legs left. Then a really nasty thought came into mind. _Ooh I'm going to get her good on this one._

I came back to Kat's table, and I handed her plate and just started to eat saying nothing." Awe Nate thank you so much for fixing me a plate you are nice after all." I'm like "uh huh." Only her face was priceless when she saw the huge chomp on her turkey leg, that I conveniently hidden from her sight, when she turn the leg around.

Katherine gasped out loud when she saw that her turkey leg had a large bite taken out of it, she looked towards Nate for an explanation. Nate reply with a lot of food in mouth, "what oh it came like that," while trying not to laugh at situation.

Katherine grumbles a bit grabbing Nate's turkey leg, only to see another huge chomp on it as well. "Oh yeah that one as well too came like that." Katherine who is now very annoyed, puts both legs on Nate's plate in anger. "Well since you want to joke with me you can have both."

I protested to her, "Seriously Kat, there's no way that I can finish both." "You should have thought about that before you pulled this prank on me." Katherine gets up in annoyance to go to the chow line to get herself another leg. Caitlin who is next to me just nods her head at me, but I could see a small smile on her face.

I turned to Caitlin saying, "Oh if you think that's funny, wait till she finds out that these were the last two legs of turkey." "Speak of the devil, here comes Kat." Katherine sits back down with even more annoyed look on her face, facing me.

"What's wrong Katherine, you don't seem too well?" For second there, I thought that she actually growled at me." You know dame well what you did Nate, you knew those where the last legs of turkey." I scoff at her," Well it servers you right for making me your butler."

"I see you got plenty of wings though, that's still dark meat, so why are you still complaining? ""Unless my intuition about chicks are true and that ladies like you always complain about everything." Katherine stops eating and immediately faces me yet again with bit of anger in her eyes. I hold up my hands in a surrendering fashion, "ok, ok, I take that back, I didn't mean to say that."

I continue to egg her on holding up one of the uneaten turkey legs." If it will make you feel better just eat around the bite, but if you eat all it, just know that you will have 2% of Nate flowing inside of you. ""Before you ask how that's possible, the saliva ok."

Katherine who is now eating a bit slower, hears Nate's last comment, only to think how mortifying it would be if Nate were right. "You know Nate as a personal way to say that I'm going to get for this, I'm going to work you twice as hard today."

I am now completely finished with my meal, and just mockingly saying to her, "well bring it on Kat." I break out into a dance just by gyrating my pelvis to her why everyone around me is just staring in shock and awe, and a few laughing smiles.

Later on that that day, Kat was right about one thing, she was really working me like a dog. Shit she made me do double the amount of exercise than usual. When we were at weapons training, she wanted to do another sparing session.

Man I can see the twinkle in her eyes, which was either the look of anger or determination of disciplining me. She literally was berated me at not getting a single hit in, as if she was trying to rattle my cage.

For the most part, I was calm the entire time. I know for a fact that I am the ring master in rattling people up; she should know that, in fact I have a gut feeling on this one.

 _Oh I got another one for her._ When a break came up in the sparing session, I pretended to act that my upper leg armor on my left leg was falling off. I kept fiddling with it till Katherine stop at her advances seeing me have trouble with my armor.

Katherine with a concern voice asked,' Nate what's wrong?" I started into the charade; "it's my upper leg armor it keeps falling off." "Well fix it quick, we can't stop now." I'm trying here it just keeps slipping out of place." "Can you at least come over and see if you can fix it?"

Katherine sighs a bit and sleeves up her weapons on her backside. She thinks to herself while she walks to assist Nate and almost smiles. _Hmm I should show him how to put on his armor properly. Wait what if he's planning something here? Hmm I could beat him to punch and stoop to his level, and put him into head lock for today's mid meal prank. Yeah that would do in teaching him a lesson, plus I have the element of surprise since he'll have his back turned._

Nate could only notice as Katherine is walking towards him almost in a slow fashion, _She's up to something I just know it, I got to act quick and fast. Sigh Katherine, Katherine, you really got to hide your intentions better than that. Your stance, facial expressions, and mood are a dead giveaway. May be I can teach her something along those lines, oh here she comes. As soon as she gets on her knees, I'm going to let her have it. I've been holding this in since start of exercising._

"Ok Nate just give me a few minutes while I check it, just stand still ok." 'Right on Katherine." She lifts a part of my loin cloth to inspect my armor. _Ok it's now or never, so here it goes._ Her face is about a foot away from my ass, when I let out a huge BOFF. The force of impact from the sound and the smell of the fart could only mean one thing, Kat's eyes where watery, I could've sworn she was gagging out loud.

I started to laugh out loud. "Geez Kat what are you doing back there?" I added insult to injury by adding, "Hey Kat was it good enough for you as it was for me?" I'm still laughing at her expense;" you see this is what you get for making me eat a shit load of turkey."

Poor Katherine was just gagging at the foul smell, as her eyes started to water. _Oh by the Light such a foul smell, I could mistake him for an abomination. Arggh he got me again, he was planning this and I fell for it again! I'm going to let him have this time, no holding back and then I will pray to the Light for forgiveness._

Nate was laughing so hard, that he didn't notice that Katherine was slowly standing up unsheathing her sword. She readies herself in a swing motion and puts her entire weight into the blow. She held her sword so only the flat part would hit Nate right square in his ass.

Nate wasn't laughing anymore when he felt the sting on his ass. He jumped up turning very fast to see a very angry Kat glaring at him. "Hey take it easy Katherine; I thought you said you were never going to strike me out of anger?" Nate finally realizes that Katherine was really angry, as she slowly starts to advance to his position, while he backs away slowly.

"Nate I have been taking it easy on you, but no more." She said to him in a very angry tone." Ok Katherine I see that you're about to lose it, so why don't we take quick breather and recollect our thoughts." "I don't think so Nate." Nate says in a concern tone, "Look Katherine it was just a joke ok." She continues to advance slowly as Nate continues to back down himself.

"Pick up you weapon and shield Nate and prepare to defend yourself." "Ok Katherine, I really think you should calm down ok." Katherine starts to put her sword up and pulls out her hammer and mace.

Shit she's serious this time , I just started to bolt towards the exit, when I finally reach it she take out her sword and throws it towards my direction only to hit the wooden door just a few inches away from my face. "SHIT KATHERINE YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME." "That's the point Nate; your enemies will try and kill you."" Now prepare to defend yourself."

I'm really scared now, I drop my mace and shield on the ground to let her know that I'm not going to have any part of this. Yet she is still advancing. "Ok time for a strategic withdrawal." I just gunned it out of there. "You can run Nate, but you can't hide," Katherine said in a sinister way.


	26. Chapter 25

_So the saga continues be sure to read and review if you can_

Chapter 25 the bigger they are, the more bones they break

Nate just starts to run like hell all throughout the cathedral. He would look back at first noticing that Kat was not far behind. He kept speeding up going faster and faster, till he finally looks over shoulder to see that he finally lost Kat. He stops to take a breather near the rear of the cathedral near cathedral lake.

Meanwhile Katherine is just strolling around the Cathedral with no need for sudden urgencies. Thinking to herself, _why didn't I think of this before? This should scare him really good, I'll keep pretending that I'm going to, how does he say it, ah yes pound his face in. If I do it right, I know he'll be even more humble towards me and maybe everyone else. I bet it will even cause him to be more obedient. Oh it's so much fun, when I stoop to Nate's level._

Katherine finally runs into Lord Grayson, who asks in a curious way." Good afternoon Katherine how is your training session with Nate coming along?""It's actually going quite well my Lord." Before she can continue, Lord Grayson interrupts her while taking a few sniffs around her. "Katherine what is that smell, it smells somewhat foul?"

" I believe it was a practical joke that Nate pulled on me, oh by the way have you seen him?" "Come to think of it Katherine, I did see Nate running rather frantically around the Cathedral towards Cathedral lake." "You wouldn't have anything to do with that?"

"Well to confess my Lord, Nate is under the impression that I'm upset enough, that I will strike him down."" I feel that if I strike enough fear into him, that it will make him more humble and perhaps more obedient."

" Hmm I can't say that I approve of this method by deceiving Nate like this, however I do like the creativity that you have in trying to make Nate more humbler and obedient."" So you will have my blessing on this matter, however Katherine don't let it get out hand."

"I will not my Lord; by the way will you let everyone know of my plan, if all goes well I can probably get him up a tree." "It will be such a spectacle for everyone." "That I will Katherine and happy hunting."

Nate is leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath. I make quick peaks all over to see it Kat is pursuing him. "Oh god I think I lost her as," I was huffing and puffing for air. It was a good thing that I decided to take off my upper and back plate armor off in my dorm. That shit just bogs you down when you're trying to make a clean get away. Then suddenly Nate hears his name being called out.

"Nate,…Nate,… come out come out where ever you are?" Katherine says in a menacing way. "Shit she works fast." I take a slight peek to see where she is; only problem is she's already focused on my exact location as if she just knew I was there. "Oh there you are Nate, shall we continue with the chase?"

I'm like no need to tell me twice. I just continue to run hard and fast, and without thinking I was running up into the largest and tallest tree I could find. Only major problem was that this tree's bark was really smooth, I could barely get a grip around it.

So I made use of a small boulder to jump up and pulled myself up on the tree limb. I continued to climb up higher and higher, till I was in the very top. I'm pretty sure I'm safe for now; there is no way Kat could climb up this tree.

While all this was going on, everyone was out near cathedral lake to see the spectacle that Lord Grayson told of. Brother Tryston and Brother Dunmore where just laughing at Nate's expense, which also included Caitlin and Priestess Verona.

Katherine finally catches up to Nate's position as she looked up the tree seeing Nate. "Nate if you think this simple tree is going to stop me, then you dead wrong." 'Now come down here and face me like a man."" Not until you calm down, and give me a five minute head start."

"If you won't come down, then I will shake you down." Now I started to laugh at her, "I like to see you try" "Very well Nate, I will show my power, now prepare yourself." She pulls out her mighty hammer," What are going to do, knock on wood?"

Katherine thinking to herself, _I got him right where I want him, I'll just use a little bit of light energy on my hammer to scare him into coming down._ Katherine lets out an evil laugh. "Alright Nate here comes the pain."

I'm looking at her hammer only to see that it was glowing with a white light, whoa _how did she do that?_ The first hit actually shook the tree a bit, but not enough to cause me to fall. The next one however was stronger. The third was causing me to lose my grip and footing.

Katherine thinking yet again, _Hmm I couple more hits should make him think twice, I just give this one a little bit of oomph. He'll be coming down in no time._

The fourth hit actually did cause me to lose my footing; I started to slip thru the branches till I fell like six feet down only for my mid section to catch on the limb. I felt a sharp pain in my ribs; I tried desperately to hang on to dear life.

The fifth and final blow to the tree was the last straw and I lost my grip and I just free fall all the way down to the ground. The only major problem was no matter where I hit, it was going to hurt. There were a lot of jagged rocks everywhere.

Katherine finally stops to see that Nate was coming down, only she didn't realized that she may have use a little too much force in getting Nate down. She hears a rather loud thud, only to put her hammer up and causally walk to Nate's position.

"Ok Nate I hoped you learned your lesson today?" She hears Nate moaning to himself," Oh Nate I'm sure you're not hurt too bad, just walk it off." Katherine gets nearer to Nate only to notice that the shine to his upper plate armor is not on him. "Nate why did you take off your armor, you know it's very well it is dangerous not to have it on while we are training."

When Katherine finally caught up to him, she gasped out loud. With look of absolute horror on her face to see that Nate landed on jagged sharp rocks. His face bloodied up with deep gashes. His lien shirt was covered in fresh blood which was flowing out near his collar bone on the right side. His arms appear to be ok, but she wasn't too sure.

Nate was in real pain; he tried to get up, only to cough up blood thru his mouth. He sees Katherine, but doesn't pay attention to what she is saying. His only instinct is to get away from this monster.

Katherine is just yelling and pleading him to stop. FOR LIGHT SAKES NATE PLEASE STOP YOUR ARE GOING TO MAKE IT WORSE. JUST BE STILL, WHILE I'LL HEAL YOU. Tears are starting to gather in her eyes as she rushes towards him to keep him from moving. Yet he is fighting her back as much as he could with whatever strength he has left.

While this was going on, as everyone was laughing at the huge spectacle, Brother Dunmore stops since they were a few hundred yards away from hearing their conversation. He notices that Lady Katherine is now crouching down on the ground near where Nate had fallen.

"Hmm something's not right; I think Nate might have gotten himself hurt again.""Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing more than a scratch, it's nothing that Lady Katherine can't handle Brother Tryston insisted."

"None of the less I will go and check it out, priestess Verona will you come along with me?" she nods in agreement, and they were off.

Katherine was franticly trying to keep Nate from moving as he is bleeding profusely all over the ground. By this time Nate's blood was getting all over on Katherine's armor and gauntlets. She tried to give him to drink a heal potion, only for him spit it out into her face. _This is so hopeless; he doesn't want me to heal him. He is going to die right in front of me._ With tears flowing out of her eyes," Nate please stop and let me heal you," as Katherine pleaded with him. 

Katherine turns her head to take notice that Brother Dunmore and Priestess Verona where about a hundred yards away from them. She yells out to them get their attention. And Immediately due to the distress of Katherine's voice both Priestess Verona and Brother Dunmore run to their position.

Brother Tryston and Lady Caitlin finally see both Brother Dunmore and Priestess Verona running to Nate's position, and the both of them follow suit.

Priestess Verona finally sees the horrible state that Nate is in and her instincts as a healer took over. Dunmore inquired," what happen here Katherine?" Lady Katherine not taking her attention away from Nate, "he fell off the tree and landed right here, I, I, didn't use that much force to get him down."" Where is his upper armor?"" I do, do not know?" "He knows better than to take it off." Dunmore starts to motion to Brother Tryston and Lady Caitlin to hurry up to where they were at.

Nate is trying to fight off Katherine attempts to heal him till Priestess Verona gives her shot at it. She calmly says, "Nate please be still." Nate groggily says, "Not with that monster near me." Priestess Verona gently pushes Nate's face to focus on her. "Nate, do you trust me to heal you?" he nods in agreement.

"Good now you have to drink these large heal potions that I have, can you do that?" Nate starts to drink it down. "Very good Nate, I have to stabilize you before I can move you ok." "You have lost a lot blood by moving, so be as still as you can Nate."

Brother Dunmore just shook his head saying to Katherine to ease her pain, "Thru Nate's misjudgment he chosen the one Plane tree, it has the smoothes bark, and it's like glass."" There was no way he could've held on."

Dunmore starts to climb up the tree to see if Nate's armor was up there. In a matter of minutes he came down signaling that his armor was not up there.

By that time Caitlin and tryston reached to where everyone was. Priestess Verona orders them both to get a gurney from the infirmary. They immediately took off without hesitation.

Nate was in such horrible pain, that he often slipped into unconsciousness. Within a few minutes both Tryston and Caitlin came back with a gurney. With priestess Verona's careful instruction, Brother Dunmore and Tryston moved Nate onto the gurney and lifted him up to take him quickly to the infirmary.

Katherine remained sitting on her knees, only to see the absolute horror of her gauntlets and armor being covered by her student's blood. She continued to cry to herself, when Caitlin who was nearby and decided to comfort her as best as she can.

With a steady flow of tears coming down Katherine's face she mutters to herself," What have I done?"" I have failed him." Caitlin did her best to console Katherine in reminder her that it's was not her fault. She softly says, "Lady Katherine it is not your fault that this happen, Nate is in the best care."" He will surely recover; now let's go get you cleaned up."

Later that night Katherine was sitting in her bed dorm contemplating in deep thought. She hears a knock on her door, but doesn't get up to answer it. She instead just says "come in" softly. She continues to look down, not caring to see who came in. judging from the footsteps and breathing she could only assumed that it was Lord Grayson.

Lord Grayson enters into Katherine's chambers and decides to take a seat in her chair across from her. He notices that Katherine is staring down to the floor. He finally breaks the silence. "I heard what happen today."" I am here to let you know that it was not your fault entirely on what happen today."" It was actually Nate's fault for taking off his armor and climbing on the one plane tree."" I inspected the tree with Brother Dunmore to see that you did use a lot of restraint." Katherine still remains silent.

Lord Grayson gets up and walks towards a grieving Katherine and puts his hand on her shoulder." Nate will be alright, he will be out for a few days, but Priestess Verona does expect him to make full recovery."" I implore you to continue in your teachings with Nate, don't let this minor setback hold you back Katherine."" You are doing a lot of good to him."

Katherine finally broke the silence that she was holding in saying, "he thinks of me as monster."" I cannot be his teacher, because I failed him."

Lord Grayson thought of the moment that day when Lady Proudmoore reassured Lady Caitlin of her teachings with Nate, when she too was faltering in despair when she felt that she was not worthy. I will do the same with Lady Katherine.

He pushes her chin up looking her square in her eyes with sternness. "Chin up Lady Katherine you are an excellent teacher to Nate, and I most certainly think that you are not a monster."" I will remind Nate that he has one of the best instructing him that I will promise you Katherine."" Now wipe those tears and I suggest you rest up and continue on with your routine, and be sure to visit Nate when he recovers, that's an order, do you understand?" Katherine responded in a soft voice of "yes". Lord Grayson barked at her in a louder tone," I can't hear you Katherine!" Katherine responded in a much more confidant tone, "Yes Lord Grayson!" Lord Grayson then nodded and patted his hand on her shoulder in approval and took his leave.


	27. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer goes out to Deadmau5 Ghost N Stuff. Also be sure to read, enjoy, and review if you can_

Chapter 26 Best Buds

Two days have passed, and Nate is still out of it. All I could remember was that I was slipping in and out of consciousness. I know that I was being moved around in a quick but careful manor, because the scenery kept changing from blue skies to stone ceiling. The song that was going thru my head at the time was Deadmau5's Ghost N Stuff the non vocal track. I was for sure that I was going to die this time However Ms. Verona's aggressive healing magic did the trick in keeping me alive.

I slowly open my eyes and started to turn my head to see all around me. Awe how sweet Caitlin is here, she's kneeling on the ground and praying to the Light, most likely for my quick recovery. Wait who is that next to her praying as well, I shifted my body as best as I could while trying not to make a noise. I gritted my teeth from the intense pain that I still have. My eyes widen as I finally see who it is, it's Katherine. Oh shit she's here to finish the job. I know that my first priority is to get the hell away from her.

I slow move my blanket out of the way without making any noises. I tried to sit up only to be hinder by the intense pain from my neck area and rib cage. Then I slowly but surely got up and on to my feet. At least this time I can walk. I started to tip toe it out of here.

I turned my head to make sure that Caitlin and Katherine were still praying on their knees. Only when I turned my head did I came face to face with Ms. Verona who had her arms crossed and a rather large smirk on her face. I moved my finger to make the shish signal.

Her response was holding her finger up wave it side to side in a no gesture. She started to point me back to bed. I just nodded my head no. She just looked fiercely at me with a stern look on her face and pointed back to my bed. I held my hands together in a praying motion to plead with her.

Priestess Verona just gave up in trying to reason with Nate and just blurted out loud," Nate what are you doing up and out of bed again!" Caitlin and Katherine broke out of their prayer and looked up at the same time to see Nate out of bed trying to make an escape.

Caitlin quickly got to her feet and rushed to Nate to give him a big hug, only for Nate to grunt out loud in mass amount of pain from his mid section. Once Caitlin saw how much pain Nate was in she stops, and apologizes, which in turn caused Nate to hold on to dear life to Ms. Verona in a huge hug to her.

Ms. Verona was rather stunned for a short moment at Nate's actions, but soon patted the back of Nate's head reassuring him that everything was alright. She then next tried to ease Nate to get back to his bed, yet he was very hesitant to go because Katherine was there trying to assist Nate.

"You know Nate Katherine is not here to vanquish you, but rather wants to help you" Ms. Verona insisted. "Yeah well why should I trust her, after what she did to me she should be locked in a cage." Nate's remark of Katherine really gutted her deep, as she bowed her head in shame and started to walk out of the infirmary.

Caitlin protested," Nate how could you say such horrible things about Lady Katherine?"" It's easy Caitlin; Kat was the one that started this whole mess."" If she would have calmed down in the first place and not have her murderous aggression towards me, things would have turned out a lot different."

"Is that what you really believe in Nate?" _Oh crap not this guy again_. Lord Grayson made his presence known when he spoke up, after hearing Nate's rude and harsh comment of Lady Katherine. I was now sitting up in bed; Ms. Verona was nice enough to give me a pain potion to ease up the pain from my midsection.

I sarcastically say, "Geez Lord Grayson do you always butt in every conversation that I have?" I turned my attention to Ms. Verona and started, "Priestess since you are a medical professional here isn't there such a thing as Patient confidentiality?"

She placed a hand on my shoulder to put me at ease. She plainly said, "No and Nate you are a good friend to me however so is Katherine."" I will support and defend you whenever you are in danger, but that support goes away when you as so much bad mouth my other friends as well." She then motions to Caitlin to give me and Lord Grayson some privacy as both of them walk out of the infirmary.

"Well it's just me and you Lord Grayson, let me guess you are going to tell me how this is my entire fault once again and no one else's. "Lord Grayson's facial features really didn't give me any clue as to what I was going to expect. "Actually Nate you are both to be blamed for what has transpired." Wow that was something that I never expected out or Lord Grayson's mouth.

He went on, on how really that Katherine was just pretending to look angry and she was really just trying to teach me a lesson in being respectful. And that in a way she kind of let it get out of hand. He then went on about how I should tone down on my antics and that under any circumstance that I should never take my armor off.

He said that if I had it on, that my injuries wouldn't have been as serious as they were. But what really hit me the hardest was that Katherine was really torn up inside about my injuries, and that I should make amends for my actions to her.

I fully agreed to that last condition of Lord Grayson's and I requested that Katherine should come and see me. Lord Grayson was really happy to see that I wanted to help ease Katherine's pain as he went on about finding her.

Thirty minutes later Ms. Verona was actually trying to spoon feed me, I complained to her that wasn't baby and that I can feed myself, yet she insisted do to so due to my midsection pains. I knew she was getting a huge kick out of this situation.

Apparently I broke a few ribs when I hit the ground yesterday, which explains the pain to midsection. Just then Katherine comes into the infirmary. I asked Ms. Verona to give me a few minutes. She then walked towards to Katherine whisper something to her ear. To which Katherine nodded in response.

She walked a lot slower towards me as if she was very timid like a small deer. I noticed that her eyes, they were a bit red with some of the bagginess from when you're either tried or you have been crying a lot. I chose the latter of the two. She pulled up a chair to sit next to me. There was a long silence between us for about a couple minutes. I was more afraid in that I would have said the wrong thing and I guess she felt the same. I know I got to set things right, so I started first.

"I'm sorry Katherine."" I'm sorry that I have been a bad student to you; I should have shown you more respect and humility."" I will understand if you don't want to be my teacher anymore, because I don't deserve a teacher like you, you deserve far better."

For the most part Katherine was looking down to the stone floor as Nate went on about his apology, till she looked up and turned to him when Nate said the last comment to her." To be fair Nate, I should have never have stricken you to begin with; I should have shown more patience towards you."" I also have to learn how to take a joke from you once in awhile."Even though I was pretending to be upset with you I still let my anger to control my actions towards you, and when you fell and injured yourself greatly, I failed in keeping of your well being." "It was a stupid idea."

Then Katherine continues to look down on to the floor. Nate took notice when Kat was looking to the floor again, that she was just really ashamed of herself. In an impromptu moment Nate decided to pull in Kat into a half of hug with his right arm. Katherine was really caught off guard from this, that it caused her to jump a bit, but in a way she also allow it.

 _Well here goes nothing; I hope this cheers her up."_ Hey cheer up Kat." "Are there going to be mistakes made along the way, of course there are."" I know that because, I'm the fresh man here remember."" I also got the most badass teacher here in the cathedral to show me the right way." "So lift that chin up." I literally lift her chin up. "And let's keep this going; I will be the best student that you ever had, as long as you are the best teacher."" The only tears that I will shed will be the tears of diligence, determination, and vigilance."

In a way I saw that Katherine was starting to smile. I guess it worked, because she then lifted her left arm and pulled me into a half hug of her own. I winched in pain of course, but only for a short bit as the pain went away rather quickly.

Then I noticed that her left hand was glowing as she summon a minor heal for me. We kept this embraced hug up for a good five minutes, that I didn't even noticed that Priestess Verona who walked in to check up on me.

Priestess Verona walked in to see Nate and Katherine making up; she gave a smile for the both of them, then walked out only to let them have their moment.

Once I let go of our makeup hug, I said, "Well if you don't mind Ms. Katherine I would like to get some shut eye if you don't mind." I started to lay down getting ready to catch some zzzz, till Kat started to speak up. "Nate aren't you forgetting something?" I really wasn't pay attention to her I just wanted to get some sleep, till Kat was nudging me to sit up. So I turned my head instead, only to see that Kat was holding the bowl of unfinished beef stew that Priestess Verona was spoon feeding me.

I started to sigh, "Hmm I guess you are never going to let me get off on skipping a meal huh?" I'm afraid so Nate, beside you should know better than to keep trying to skip meals, especially with me around." She came over to me with the bowl at hand and tried to spoon feed me like a baby. I complained as usual about how I can feed myself, and for once she actually agreed.

"Well I see no problem in you wanting to feed yourself, so here you go Nate." She handed me the bowl. She turned her armless chair around to rest her arms and head on the top railing of her chair and continue to watch me eat. "You know Kat it's starting to get weird every time you sit there and watch me eat ok."

"You know very well Nate what are my reasons for doing this, oh by the way here's this." She handed me half of loaf of bread. "Awe come on Kat you know I can't possibly finish all this, you want to go hafizes on the soup and bread?" "Sorry Nate, but I already had my dinner for today."

Katherine did however take a little pity on Nate and tore off a quarter of his loaf of bread to help him out a bit. Finally I was done with din din and Kat finally took her leave, at last I can finally get some sleep. Five minutes later I felt another nudge, only this time it was Caitlin.

"Nate, you can't sleep now." "Why not?" "You have lots of studies to catch up on ok." I sighed once again, "Ok let's get started."

Two more hours passed by, and I think Caitlin wanted to go to bed. I wanted to ask her something before she left. "Hey Caitlin you got a minute?" she turned around and look at me with a happy look. She yawns a bit and said, "Yes Nate what's on your mind."

"This is going to sound a bit embarrassing ok so try not to laugh ok." The look on her face was that of intrigue. "If it's not too much trouble could you teach me how to read and write in common?" She gave me a real soft smile, while putting her hand on my cheek, saying "Oh Nate; you should never feel embarrassed to ask for help especially from me."" Of course I will teach you, but it will have to wait till tomorrow ok."" Oh yeah sure, have a good night Caitlin." She finally left for the night and I was about to sleep, tilled yet again I got bugged by Priestess Verona.

"Yes Priestess what is this time", as I said it very annoyed. "Oh it's nothing Nate, just your potions for the night."" Uh ok which is which?" this yellow one is you pain medication and this orange one is a sleeping potion."

" A sleeping aid, I don't need a sleeping aid." "Well go on and take your pain potion then." I chug it down and any pain I had was gone in an instant." She kept pushing me the sleep potion on to me." Look Ms. Verona these sleep aids never work, I even show you", I chug it down the potion." Ok you see"….. I just got knocked out immediately.

Priestess Verona just simile at Nate tell him "Have a good Night Nate."While at the same time started to adjust his head and part of his body so that he could have a comfortable sleep.

Two day later I was finally out of the infirmary ready to continue on with my training. I found Kat had lunch with her and got started on the training. However later that day I was dismissed to get some diner with Kat. Only problem was when I came back to the training room armoring up getting ready for some evening training Kat wasn't around.

So I started to look for her, it didn't take long. I soon found her near the lake, only Brother Tryston was there. Apparently I think she was doing a reprimand for happen to me a couple days ago, so I knew I had the set this matter right.

Katherine was about to get started lifting her first stone over her shoulder, till Nate grabbed the same stone from her and was about to start. Katherine interrupted, "Nate what are you doing?" I responded with my own sternness," I'm going to take on your reprimand."

Katherine then grabbed the same stone from Nate, and said" No you are not Nate; I failed in your well being therefore I must do this reprimand." I took the same stone from her and said, "No I'm doing it because if it weren't my dumbass pranks to begin with, none of this shit would have happen."

Brother Tryston had a rather amused look on his face as he saw Nate and Lady Katherine bickering on whom should fulfill the reprimand. He finally interrupts them both to add his own idea on how to solve this matter." Why don't both of you just do half of the reprimand, Twenty five for Katherine and Twenty five for Nate?"

We both look at each other and agreed. Katherine went first completing her 25 in a very short amount of time. I was so amazed at her strength. She picks up those stones as if they were nothing. Soon it was my turn. I got started and struggle for a bit. I guess all the exercises that Kat made me do are finally started to pay off.

By my last stone I was really getting tired. Kat actually walked next to me cheering me on to not give up. It really did help. When I finally got done I just plopped myself next to a tree just to get some rest, soon after Kat joined me. She patted my shoulder with hand as in good job motion. I just patted her gauntlet hand with mine in response.

She pulled out her canteen and took a large drink, and then handed it to me. I took a sniff from it to see if it was alcoholic. She just rolled her eyes to me, saying "it's just spring water Nate." I took one big swig and handed it back. I was resting my eyes for bit only to fall asleep from where I was sitting.

It was getting late and Katherine knew that she didn't feel like sleeping under the stars tonight, she was about to get up only to see that Nate had dosed off. She smiled at him see him sleeping, so she decided to give Nate nudge to get him awake.

I woke up see that Kat was about to get up, the only thing is that I really want to ask her a quick question. "Hey Kat can I ask you something?"" Sure Nate what on your mind."" What was that thing you did with your hammer on that day when you were pounding on the tree?"

Katherine was somewhat surprised from Nate's question, but answer none the less." Oh if you must know that was light projection."" You can use your light energy for number of things other than healing yourself."" If you harness the light right, you can really perform greater healing to yourself and others." "You can also use your light as a defense as well as an offense; do you want to learn how to do It.?""

Yeah for sure Katherine."" Well I can teach you, however it is going to require a lot of training with your mind as well as your body."" It's going to be hard and require a lot of dedication ok"". Whatever it takes Katherine I want to be the best that I can be." She nodded at me with great approval. As we both got up ready to head in for the night.


	28. Chapter 27

_Be sure to read and drop a review if can._

Chapter 27 the little infiltrator

His mission was simple, locate and find the one who actually takes the time hanging out with him and his friends. How he got chosen to do this mission, well it was rather simple they all drawled straws and his was just happens to be the shortest.

He knows he has to be quick on his feet and silent like any rogue he had seen before. The one positive thing going for him was his size. Even though he was a just a boy, the man that he wanted to find would often give him encouragement that he could be whatever he wanted to be when he grows up. He is like no other person he had met before.

 _Well here I am in front of the Cathedral of light_ , thinking to himself. The big problem for me is that they don't let unaccompanied minors inside the Cathedral. The young boy readies his clothes that he chose to wear for this occasion.

He tucked in his linen shirt into his short pants, tightens his belt and strapped his shoes tight. Luckily for me they had only one paladin Knight watching the front door greeting in the parishioners. He saw this one family entering with their small children, and decided to blend in with them as one of their own.

 _I can't believe that actually worked,_ now on to the mission at hand. I made use of the large pillars in the Cathedral once I separated myself with the family _. I bet it feels nice to have a mother and father to look after you and care for you, I guess I will never know since I never knew mine._

There weren't that many paladins or a priest in the cathedral at the time so sneaking around was a bit easier. I finally made it to their massive library area; the only problem is that there was really big lady knight that was sitting at one of the tables. The book cases themselves only allowed me cover for part of the way, since this lady had chose to sit in the middle of the gap which was about ten feet apart from another set of book cases.

Due to my small size I was able to fit in between the small gap from the bookcase to the wall it was a tight fit, but I was able to move a bit freely without making any noises.

Well the moment of truth is here, I have to pass very quietly in between the large lady knight, who is concentrated on reading her tome. I all had to do was pass thru this area and then it would be a clear path to Cathedral Lake. Cathedral Lake is where the man told me that he trains at before their mid day meal.

When I felt the time was right, I made my move doing a tip toe sneaking movement to the next book case.

In the mean time Lady Katherine was just sitting in the Cathedral library reading a simple book on geography, waiting for Nate to get through with his tutoring with Lady Caitlin. He often loves to do his tutoring with Caitlin at the Cathedral Lake simply because it was very peaceful to him.

Katherine thinking to herself _, hmm I got at least another half hour before Nate gets done with Caitlin; I'll just continue to read here. Besides I got nothing else better to do. Wait someone is sneaking behind me, hmm I'll just play dumb for a couple of seconds. I bet its Nate, he must have gotten done early and he just wants to scare me from behind. Yeah I can accept this new prank from him, or maybe I can get the drop on him before it happens._

Katherine slowly gets up, only to hear a small faint of a gasp; she plays along to put up her tome on book case to her left side.

 _Oh no she's getting up I just better hurry and get behind the book case as fast as possible and not make a single noise_. I made a quick and quite dash trying to be as light on my feet as possible. I continue to stand absolutely still as possible, hoping for the lady to move on.

Katherine on the other had just pretends to put her book up knowing that Nate is most likely behind the book case that is in front of her. The minute she starts to turn a move about a couple of feet from the case she heard a small sigh.

 _I got him right where I want him, "_ Ah ha I got you; you think you can get me this time Na…..?" I pull who I thought was Nate, but was really just a small boy.

"Wait you are not who I think you are who are you?" Katherine started to get a bit more serious with the little intruder. "Who are you, speak up kid, you know that children are not allowed back here." "Where's your family,…..fine since you don't feel like talking, then maybe you would like to speak with Lord Grayson."

The kid gasped out loud in fear, he knows that Lord Grayson doesn't take kindly to trespassers, even kids like him. The legendary Shadow breaker takes crap from no one. He desperately to no avail try's to pry his arm off from this Lady Knights grip. Who is hell bent on taking him forcefully thru the cathedral with many other paladins, priests, and clergy there to see him being paraded around like a capture trophy.

Lady Katherine reaches to Lord Grayson's office, knocks on his door asking him if he would see her. Lord Grayson of course lets her in to his office. "Good mid day Lady Katherine, how are you today?" Katherine walks in dragging the kid while seeing Lord Grayson sitting at his table going over the day's work paper load.

He crossed his arms looking at the young lad with a lot of sternness on his face." Oh I've see that you capture a young boy today, what is the meaning of this?" Katherine speaks up," I caught this boy hiding behind one of the book cases in the library."

Lord Grayson turns his attention back to the boy in a demanding tone, "What is your name boy?"" Are here with family?" the kid continues to look down to the floor and not speak." One way or another young one I will find out who you are." Lord Grayson sends one of his paladins' to fetch Priestess Verona.

Priestess Verona comes in to Lord Grayson's office saying, "You summon me my Lord?" Lord Grayson just motions his hand towards the young lad. "Oh I see that we have a young guest here." She walks over to boy who is now sitting in one of the many big chairs in Lord Grayson's office. She's kneels on one knee getting to the level of this boy calmingly telling him that she is not there to harm him.

Priestess Verona asks, "What is your name young one?" The Kid still refuses to answer." Are you here with family?" The Kid finally nods his head no to her." Are you from the Orphanage?" The kid is just silent but lowers his eyes and head down in a shaming way. "Oh I see young one, but do not fret young one you are not in that much trouble ok."

Priestess Verona stands up facing Lord Grayson to answer him properly," the young boy here will not tell me his name, however is from the Local orphanage." "I see then I will send for the orphanage matron Lady Nigtingale to collect the young lad."

In ten minutes the orphanage Matron Lady Nigthingale enters lord Grayson's office. She is somewhat of an older woman with light gray hair with black highlights. She wears a simple cotton dress that is blue top with a black long skirts going to her feet.

She greets Lord Grayson with the kindest of greetings that she does with everyone that she runs across to. "Lord Grayson, it has been awhile how, is my young Knight?" Lord Grayson smiles a bit to her greeting and the kind words that she bestows upon him." I am very well; however I have one of your young charges here in my mist."

She looks towards the way that Lord Grayson Is pointing. She walks to the young man kneeling on one knee to get his level. And says in a calming mood," Sebastian what are doing here, wait don't answer that." "Did the other children put you up to this?" Sebastian remains silent. "Since you are not answering I will assume that they did."

"Listen Sebastian, I am very sure that the young man will come back and visit with you and others you just have to give it some time. ""Remember he promised all of you that he will come back."" You cannot come here and be bothering the Knights and Priest here is that understood?" He nods yes but still keeps his gaze down.

She starts to usher the young lad outside of Lord Grayson's office to head back to the Orphanage. "I apologize to you Lord Grayson, young Sebastian here just wanted to find his friend here that's all." "You say that his friend is here, who he is?"" I do not know my lord; however he is a paladin that resides here."" I cannot tell you his name, because I don't remember it. ""But children at the orphanage do speak very highly of him."" He has been coming to us for a couple months now playing and spending time with children for an hour or two."

As they are walking out of the Lord Grayson's office, Lord Grayson once again saying "are sure you cannot make his name out?" Just then Nate is coming near them walking along with Caitlin having a small conversation with her, when he hears is name out loud.

"NATE!" little Sebastian cries out loud in excitement, running to him to give him a big hug. Lady Nightingale says, "oh that is his name Lord Grayson, Nate what an odd name for a paladin."

Sebastian runs up and jumps to Nate to give him a big hug. Caitlin of course is caught off guard and is really surprised by all this.

Nate who is also caught off guard as well sees little Sea Bass running to him. He quickly regains his composure to catch him in mid air returning the hug. Nate puts him down gently and starts to kneel on one knee to be at his level.

By all this time Lord Grayson, Lady Katherine, Priestess Verona, Ms. Nightingale had all gather around Nate to see the spectacle that unfolded in front of them.

"Hey there little buddy great to seeing you wait what are doing here?" Sea Bass speaks up saying, "I and the rest of us really miss you Nate, we are wondering when will you come back." "Wait minute did you come here all by yourself, or the others put you up to this?" Sea Bass speaks a bit softer saying," well some of them put me up to it, but I really wanted to see you again myself."" Really Sea Bass that is so brave of you, you got a lot of guts to come here by yourself you should be proud of that."

Nate quickly changes the subject. "Hey do you remember the hand shake that I thought you?" Sebastian nods his head ecstatically. "All right then here we go, give me five, up high, down low, to side, now make a fist, bump it, and finally make it explode."

Katherine who is just standing there near Nate was happy to see the joy and happiness that he brings to this small child, however mid day meal is about to start and she has to interrupt him so they can commence with the rest of day together. She steps in only to see the young boy looking up and gasping out loud to her intimidating presence.

Nate notices Sea Bass gasping out loud as if something is scaring him. "What, what is it?" I turn around to see who is scaring him, only to see Kat was coming near us. "Hey Sea Bass, does she scare you, does she look mean and will most likely stomp on you?" The kid starts to nod silently yes.

"Hey Sea Bass do you remember that lesson I thought you the other day?" "Yes Nate, you said don't judge a book by its cover." That's right Sea Bass, Katherine here looks mean and tough, but once you get to know her she is really a nice lady."" Don't get me wrong though she will work you hard, but she will also care for you when you need it the most." I get a nice pat of approval from Kat on my shoulder with her gauntlet hand.

I turn myself and little sea bass to Priestess Verona. "What do you think of Priestess Verona?"" I think she is nice," sea bass says in a calm tone. "Yeah Priestess Verona is nice, but she can be very stern at times."" That is only because she is a professional at what she does, and that she wants you to learn your lessons well."

I then turn myself and sea bass to Lord Grayson. "What about lord Grayson sea bass?"" Everyone knows that Lord Grayson doesn't take crap from no one, not even kids like me." "Well you got a point there kid, but just remember this Lord Grayson can be tough on you but he is also fair man."

Little Sebastian then motions Nate to the young lady behind him, "what about her Nate?" I look to Caitlin who is just giving her nicest and warmest smiles to me. "Well sea bass you don't have to worry too much about Caitlin here she is just nice all round all the time."" She is very helpful and kind as long as you ask her nicely."

I decided to pick up sea bass and carry him on my shoulder towards to his superior Ms. what's her name again. "Oh hello there Ms.", I started to snap my fingers trying to remember her name. "Sea Bass help me out here." "Her name is Ms. Nighingale." "Thanks sea bass, Ms. Nigtingale I think I will escort the both of you back to orphanage, is that all right with you?" "That will be fine Nate." We both started to walk, till I turned around and let Kat know that I will be back in few minutes. I then turned my attention to little sea bass, "hey I'll visit you guys on Sunday, is that ok with the both of you?" "That will be fine Nate."

Ten minutes later I arrived back to the lunch room to meet with Kat so we can continue on our routine for the rest of the day. I did my prayer and walked to the chow line. I started to sit down where we usually sit, only this time I was joined by Caitlin and Ms. Verona.

I was about to get started when I was interrupted by Ms. Verona. "Nate I did not know that you spend your free time with the children at the orphanage, how come?"" Well to be truthful, before I came here I would often participate in big brother programs with the local recreation centers in my town."" I would like to do that here on a limited basis, since most of you ladies like to keep me busy during weeks on end."

Caitlin then joins in on the conversation, "Big Brother program what is that?" "It's just a program for young kids to have an older role model to hang out with; you know like to do activities with like going to park or playing with them."" Usually the kids come from a signal parent like a mom or dad that are just raising them on their own. "

I was about to start to chow down till yet again I get interrupted by Kat. I was about to start on a chicken leg, when Kat decide to open up. "Nate, did you actually mean what you said about us in front of the boy?" I was about to start eating when I noticed all the curious looks I got from Kat, Caitlin, Ms. Verona.

"What you mean all the nice things that I said about all of you?" Kat just nodded at me. "Of course I meant it all." "I would be absolutely lost without all of the help that I have received from you ladies." "You all have been incredibly nice to me and in return I felt that everyone should know what kind of people you all are." Kat just started to smile to me while she was eating.

I too was about to dig in, until I got a couple of nice one arm hugs from Caitlin and Priestess Verona. Finally at last I started to chow down.

Later on that day after exercising and dinner with Kat, she took to a remote area behind the Cathedral. We were surrounded by trees everywhere. I thought we were going to start sparing session, but instead she just told me stand here. Kat stand in front of a rather large tree about twenty feet away.

She holds her right hand out with her palm up and open. In just a few seconds a fair large silhouette of a hammer forms in mid air above her palm. It finally forms into a hammer of pure light. Kat then grabs it and throws it to a rather large tree. Yikes is all I can say, because that hammer crashed into the tree trunk and exploded to where it took off a large chunk of the bark off of the tree.

The next thing Kat did was that she pulls her sword and in moments it too started to be covered in light. She then made an upper slash strike in front of the tree. And just like that a wave of light went towards the tree and made a large and deep slash mark on the tree. She did it again and made a rather large x on the tree trunk. She put up her sword right after that.

For minute I thought she was done, however she has other plans. The last thing she did was that she got out her large ass hammer. I've never seen her use both hands in holding it, but this time was different. Just like before the head of the hammer was glowing with an ominous bright light. She just came up right next to the tree and with one big swing, the tree exploded with bark and splinters flying everywhere. I think Kat just killed the tree, because it just started to tumble down in a heap.

I see that Kat is nodded in agreement with work on that tree; she puts up her hammer and walks towards to me.

Man my mouth was just hanging down at the look of the awesome display of Kats power. Shit I would hate to be the guy on that receiving end. She finally comes to face me face to face and open up." Well Nate what do you think?"" Well I can honestly say that you effectively killed that tree."

Kat gives a small chuckle to the comment that I just made, but then she starts to get a bit serious with me. "Look Nate what I just showed you was a small sample of light projection, when used properly." "When you learn to harness your light within you, it can be a great ally in battle and help you save your life and others as well." "The biggest drawback to it is that you can't be totally dependent on it every time."" If you rely on it too much you will tire yourself out to the point of complete exhaustion or death."

"I understand Katherine." Kat then eases her stance a bit and response to Nate calmly, "oh Nate you can call me Kat if you want I kind of grown accustomed to it since you like to call me that all the time." "Well can I call you by both names?" "I don't see the problem in that Nate."

"Good now that is settled, let's start with your concentration of the light Nate." Kat basically explains to me that I have to learn this in baby steps. My first objective was to try and calmly concentrate to form a ball of light in my palm. Once I get this down, then I can start to try and form it into a hammer which was easier said than done. Yet Kat was very encouraging to me to keep trying and never give up, so pretty much every day kept this up with mixed results.


	29. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer goes out to Galantis Peanut butter and jellies as well as Calvin Harris Summer; both are good track I like to listen to from time to time. As always enjoy reading and remember to drop a review if you can._

Chapter 28 Turkey day or pilgrim's bounty I forget which

Well I guess the great thing about this place was the holiday season, which was great for me we actually got an excess of time for ourselves. I think for about a week. I thought it was great at first, but then again it gets boring here when you have no television to entertain yourself.

Luckily Kat had the one solution that solves all boredom which happens to be training. How did I get myself sucker in to this situation again? Oh yeah she made seem like we were going to have some fun with a little bit of rough housing, which happen to be wrestling.

Let me tell you something when it comes to wrestling; let's just say that Kat can really get competitive. She made me tap out like five times in a row how embarrassing was that? I wanted to just stop and go and see what Caitlin was up to. But I was told by Kat that she was in the kitchen preparing dessert pies for the bounty feast here at the cathedral and that she cannot be bother.

While we where resting for bit, I decide to maybe get a small conversation going with Kat. "So Katherine how come your not in the kitchen slaving over a hot stove with the rest of ladies?" I said it to her in almost in demeaning way. Kat who was just sitting on the arena floor resting a bit pop up her head looking at me like, oh you just didn't go there.

Kat narrowed her eyes towards me saying, "What was that Nate?" I change my mood to a calming manor to throw her off a bit. "I said how come you are not in the kitchen with the rest of the women, did they just had enough help or what?"" Hmm well Nate, it's just that they had enough help and that they don't need someone with my skill in the kitchen."

She started to come over and sit right next to me. "So you are basically saying that you suck at cooking and it couldn't help you to save your life even if you try." "Oh so now you are mocking me then?" oh I'm not making fun of you Kat, it's just you and me we at least got something in common, because I can't cook worth of dame either. She just laughs at that last comment.

"Well for a minute there Nate, I thought you were trying to agitate me again, by telling me that my place is in the kitchen."" But from what you have just said I now come under the collusion that is not the case."

"Well Nate do you want another shot at trying to pin me?"" No thanks Kat, you beaten me five times in a row, I seriously doubt that in a sixth time I will beat you." Just then the dinner bell finally ranged out. "Well we better get cleaned up Nate its feast time, also make sure you wear something nice ok."

Twenty minutes later I'm dressed up in that nice tabard they gave when I met that wizard lady a while back. Everyone did their prayer for the light before we sat down. The only weird thing was that the tables were set up in a linear way. So it was like one big line of tables.

I guess they went all out, because I could have sworn I saw like ten huge turkeys all separated around. With lots of cob corn, potatoes, carrots, bread, and sweet potatoes etc. It was a really nice display of food.

The seating was also arranged as well, so basically to my right was Kat and to my left was Brother Dunmore. Caitlin was across from me to the right. I think Ms. Verona was at the other end of the long table. But whoever was right across from me was no one; it was just an empty seat.

Apparently before we got started to chow down, we all had to stand up one at a time to give thanks for whatever. Shit it kept getting closer to me, the only problem was that I didn't have anything prepared to say to the massive crowd of my peers. So when my time came up for me to stand up and speak I just winged it.

I got up with all eyes upon me, I tried not to look at them, and so I just stared at the wall. Awe man it's like I got butterflies in my stomach feeling. So it started like this, "hey everyone my name is Nate and I just wanted to say uh thanks for everything."" I know that I'm very new to this and god knows that if I have kept up with the way I acted like when I first got here you guys would have kicked me to the curb long ago."" So here's to all of you being such great friends to me."

I sat down rather quickly with a bit of the shakes, only to be patted on the back by Kat saying to me," hey you do good Nate for your first try." Well in a few minutes everyone was done with their giving thanks. I was about to get started with placing food on my plate, when Kat grabbed my plate and started to load it for me.

When she was done loading my plate it up to gills and handing it back to me, I was like "seriously Kat do expect me to finish all this?"" Well as you have always have said before Nate, YUP." I just nodded my head in disgust at her.

Well I started to reach for my IPod so I can listen to good music while I eat. Unfortunately it slipped out of my hands and fell down on to the floor lightly. So I reached down to locate it I grab it and moved myself back to my original position, only to see some chick in front of me saying ,"HELLO NATE."

I literally almost fell out of my seat from getting spooked by this chick. "Gah where did you come from?" I quickly regain my composure quickly."Oh great it's you again witchy woman." Kat turn to me and said, "I believe her name is Lady Jaina Proudmoore Nate." "Well no duh Kat." I said in annoyance.

"Anyways what are you doing here?" "Awe Nate is that any way to treat a lady, especially a powerful one like myself." I started to poke and probe her face with my fingers just to make sure she was real. Ms. Proudmoore had a much more bewilder look on her face." Nate what are doing?" "I'm just making sure you are real that's all." "Well to reassure you yes I'm quite real, now where were we?" "Yeah so why are you here?" "What I can't visit you once in awhile and enjoy myself in this great feast that is laid before me?"

Oh don't tell me Ms. Proudmoore that you were one of the many fine ladies working in the kitchen preparing this fine meal. It's almost as if you belonged there right. I said in a mocking way to her. Jaina's eyes start to narrow a bit at Nate's last comment.

"Well Nate at least you haven't lost your illustrious charm, since we last met." "Hey just remember what you said before, that you can't change my personality." "Anyways it was nice talking to you, but I got to get some cranberry sauce to eat this white meat."

"What do you mean Nate there is huge bowl of it right here." Ms. Proudmoore holding it in front of Nate," yeah well I don't like that one it's too sour, but the one at the other end over there it's the kind I like."

I tried to get up to make my way to the other end, until I felt a large hand grabbing me by the shoulder forcing me down. Apparently it was Katherine's hand pushed me back down, when I came down she just patted my shoulder trying to ease me up a bit.

Jaina was just smiling and giggling a bit to herself. "Well Nate I see that you and Lady Katherine have become good friends since the last time we have met." "Yeah well stranger things have happen in last few months."

"Don't worry about it Nate, I have heard many things of you some good and some bad, but the good's ones do outweigh the few bad ones that have happen." "If anything you have progressed really well in the last few months."

I flip on my IPod to listen to some music rather than listen to Ms. Proudmoore yap on some more. _Awe man I just want to listen to some Galantis to get my mind off of her for a short bit._

Ms. Proudmoore notices my IPod and starts to ask questions about it. "What are you doing Nate?" "Oh I'm just going to listen to a quick tune that's all." "Well can I listen to it as well Nate," Ms. Proudmoore asked in a nice but curious way.

"Well you know what Ms. Proudmoore since it is the holiday and it's been nice for me so far, how about I put my IPod on speaker mode so that everyone can hear it." I switch to the one song that I really like to dance to Galantis Peanut butter and Jelly song.

When the song comes on, on speaker mode practically everyone stops eating and starts to look in my direction from hearing the start of the tune. I immediately start to lip sync the lines of the lyrics to Ms. Proudmoore, I make the motions with my hands with the spreading of Peanut butter and Jelly as well the motions for money as well.

When it came time to break into a dance motion with the song, I slid backwards out of my chair to avoid Katherine's grasp and rolled on my backside to stand up and start to dance in place.

Just from the spectacle from me dancing in place caused everybody to look at me like I was crazy, but who gives a shit I was having fun for once. I kept my eyes closed for the most part when I was dancing to the music.

Of course I felt so good when I was dancing to the beat, that I haven't felt this good since the day I came into the cathedral for the first time since I was under the sun that day. Apparently I didn't ever notice the glow that was forming around my body.

Everyone at the bounty feast was noticing Nate's peculiar dance. Of course Katherine could only be happy for Nate showing off his bright white light aura. She often wonders if Nate has ever noticed it himself. She was also laughing at Nate's very strange dance.

Ms. Proudmoore can only help but smile as well as Nate's aura burns bright for everyone to see. Of course she only wonder what in heck is Nate doing," _I guess this is what his kind think dancing is."_

 _Like I said before I never felt so good before, I think I'll finish with a huge thumbs up with both arms._ As the song comes to the end my eyes are still closed, I hold my arms parallel to the floor giving a thumbs up.

I finally open my eyes only to see that everyone is in some kind of shock.

Katherine, Caitlin, Ms. Verona, and the rest are just completely amazed at the amount of Light energy within Nate, that when he opens his own eyes, that they too are gleaming with the same light. However Katherine was the one that was the most impressed by Nate's taming of the light.

Katherine thinking to herself _, Nate's only been training only for about a few weeks in trying to harness the light within him, yet he has seem to fully master the ability to form pure light hammers in both of his hands. Basically to the point of full materialization, he going to be one of the most powerful paladins that I have ever trained. I am so proud to be his teacher as I am proud of him._

Like I said before when I finally open my eyes at the end of the tune, everyone was just staring at me with some kind of awe and shock. I'm like, "What you never seen guy try to dance to some EDM music?"I just turn my head for a few seconds only to see that I now have two very large epic hammers in both of my hands.

I jumped up a bit, "Oh Shit, where did those come from?"I dropped them to the floor only to see them rather than hit the ground expecting to make a large thud sound; they just disappear into a small speck of light. Now I am really scared, because I'm not allowed to bring weapons into the lunch room. I started to back away slowly.

I'm like, "Look guys I have absolutely no idea where those came from, uh I'm just going to go ahead and hit the head."I slowly continue to back up and in a sudden moment I just started to bolt out of there back to my room.

Katherine was the first to open up saying, "Do not worry everyone I will go and fetch him back, I'm sure that Nate will not like to miss out on dessert," As Kat started to wink to Caitlin. Jaina then interjected herself into conversation as well," Wait up Lady Katherine, I will come with you."

I finally made it to my dorm and just closed my door, cursing to myself on why they don't believe in locks in this place. _Shit how did those weapons end up in my hands?_ Then I heard a knock on my door _, Dame that was fast_. Hearing Kats voice from the other side imploring me to open my door.

I just make up a random excuse not to come out of my room," Look Kat I am not in the mood right, also I am butt naked right now." And to make sure in case they decided to call my bluff I quickly start to get undressed, I don't why I thought this was a good idea, but hey I'll just have to wait and see where this goes.

Katherine who was on the other side of Nate's door heard his pathetic excuse for not opening his door. Katherine started to talk to Lady Proudmoore of the situation who was next to her, "he says that he's completely naked, I don't buy it, and it's just a pathetic scare tactic of his Lady Proudmoore." I say we just let ourselves in and retrieve Nate back to the feast," Ms Proudmoore inquired. They both open Nate's door only to be in complete shock at what they see.

"Hey can a man get privacy for change once?!" Both Lady Katherine and Proudmoore fully see a complete butt naked Nate, only to frantically cover their eyes with their hands and protest to Nate.

I just started to advance to where they were only for the both of them to start backing off. Katherine is now pleading with Nate in a somewhat of a calm voice, "Nate for light sakes please put some clothes on."" Oh so you ladies thought I was joking when I said I was butt ass naked, well who laughing now?"

How about I make deal with you Ms. Proudmoore," I just showed you mine, how about you show me yours?" Ms. Proudmoore, who is keeping her eyes shut just starts to nervously say, Nate that's quite all right, but I prefer you to be dressed if you please."

As I started to walk in their direction, I forcefully bump myself into Katherine. She just starts to trip from her footing and falls completely on her ass. All I could do is just laugh out loud at her situation." Hey I know that in a way you are going to get me for this Kat, so all I can is that it is well worth it." "Maybe next time you two will take me more seriously for once."

By this time both Caitlin and Ms. Verona are coming to see what the holdup is with Nate, only to see that Nate is walking in an all natural state. Caitlin just completes cover her face, while Ms. Verona is just smiling at me getting a huge kick out of what I am doing. All three ladies are just begging at this point for me put on some clothes.

I just start to turn around and started to flex my ass muscles commenting out loud," Well Kat I got to hand it to you for putting me through such a rigorous exercise routine, just look at these gluts, I bet you can bounce a copper coin off of my ass." Priestess Verona just starts to break out laughing. "Well hey at least I got one admirer in the crowd."

Just then I feel a burning stinging sensation on my naked butt. I turn to see a rather pissed off Brother Dunmore. He sternly talks to me in his deep voice, "Nate what is the meaning of this?" "You should ask them, what are these ladies doing in the men's dormitory?" "Good point taken Nate, however please go back to your chambers and get dressed quickly and quietly and maybe I won't tell Lord Grayson of this newest prank that you are doing."

I just quickly went back to my dorm and started to get dressed. Five minutes later I was heading back to the bounty feast sitting back at my seat next to Kat, who was just ignoring me at this point. I look to the Caitlin who is doing the same.

When I turn to see Ms. Proudmoore, she is just looking at me with some disappointment on her face. I'm just laughing a bit to myself. "I bet you didn't see that one coming huh Ms. Proudmoore?" She actually responded to me instead of ignoring me like the others. "Well Nate you are right about that," Jaina said very plainly and stale.

Just then I thought of another way to get another good laugh for myself. "Hey Ms. Proudmoore can you keep a secret?" She look at me with a bit of intrigue and answered," Um ok Nate." "Good ok but you have to come close otherwise it won't be a secret anymore."

She gets closer to me where I was close to her ear and calmly say," I going to tell you a very common secret about the people from my world." She starts to get even closer to where I can say it to her ear.

What she doesn't know is that I haven't shaven my face for about a couple of days now and I got some rough sandpaper stubble on my face. So when she got real close I started to talk, then I grabbed her head and I rubbed my stubble face on to hers. She just completely backs off holding her face but not making a noise. She gives me the evil eye for what I have done.

Me on the other hand I was just laughing my ass off. "Wow Ms. Proudmoore you really are too easy sometimes, I bet I'm getting the same kind of kick out of you that you got out of me a few months ago don't you think."

Jaina thought about what Nate had said and she would have to agree to that in way. But she still gave him a look of some angerment on her face. As I sat back down, I noticed that Kat was rolling her eyes at me. Just then I decided to play on stereo with my iPod Calvin Harris summer. And just continue to eat at the good times I was having.

When dessert finally rolled thru, I got to sample a shit load of pies. I was told that Caitlin took part in making the pumpkin ones. When I took my first bite, all I can say it was pretty dame good. I comment to Caitlin asking her, "Caitlin did you make these?" I guess she still wasn't talking to me, since she just nodded yes to me instead.

"Well I can say with absolute honesty that this is one of the best pies that I have ever had." She actually responded to what I had just said about her pies. "Thank you for your kind words Nate," she said smiling at me. When we got done eating, I thought I was going to my room to sleep it off, however some other people had plans with me namely Ms. Proudmoore.

She ask me to come with her to the Mage quarter, for what purpose I don't know but she did tell me that I was not in any trouble with her.


	30. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer goes out to Alesso I Wanna Know. as always be sure to read and review if you can._

Chapter 29 hide and seek

When you eat a lot of food you naturally want to go to sleep right? I mean you go into your food comas when you eat mass loads of turkey. Especially after the way Kat loaded up my plate and after eating Caitlin's pies I was about to pass out right there. At least Ms Proudmoore was nice enough to let me rest for about an hour before we left for the Mage Quarter.

Still even then I was groggy from the mass load of food in me; I guess this was her strategy of keeping me from trying to run from her. And for once I think I have to agree with her on this one.

Any who we finally made to her destination it was just some random tower looking thing of a building. She was about to go inside, until I guess the one person she was seeking out had just came out of the building. I got a good look of who it was and of course it was Brother Dunmore's main squeeze Ms. Mara Spirit.

Before Ms. Proudmoore was going to talk to her I asked her if it was ok that I could sit down near on a bench near one of the many small parks that surrounded the entire quarter. She told me it was ok, as long as I was in her sights.

So I made my way towards one of the many park benches that was about hundred feet away from Ms. Proudmoore. She just continued on with her conversation with Ms. Mara Spirit.

It was just a regular day today a little bit on the cool side with lots of sun, so there was no need for a coat. As I was sitting I started to notice the people coming and going about their business. I just continue to sit here to do some people watching, noticing that once in an while Ms. Proudmoore would look at my direction to see if I was still there.

A few minutes pass by then I guess a mage decided that he was going to sit on one of the many benches to the side of me. He was a bald looking fellow. He was dressed in robes mostly in green and yellow. Like all I mages I have met before he did carry a staff. He looked like he was in his thirties I suppose he was old but not that old.

Since I got nothing else to do at the moment I decide to strike a conversation with the mage who was sitting there enjoying the scenery I suppose.

"Hey man you got moment?" He turns his head slightly looking at me like are you talking me pointing to himself. "Yeah I'm just asking if you got a moment." He finally starts to talk in a rather mild voice," what can I do for you young man?"

"Yeah well is there a way you can mask your aura from peoples sights, like let say from other mages?"" I ask it in hypothetical terms you might say, also do you use like a spell or may some enchanted item."

"Well young man hypothetically it is possible and yes you could use a spell, but using an enchanted item is more efficient, why do you ask?" "Hey no reason really just wants to know to expand my knowledge that's all." "Ah I see you wish just to become scholar?" "Actually I already have a profession that was chosen for me and before you ask I am to become a paladin."" Ah I see, that's good we can never have enough paladins here in Stormwind."

"Well young man if you wish I do posses such an item that can mask your aura from others." Now I'm actually the curious one for a change, so I got up to sit next to him. "Wow really could I see it?" he nods to me in approval and then pulls out a rather large blanket thing.

"So how does it work?" "You wear it as a cloak." In fact it's a rather thin cloak in itself at least to me. "Wow neat, like this," as I attach the cloak on to myself." Sweet so it's already enchanted and I don't have to turn it on or something?""That's right kid."

I went ahead and tried it on it was actually somewhat big for me but that was alright. It felt like velvet. It was black on the outside while red on the other. I thought to myself, _Hmm I bet Ms. Proudmoore can't see me now, let see if I can milk this opportunity bit long with this guy._

"Hey man you thirsty or something, because I feel like getting a drink what do say, I'm buying?"The mage just smiled to me, "that I can agree on with you kid." "Have you ever been to the Slaughtered Lamb?" "Can't say that I have, just lead the way."

Just like that we were out of there and in the tavern in just a few minutes. Apparently this guy was a wine drinker, so to be cool about it I treat him to a couple of bottles of Pinot noir. Me on the other hand I drank a small cup of mead.

I knew that if I wanted to make my get away that I have to leave now. So I was about to bid my farewell to this mage. He spoke up, "say young man thank you for the refreshments." "Yeah no problem man, but I got to go so I bid you a farewell." I started to take off the cloak to hand it back to the mage until he step in and said, "Keep it kind sir."

"Are you sure?" "Yes I have many of them also it's my way of saying thank you for the wine."" Well thanks again and here let me get you some more." Luckily this stuff was cheap so I bought him like five more bottles. I hand it to him, only to see his eyes gleam in happiness like a kid getting his first bike from his parents. "Ho Ho, you are too kind my young lad, say I never got your name."

I quickly made up a fake name, just in case Lady Proudmoore comes in here snooping around asking for me. "My name is Giles McElroy." "Well a pleasure to meet you Mr. Giles and once again thank you for your kind gift I shall remember you if I don't get too drunk."" So where will you travel next to Mr. Giles?" "Well I always wanted to see the Great Harbor here that I heard so much about."

I started to walk out heading towards to the when the mage just waved me off.

Meanwhile Jaina continues to talk to Mara Sprit about the translation spell until she started to look towards to Nate who was sitting on a bench not too far from her sights. Only to see that he was not there.

She bid her farewell to Ms. Spirit, and then started to walk to where Nate was sitting. _Now where did he run off to this time? Oh well it's not like it's going to be hard to find him, his own aura shines so brightly that I can't hardly miss it._

Jaina just kept searching all over the mage quarter trying to find Nate or any sign of his aura, but alas there was no trace. It was as if he just disappeared. She was now getting a bit worried, so she made her final stop to the Slaughtered Lamb. She has heard of many stories about Nate being a master of the drink especially from Lord Grayson himself.

She went in only to see that Nate was nowhere to be found. She started to ask questions to the many patrons and staff that if they have seen a young man in their establishment. Alas all said they haven't seen such a person in their mist. Until Jaina passed by one extremely drunk mage on her way out.

She decides to ask a couple of question to him to see if he might have seen her way ward paladin. Even though this guy look completely shit faced, any information he can give might be useful. She taps on the mages shoulder to see if she can wake him up. No responses yet, so she really nudges him a bit harder.

The drunken mage finally wakes up to see in his blurry vision a beauty lady wanting to talk to him. "What can I do for Ms.?" "I am wondering if you have seen a young man come thru here." "He is rather young wearing a linen shirt, leather pants, has light brown hair." "And his name my lady?" "His name is Nate."

"I can't say that I have met such a man by that name my lady." Jaina started to look down on to the floor in defeat, until the mage spoke once again. "However my Lady I have met perhaps one of the kindest young lad ever." "Her head popped up; did you say it was young lad?" As the mage started to wobble a bit in his chair drinking more wine.

"Yes my lady a young lad, who by the way has the same features that you have mention, however his name was that of Giles McElroy."" You know he bought me all this wine that I am enjoying, such kind young man." "I see did he mention where he might be traveling next?"" He told me that he wanted to see the harbor next on his travels." Jaina gave her thanks to the drunken mage then quickly exited to the harbor to find Nate.

 _So Nate looks like you want me the chase you again, well I'm game for that. Let_ _the hide and seek begin_.

Jaina continues to make haste to see if she can find Nate but alas he was nowhere to found, however his traces of his aura was around. Yet it was nearly faded from her sight. So how did he found a way to mask his aura from me? Many of the harbor folk did say that they seen a young man around and that he looked like that he was heading in the way of the trade district. I'm going to need help in finding Nate this time. So Jaina made her way back to Cathedral of Light to get assistance.

At the Cathedral Jaina ask to see where Lady Katherine might be. Brother Tryston did inform her that she was in the common room relaxing a bit.

Meanwhile Katherine was lying back on the couch facing the large roaring fire before her. She started to slouch a bit. Even though she was in her armor, she still could relax a bit in it, as long she unstrapped her hammer which she did anyways. After having such a large meal she too wanted to just take a long nap much like Nate. She too wonders a bit as to why Lady Proudmoore wanted to take him to the mage quarter, but those thoughts went away as she soon started to relax within the last hour.

Katherine then started to hear her name being called out. She just ignored it due to herself pretending to be asleep hoping that whoever was bugging her that they would see her in a deep sleep and think twice in bothering her in her slumber. Alas that wasn't the case, because whoever was calling was not stopping and it also the person sounded to be rather distressed.

She finally woke up sitting up a bit straight and stretching her body only to see Lady Proudmoore standing in front of her. "Oh it's you Lady Proudmoore, how was your walk with Nate today?"" Well it was looking good, till he decided to ditch me." "What you lost him, how?"" Don't you have the ability to see his bright Aura?" "That's just it Lady Katherine, Nate must have found a way to mask his aura from me." "I can see some faint traces of it on where he has been, but its fading fast."" I need you to help me find him in case if he's in danger."

Katherine quickly straps her hammer on her back. She too hopes that Nate is just pulling a prank on her and that he is not in really in any trouble. "If Nate's hiding from you, then you can rule out places like the pig and whistle and the gilded rose since he won't be hiding in such obvious places." "Well the last where abouts that I have heard from the people who might have seen him had said that he was walking in the direction to the Trade district." Both ladies just quickly got started to find Nate.

Well at least the Trade District was not busy since it being a holiday week and all. Both ladies decide to ask around to see if they have seen Nate. Alas it seems that no one has seen Nate. Katherine just started to wander around the main entrance where the gravel met the stone blocks of the main entrance.

Katherine thinking in deep thought about Nate, _Nate where did you go? Great some tracker I turned out to be. Sigh I just hope you are safe and ok. I just hope Lady Proudmoore doesn't get too upset when we find you._ Without even noticing it Katherine is just looking towards the loose dirt from the main road that leads to Stormwind and to Goldshire.

Katherine was also studying to be a tracker as well. She got her lessons from a couple of friendly hunters willing to show her for a couple coins. She thought she could use this skill in the near future. She kept her gaze towards the dirt road reading the impressions made in the dirt. She could easily tell that some came from animals and that others where travelers. When it came to Nate his foot prints, his were rather easy to read since he tends to put weight on the ball of his foot when he is walking or when he trains.

Katherine only knew of this since she would study Nate's foot impressions when there was down time when it came to his training in his light projection studies outside. So Katherine decided to walk a bit on the dirt road studying some foot tracks.

She then caught a pair that looked very familiar to her. She then knelt down looking at the foot impressions studying it very carefully. She didn't notice that Jaina was standing behind her, since she didn't make a single peep to her.

Katherine kept her gaze to the foot prints look up a bit to another and another in front of her until it faded in the distance. She said out loud to herself," Hmm this could be Nate's tracks." "Theses foot prints do match the very same ones that he usually makes."

Jaina interrupted her for a moment, "Katherine did you find something?" Katherine turned to see Ms. Proudmoore standing behind her." Maybe, I think these foot prints might belong to Nate."" Are you certain that these are his?" I'm not 100% sure, but I'm sure it's worth a shot, since we can't find him here in the city." "Very well then we'll get some horses and ride out to where tracks may lead us Katherine."

Katherine and Jaina start out to see where the tracks might lead them. For the next thirty minutes or so it occurs to them that the tracks lead up to the town of Goldshire. Both ladies decide to split up to cover more ground to see where Nate might be hiding this time.

Somewhere in Goldshire Nate is finally starting to relax for once in his life. It only took him an hour and half to walk here. _Man this cloak help me a great bunch_. He decides to sit on one of the many benches in the township. It's really a nice view with the Elywnn forest with its many large trees, birds chirping and flying insects flying around. I started to lean back putting my head back resting it on the rail. I take out my IPod to listen to a few tunes relaxing and letting the breeze hit me as I stare up to afternoon sky eventually closing my eyes and sing out loud to myself.

Katherine continues to walk around Goldshire, while Jaina decided to check every building to see if Nate has been around. She doesn't lose any hope however since she was fairly confident that Nate was around somewhere. She kept walking around, till she heard a faint voice. So she decided to focus on the voice in the distance.

As she got closer the voice got a bit louder and louder. When she was at least twenty feet away she noticed that it came from a person sitting on a bench, however that person had a cloak on covering their head. She decided to inch a closer and closer not making any noises at all.

When Katherine finally got close enough, she finally started to smile. She had finally found Nate. Katherine thinking to herself seeing Nate: _Finally I found you, I guess my skills as a tracker are finally starting to pay off. Oh this is too good his eyes are closed. I guess he's relaxing a bit, hey I would too it's nice out here in the nature. Hmm he seems to be listening to his music devise. Wow he actually has a nice singing voice. I think I'll wait right here till he finally decides to open his eyes, oh his face is going to be priceless. It's too bad that Ms. Proudmoore is going to miss out on this surprise._

Awe man I am so relaxed right now. Oh good one last track of music before I can get up to make my way back to the Cathedral. I kept my eyes shut even with the last track playing. Oh I know this track its Alesso's I want to know. So I started to sing out loud to myself, but in a lower tone since I didn't want to attract unwanted attention.

When the song was finally finished, I was like so relaxed. So my IPod finally shut itself off, and I started to open my eyes slowly letting small amounts of light seep into to my eyeballs. When my eyes where coming into focus I noticed a rather large dark blob in front of me.

So when my vision came into the clear, my eyes completely widen in shock as I cried out "OH SHIT". It was Kat staring back at me with a rather large grin on her face. I shot up immediately trying to get away from her. Let's just say I didn't get too far since she grabbed me and put me into a full nelson hold laughing at me the entire time.

Kat continues to laugh at me, "Where do think you're going Nate?"I continue to struggle a bit to her tight grip, "wait if you're here, then oh shit what's her face not far behind." "Say Nate that's a nice cloak you have on, where did you get it?" "None of your bees wax Kat ", Kat is still laughing at me as I am now really struggling to her very tight grip so I lean forward trying to lift her off her feet.

"Nate are you trying to lift me up, because it would be rather hard since I'm in full armor and I have my hammer with me?" I didn't listen to her so I started to try and lift her and walk at the same time even though my knees are really shaking and that they can give out at any moment.

Katherine is rather impressed by Nate's determination and strength, however she knows that this has to stop otherwise he's going to hurt himself. Katherine gets serious with him, "Nate please stop I don't want to see you get hurt ok."

I start to stutter a bit from the massive weight load that I took on saying, "then let me go." "Nate you know that I can't do that, not until Lady Proudmoore knows that you are ok."" Oh well what do know Nate here she comes right now." I look up seeing a rather piss off looking lady heading my way at the same time I stop and ease myself back up. I continue to plead with Kat, "Kat you got to let me go she's going to turn me into a mouse or something."" Nate she's not going to turn you into a mouse I won't let her, plus she's more worried than upset with you."

"All right I'm going to let you go now Nate, but you better not run ok." I just nodded to her. As Jaina got closer like within ten feet of me I started to bolt out of there. Kat instinctively tries to hold on to my cloak to keep me from running, but I released the straps to let it slide off of me. Kat drops the cloak and turns to Jaina quickly," don't worry he's not getting away from me that easily."

Jaina slowly picks up Nate's cloak: _This cloak has an enchantment on it. He must have gotten it from that mage in tavern; he never seems to amaze me. Well most of the time._

I started to bolt to the forest maybe I can lose them I quickly look over my shoulder only to see a grinning Kat nearly on top of me. Good god she's light on her feet, before I could turn my head back she tackled me to the ground on some very cushioning grass. She was straddling on top of me with both of her knees on top of my hands to keep me from trying to retaliate.

Kat then patted the side of my head giggling a bit, "good run Nate."" I must say you are really giving me a good workout." "I dryly say, well I happy to oblige." "By the way how did you find me?" Katherine was rather surprised by his last comment, because she has forgotten all about it till Nate reminded her of her tracking skills.

"Well to be honest Nate, I used my tracking skills that I have been studying for some time now. ""I really have to thank you Nate, for helping me be confident in my tracking abilities. "Just then I hear a couple of footsteps getting closer only to see you know who standing next to me.

Ms. Proudmoore just let out a big sigh," well Nate looks like we found you yet again." "You know I was going to take a nice stroll with you and maybe get a drink and doing some catching up, but you decided to pull this little stunt instead." I got bit angry myself telling her off. "Yeah well you come unannounced, you bugged the shit out me and you treat me like a kid."

Kat finally got up letting me up as well keeping quiet letting me and princess here duke it out with our words. I guess she didn't want to get involved. Yet she kept a good stance nearby Nate and Jaina just to make sure if things did get out of hand.

"Well if you didn't act like such a petulant child, then maybe I wouldn't treat you as such." As Jaina angrily turned around to walk away. "What with you any way, what did mommy and daddy did not love enough or something," I said in a mocking, but also in a hurtful way.

I guess that really dug into her deep, because she turned around quickly looking like she was going to kill me. Katherine noticed this as well as she immediately jumped in front of Nate to protect him. She stop Jaina in her tracks reminding her in a serious but temper tone, "Ms. Proudmoore Nate is not from here and therefore he does not know please calm yourself."

Kat then turns to me with seriousness in her eyes telling me, "and I'm sure you did not mean that at all." I got the message from her right then and there to say I'm sorry. I calmly and sincerely said to her," I am sorry Lady Proudmoore, if I have offended you or hurt you in any other way." Jaina quietly accepted Nate's apology but kept quite the entire time back to Stormwind.

Ms. Proudmoore then went on about how she was going back home and that she might not comeback until may February.

I just went back to my dorm wanting to sleep like everyone else here who ate at the feast got to do. But I was so awake that instead in started to put on my armor and headed for the training arena to try and tire myself out from a workout. Of course Kat had to be there too, I'm like does she ever go a day without training.

She smiled at me with great approval." Well Nate I thought from all that running around that you did today, that you were going to hit the sack early." "But since you want to get in some training instead, what do you want do first?" I kind of ignored her for a moment starting to stretch, but said "yeah just give me a minute to think about it."

As I continue to stretch, Kat wasn't paying attention to me and she was like ten feet away from me. So in a matter of moments I bolted at her doing a hard tackle. Let's just say she didn't see it coming. I used enough force just to knock her down, but I did held back a lot so that she wouldn't get hurt by it.

She looked at me with a rather stunned expression on her face. I got up to face her getting up on my knees and said, "Now that's how you do a tackle Kat." "If you want I can teach you how to do it right, so that if you want to hurt someone you can or if you are just trying to subdue them but not hurt them you can."" Also if you want I can teach you how to counter it as well, what do you say Kat?" she just nodded to me in approval, as I held out my hand helping her up on her feet. So late into the night until we can't continue I taught her something from my world.


	31. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer goes out to Alesso's we could be heroes. As always be sure to read and drop a review if you can._

Chapter 30 secret Santa time.

Nothing like a sitting here in Lord Grayson's office concocting a thousand and one crazy alibis about my whereabouts to a skeptical Lord Grayson, who is sitting across from me.

Just seeing the look on his face of trying to piece together on what has transpired within the Cathedral in the past few hours is just so glorious in my mind. He is literally trying to figure out how I did it all. Don't get me wrong I sometimes for a moment try to figure out how I pulled it off myself.

I wasn't the only one in the office, everyone that I knew on a personal and friendship basis was in there with me. All of them with an accusing look on their faces. Like I said it before, they just can't put their finger on it. I mean they had witnesses and even these guys couldn't say for sure that it was me all along.

Before I continue on, I guess I have to explain what events had just happen. So I kind of started out like this.

Three hours ago.

Once again it was another pleasant Sunday morning here at the Cathedral of Light. Its December now and literally one day before the start of the winter veil festival or celebration I forget which. From what Caitlin has describe to me, it sounded more like a Christmas vacation and doing a little bit of feasting. So in the weeks prior I was planning my Secret Santa Scheme.

Oh it was going to be glorious too, to leave mystery gifts for my friends here at the Cathedral without them ever noticing that it was me all along. I used most of my coins that I have earned from doing side jobs and drinking contests to finance my gift giving scheme and some supplies as well.

I purchase most of the custom made gifts in advance and snuck them into my dorm without anyone noticing usually late at night or very early in the morning.

So the basic plan went like this. The day before, I paid off this rogue who is about my height with a bit of makeup and a wig to stand in for me when the Cathedral services where going on in the morning for the faithful.

Even thought Caitlin was teaching me how to read and write in common, I was still in the learning phase of it. So as always I would stand in the back of the crowd in the Cathedral since Lord Grayson doesn't want me to screw up the choir. Like I said all too perfect for me and to hatch my plan.

Of course during the service Lord Grayson would make his rounds to make sure that his Knights, priests and even me were wide awake and not dosing off during the service. Mr. G would do this about twice during the service once in the beginning and the second towards the near end.

So after his first rounds to check on me the Rogue showed up right on time. The stuff I hear about these rogues is kind of creepy. I mean all they do is sneak around all the time. I guess they serve a purpose of just spying on people.

This guy is all professional all the time which was great for me. I basically tell him to stand here and don't move and hold a book close to your face and I'll be back in about forty five minutes.

I got my cell phone out set it up to a forty five minute countdown, and sneaked out the side door to head back to my dorm.

I quickly put on a red pants, black boots, red shirt, a red hat, and a fake white beard. I only dress the part, because some of my route will take me outside of the Cathedral. That way if anyone is outside and they see me, they won't be able to identify me.

I quickly get started on the men dorms. For both Brother Tryston and Dunmore I decided to get them both a case each of their very own Dwarven Stout with their names custom written on the case itself and each bottle.

To make up the perfect alibi for myself I left a gift package for myself with my name custom print on it in common. "What's inside you might ask?"

Let's just say it's the one gift most people dread getting, socks and shirts. No one like's getting gifts like that for Christmas, I think it's to most laziest gift you can give to someone other than gift cards for less than ten dollars on it or a gym membership.

As for the rest of the other dudes in the men's dormitory I just got them bottles of cheap Thunder Ale for each of them.

I check my stop watch ten minutes has past. Yeah I'm making great time, I already got a good quarter of the way done with my gift giving scheme.

Next I grabbed my sack of goodies and made my way running at full speed to the women's dorm. Like I said before, these guys don't think much in privacy since they don't put locks on their doors. So I went into Kat's room first pulling out two large bushels of Azerothian Apples placing them neatly on her bed.

Next I went into Priestess Verona's room I pulled out two pretty good size potted plants. One of them was a flower variety, but was also the rarer and exotic kind. One was the Purple Lotus, which I got from this night elf lady here in the city. She gave it up for about two silver coins. The next one is more of green plant called Mountain Silver Sage. I had Priestess Verona's name engraved into each of the pots for her gift.

As for the rest of the ladies in the dorms much like the men I thought about given them each a bottle of that cheap pinot noir. The Slaughter Lamb was just giving that stuff away for a cheap steal of a couple of coppers for a bottle.

Finally I reach to Caitlin's room; I pulled out another wrapped gift for her. This time for sure I got her some jewelry and not some enchanted item. It was a crystal in a shape of a heart. When I first saw it at the auction house holding it up into the light seeing the light reflect on it in many colors I knew I had to have it. I put in for a silent bid of five silver coins. I thought for a moment that someone was going to out bid me, yet no one was putting in any bids. So I got what I wanted for a change.

Though the merchant told me that these items are usually on sale for their romantic weeks in February, I guess it's their version of Valentine's Day I suppose.

I checked my cell phone again about ten more minutes passed; great I was make great time. Only I was really going to need it since the last person on my list is Lord Grayson himself. Unlike everybody else's room, Lord Grayson's office actually had a lock on it. Big problem was that during Cathedral services on Sunday he kept it locked at all times.

The only way into his office was thru the window that was like twenty plus feet up from the ground. The one big problem was that I don't have a ladder that tall. So for the next coming weeks I was looking at possible vectors to his office window. Only one came up, and it was a huge risk.

From the roof top of the Cathedral to his window was like fifty feet down. So I was able to secure a rope that could hold me up and down without snapping. Going down and getting in and out of his office was the easy part. So I placed a bottle of that sweet Bourbon as well as a bottle of Pinot Noir on top of his desk, of course I had his complete title and name engraved on it.

So now here comes the hard part getting back up to the Cathedral roof. Shit the walls alone were smooth as glass just like that tree that I fell off a few weeks ago. I know I was not supposed to do this, but I had no choice so I used some minor spells to increase my strength. At least not to the point of exhaustion.

The only way I was going to make it was to completely rely on arm strength to pull my ass up. I check my stopwatch on my phone, I had twenty five minutes to scale this wall and get back to my position in the cathedral. Let's just say it was going to be one hell of task to do.

All in all it took me like fifteen minutes to scale this wall. When I got to the top I just felt like taking a nap for my accomplishment, yet I know that I can't rest now. So I quickly get the rope lasso it up to my shoulder. Of course there were some spectators looking at me from the distance. I didn't pay any attention to them since I was in a hurry. In my mind I was just hoping this disguise would work.

I checked my stop watch again, shit I only got ten minutes to make it back to my room change and get back to the rogue. Man I just bolted it back to my room changed and put my disguise up, slapped on my clothes and armor, and bolted back to the rogue.

Shit I barely made it with a couple of minutes to spare, I was about to pat this guy on his back, till he turned around nodding to me that he was ready. Shit like I said before these rogue types just creep me out, but they at least get the job done. I passed on his payment to him discreetly.

As I see Lord Grayson coming by to make his rounds I turned my head to see if this guy is still here. Shit he took off in a flash, or a rather quite flash. Of course I bury my head into the book of hymnals. Lord Grayson just uses his hand to lower my book so he can see my face. I just smile back to him and he looks at me with a blank look, but just continues to make his rounds.

At last Cathedral services was now over. Time for the rest of day for me to relax, so the first place I go right after was the orphanage to hang out with sea bass and the kids. I hung out with them for about two hours. So at eleven o'clock I decided to head to the stables to hang out with my horse midnight.

I got the stable lady there to teach me how to care for midnight up to an extent, like brush his fur, clean his stall of shit and poop, while putting in fresh hay for him to feed on. As always I gave him a couple of apples for him to munch on.

Midday meal came by quick and that went off with no incidents yet. I guess most of these guys haven't gone up to their respective dorms to find the treasures that lay before them. Oh well I guess I would have to wait for a little bit longer I suppose.

Then again I didn't have to wait that long. I was lying down on some soft grass underneath the many trees at Cathedral Lake just taking a complete load off. The sun was shining on thru the branches of the large tree hitting on my face and the rest of my body. Till I felt a shadow cover them within moments.

I look up to see Kat standing in front of me with a plane look on her face." Oh hey Kat do you mind stepping a little to the right, you are blocking my sunshine." I close my eyes just waiting for her to do as I say. Only she just started to kick my feet lightly to get me up again.

I open my eye's in a bit of annoyance, "geez Kat what is it this time, you know we don't train for today."

"That is not what I am here about Nate; however I do need you to come with me." "Ok well I'll get up, but I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what this is is all about?"

She just plainly said, "I need you to come with me to Lord Grayson's office." I got up and started to walk with her just slightly slowly to see if I can get any more information off of her, not that I need it since I know what this is about.

"So what's this about Kat?" "Nate I think you know very well what this is all about, however if you want to come clean with me right now then we can avoid all this."" Ok I don't know what he is accusing me of this time, but I assure you that I have nothing to with it, or whatever it is." "I thought you might say that Nate, however you are coming with me whether you like it or not.""I'm hoping that you will run again, I could use the workout from you." "Hey do you see me resisting here?"

In a few minutes we finally made it to Lord Grayson's office. As the door opens I motion to Kat first to enter. As always she is a bit hesitant first to see if I was going to make a break for it. "Well hey Kat ladies first." She goes in only to look over her shoulder to see if I was following behind her as I always was.

I finally enter to Lord Grayson's office only to see the usual suspects that I acquaint with on a daily basis. They all had just plain looks on their faces; I guess it's their way of saying that they are not going to give away any information with their expressions. In a way I'm finally proud of them all since they are finally learning on how to not give away their intentions.

They all seem to pick up on that rather quickly from me, since I do this all the time with them. So where was I, ah yes the usual suspects, both Brother T and D, with Ladies Kat, Verona, and Caitlin. They were all just standing there, while Lord Grayson was sitting in his chair as always.

If anything it was like one of those old movies with the trial by jury types. Like here comes the accuse; only the jury was everyone else where as the prosecutor and judge was Mr. G of course.

I thought I would act a bit dramatically, by just yelling a bit out loud to get everyone's attention and make them jump up a bit. I yell out waving my arms up a bit, "AWE MAN NOT ANOTHER INTERVENTION." Just like that it did its job. Oh I was laughing on the inside.

Lord Grayson finally opened his trap, "Nate why don't you take a seat over there." I quickly broke the first silence in a flash, "what's up Mr. G. ?" Of course he never liked it when I said his name like that. So he just brushed that aside for the real integration to begin.

"Well Nate I have a few questions to ask you today, and before you ask no you are not in any kind of trouble….yet." "Well Lord Grayson don't let me stop you go on ahead get started." He pulls out the Bourbon bottle out first.

"I found this on my desk when I came in here about thirty minutes ago."" Yet I have no idea as to how it got into my office."" You see my door was in fact lock, yet there was no sign of my office lock being tampered with."" You by any chance have any idea this got here?"

"Can I see the bottle?" He hands it to me, while I inspect it. "Hmm looks like a whiskey bottle to me Lord Grayson, hey what's this engraved on it?" "Wait a minute Nate you still can't read common yet, I thought you were studying it with Lady Caitlin?"

He then turns his gaze towards Caitlin demanding an answer from her. Of course Caitlin responded," My Lord we have only been studying for about a week so far, Nate has started to pick up on some the letters from the alphabet, yet he is still lacking in proficiency in the complete alphabet. "" I see then."

"So what does it say on the bottle?" "It's my title and name Nate." "Wow really Lord Grayson, you mean you got a bottle of whiskey with your name personally engraved on it, sounds like someone really likes you to have given you such a nice gift."

"Really Nate, because it sound like something that you would have pulled off." "Well Lord Grayson you know well as I do that I was at the Cathedral services with everyone else, you even saw me there."" Alas you were, however I do have a witness present here who might say otherwise."

I continue to keep my cool knowing that he has nothing on me." Fine by me let's meet this witness of yours." His office door opens up as they usher in one of commoners or peasants. I suppose that what you called them.

Lord Grayson had me to stand up to see if this guy recognizes me. Lord Grayson asks the commoner some questions. "My good man did you happen to see anyone that was near the Cathedral, that might been sneaking around?"" Yes Lord Grayson."

"Do you believe that this young man here matches his description?" Lord Grayson points towards me. The commoner answers fairly swiftly to my expectancy." No my Lord, thought he was a man, however I saw him from a distance."" He had on a red suit as you would say with a long white beard." "I only saw him for a short moment on top of the cathedral heading inside."

"Interesting my good man, however you are certain that it was not this man that you saw?""Yes my Lord." "Very well then you may go." The commoner took his leave. Only for Lord Grayson, is that he still had more questions than answers. Yet he felt certain that it was Nate who had perpetrated these acts. He just didn't have the proof.

"So why is everyone else here in the office?" In that short moment Katherine actually step forward near Nate about to ask her integrating questions. "I just want to know of your where bouts after the Cathedral services Nate," as she crossed her arms.

"Well if you must know right after Cathedral service, I visited with the kids at the orphanage for a couple of hours and then went to the city stable to tend to my Steed midnight." If you need any corroboration of my story then ask Lady Nightingale and the Stable master."

Priestess Verona quickly spoke out loud, "I did verify with both of these Ladies and that they match to exactly to what Nate has said in his testimony to us."" So there you go Kat, do you guys need any more proof that I didn't do anything today other than attend church and did some community service?"

Lord Grayson gave it some deep thought: _I know for a fact that he had something to do with this. I don't know why he won't take any credit for performing such kind acts. Wait minute, it would be most likely that any physical evidence would be hidden in his own chambers. That is it we will all check his chambers_

Lord Grayson with a bit of a menacing smile demands," well Nate there is one thing that I would request of you." "All right then spill Lord Grayson," I asked in a plain way.

"I make a request that everyone in here comes to Nate's chambers to reassure ourselves that he was not capable of doing these acts." "Wait a minute are suggesting that you search my room, Isn't that an evasion of privacy also where the hell is your search warrant?"

"Nate if you are going to reside here in the Cathedral, then will live under my rules also what is a search warrant?" "Oh yeah I forgot I'm in a different world here." "Well now since that is settle, I say we all head to Nate's chambers."

And just like that everyone in Lord Grayson's office was heading to my dorm; of course I hanged in the middle of the crowd so that I didn't raise any suspicion. These clowns weren't going to find a thing, as I took extra precautions. I came back to my dorm after lunch and removed the secret Santa outfit and put it in a much secure location for just in case moments like this.

As soon as they enter my dorm everyone was looking at the wrapped present on my bed. As soon I got there everyone was looking at me. Of course I played it off like a pro acting all surprised. "Hey what's this on my bed?" I looked at the box with curiosity also noticing something written on the parchment. "Hey what does this say Caitlin?"

"She softy says it's your name Nate." "Awe, who did this, was it you Caitlin?" Caitlin nodded no to me. What about any of you they all nodded no. "Well who ever did it, I like to say how thoughtful of you to think of me." "Open it Nate," Lord Grayson said in an almost demanding way as if his proof was right there.

I opened my own gift to act as surprised as I can. "Wow I got some brand new clothes here, a couple of linen shirts, pants, and socks."" Man I really needed socks too since mine are getting holes and all." I even pull off one of my boots to show everyone of my big toe exposed.

"Well is this what your proof looks like Lord Grayson?" I can see the disappointment in his face knowing that this wasn't it. So he nodded no and asks everyone to search my room, but not to mess it up. With their search now complete and having no shred of evidence they all apologized to me and went about their day.

Much later on that day well into the night I was in the training arena doing a little of extra training sense Kat decided to head in early to get a good night's rest. I know she deserves it too since she tends to go the extra mile in training me on a daily basis.

I also decided to clean up the place bit. So as I was sweeping the floors, I put on my IPod listening to Alesso we could be heroes. It wasn't too long till I felt a pair of hands reaching behind me pulling me into a backwards hug. For a second it threw me off guard, since I was going to turn around and retaliate.

I turned around only to see that it was Caitlin giving me the hug. I quickly turned off my IPod facing Caitlin, returning her hug.

"Well what's this all about Caitlin?" She looked up to me with her soft blue eyes, to the point where they were about to water up as it she was going to cry only it didn't happen. "Thank you Nate for the gift."

Again I tried to play it off to her that it wasn't me. "Weren't we over this before, you know I didn't do It." She continues to hug me, "Nate you don't have to fool me, I knew it was you all along."

"Nate you are caring, kind, thoughtful, and loving."" You think nothing more than of others than of yourself."" You are of what Lady Proudmoore reveals to me and the others and much more."" Awe that's the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me,...so far."

We continue to hold the hug for a good while; it seems that Caitlin wasn't willing to give up on the hug. So as she continues to embrace me she went on once again. "Thank you for the vitality charm Nate, it is so beautiful and it will serve me well in the future whenever I think of you."

In a startle moment of confusion I started to say, "What it was charm?"" The vendor guy told me it was jewelry to give to love ones, I mean oops." Crap I knew the jig was up after I blurted all that stuff out. Yet Caitlin didn't care since she continues to hug me even tighter.

"You see Nate you can never lie to me, because I will always know what is in your heart since you have given me yours."" I know now more than ever that have to find you a charm from my heart to give to you."

"Oh Caitlin you don't have to do that, your smile and happiness is all I ever wanted from you." She then let's go of her embracing hug from me to face me, only she had a single tear come down from her eye. I knew it wasn't a tear of sadness, but rather of happiness.

She started first asking me a question. "Nate I was wondering if you want to spend your winter veil break with me at Lake Shire while visiting my family?" "Of course Caitlin, I would love to meet your family."

I just kept looking at her: _Oh god she is so beautiful. If I was stuck here for the rest of my days with absolutely no chance of going home, then I would want to spend the rest of my life with her. Maybe this was the happiness that Lord Grayson mention to me that I would find? Wait Nate you got to slow down, remember what you said about taking it slow._

So in return I pulled her close to me and place a small but satisfying kiss on her forehead.

Caitlin in return thought she was going to get another embracing hug from Nate, however when she felt the kiss that Nate had put on forehead. She let out a very small gasp. She felt like melting into his arms. _Oh Nate you are such a romantic, I bet this is what true love feels like. I know he is the one for me. He makes me feel so secure and protected when I'm in his arms. I love you Nate._

It was after all getting very late into the night, and I knew that we both have to be getting into bed. At that moment the both of us wanted this moment to last forever, so as gentlemen that I am I decided to escort her back to her room. I bided her a good night as she did to me. I could only wait for what's in store for me the next day as I slowly went to sleep thinking about Caitlin.


	32. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer goes out the Above and Beyond Blue sky Action. Also be sure read and drop a review if you can._

Chapter 31 Meet the Oath's

At least the one thing they had in common here is that winter break is around the same time as the winter veil break. Virtually everyone that I knew here was going off for a week or two to visit with family and friends. I was told that usually around this time that the so called factions have a truce during this time.

When I thought about it I didn't know we were at war something. Until Caitlin clarify that really we weren't really in any major war, but rather in some kind of small conflicts with the other factions, like raids or some petty land grabs or the occasional bandits or two.

I started to pack up some clothes in my back pack, usually a couple of shirts and pants and socks. I really didn't have any formal clothes, since Caitlin did say it would be ok for me come to her home in my armor and tabard. I decided to go to the tavern to buy a bottle of wine nothing fancy really, just so that I can have something nice to give to her parents when I meet them for the first time.

I got to bid a few farewells and safe travels to few of my friends except for Kat. Mainly because I didn't see her for most of the day, I guess she was dozing off or in her case training somewhere. Any ways I did made an extra effort to find her before I left with Caitlin for the week.

I asked Caitlin to wait by the entrance of the cathedral for me so that I could find Kat to say goodbye for the week. So I quickly made my way to the training arena, only to see that Kat was not around. Well I pretty sure she would be her room by now since she did make it a habit to come back to her quarters after her morning workouts.

So naturally I went to her dorm, knocked on her door and as usual she answered. Let's just say she had a more of a surprised look on her face than I had really expected. "Nate what are doing here, I thought you would have left by now with Caitlin to her home in LakeShire?"

"Yeah well I just here to say goodbye for the week, but don't you worry Kat I will keep up with my training at Caitlin's house." She actually responded a bit softer than she usually does. "Well that is nice to hear Nate."

I broke the awkward silence that we had for a short moment. "So Kat, where are you going to spend your time off this week?"" Oh well Nate I usually spend my winter veil break here at the Cathedral, someone has got to watch the place after all."

I frowned at her last statement saying, "what you are just going to stay here?" "Don't you have some distance relatives to see or join in some comradely."" Actually Nate, I'm an orphan."" I don't really have any biological family." Shit I totally regretted what I just said and started to feel sorry for her.

"Awe man Kat, I…I…I didn't know, I'm so sorry for bringing up something like that." She placed her hand on my shoulder to reassure that everything was alright while giving me a small smile." It's quite all right Nate; go on have your time with Caitlin."" I will fine here at the Cathedral."

"Wait so you are just going to hang here by yourself for the holidays."" Yes Nate, you don't have to feel bad for me, now just go already I will be fine."" And I will see you when you get back."

She actually started to usher me out of the women's dorm to see me off. Shit I felt so bad for her; no one deserves to be alone for the holidays. Yet I hear Caitlin's voice from the distance telling me to hurry up now. And just like that we were off.

At first I thought Caitlin was taking me to the stables so we can get our horses, yet she took me to a different part of the stables. Only she took me up to a platform area on top of the stables.

Of course I was freaking out from what I saw inside when what I saw what was up there. Shit I could only describe what I saw, which was a large eagle with half of a body of a large mountain lion or puma. I blurt out with confusion, "what the hell is that."

Caitlin, who saw my completed surprised face could only wonder on how has Nate never seen a gryphon before. It finally dawned on her that she was reminded that Nate is still a stranger to this world. So she calmly tells him that it is a gryphon mount.

"Ok thank you Caitlin for the weird sightseeing, but let's grab the horses and ride out to your house."Caitlin just laughed a bit to what I said. "Oh Nate you are so funny, if we took the steeds it would have been at least a two days ride to Lake Shire."" If we take a Gryphon mount the journey would only be a couple of hours."

"Wow that actually sounds a lot faster, but how does that work out do they fly or something" I said sarcastically. She actually smiled at me nodding her head." Wait a minute are you serious?"

"Well how else do you think we use Gryphon's Nate?" I just kept my mouth shut." Now come along Nate." Caitlin paid for the both of us while the keepers set up a two person saddle for the both of us. Of course Caitlin rode shot gun since I have no idea how these things work. Big problem for me was that there were no seat belts.

Well I guess I'm riding in the bitch seat. I don't say a word; waiting here to see how these things take off. Caitlin instructs me just to hang on while it takes off. At first I thought it was going to run and take off, only to see it jump itself up in the air using its large wings to lift itself up higher and higher.

I thought we were like a hundred feet off the air, but who knows it could be a lot higher I just didn't want to think about it. Without a moment's notice it started to swoop forward and we where off, because I was so caught off guard when this happen I quickly held on to Caitlin clutching on to her body tightly.

Caitlin felt Nate's tight grip on her body as held on the reigns of the gryphon. She laughed to herself only to realize how frighten Nate really was. She started to rub Nate's hands to ease him up a bit. "Don't be scared Nate I won't let you fall down, now please ease your grip on me."

I did what Caitlin asked of me to do. I started to carefully ease my death grip from her. I guess the ride was really smooth after all. I started to really look at how vast this world really was. Even thought all I saw was the tree tops for the most part of the Elwynn forest. I could see the mountains in the distance some with snow caps on them.

As I continue to fly about with Caitlin I could only see how it was a really nice day with the sun out some clouds in the sky. Yeah I got to get some of this blue sky action here. Then it hit me, that's it the perfect song I could listen to while we are flying.

I reached into my pocket to pull out my IPod with my earphones and switch it to track above & beyond Blue Sky Action. Like before I just get into the music a bit bobbing my body a bit. Of course Caitlin notices my movements seeing me much more relax than before.

For a moment she doesn't really say anything only that she is smiling at me as I continue to listen. Of course when to song runs its course Caitlin starts to ask me a question. "Nate you seem to be in much better sprits about flying on a gryphon, why is that?" I'm just listing to a song that relates to today that's all. Can I hear it Nate?" Yeah for sure Caitlin." I placed my earphones on to Caitlin's ears and repeated the same track for her to listen.

As she was listening, I have noticed that she too was sort of getting into it. "Well Nate that was very pleasant song. " "Yet I must ask you to prepare yourself for we will be landing soon."

Once we got thru most of the forest, I started to see rather large lake coming closer to the distance. I notice a road and a bridge as well. On one side was a small yet quaint town. I guess this must be the town that Caitlin's from.

It actually looks like rather peaceful looking town. I guess if you got money this wouldn't be a bad place to retire to.

Of course with these flying gryphons's the landing was a bit rough. We swooped in from the sky line to the platform near the docks. I actually got off the gryphon and was about to kiss the ground myself. What stop me that Caitlin was looking at me with a bit of amusement?

I started to follow Caitlin throughout the town. It had the bare basics like shops, a tavern, an inn, and a few buildings. Of course mountains surrounded the entire area from the distance. We walked by about half of mile till we came in front of a rather large house.

The house itself was rather huge to me to say the least. At least three stories tall with a massive garden in the front teaming with lots of flowers and shrubs. It was very well kept with lawn perfectly trimmed. Her house itself was very grand. It was composed of wood and large stones, maybe bricks I really don't know. It did however it had two white stone large pillars in the front of the house, with a few steps leading to the large wooden doors with stain glass windows.

Caitlin was the first to knock on her own door to the large house. In just a few moments a young lady answered opened the door. She was dressed in a rather black dress with a white apron. My instinct was that she could possibly be a maid or something.

She greeted Caitlin rather ecstatically. "Lady Caitlin you have returned home for winter veil, please come in." "I shall immediately fetch your mother and father at once." Just like that chick was off to somewhere around the large house.

I looked at Caitlin and smiled, as well she did the same. "Caitlin you really got a nice big house here." I said in an almost nervous way. Caitlin kindly reply, "thank you Nate, but what's wrong?" "You look a bit nervous."" Oh you know how it is, I'm just a bit nervous meeting your mom and pop."

She rubbed her hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down. "Don't be nervous Nate; my parents already know that you are with me." "They will be most ecstatic to meet you." I changed the subject for quick moment. "Caitlin this is a really big house, are you like rich or something?"

She responded rather quickly but confidently," well Nate my father is a very successful merchant here and abroad. ""So in a way yes he is very wealthy."

"Yeah just I suspected, you're from a rich family, and your dad is probably going to give me the bums rush, saying that you're too good for me and all." "Oh Nate don't be silly, I mention about you in many letters and correspondence with my family." "I told them how you have such a kind hearted soul."" If you were to be my betrothed, I know that money would be least possible concern of yours."

Just as she finished her conversation with me her parents came into view, and Caitlin just walked up and gave them both a big hug. Her father was about my height of six feet. He wore what I would think would be casual wear in this period. He wore a white linen shirt, with dark blue linen pants, black boots, and a blue vest. His hair was a light brown color, with brown eyes. He appeared very clean shaven and had a stocky build to him. Even thought he didn't look like the fighting sort, I bet he could throw down with best.

Her mother on the other hand was a spitting image of her only older. I mean she looked exactly like her mother, same hair, eyes, and some facial features. I guess I know where Caitlin inherited her looks from. She wore a solid green dress from head to toe. She was just a bit taller than Caitlin.

When she was done with her family reunion, she then turned her attention towards me. I came a bit closer to greet her mom and pop. I held out my hand to get a couple of handshakes. Caitlin introduces her parents to me," Nate this is my father Dallon Oath." I shook his hand with a confident and firm grip, "Nice to meet you sir." He responded in a commanding voice, "Likewise young Nate."

Caitlin then introduced her mother, "and this is my mother Evanna Oath." I held out my hand and bowing down a bit saying, "ma'am." "Such polite manners you have Nate, nice to meet you. "

After that we stood there in a bit of silence till I broke it with presenting them with my house warming gift. "Uh I brought this mostly because I didn't know what to bring, so I hope you like wine." I pulled out the bottle of red wine and handed it to Mr. Oath.

"Well young Nate you have such elegant manners and a kind heart to present me and wife with such a fine gift, thank you."" Now come along, you two must be exhausted with your travels."" Come and refresh yourself by joining us in the family room."

He took us both to his rather large room in the middle of his house. It has many book cases, nice furniture and I would guess a couple of family portraits on the wall. I sat there have many conversations with Caitlin's parents, mostly on my studies at the cathedral.

Later that night, they had me roomed in their guest bedroom, which happens to be across from Caitlin's room. I know tonight was going to be their welcome home dinner for Caitlin. So I had to wear my only nice tabard that I own. I took a lot of time to shine up my armor as well, mainly because I wanted to look presentable.

When I was done, I got dressed and I decided to wait outside of Caitlin room till she came out. When she came out of here room I took good long look at her. Oh god she was so beautiful, she wore a long blue dress with gold linings. She wore her hair up a bit; it was decorated with what I would assume hair jewelry with silver and crystals maybe diamonds I don't know. Her main jewelry was the crystal heart charm I gave her for Christmas, I mean winter veil that she wore around her neck.

I quietly said to her, "you look very beautiful Lady Caitlin Oath." She smiled to me with a bit blushing of red on her face. "Thank you Nate, you as well look very handsome Nathaniel Gray." I usually don't like it when people call me by my full name, but I'll let it side for today since it is a special day.

"I know this is going to sound rather silly Caitlin, but you don't want me to escort you to your own table do you?" "Oh Nate I would love for you to escort me down stairs." I kind of shrugged for a short moment then held out my arm, while Caitlin took it with her hand and we were off to dinner down stairs with her family.

Having dinner at Caitlin's house, well all I can say it was very formal and grand. Of course being the gentlemen that I had to be, I seated Caitlin first and remain standing till her mother sat down with her husband.

They used their finest dishware to say the least. Glass cups or crystal, fine silverware which was most likely actual silver and plates made of porcelain I guess it's their version of fine china. Their servants did most of the severing for us.

The food I can say was the best I have ever had. I didn't know you can make something as simple as pea's carrots very exquisite. That's was pretty much like the rest of the side dishes. As for the main course, it was something they called boar meat. Yet to me it looked like one of those large razors back pigs I heard about with the tusks partial out of its mouth.

Throughout dinner we all just ate our fills and swap stories of the life of learning to become paladins in the Cathedral of light. To say the least it was a very pleasant evening, Caitlin's parents where just so nice and genuine.

As the rest of the week went about me and Caitlin would just walk around town, do some training in her yard, and hang around the docks near lake ever still.

The week just rolled on by fast at least to me as I sat on the pier tossing a few stones into the lake, while Caitlin sat next to me enjoying the quite ambiance. Of course Caitlin did noticed the somewhat sadden look I had on my face.

"Nate, what's wrong why are sad?" "What oh it's nothing really Caitlin."I tried to play it off as if it was nothing, but I knew that Caitlin wasn't buying it. She took my hand to comfort me. "You can tell me Nate ok, now please just let me know."

I just kept staring at the vast and calm lake as I went on." I was just thinking out Kat, I mean Katherine that's all.""Oh how so Nate?" "Well it's just that the week it almost over and I was thinking about how Kat was spending her holiday all by herself."" No one deserves to spend the holidays by themselves ever, not even Kat."

Caitlin immediately gave out a huge smile towards Nate. "Oh I see you want to spend a little bit of time with Lady Katherine."" You are very considerate to think of spending some time even with those who don't have families of their own."

"So you wouldn't mind if I wanted to spend the last couple of days with Kat then?"" Of course not Nate I think it's wonderful that you even want to."" So your parents wouldn't mind it either."" Of course not, they like you already."" They too know of your kind and generous acts, they would actually encourage you to go."

"You think I can take off today then?"" I don't see why not." I went ahead and I got my stuff ready and packed back at Caitlin's house then said my goodbyes to her loving parents for having me over.

Caitlin then suggested that I seek a mage out in the town to open a portal to get me back to Stromwind, since it is the fastest way back. Yet we couldn't find a mage anywhere in town, though in the inn I did find a hunter that was willing to let me hitch a ride on his gryphon back to Stormwind for a couple of coppers.

I bid a farewell to Caitlin, who was more than happy to see me off. Of course I would see her on Monday anyways. Just like that I was off to Stormwind. Just like before it took a couple of hours to get back to Stormwind.

By the time I got to the Cathedral it was like maybe late afternoon. I made a dash to my room to put my stuff up. I was in my plate armor for most of the day and since I was feeling kind of lazy I just kept it on. So next I went to Kat's room hoping she was in there.

I knocked on her door, but at the same time I was at lost for words since I didn't know what I was going to say to her. I tried to go over in my mind on what I was going to say to her, but just then the door started to open.

I saw a rather stun looking Kat seeing me for a few seconds." Nate what are doing here, it's not even Monday yet?" Just like before during the thanksgiving feast, I tried to wing it yet again. "Uh,…. Well, uh, shit I forgot what I was going to say."" Nate please just calm yourself and start over."

I took a couple of deep breaths then started over. "Well since it is the holidays, I was thinking that you might need some company."" Mostly because I didn't want my badass teacher here to feel a bit left out."" Don't worry about Caitlin ok Kat she and her parents where more than encouraging to me on this endeavor."" No one deserves to be alone on Winter Veil not even you Lady Katherine."

I see Kat smiling towards me. "Oh that is just the sweetest thing that you have ever said to me Nate." I interjected again. "So I was thinking, have you had dinner yet?"" Oh are you asking me to go out on date with you?"" Well I just want to treat you to dinner, you know as a thank you for putting up with me and all the great training so far."

Kat just starts to laugh at what I said." I don't know Nate; I'm not usually a big fan of the pig and whistle's cuisine."" Look Katherine, it doesn't have to be the pig and whistle you can pick out the place since I'm buying. "I then look at my coin wallet and added, "within reason of course Kat."

Kat actually started to laugh a bit then added, "well then Nate since you have put it that way, I do have a place in mind and don't worry I won't break the bank with you on this one." Within moments they both left together to go get some dinner.


	33. Chapter 32

_Here's another chapter for all of you to enjoy. As always be sure to read and drop a review if you can._

Chapter 32 Dinner and a show?

Kat finally decided on the Gilded Rose to grab some grub. I let her pick out what she wanted; it turns out to be lamb chops. I never had lamb before, but hey I'm adventurous. So I was like why not. All in all it wasn't bad it was actually kind of good. As for dessert I bought her an apple pie since, this lady loves apples.

I tried to make some small talk with her. "So what do you want to do on Sunday?"" I don't know what do you have in mind," as Kat said with mouthful of pie. I thought about it for a few minutes. "Well I was thinking that I'll pick an activity for the morning and you pick one for the afternoon, what do you say."" Hmm that sounds fair Nate."" Yeah since I know that you're going to pick training as the activity anyways."

"Well you got me there Nate, since you know me so well."" By the way what activity do you have planned for me?"" Don't worry about it Kat I'll have something in line as a surprise for you, I'm pretty sure you will enjoy it." I was about to get up to call it a night when Kat asked me to stay for while." Uh ok Kat yeah sure I'll stay give you some company."

"Good to hear Nate, anyways I wanted you to stay for awhile since I want to know how the bottomless abyss does it."" Does what?" "You know what I exactly mean Nate your drinking ability." Just then Kat flags down a bar maid to order a couple of thunder ale's.

She hands me a flagon of the ale. "Look Kat I'm supposed to be more responsible here since Lord Grayson wants me to watch my drinking." Yet Kat continues to egg me on. "Look Nate it would just be a couple of drinks that's all."" By the way Lord Grayson won't be back till Tuesday."" So whatever happens, it will be our own little secret."

"Ok a few drinks, then we'll call it a night." Kat just nods in agreement. So I proceeded to show her how I do it. Kat just sits there studying everything that I do when I consume the drink in five seconds flat.

"Amazing, just amazing Nate can you do it again?" "Sure why not." So she orders me another round, only this time I slowed down just a bit to show her how I do it. When I finally got done drinking it down, Kat was just looking at me with her jaw dropped.

"Nate, can you show me how to do your trick?" "Uh I don't know Kat if I should, I mean I don't want to see you choke on beer."" Awe please Nate, just show me this one time and I won't ask you again." Now it was weird for me to see Kats eyes in that puppy dog sort of look. So I caved in and decided to show how to do it.

"All right I'll show you, but we are going to start out small ok Kat." She just ecstatically nods back to me and we were off then and there.

Later that night like ten o'clock and twenty ale's later.

Here I am again in a familiar setting, only this time its Kat's turn. I am literally struggling here to keep Kat on her feet as we stumble back to the cathedral together. I mean it only took like twenty tries for Kat to get it down. Of course I tried to stop her when she started to get tipsy on me. Yet she wasn't having it, good god she is such a stubborn woman sometimes.

Note to self never let Kat have more than six thunder ales ever. Shit for such a massive muscle woman, she is such light weight when it comes to drinking. Man how did this happen to me, I mean how did I become the responsible one here and Kat the drunken lout? I guess the world works in mysterious ways.

We continue to stumble our way back to the cathedral. Of course Kat wanted to say a couple things to me in her slurred speech." Nate, Hiccup, Nate."" Yeah Kat what's on your mind?" "Nate,….I ….just want to let you know that this is the most fun that I have ever had."" Well I'm glad you had fun, now I'm sure the sandman is calling for you."

Kat started to giggle a bit here and there." Nate, hiccup, Nate."" I'm listening Kat."" You know I,…uh…I hiccup, I often consider you to be not only my student and friend, but also I often consider you as my little brother."" Do you think of me as your sister Nate?"

"Yeah in a way I often consider you sometimes as my older sister Kat."" That's good to know Nate."

Finally we make it to the cathedral as I started to usher Kat back to her dorm, yet Kat had other plans in mind. "Wait Nate, I got surprise for you."" Uh can it wait till the morning Kat?"" Noooo, of course not, I got to show it to you now."" Fine Kat lets go see it, whatever it is."

"But first I got to cover your eyes; otherwise it won't be a surprise to you." She actually uses her large gauntlet hand to cover my eyes." Look Kat I don't want to see you get hurt when you're stumbling around here."" Oh don't worry Nate, it's not far ok and I'll be careful."

I just let her have her way since I don't feel like arguing with her. She finally leads me blindfolded to a room. When she removes her hand, I finally saw her surprise, for some reason she lead me to the training arena, where we train on a daily basis.

She stumble herself into a position across from me. "Ok surprise Nate let's do some sparing." Really was she for real? "Uh look Kat you are very shit faced right now, so I don't think it's really a good idea. Also I don't want to see you get hurt much less me as well."

"Ok Nate very well then how about we wrestle then." Man there's just no talking her out of it with her. So I'll wrestler her for a bit. I'll just let her win and maybe she'll call it a night," sure Kat why not."

So we get started only to wrestle with a rather drunken Kat. In a few moments I let her pin me. As I was on my backside facing her as she lets herself up a bit. Only this time she had somewhat of a mad look on her face.

"Nate did let me win?" "Uh I don't know what you are talking about." She actually gets a bit stern with me in her drunken state looking at me with her red hazing eyes. "Nate when I wrestle and train with you I will always want you to give it your all no matter what ok."" Never ever dishonor me like this ever again."" All right I'm sorry Kat if I offended you." She just nodded me in approval and smiled back to me.

She got up and I got up and we started at it again, even with a drunken Kat she is still pretty dame strong. After about five minutes of wrestling she finally pinned me down.

Kat finally had a very pleased look on her face as she faced me with both of her hands holding her up only a few feet from my face. Now that's more like it Nate, don't you feel… The next sound I heard next was a rather large thud.

It was like a huge heavy log just drop on top of me. I guess Kat arms finally gave out. She was literally laying on top me with her whole body. I started to laugh a bit as if it was a joke, or at least I thought she was joking with me.

I started to nudge her to wake up, only she wasn't responding. I finally get both my arms free up to lift her head only to see rather passed out Kat on top of me. "Great just Great." I struggled a bit under Kats weight to slide myself off of her.

I finally got up and I was about to walk out to go to bed, only I had my conscious eating at me. Shit I can't leave her like that on the cold stone floor. The big problem for me is that she's rather a heavy gal. She's got her armor on and not to mention that big hammer of hers. There's no way I can carry her piggy back style to her dorm.

So I summon some strength spells to pick her up and I started to drag her ass back to her dorm. I held her by her arms and lean forward a bit to hold her on my backside, her feet where the only parts dragging on the floor.

It took me about thirty minutes to get her back to her room. I laid her down on her stomach first and unstrapped her hammer. Good god this thing was heavy as I placed it on the floor near her. I then started to turn her around on her backside so she can get a good comfy sleep.

By this time I was so bushed and tired that I decided to sit on the floor next to Kat leaning on her bed side to catch my breath for a short moment. I decided to shut my eyes saying to myself that I'll just rest here for a minute or two before I get my ass up to go to bed. Alas it was never meant to be because I just started to catch some zzz then there.

The very next day.

Katherine started to stir at the first light and bell of the cathedral. She slowly but surely started to get awake from her slumber. As she started to stretch her arms and legs. Wow I actually feel more rested now than ever before. Oh great I must fell asleep in my armor again.

As she started to get up a bit and stretch her arms side to side, she then felt something rather furry on her left hand. She then was more alerted to the foreign feeling that she just got to the point where she didn't know what she was going to do.

Upon further inspection of the mass fuzzy ball, it turned out to be somebody's head. She slowly turned the head to see who it was, only she started to smile to see that it was Nate at her bedside asleep.

Hmm last thing I remember was that I was very drunk and I decided to wrestle Nate for some odd reason. Then it hit me, I must have passed out in the arena and he was kind enough to bring me back to my room.

I decide then and there that I should show him the same kindness that he showed me last night. I nudge him to get him awake. He looked very groggy trying to get up. So instead I usher him to sleep on my bed. Nate didn't seem to mind too much about it, since sleeping on the floor looked a bit uncomfortable for him.

Nate tiredly say, "hey Kat how come you ladies always get the nice soft beds and I get a rock slab of bed to sleep on."" I don't know Nate, but you should rest now and I'll be back in thirty minutes ok."

I quietly left my room to wash myself up and go get some breakfast for me and Nate. The great thing was that not all of the kitchen staff left for the week. I was able to fix a couple of plates of scramble eggs, bread, dried fruit, and some apples of course.

I came back to my dorm as I would onlysee that Nate is still fast asleep on my bed. I quickly set up breakfast on my table. Since I don't have any juice to give him I just pour some spring water from my canteen into cup for him.

I started to nudge Nate to get up, only he starts to bat me off with arm. "Come on Nate get up, besides who's going to help me finish this breakfast here?" "What's this breakfast in bed?" "Kind of Nate, now please join me ok."

I'm trying to shake off the tiredness from me, when I noticed that Kat came back with some plates of food. So I sat down by the table to join her. "Wow what's the occasion Kat?"

"No occasion Nate really, I just thought I should repay you back for last night's dinner and drinks."" Oh more thing, I knew you had to use some kind of strength spells to get me back to my bed her so thanks."" I know I should be scolding for using your powers like that, but I'll let it side this one time."" Well that's nice of you."

"Oh by the way I have the perfect activity line up for the both of us for a couple hours."" I'll let you know when where done eating here."

An hour later Kat was following me throughout the cathedral and eventually outside in the square. "Where are you taking me Nate?" Don't worry Kat it's not far." I took her to a familiar place that I always go to on every Sunday for the past two months and counting.

When we finally reached to our destination, I could see the surprise on Kat's face. "You brought me to the orphanage Nate, why?"" Oh I thought it would be a good idea if you and I were to spend some time with the kids here."

From the change in Kats posture, I could tell that she was a little uncomfortable about this endeavor. "Just relax Kat; it's going to be ok and maybe a bit fun as well." "I don't know about this Nate I not how you say it; I'm not really good with kids." I reassure Kat that it was going to be alright and that I'll be near her all the time while we are here.

I started to knock on the large wooden doors to the orphanage, only to be answer rather quick by the head matron Ms. Nightingale. "Why hello Nate on time as always", as the matron gave me a warm smile. She also noticed Kat who trying her best to hide behind me. "I see that you brought a knight before me."

"Yes Ms. Nightingale I did bring Lady Katherine with me to help me entertain the children."" That won't be a problem at will it?" "Of course not young Nate as you said it before, the more the merrier."" Please come in, the children will be most excited to meet you."

She lead me down the main hallway in the orphanage into the play room where the children where. There were about thirty kids ranging from the ages of five to ten. The good thing was that the little rascals didn't noticed yet that I was here, so I hid myself in the main hall with Kat to let the Matron calm the children down first.

"Children, Children please calm yourselves down, for I have special guests here to spend time with you." She then motion to both me and Kat to enter in the play room, soon as I walked in all the kids just shouted out my name in complete excitement.

Man hearing my name with that much excitement just made my day; I can't say the same for Kat. She on the other hand was a bit jumpy from all the kids who rushed up and gave me big hugs. "Hi kids I bought a special friend here with me", as I put arm around Kats shoulders pulling her into a semi hug.

"This is Lady Katherine and she's here to spend some time with all of you." Some of the kids were a bit hesitant at first to accept Kat, but I kept encouraging them to give her a chance.

As I was about to get preoccupied with some of the other kids motioning me to come with them, Kat seemed to be a bit lost and started to say a few words. "Uh Nate what do I do here?" "What do mean?"" I mean I don't know what to do."" Well why don't you play with them or tell a story."

I could see that in Kat's eyes that she had a lot of fear. So I went to her and calmly explain some things to her." Look Kat don't be afraid they are just kids, how about this as an icebreaker just tell them a little bit about yourself ok. "Kat regain her composer and nodded to Nate.

Nate finally went off to other direction to leave me here alone to fend myself. So I see many young eyes looking at me with curiosity. Most of them are young girls. I started to sit down on the wooden floor just looking at the children.

One of the young girls then motion there hand up to get my attention, so I called on her to speak. She spoke with a small squeak to her voice. "Are you Nate's teacher?" Now that was question I know I can answer in confidence. "Yes I am little one."

"What do you teach him, another one in the group asked?"" I teach him how to fight and defend himself."" Wow you must very strong then." Another one said in the crowd. "I have to be strong, if I'm to teach him properly."" I also have to train Nate in becoming much more stronger than he already is.

"Is it true that only the ladies teach Nate everything in the cathedral?"" Well you can say in way that we ladies do teach him a lot of useful things. ""I know priestess Verona teaches him his healing techniques and Lady Caitlin is a good tutor to him for his book studies. ""However he does receive many lessons from Brother Dunmore and Brother Tryston as well."

I continued on with many conversations with the children about Nate's training. They all seem to be very interested in hearing about it. I actually enjoyed doing this with the children as I gave a huge smile to them and myself.

Nate also notices that Kat is finally starting to get hang of it. _Well Kat seems to be enjoying herself, I wonder if she would come with me on a weekly basis?_ As the time went on, it came close to our session with the children as it was coming to a close.

The Matron came in to prep the children with their afternoon meals. Of course the kids protested a bit with much awe's. As I was about to leave the children, they started to give me hugs to say goodbye. Kat even got a few hugs from the kids on her side.

Soon we were on our way out of the orphanage getting many thanks from Matron Nightingale. As we continue on our way back to the Cathedral, I had the sudden urge to ask Kat how it went for her.

"So Kat did you enjoy your time with the children?"" You know Nate at first I was very scared, but when you just told calmed me down and to take it slow I guess it all worked out in end."" But to answer your question, yes I did enjoy doing this with you."" That's good to hear Kat; would you like to do this every Sunday with me?"" Well maybe once in awhile Nate."

As the day wore on we had are afternoon meal and did exercises with each other. I knew this since this was Kats activity that she wanted to do with me. Every time it's with her it's always some kind of training.

Finally it was dinner time and again Kat decided to pack us both dinner as we both ate outside, while I admire the sun setting over the mountains. We didn't really talk much the entire time. So when dinner was over, she wanted to do another sparing session with me.

As always I had my shield and mace, occasionally I would also use a sword. Like every time before Kat would always let me have the first strike to start things off. So I swung my mace to her side only to be blocked by her mace.

I swung again and again and to no avail as I was unable to land a hit. I kept trying my hardest to land one. When I knew she was going to use her hammer on me, I calculated her trajectory so I can get out of the way and try to land a hit on her.

She swung her hammer at me horizontally towards me to point instead of blocking it I duck underneath it and rolled around to her backside to get in closer. Shit the problem was that she was able to regain her balance and momentum in an instant, as she used her mace to block and strike at my position.

I guess I'm going to have to figure out another way. She turned around quickly to face me while smiling. In a sudden movement she used hammer as a thrust to push me back. Instead of blocking it with my shield I used that same momentum to roll in closer so that her hammer becomes useless in close combat.

I used the pointed bottom edge of my shield to knock her hammer hand grip out so she would drop her hammer. My god it actually worked. At the same time her mace and my mace was locked in place by both of our arms. Her free arm tried to grab me so she can get some kind of advantage, but my shield had stopped her.

I knew that brute force can't knock her down, since that's a losing battle. So in the heat of the moment I used my left foot to get behind right foot, as I pushed her hard. She completely lost her balance and fell straight down landing on her backside.

In an instant I moved in for the kill. I dropped my mace and pulled out my sword. When she realized what had happen she tried her best to regain the initiative. She saw my sword in hand and tried to block it, but I got her mace out of her hand as I aim at the knuckle guard to pry if forcefully out of her hand and swing it to other side of the arena away from her.

She then held up both of her hands surrendering as I pointed my sword towards her chest. She had a huge smile on her face, as I sheaved my sword back into the scabbard. I dropped my shield and held out both of my hands to help her back up on to her feet.

"Are you ok Kat?"" I am more than ok Nate, I am very proud of you."" You have greatly excelled in combat training."" You have used quick thinking and strategy in trying to defeat me."

Now the next thing that did catch me off guard by surprised was that Kat pulled me into a huge hug." I am so proud of Nate; you are going to great paladin one day."" I think you are ready for the next level."" Wait what there is another level? "Well I'll let you know about that for another time, now lets call it a day ok."


	34. Chapter 33

_Here's another chapter for the saga to continue, be sure read and review if you can._

Chapter 33 Does a bear shit in the woods?

It's mid January now and if this place has anything in common with my home, then it would be the weather. I mean at home it's mostly temperate during the months from October to December, while January thru March is frigid as heck. I'm pretty sure all the way to march it would be cold and bitter. The only difference here is that it snows.

Man back at my home whenever it snowed, it was consider an act of god. I think it snowed maybe once in my seventeen years at my house. As usual I have to provide myself with my own winter clothing. I for one am not a fan of wool; however it does keep your ass warm and dry.

Even though me and Kat would often train indoors, we would very often train outside especially when it comes to light training. Kat would often wear a cloak on her back side that would cover her body, but at the same time she would also wear a long sleeve wool shirt to cover her arms up. Mostly because her armor doesn't cover her arms exposed from the elbow to the mid bicep area.

Even thought I take my training very seriously with her, it doesn't mean that I don't like to have fun with her every now and then. So usually when I get done eating lunch or dinner, I would take off before her and prep a few soft snowballs and lie in wait usually hidden behind a tree and ambush her when she least expects it. Most of the time she would be a good sport about it and in return try to land a couple shots in herself.

In next coming weeks I wasn't really expecting much of anything than the usual stuff. Yet I noticed that Kat, Caitlin, and Priestess Verona where packing up a few rucksacks in the common room. So I was getting a bit curious myself as to see what they were doing, as I decided to walk to them to ask what's up.

"So what are you ladies up to today?" Caitlin and Priestess Verona looked up first and smiled at me, while Kat just continue to work on packing up the rucksack in her possession. "Why hello Nate how are you today", Ms. Verona ask in a content way.

"I'm doing just fine, yet what are you lovely ladies up to with packing those sacks?" Of course Caitlin and Priestess Verona both blushed some red to their faces when I complimented them as lovely." Well if you must know Nate, we packing for a trip," Caitlin said.

"Oh I get it, it's a ladies night out sort of thing right?" "You might say that Nate", priestess Verona quipped." And from the looks of it I see five rucksacks so I bet it's going to be one hell of a night out for you ladies."" Well I won't keep you from your duties so I guess I'll be seeing you around.

"Where do you think you are going Nate," Kat asked plainly? "Well I was just going to leave you to your task at hand why do you ask?" "Oh it's just I thought you knew what this was about." Now I'm really confused. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Kat." Kat mutters to herself, yet it was loud enough for me to hear. "That's right Lord Grayson hasn't told him yet."

"Lord Grayson hasn't told me what Kat?"" Well Nate it's not my place or anyone else's for me to tell you, so I better take you to his office for him to explain." Kate then motions to me to come with her as I reluctantly agreed to.

About half way to his office I started to get a little nervous and blurted out, "look Kat I haven't done anything wrong have I?" She stopped and faced me with a face of reassurance." As far as I know Nate you haven't done anything wrong, so there is nothing for you to fear then." Kat then put an arm around my neck and shoulder to encourage me to keep walking with her. Me on the other hand I was starting to shake a bit nervously all around my body.

I guess Kat noticed it as well since she was using her fingers and hand to rub the back of my neck and back. I stop to look at her asking her, "What are doing Kat?" "Well Caitlin did tell me that this is a good method to use to get you to calm down, because you're shaking right now."" Is it working Nate?"" Well a little I suppose." Kat just smiled to me and continue until I was no longer shaking in nervousness.

We finally reach to Lord Grayson's office as I was about to knock on his door till Kat beat me to the punch. Lord Grayson welcomed us in as I stood there in his office. Kat on the other hand decided to bring a chair to sit next to me. Lord Grayson took his seat and motioned to me to do the same.

"Well Nate how are you today?"" I'm fine sir."" Well Katherine has told me of your great progress that you made in training."" She feels that you are ready for the next level in your training, what do you think Nate?" I kind of shrugged to him in an unsure way as I responded to him. "Well I guess that sounds about right sir, but I don't know what you mean by the next level."

"Well that is simple Nate; we start to test your combat skills and training out in the world." I sat there letting that sink in for a few minutes, which felt like an eternality to me. "What do you want me to pick a fight with someone?"" Of course not Nate, we just want to see where your skill is at when it comes to certain situations."

"And a perfect situation has arrived to my attention for you to show case your skills."" I'm really not quite following your sir."" I'll make this as plain as possible Nate for you to understand."" I'm sending you out on a mission Nate."

"A mission, by myself?"" No of course not Nate, Lady Katherine, Caitlin, Verona, and Brother Tryston will be accompanying you on this task."" So what's the mission?"

"Ah yes the mission, well your task is to go to the Eastvale Logging camp on the Far East side of the Elwynn forest to eradicate the wild life in the area."" You want me to hunt down and kill a bunch of defenseless woodland animals?"

"No Nate you are most likely going to eradicate large fearsome grey wolves and forest bears that are harassing the local populace, basically keeping their population in check."" While recovering wood shipments in the forest."

"Well ok when do I have to be there then?"" Ah let's see its one hour before midday meal, so after that you will leave here and be in the EastVale logging camp by nightfall, how does that sound?"" Sounds like a plan boss." I was getting up about to leave when Lord Grayson added a few bits of info to me.

"One more thing Nate, I know you feel a bit doubtful about the task at hand, but just put faith into yourself and your training."" And please do mind your elders as in Lady Katherine, Priestess Verona, and Brother Tryston."" I will Lord Grayson."

A few hours later I was dismounting my horse midnight along with the others as we made our way across a bridge to hand our horses over to the local horse trainer to house our steeds from out of this cold bitter weather.

I took a quick gander of this place; to say the least it was kind of barren it only had a couple of permanent buildings. Caitlin motion to me to come with her to rather large bonfire near one of the buildings so we can warm ourselves up, while Kat, Verona, and Tryston met up with the Chief Logging guy to let them know that we have arrived.

As I looked out towards the snowy covered forest and ground, it kind of reminded me of one of those Hallmark Christmas cards, only this was the real deal. I then looked at a rather freezing Caitlin doing her best to keep herself warm by the semi large fire. All of us were deck out in our own armor, with the exception of Priestess Verona who was just in her wool like dress.

Before Kat, Verona, and Tryston could join us, I decided to play a bit with Caitlin. I decided to get her mind off of the cold by placing a small kiss on her cheek when she was not paying attention. Boy did that caught her off guard as she flinched and jumped up. She laughed at me while blushing, while at the same time she landed one of her kisses on me as I took it in the same affect.

I was about to take her down in a playful manor, until I saw Kat, Verona and Tryston coming to our direction. All of us were sitting by the fire trying to warm ourselves up as Kat continue to add more wood to the fire. It was very silent for a good while, to the point where it felt kind of awkward.

So as an icebreaker no pun intended I started out first. "Uh so when do we start?" No one answered me, so I asked again. Yet there was still no answer. So I decided to get Kats attention by making a small snowball and hurled it towards her direction hitting her chest.

Let's just say she wasn't too happy about what I did, as she was about to charge in my direction." Whoa, whoa Kat calm down I was just asking when do we start."" Well why didn't you ask?"" Are you kidding me here, I asked out loud like twice."" Oh I'm sorry Nate, it's just we tend to get into deep thought when we are in the cold like this sitting near a large fire."" If you must know we get started tomorrow."

"Ok well I'm tired of freezing my ass off, so where's the nearest inn so I can get some dinner?" They all looked at me like I was crazy. "Uh you don't seem to understand Nate; we are in the middle of the wilderness here" Brother Tryston exclaimed." There are no Inns in this area."

"But not to worry for I will prepare dinner for us all," priestess Verona said." Lady Caitlin will you assist me?" Caitlin just smiled and nodded as they were both off to prepare dinner for the rest of us. As they left into one of the permanent buildings, I started off. "Would love to help, but you know me I suck at cooking what about you Tryston."

"I have to agree with you on that one Nate I too am not well in preparing in the culinary arts." We both looked at Kat, who was just as admitted to the idea of cooking as we were.

Thirty minutes later while the sun was now starting to set Caitlin and priestess Verona came back with a cauldron and a few bowls. She set it up so that it would heat itself above the fire, while Caitlin passed out the bowls and spoons to everyone.

"So what the soup of the day?" Caitlin said, "oh just a simple beef stew that's all."" Sounds delish." Of course Kat decide to sit next to me, as I looked to her nodding my head. "What was wrong with your old seat Kat?"" Nate you should know by now what this means when I sit next you."

Of course it left an opening with Tryston's seat for you know who to sit next to him. In a few minutes soup was served with a side of white bread. Of course we all did our best to pray to the light since we where near the fire before we ate.

Eating in silence next to a fire in the middle of the night, it's kind of creepy. Every now and then Kat would look at my direction to make sure I was eating. I would look at her back with a funny face. When she wasn't expecting it I decided to lean into her saying, "hold me my hero." She nudged a large elbow to get me off of her. I was just laughing as well as Caitlin.

Well it was getting late, so I asked out loud. "So who is sleeping with whom tonight?" Everyone just looked at me with surprises on their faces. "What it's a simple question?"" Oh it's the way I worded it, ok I see a bit of the confusion here."

"What I meant to say was who is bunking with whom tonight?" They still had their faces of the same look. "Well I'm bunking with Caitlin, what say you Caitlin?" Caitlin was just laughing saying," you're so funny Nate, yet I think your sleeping in Tryston's Tent tonight."

"Eh it was worth a shot." So Nate and Tryston started to head out to our tent. I just kept my armor and my warm clothes on as I slept into the night.

The very next day me and Caitlin where listing very carefully to Kat and Tryston. They were explaining the ways to kill the Grey forest wolves. If by mace try to aim for their heads to crush their skulls, if by sword aim for their shoulders to stab them into the heart.

Always watch each other's backs when confronting the beast. I asked about the bears in the woods. Kat and Tryston reassured us that since it was winter that the bears would most likely be in hibernation and that we would most likely not see any of them.

Kat gave each of us a horn to use if we were to find a shipment of wood that was missing somewhere here in the forest. And just like that we were off in our own directions. I partner with Caitlin not only to keep her safe as I knew she would do the very same for me. Brother Tryston and Kat partner up to go off their way. Priestess Verona decided to watch camp and prep an aid station if any one of us got hurt.

It didn't take long for me and Caitlin to run into some wolves, so as a precaution we decided to take them out one at a time with both of us attacking one wolf. To tell the truth they were pretty ferocious with their sharp teeth and claws. We both used our swords and shields, as we would alternate in one of us distracting it while the other went in for the kill shot.

For next two hours we killed about twenty wolves in total. We met up with Kat and Tryston. Kat asking, "Did you two find the wood shipment yet? "We both nodded no. "Well we can't complete our mission until we find it so keep searching and keep each other safe."

We were off yet again as me and Caitlin continue deep into the forest. It was a rather nice forest to say the least with very large trees with lots of opening spaces in between them; we slay another ten wolves along the way. Then it came clear that there were no more wolves in this area.

So I propose to Caitlin that we should split up to find the lost shipment of wood. Caitlin didn't like the idea since we were told to stay together. Yet she relented to idea that in ten minutes I would go off to one direction and come back while she did the same.

I split off to one direction, as soon as the time was up I decided to look over this small hill to if anything was nearby before I headed back.

Meanwhile Caitlin was starting to turn back, till she ran into Brother Tryston and Katherine. Katherine was first to ask where was Nate." I'm sorry Katherine, I know you told us not to separate but Nate insisted that we try it for ten minutes." Katherine then sighed out loud," why can't he ever listen to me for a change?"" Well lets go meet up where you two where suppose to randevu."

As I went up to the top of the small hill I saw about twenty feet away something cover in snow like in a perfect box shape. As I got closer it looked like a large cube. I started to rub off the flaked snow only to realize that it was lumber that was cut perfectly into large planks.

So I wasted no time pulling out my horn that Kat gave me to let out a large toot. When I blew into it, it gave out a sound of one of those horns you hear on tug boats.

From the distance Kat, Caitlin, and Tryston heard what could be a horn, that in fact that Nate might have found the wood shipment. So they hurried along to source of Nate's horn to meet up with him.

Nate continues to blow on the horn. When he felt satisfy that he blew it out loud enough times he then put up his horn. He then heard a snapped branch from behind the large cube of wood that he decided to check it out since it could have been Caitlin that came by.

So he merrily strolled to the source of the noise only to see a rather mid size bear with light brown fur on its body. Nate tried to walk back silently since he didn't want to draw attention to the bear. Yet it was too late since the bear took notice to Nate's scent. As it looked at him it started to growl at him.

This bear wasn't that big at all since its head only reached to Nate's stomach on all fours. Nate took a defensive stance with his shield up and mace held out. With a confident smile on his face he knew he was going to knock this bears block off. So the bear decided to lunge at him with its claws only for Nate to block his advances and take his mace to crush its paws.

The bear let out a screeching noise to the pain it had received that it continued to try and kill Nate. So the bear got up on its back hind legs to stand up to intimidate Nate and take another swipe. Nate of course blocked it again with his shield as he pulled out his sword and thrust it to its exposed heart.

The poor juvenile bear shirked in pain as it fell backwards as Nate went for the killing blow. Nate actually felt very prideful for accomplishing such a feat. He pulled out his horn again to give it another toot; till he heard some footsteps coming from the other side of the large wood shipment.

On first instinct he thought it was Kat coming in to surprise and congratulate him in finding the wood shipment, but boy was he so wrong, so VERY wrong.

His eyes completely widen in shock when he saw what was before him. It was another forest bear, only this one was nearly three times a larger as the previous one. This bear was on all fours, when its height alone with its head reached to Nate's chin.

It had a very fierce growl that was as loud as a growl can be. I drooled out of its mouth tasting Nate's scent showing off its massive sharp teeth. The claws on this thing were like razor sharp spears. This big ass bear started to stand up on its hind legs reaching the height of ten feet maybe even higher. Shit I'm six feet tall myself, but this bear easily towers over me.

I back away slowly since I didn't want to get into a fight with this thing. Shit this bear got mean when it saw what I was doing, as it took a swipe to my face as I quickly moved out of its way. The swipe alone took a large chunk off the cut logs that were stacked next to it.

I took out my horn and quickly started to blow on it profusely, as this bear continue to growl at me advancing slowly when I passed the nearby carcass of the other bear.

Just then this bear stopped and sniffed at the carcass and started to nudge it with its nose and paws. As if it is trying to get the other bear awake. I could hear the bear making squeals to it as if it was crying to its fallen companion.

Then it finally dawned on me as I whispered to myself," Oh shit I just killed its cub and this must be big bad mamma bear." If I tried to run this bear would easily chase me down maw me to death, my only option is to try and fight it off till Kat gets here.

I blew on my horn more times over and over.

Meanwhile in the distance Katherine, Tryston, and Caitlin could hear Nate's horn being sound off multiple times. It really dons on the rest of the party knew that Nate must be in some type of trouble. So with much haste they all started to run as fast as they could drawing out their respective weapons at the ready.

When the bear realizes that its young was dead, it wastes no time wanting to seek out vengeance to anything that was nearby. So it locked its angry and fierce eyes on to Nate.

Nate ready himself with his shield and sword drawn out at the ready. The bear starts to charge at me as I start to back away as it growls and starts to take swipes at me. I did my absolute best to block it moves while I landed in a few good stabs. I know it bleeding but it just keeps getting madder.

It stood up again as it took a large swipe to me as I blocked it with my shield; the force alone knocked me off my feet and threw me like ten feet back.

I knew I got to get up quick and fast as this bear got on all fours and started to charge at me, yet I knew my goose would be cooked if I even tried. So in a desperate moment I remember a lesson from Kat about week ago when she was teaching me about the Divine shield.

In matter of moments I moved my hands into a motion summoning the Divine Shield to surround my body in a protective sphere. I knew that this would buy me a few seconds to recoup, as I summon minor heals to heal myself up.

Of course when the bear charged at me it must have felt like its head hit straight on to a wall, as it bounced back not realizing what had happen. It too tried to recoup itself. I got up in the sphere as soon as I was ready I started to form a hammer of light in my right hand.

As the bear started to realize that my shield started to fade, it too was readying itself to slay my ass. I concentrated as much as I could, trying to keep my mind clear and thinking of some happy thoughts.

When the hammer of pure white light form into my hand, that's when the shield finally faded out. The bear then started to charge at me again. When I knew the time was right, I grab the hammer of light and threw it to the bear's direction.

When it landed on it, it froze the bear dead in its tracks, I started to pull out my mace to get some light projection started in order to land hard blows to the bears face. I got in at least three good whacks. How do I know it was good? Well when the bear was able to move again some of its razor sharp teeth started to fall out on their own while its mouth bleed profusely.

Yet this bear just wasn't getting it, it still wanted to fight. I know it has to be tired as well since it's losing a lot of its own blood. By this time I was getting tried. I had some potions for mana and healing, but I couldn't get them out in time since this bear was keeping me occupied.

It charged at me again only this time it was on its hind legs again as it took a much harder strike to knock my shield out of my hands. I then pulled out my sword and mace readying myself for my last stand.

As this was going on Kat, Tryston, and Caitlin finally made it to Nate's position on top of the small hill. All of them with absolute horror and fear on their faces as they see Nate fighting off one the largest forest bears they have ever seen. They started to yell to the bear to draws its attention away from Nate as they ran down the hill.

 _Well this was it_ , I thought to myself. This bear with all its might tried to kill my ass, as it tried to stab me with its claws. I was able to knock them out of the way. It also tried to collapse all of its weight on to me trying to crush me, while using its bleeding jaw with the last of its sharp teeth to aim for my throat.

I fell down with it as I used my mace to guard my face and throat, while I used my sword to stab the final death blow to its chest. I'm pretty dame sure only one of us was coming out on top of all this.

Kat screamed Nate's name in horror she couldn't relive the same moment that almost cost him his life, as she readied her mighty hammer with light projection ready to knock this bear on top of Nate off.

She used her mighty hammer to knock off the slain bear off of him, as Brother Tryston drew his sword to make sure the bear was in fact dead.

Katherine started to nudge Nate a bit to see if he was still alive, and as soon as that happen Nate's eyes started to open as he was moaning a bit.

"Oh hey Kat, what took you so long?" Kat smiled and gave a small laugh to him. "Are you ok Nate, can you move?" "I think I can, but I'm just so exhausted, from fighting two bears," Nate said very groggily. Kat's eyes widen a bit when Nate said two bears. Yet Tryston did reassure her that there were in fact two dead bears.

"Kat I think I might have used a little bit too much light and mana." Kat just smiled to me as she passed me one large mana potion to me." Here you go Nate drink up ok." Of course both Kat and Caitlin perform some minor heal spells on me to try to get me up. "By the way is this what we are looking for," as I pointed to the pile of wood. "Yes it is Nate good job on finding it", Tryston said.

Tryston went on about the bear situation with everyone. "Just to let you know Nate, I did find a rather large hole in the ground." "I bet this was their den for the winter." "They must have come out when the loggers where distributing their sleep."

I just shook my head to acknowledge Tryston, while I lean on a bit to Caitlin as we walked back to base camp.


	35. Chapter 34

_Here's another chapter for you readers out there, as always be sure to read and drop a review if you can._

Chapter 34 Is this trip turning out to be a big let down?

Later on that day we made back to camp while Kat and Tryston let the loggers know of the position to the missing lumber shipment was. Caitlin was reading by the fire, while Ms. Verona was readying tonight's dinner, since it was most likely that we were going to be leaving tomorrow.

About an hour later I was hanging out in the distance away from the main fire standing next to a large tree. For some reason I was having trouble moving my left arm, as the armor that met from my shoulder to the left part of my chest kept getting strained. So I lifted the part of my cloak that covered it to see what's up with it only for my eye's to widen in shock at what I saw.

That god dame bear left me a parting gift alright; it must have struck me near that area without me ever noticing it, since there were now three large gaping holes of bent plate metal. I tried my very hardest with a small dagger to try and fix it to no avail.

Meanwhile the usual suspects were gathering by the fire to warm themselves up as well to prepare to have dinner. All of them were wondering where Nate has gone off to, only for all of them to noticed that he was off in the distance by himself standing next to a tree with his back turned to them.

Katherine let out a huge sigh, "why does he always want to be by himself I thought we were thru with this sort of thing with him." As all of the party looked towards Nate's direction. Caitlin was the first to speak up, "do not worry everyone, I shall go and fetch him so he can join us for dinner."

Nate on the other hand was trying very hard to get his armor in check, when he didn't even notice the footsteps from behind him of crushing snow. He felt a small gauntlet hand touch him near is neck, that made him feel a tingle of cold that caused him to flinch his neck and jump up a bit.

He turned around slightly to see Caitlin smiling to him," oh hey Caitlin what do you need?"" Nate supper is ready and everyone was wondering why you are here by yourself?"" Oh its nothing really, I'll be along shortly, so you don't have to wait up on me ok."

Caitlin was now getting a bit curious as to what Nate was doing and possibly hiding something from her. "What are you doing Nate?" She tried to get him to turn around, but he was just brushing her off. So as a last ditch effort she quickly gets the up hand on him by out maneuver him to face him.

Caitlin's face was in shock when she saw a small dagger in Nate's hand as if he was about to stab himself. "What are doing Nate!?" "Look Caitlin it's not what you think." She then lifts Nate's cloak to the area of where he was about stab himself with the dagger. Her eyes are now as wide as it can be as she proclaimed to him that he was in fact injured.

Without any hesitation she grabs Nate's right wrist to drag him back to Priestess Verona, so that she will examine and heal him if need be. Nate on the other hand was trying to get Caitlin to calm down, to let her know that he was ok, but Caitlin was having none of that.

Caitlin and Nate were coming into view of the rest of the party as Kat interjected." Hey Nate glad to see that you can join us for dinner." Caitlin excitedly says," Priestess Verona you must give Nate a complete examination at once!"" Oh how so Caitlin?"

"Because I found this dagger that Nate had with him as he was about to stab himself with it." Kat then had an amused look on her face, "oh Caitlin I'm sure Nate was only playing with you he would never take a dagger to himself."

She then showed the area that was exposed of Nate's armor with deep gash cuts that showed dried blood. Everyone's amused looks went away in a flash as both Ms. Verona and Kat got up to look at Nate's damaged armor.

"Look I'm not injured at all ok, I'm pretty dame sure this blood came from the bear."" It just that this armor feels very restricted on my left arm." Kat just cut him off then and there," Nate why didn't you say anything about this before!?"

Before Nate could give a response Kat grabbed him into a cradle position as Priestess Verona urgently led the three of them to the aid station." Kat put me down; I'm not child ok I assure you I'm not injured." Kat just ignored him as she looked at him with sternness in her eyes, letting Nate know to just shut up.

Thirty minutes later after Priestess Verona examines Nate thoroughly finding not injuries, Nate starts to redress himself and tried to put his armor back on while Kat just scolds at him very loudly.

"Nate how can you keep something this serious away from me like that!?"" Look Kat, I didn't think it was a big deal ok."" A big deal, a big deal, you have a gaping large hole in your armor!"" For all I know you could have some major internal injuries!"

"From now on you report to me everything, not matter how insignificant it might me."" What you can't be that serious?"" Nate don't play this off like it's some kind of joke ok, because I'm not laughing!"" You know what your major problem is Nate, you don't listen!"" I told you to stay together and didn't, I told you to not to rely too much on your light and mana and didn't."" From now on I'm going to have a tight leash on you from here on out is that understood!?"

I continue to look at a now cherry red face Kat. Boy was she pissed, I never seen her so angry before, not counting the last time. I didn't really know how to respond to her. I guess I really screwed up this time.

So I bowed my head down in shame and said, "I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you Katherine."" I kept my head down and continued, "I'll just go now."

Kat with sternness in her voice, "not before you finished your supper, now go and I'll be there to check on you in a little bit." Nate quietly exited back to the campfire keeping his gaze down.

Kat sighed to herself while touching the bridge of her nose with two fingers as she sat down on a chair inside the makeshift aid station. Though priestess Verona was in the same makeshift aid station minding her own business tending to the inventory of her potion count, she couldn't help but feel for Nate.

It is never a position of another Priest or Paladin to get in the way of another's instructor in their teachings of a student; however she felt she had to intervene somehow. Priestess Verona continued to work silently, but started to talk to Katherine.

"You know Katherine; you are letting your anger get the best of you." Kat who sat there kind of felt that she didn't really want to hear lecture from her long time friend, yet she still wanted to hear what Priestess Verona had to say about it.

"Well how do you think I should have handled it then?" Priestess Verona stops what she is doing and casually walks over to sit next to Katherine. "You may not think that he listens to you, but he does."" He often thought that your methods were rather harsh on him, yet in a way he has grown rather to admire the way you teach him."" I only know of this, because he has often told me of it."

"The fear of feeling that he has let you down in some way, does weigh heavily upon him."" You have to remember what Lady Proudmoore has said of him before."" The big fear of feeling that he will not be able to live up your expectations."" Remember Katherine he is still learning, you just got to show him a little compassion every once in awhile."

"I know you care for him deeply, in that you don't want to see any harm come to him, but just let him know of that caring and compassion does reside in his instructor." Kat started to straighten herself up, with the new found wisdom that Priestess Verona shared with her.

"You know you are right Priestess; I kind of did blow my top off with him."" I'll go right now and set things right with him, just let me take a spare blanket with me."

Much later by the fire as night was setting in, Nate sat there with his shoulders slumped over as in defeat. He had a rather sadden gaze looking at the fire before him as it cracked and started to die down a bit.

The bowl of soup in his gauntlet hand has grown cold, as he really didn't feel like eating. Caitlin and Tryston who are long gone by now, knew that Nate was in some kind of pain. From his demeanor they wanted to comfort him, yet Nate just wanted to be left alone. Tryston got his drift from the get go, while Caitlin wanted to just try. Yet Tryston did show her enough sense to let her know that Nate really wanted to be left alone.

Even though he kept his focus on the dying fire before him, he knew someone was coming from behind him. Judging from the heavy footsteps in the snow it could only be Kat coming to scold at him some more for letting his soup get cold.

Yet he felt something rather different, even thought he kept his gaze at the fire. He sort of jump up a bit, as Kat came from behind him placing and folding a blanket around him," it's cold out here Nate and I don't want you to catch a fever." Kat said softly to him.

She looks at the bowl in his hand and touches the same bowl. Sigh," Nate you let your soup get cold on you. ""Here, I'll get it warmed up for you."

Kat took the seat right next Nate as she placed more wood into the fire to get it bright and burning warm again. Silence then fell upon them for a good five minutes. Kat knew she had to set things right with Nate as he did with her when she was sadden in despair a few months ago.

"Nate I'm sorry that I snapped at you like that."" I didn't mean to blow my stack like that ok."" It's just that I deeply care for you; I know that your heart will go to Caitlin." "Yet I care deeply for you as if you were my own flesh and blood."

Nate plainly said," So you want to be my mom now."" No, I mean….I think of you as a little brother to me. ""It was very gut wrenching to me the day you fell off the tree and injured yourself greatly."" I felt that same fear when I saw you armor like that and in a way I kind of became a bit more overbearing like a mother."

"I pledge to you that I will never do that again."" I still want to be a good teacher and a friend to you." "You are not a disappointment to me ok Nate, if anything you have exceed my expectations."

"So you are saying that I'm not a complete failure then?"" Of course your not a failure Nate, the way have shown how to control the light within you has improved greatly."" You just need more practice and training that is all."

Nate's shoulders started to straighten up as he sat up straight." Thank you Katherine." Kat then placed her left hand on Nate's shoulder," No Thank you Nate."" Ah I see your soup is ready here you go."

She handed him to grab with his left hand, but because of the damage to his armor it kept restricting his arm movement.

Kat notices this as well as she puts the bowl of soup down by the fire. "Nate let me look at your armor ok." Upon expecting it Kat lets out a huge sigh." I'm not going to lie to you Nate, but your armor has received massive damage."" You are probably better off getting a new set, then trying to repair it."" Hold on Nate and be still there is something stuck in here."

Kat pulls out her dagger and carefully tries to pry something out of his armor. When she pulls out the foreign object, Nate is ecstatic since whatever caused it, now his armor was now functioning right.

Kat looks at the object carefully, but starts to smile. "Here you go Nate a souvenir from the bear", as she hands it to him. "What is it?"" It's a bear claw."

Nate didn't seem to be too happy about since he heard of Kat's assessment about his armor. Kat picks up on this too and ask him what is wrong.

"Nate what the matter this time?" "It's just what you said about my armor; there is no way that I can afford buying a new set of armor."" Huh what do mean you can't afford it?" "What happen to all the money you earned from your drinking escapades and side jobs that you did?"

"Well most of that money went into other ventures that I can't explain to you."" Oh you mean all those gifts that you bought for everyone on winter veil."

"Hey wait a minute you know perfectly well that I didn't do it". Kat then turned to face Nate eye to eye. "Nate you're not fooling anyone here ok, we all know that it was you all along."" The only thing that was bugging Lord Grayson is, how you manage to sneak into to his locked office."

"Which is another thing he wanted me to ask you Nate if ever the conversation came up, you didn't use a portal did you?"" Portal?, uh what's a portal?" "Ok judging from you confusion, it's safe to say that you don't know what that is, that's good to know."

"I'm still going to warn you though don't ever mess with a portal, that's reserve only for people studying the arcane arts."" Oh you mean like witchy woman Proudmoore."" Uh yeah Nate." "Anyway it's getting late so hurry up and finishing eating ok and get some shut eye."

I took the bear claw that Kat gave me and tucked in my side pocket, while I sat here and ate my soup with a watchful eye from Kat. I did my best to hurry since I could see Kat getting a bit of the shivers from the cold out here. The only thing that really lingers on my mind at the time till I went to sleep, was how the hell am I going to pay for a new set of armor.


	36. Chapter 35

_As always here's another chapter for all of you to read. also be sure to write a review if you can._

Chapter 35 Things that go bump in the night.

The next day was pretty much the same as yesterday; in that fresh new snow fell down to cover the Eastvale logging camp. I was doing pretty much what Tryston, Caitlin, and Ms. Verona were doing, which was packing up so we can get an early start to get back to the cathedral since were done here with our mission.

Caitlin would often smile to me, since she was able to pick up on me being in much better spirits than last night. The only problem is that I didn't really see Kat this morning. I was wondering what she was up to. I let that thought clear out of my head since I and everyone else were nearly finished with our packing.

It won't be long now; soon I will be back at my warm bed at the cathedral.

Oh great look at what the cat dragged in, it was Kat as she made her way to Priestess Verona and Brother Tryston. I couldn't really hear her conversation with them since she was like twenty feet away. In a way I chose really not to eavesdrop at all, as I was continuing to pack up my gear.

My back was completely turned when I heard some footstep coming from behind me as I heard the snow being crunched from underneath their feet. Without really thinking I turned thinking I was about to see Caitlin. "Hey Caitlin I was wondering…, oh it's you again Kat."

"Yup it's me again Nate", as she said it with a small smirk on her face." Uh so are you ready to go then?" "Well everyone is except for me and you. ""Uh what do you mean, I know I'm ready and packed here to go."

"Oh that's not what I mean Nate."" I mean that you and I are staying a bit longer."" Wha…. What, why?"" Well the loggers need some help with their shipments and I volunteered myself and you to help them."" Crap do I have too?"" I'm afraid so Nate", as Kat chuckled at my expense.

"Well I better let Caitlin know that I won't be joining her on the journey back to Stromwind."" That won't be necessary Nate they already know and have left for their journey back."" They left without saying goodbye", great just great well I guess this is karma after all with Caitlin. She ditch me again, man I hope we are even now.

"So what do you have planned for me this time," I said sarcastically. "Well after you told me about how you were distressed in finding funding for your replacement armor, I thought this would help."" We are just going to help them load a few carts."

When Kat just said that it was a few carts, I thought I was going to be like three or four of them, not fifty of them. It was real hard work too; luckily Kat was there to help me. It basically boiled down to moving logs from point a to b. Kat would get on one end and I on the other, to move the logs and cut wood. By midday we had filled like forty carts.

As a bit of encouragement, Kat would tell me to save my money by not buying any food from the general store. Instead Kat and I took some of our rations out to share with one another. The rations were a bit meager, as in jerky, one loaf of bread, one apple, and both of our canteens.

We sat by a mid size fire eating our small lunch, while trying to stay warm. Even with the sun fully out it still was cold as can be. We were mostly silent while eating, till Kat decided to break the silence. "So how did you do it Nate?"" Huh,…did what?"" You know how did you get into Lord Grayson's office?"

Sigh, "I'm really not in the mood Kat ok." "I'm really tired Kat and all I want to do now is focus on getting this job done so I can be back in my warm bed at the cathedral." She kept egging me on to spill the beans, but I wasn't having it. Soon enough she got the message and stop bugging me about it.

So after lunch we continue with our labor it took a few more hours to finish at last. By this time it was late afternoon to where the sun was now placing itself to set for the night. Kat met with the head Lumber jack logger with a job well done.

Within a few minutes Kat got on her steed ready as did I and we were off. We kept ridding well into the night as the hooves of our steeds kept clopping against the cobble stones on the main road. I tried my very hardest to stay awake and not fall off midnight, but I was so dame tired from the entire log moving we did for the most part of the day.

Kat would take notice of my exhaustion as she would often nudge me to stay awake. I could sense her worry on her face from time to time as the night grew late and late. She then finally started to grab my reigns as we rode in a trotting pace.

"Nate please try to stay awake ok we only have a little more of a ways to go before we make it."

Well at least she was right we did finally make it to town, only it was Goldshire not Stormwind. Kat insisted that we stay here for the night then head out in the morning to Stormwind. We made our way to one of the stable masters in the area to drop off our horses so they too can get some rest and food for the night.

We made it inside to the Lions Pride Inn, only to be greeted by the one inn keeper for that night. The main common room with their tavern was rather empty. Usually this place was rather bustling with all sorts of travelers, but looking at the time on the clock it was late. So I guess everyone is in bed by now.

Kat instructed me to have a seat by the fireplace to get warm. The only problem is what fire. From the looks of it there were only a few red coals left. So I looked to see if they had any wood in their storage bin only to find it rather empty.

I asked the inn keeper what gives, when she did told me that she was rather shorthanded for the night. She also told me that they had plenty of fire wood by the side of the inn, but it just needed to be cut.

So I volunteer myself regardless that I was so tired. I took two large bags with me as I went out back to find the fire wood. Sure enough it was just like one of images you see in wilderness photos of mountain men cutting and spitting fire wood. I'm like how hard can this be?

Well to say the least it does have its challenges. One the wood has to be on a rather flat surface and two when you use an ax make sure to put a lot of force into to it on the first try. After for cutting for like twenty minutes, I had two very large bags filled with fire wood.

I finally made it in to the inn as the keeper expressed much joy into her heart that I did such a great favor for her. I wasted no time placing the fresh cut wood in place of the red hot coals using some bark as extra tinder to get it flaming again. They also had one of those old bellow things in here as well; I made good use of it as well.

Kat finally noticed me doing such a great labor to get the fire started up again, that she came by me placing one of her hands on my face and armor. Feeling how cold I was she urged me just to pull up a chair and let her handle on making the fire roar once more.

Whatever Kat did, it worked and a lot faster than what I did. Once the fire was adequate enough to Kats satisfaction, she pulled up her own chair and sat next to me as we both warmed ourselves up. The inn keeper finally brought out a large cauldron and placed on top of the large orange flames of the fire while stirring.

I guess she was warming up some sort of stew or something. Within minutes she severed me and Kat two large bowls of some sort of beef stew, I was about to pull out my coin pouch till the inn keeper told me that it was on the house for the fire wood that I cut. I ate there with Kat in complete silence.

Every now and then Kat would place her hand on my face to check my body temp. I guess it's when I got done eating that Kat was most satisfied with my body temp returning back to normal. By this time she motions me to come along with her as went to our respective rooms for a much needed sleep.

It was a rather long walk to the second floor near the end of the hallway. She opened up the room, I must say it was rather furnish well. It had a queen size bed a cadenza and a chair. Oh did I mention it had at least one window. Well at least it doesn't face a brick wall like mine does back at the cathedral.

So I motion to Kat on where my key was to my room, as she had a rather sad look to me. "Uh Nate there's something I must tell you." I look at her with my tired eyes," uh yeah."" The inn keeper only had one room to spare for the night."

I didn't have much of an expression since I was so tired," that's ok Kat I'll sleep downstairs or on this chair, you should have the bed."" Absolutely not Nate."" Well what do you have in mine then?" She just smiled at me almost to the point of do you really want the answer to that.

I look at her with a bit of confusion and a puzzle look to my face, until it hit me. I'm like no way José, as I shook my head no to her as what she was about to propose.

"Nate I'm not going to let you sleep downstairs or in a chair, beside the bed here is big enough for the both of us."" Uh Kat I don't think that is such a good idea."" Oh why do you think that Nate"?

"Uh I think it just gives the wrong impression, I mean you're a lady and I'm dude, what if one of us decides to strut around in the nude?" Kat just laughs at his idea, while she did remember that one time that Nate did strut around in the nude. _I'm sure he would be a bit more mature this time around since we are both very tired_ , Katherine thought to herself.

"Oh Nate I'm very certain that you won't be pulling that little stunt ever again, because if you did you'll be sleeping in stables tonight."" Ok I see your point Kat I'll act more mature on the idea."" Good Nate, I'm glad you are starting to see it my way."" Now why don't you get ready for bed, while I'll make a quick visit to the washroom?"

Nate didn't need to be told a second time as he started to take his weapons and put them to the side, while taking his armor off one piece at a time setting it to a nearby corner. He then started to undress himself removing his boots, wool pants, and long sleeve shirt. He decided to keep his linen boxers and socks as well on.

To say the least the room was rather cozy and warm as I made my way to the bed. Oh this bed had a very warm blankets and had a firm yet soft mattress and pillows. I sat up a bit not really thinking about much. Just then I hear the door open as Kat started to come inside.

"Oh good you're in bed Nate, now if you don't mind I'm going to use your cloak as a cover ok."" Uh ok Kat go right ahead." Kat took her cloak and mine to make a makeshift cover for herself, while she started to take off her weapons, armor, and clothes.

At the same time she locked the door to our room as well. I just sat there with my back against the wooden wall as I looked down inspecting my hands and fingernails not paying attention to anything.

"Ah it feels so good to get out of my armor every once in awhile," Kat quipped out loud. I was still looking down at my hands when I heard Kat say something. "What was that Kat," as I looked up?

"It feels good to be out of my armor Nate." When I looked up I saw nearly naked Kat. My mouth almost dropped open, but it was somewhat open. I mean the physic of this woman, she had very muscled yet toned body hers.

For someone who wears armor on a daily basis, how does she get so tanned up? She was wearing nothing but a bra made out of I guess animal fur or leather as well as her panties. Of course the jig was up when Kat started to snap her fingers at me trying to get my attention.

"Nate,…Nate,….NATE."" Wha,…I mean what Kat?"" What are you staring at?" I quickly turned my head to my left frantically saying," uh nothing Kat." Of course I couldn't hide the redness of my face of embarrassment from gawking at Kat.

Kat just started to laugh at my expense, "Nothing huh, ok if you say so Nate." I quickly just started to tuck myself under the sheets wanting to drop the matter and go to bed. "Yeah I was staring at nothing Kat now can I just go to bed."

"Oh all right Nate; you have yourself a good night's sleep then." Kat started to climb into the bed herself on her side of the bed. She blew out the candle and said her good night to Nate as I did the same as well.

* * *

An hour or two later into the night, the moon was starting to rise into the frigged night sky as some of its light made its way thru the window hitting Nate near his face. Nate stirred a bit in bed as he turned his head to get out of the rays of the moon light.

What happen next really took Nate out of his much deserved slumber. He felt a rather large thud hitting his chest which in a way kind of took a portion of his breath out of his lungs. Nate slowly woke up as his blurry vision started to come into focus even if it was dark in the room.

"Awe man, what the heck woke me up this time?" I take quick glance around the room as everything was where it should be. I then started to look down my chest area only to notice something shining in the moon light.

"Ah shit what is that?" Whatever it was, it was heavy. So as I started to lift if up as I further inspected it, really Kat. I was rather large arm of Kat's. I looked over to Kat who was sound asleep, but somehow manage to turn completely on her stomach as she slept.

So I lifted her arm gently and started to pace it on her side. As I continue to dig under the sheets and tried to get back to sleep.

Alas it wasn't meant to be, next thing I know I started to hear a rather loud nasally sound coming from Kat. "Really Kat you got to be shitting me you snore." I did my best to use my pillow to cover my ears, but it was no use she was loud and proud.

Good god Kat what are doing, sawing logs in your sleep. Yeah it was that loud. If I had a sock I would put a sock on her mouth. Wait a minute I am wearing socks doy. So I quickly took one of my socks off rolled it up and stuffed it in her mouth, finally peace and quite as I started to fall asleep at last.

Yet again Kat managed a way force the sock out of her mouth as she slept on snoring even louder than before.

I just got up literally holding in my ears beating my fist into the bed in frustration. In the heat of the moment I decided to take my pillow and all of the blankets and sheets to roll myself in bed like a cocoon.

At last real peace and quiet as I started to fall asleep.

Kat on the other hand while sleeping as her famous snore started to go away as she started to shiver in bed from the cold air in the room. Slowly but surely she started to wake from her slumber as well. She would start to use her hands and arms to cover as much as her half naked body as she could.

When that failed, Kat then was using her hands to feel around to find something to cover her freezing body. Her hands found nothing, and then she started to finally get awake. Her eyes too were trying to focus in the dark room.

"Ooh burr it's so cold." Kat looked around seeing that the sheets and blanket were now missing on her body. She looked all around, only to notice that Nate was in a rather large cocoon of his own in the very same blanket and sheets they were sharing.

"Geez Nate you are such a blanket hog." Kat then started to unravel the cocoon of sheets and blankets around Nate, so she could get her fair share of it and just went right back to sleep.

Now this was the straw that broke the camels back for Nate. Soon enough Kat started on her snoring spree as Nate woke up with one eye open then looking at Kat with utter disdain.

He gritted his teeth saying to himself, "that's it I had enough!" I shifted my body around so that my feet would be able to meet with Kats side near her midsection. I mentally counted to three as in one large effort I actually shoved Kats body out the bed. Boy did she make loud thud as she hit the ground.

I quickly started to sleep pretending that nothing ever happen.

While on the other hand when Kat hit the cold hard floor she woke up quickly. She literally jumped up wondering what the hell had happen. As she got up she took a match to light up the candle.

She just looked at Nate who was quietly sleeping the night away. She narrowed her eyes at him thinking that it was him and only him that shoved her to the cold hard floor. She immediately went to Nate's side of the bed to shake his butt awake.

Nate woke up with a bit of fake grogginess to see a rather pissed Kat in front of him. "Uh what wrong Kat?" "You know exactly what's wrong Nate, why did you pushed me off the bed!"

I got up to meet eye to eye with here, "ok first off lower your voice." "Second you deserved it that's why." Kat crossed her arms, "oh why do you think that?"

"First off you invade my space by laying your large arm on my chest."" Second your snoring could wake the dead."

Kats eyes start to widen as she pointed her finger menacing towards Nate." I don't snore."

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that Kat." Kat then point her finger at my chest hitting it rather firmly with her finger nail causing me the wince a bit. "Well you could have fooled me Kat; I thought you were sawing logs in your sleep."

Kat gasped out loud as her eyes started to show lots of anger in them." You take that back Nate."" No I will not Kat it's the truth." Then I pushed her back with my hands to get her to stop stabbing me with her finger.

She got even angrier as Kat went on thinking that her student needed a good lesson in humility towards her." You want to challenge me Nate?"" Hey if you want to play another game in thumbs wars, you'll know that I just kick your ass again!"

Kat's gaze grew even angrier at what Nate just said to her. I lifted my hands up in surrender to her." All right, all right Kat I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that."" That was very hurtful, but you do snore."" If I snore then why don't you come over here and prove it to me."

As Kat got into a wrestling stance motioning her hands as a taunt to me. I just ignored her and started to get back into bed. "What's the matter Nate are you chicken?"" No Kat I'm just tired."" You say I snore, so why don't you prove it to me or are you a mouse? ""It's just words Kat and besides you know very well that I'm the master of riling you with my words."

That didn't satisfy Kat for one moment as she went back to Nate's side of the bed and pulled him out. Taunting him by slapping his head and pushing him till Nate really grew annoyed at Kat. That he pushed her really hard.

Kat just started to smile as she motion to Nate to come and get it.

Nate wasted no time trying wrestle Kat down to the floor, yet Kat would always get the upper hand. Instead of just a simple pin she put in a head lock with both of her legs. By this time Nate was really gasping for air as his face grew red like a cherry.

"Do you yield Nate?" Nate talking in a choking voice," never Kat."" Are you sure Nate, you don't look like you're going to last much longer? "I'll put you to sleep right now on this cold floor while I'll get the bed myself Kat," said in a mocking way?

Shit I have to think fast or I'm going to be out. So in an improvised move I grabbed her lower leg calf muscle and sunk my teeth into them.

In an instant Kat released her tight grip on Nate's neck and head as she got up." OUCH, did you just bit me?" As Kat looked her lower leg which now fashioned a new set of red skin teeth marks. With shock on her face she retorted, "you bit me during a wrestling match that's cheating."

I started to regain much needed air in my lungs as my face started to return to normal. "I don't remember you listing any rules," I said smugly to her. Just then Kat started to charge at me as I did to her. "I'm going to get you for this Nate just wait and see."" Well bring it on Kat."

We both tackle each other to the floor knocking all sorts of stuff to the ground and making all sorts of racket. We had each other in a stale mate of lock on each other, till we both heard a rather loud knock on the door.

Immediately we stopped as we both looked up to see the door then looked at each other in surprise. It was the inn keeper's voice coming from the door.

"My lady is everything all right?" I kept my voice down as I motion with my eyes to Kat to speak to her.

"Uh No Ms. it was just a small spider that got me startled as it crawled on me while I was a sleep."

" Oh ok well, I'm going back to bed have a good night My Lady." "Uh you as well Ms." I then whisper to Kat, "Truce Kat." Kat started to calm herself down as Nate did and said, "Truce Nate." I let go of my hold on to Kat as she did as well.

We both started to pick all of our stuff that crashed on the floor during the melee. We both set up the sheets and the blankets back so we can go back to sleep, of course we did this in silence.

As we both got into the bed getting ourselves ready to go back to sleep I decided to break the silence between us.

"I'm sorry Kat, I'm sorry that I kicked out of the bed, bit your leg, and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings in any way." I said this to her while bowing my head down in shame.

"Well Nate, I'm sorry too, if I might have caused and discomfort while you were resting. "It's not the first time that I've been told of this."" Also please accept my apology for taunting you into fighting with me." We both smiled to each other as Kat blew out the candle getting ready to go to sleep.

As I was about to, all of a sudden a burning question lingers in my mind. I just had to ask it before Kat's eyes closed." Hey Kat are you asleep yet?"" Hmm,…what is Nate?"" Can I ask you something a bit personal, but if you don't want to answer than that's ok."

"Well if it helps you get asleep much quicker then go on Nate."" Why did you want to become a paladin knight?"

The question alone did caught Kat off guard in a way. No one had really asked her such a question like that before, yet she was more than happy to share her small story with Nate.

"Well Nate, much like you it was somewhat chosen for me."" I grew up in an orphanage at Northshire abbey."" The only difference was that I was rather different than the other children."" In that I was much taller and stronger for my age and in some respect even braver then most."

"So the Paladins at the Abby thought it was good idea for me to learn their ways."" So they adopted me and I was trained and taught by some of the best."

"Really Kat you had a favorite teacher of yours." "Yes Nate, mine was Brother Deacon he was my favorite of them all."" He was very tough with me, but he was also very fair."" I do miss him from time to time."

"Awe I'm sorry Kat if I brought up some unpleasant memories." Kat turned her head to me in the dark, "don't be Nate, many of the lessons that I'm teaching you are from him."" So in a way his spirit will live on." "Now let's get some sleep ok."

Before I shut my eyes I started to profess my secret to Kat." I used a rope Kat."

Kat awoke again, but really didn't hear what Nate had told her. "What was that Nate?"" I used a rope Kat."" Rope?"" Yeah that's how I got into Lord Grayson's office without fiddling with the lock."

"Really Nate, that is so clever and cunning of you."" Well do you want to know how I was able to do it all? ""Of course I would please continue."

"Well I bought most of the gifts a couple of weeks in advance."" Then I started to map out my way around the Cathedral during my off days on Sunday."" I did time trails and I ran thru the halls timing myself from various points. ""So that I would know what was the best route to take under time constraints is."

"Next I went to that SI-7 place and found a rogue who would match my height and weight."" I forked over a couple of coins to buy some makeup and a wig to match my hair color as well as paid his fee for the job."

"Then I had a custom made red suit with a fake white beard to create my disguise."" When the time came during the Cathedral services, that's when I made my move."" All in all it took only about forty five minutes to pull it all off."

"And since most of you people follow a specific routine all I had to do was to create a solid alibi by doing what I normally do every Sunday and wallah there's my Secret Santa operation."

Kat was stun and amazed in how Nate planned in such an intricate plan in gift giving. "Well Nate all I have say is that you are incredible cunning as well as caring."" But also thank you for the bushels of apples; it was a really thoughtful gift from you." Nate just smiled to Kat not really saying much." Now let's get some sleep ok."" Ok Kat good night."


	37. Chapter 36

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as always be sure read and drop a review if you can._

Chapter 36 Promotions and a Gift

Things started to normalize at a normal pace here in the Cathedral after the EastVale mission, yet the days were really not going well for Nate.

I must have been to like twenty different armories here in Stormwind City. First I went to the human armories to inquire about repairing my damage armor. Yet every single one told me that it was going to really cost me to get it all patched up.

I'm like seriously man three hundred gold just to do some patch work. At first I thought these guys were a bit shady, but everyone of the human armories had the same story. I had a hunch that they were just doing some price fixing scam.

So I went off to the next best thing, the Dwarven District to see if I can get these guys to fix my stuff and cheaply as well. Yet it was never meant to be. In any situation it was maybe a little bit pricier here. I was literally at the end of my rope as I stop at the one last Dwarf armor shop, on a side note this was the very place that I had commission these guys to make my chair so long ago.

"Listen kid I would really like to help you out, but you really are better off buying a brand new set of armor."" Awe come on man, look I'm only asking you just to fix and patch up this area near my left shoulder."

"And I'll say it again kid it's not just the shoulder area you have to worry about."" You got cracks all along the backside and shin areas as well." The fore arm area also has major dents all over."" I was rather surprised that you were even able to fit your hands inside your gauntlets."

"If you ride into battle with that armor on, I guarantee that you will not come back alive."" It will completely shatter and fail even if you were just doing a practice sparring session."

"You know my sparing instructor said the same thing."" Well your sparing teacher defiantly has more common sense than you do."

"Look kid the best I can offer you is a new set of plate armor that I can let you have for about a hundred gold."" Awe come on man I'm on a budget here can you go down just a little more."" I mean have a heart man I gave work to your brother."

"Look kid I appreciate the business that you gave to my brother when he was in needing of it, but this offer I'm giving you is way more than a fair deal that I would have given to anyone else."" Well can I at least do a payment plan or something?"

Erik the Dwarf just chuckle a bit to my last statement, "I'm sorry kid I don't do payment plans."" It's either the money up front or nothing."" Look I got a family to feed as well."" Any ways you're the Bottomless Abyss remember why don't you try and earn some coin with your drinking talent."

"I mean you beat my uncle with the Growler many months back."" I would, but I promised Lord Grayson I would control my drinking."

"Well then I'm sorry kid, but my offer for a new set of plate armor still stands for you whenever you earn the money to pay for it."" And it will stay good just for you only for my thanks for helping my brother out."

Poor Nate just nodded in defeat knowing that he won't be able to get his armor fix or replaced as he walked back to the Cathedral in defeat.

Later on that same Sunday even though it was rather cold, Nate still decided to sit underneath the many trees by Cathedral Lake. The lake itself did freeze over for some parts of it. Yet I don't think it would be safe to do some ice skating on it.

When no one was looking during mid day meal Nate decided to sneak out a bran muffin for himself to snack on outside in the cold. Yet this muffin was not for snacking on.

Its late February here at the Cathedral as Nate held the muffin before him. Nate started to talk to himself knowing that no one was near to hear him. That way he wouldn't sound like a complete crazy person if someone were around.

"Well Nate I would have never thought that I would be turning eighteen today here at Cathedral Lake in Stormwind City in the kingdom of Azeroth."" I think I'm pronouncing that right."

I take a match and stick it to my muffin lighting it with another. "Well Nate make a birthday wish." Just then I hear some light steps coming near me from behind as I quickly blow out the match and stash my muffin to side of the tree.

It turned out to be Caitlin. "Nate what are doing here out in the cold?"" You know very well that Katherine would disapprove of you getting another fever."" Well I was just sitting here admiring the view that's all Caitlin."

"Nate why don't you come with me inside and join me for a cup of tea, while I'll read you a story?" "Well that does sound nice Caitlin, but could I instead try to read you so I can be better proficient in common?"

"Of course you can Nate that is such a wonderful idea." Both Nate and Caitlin then took off to have some tea and a few reads. Of course what Nate didn't noticed, was that Kat was really not the far away from his position.

Kat rather did decide to pull one of Nate's signature pranks by dropping in on him unexpectedly and surprising him in fright. Kat too was also concern that she didn't want Nate to catch a cold as well. Kat finally caught up to Nate's former position under the very same tree as she watched Caitlin take him back inside the Cathedral holding each other for warmth.

"Well that's young love for you I guess." Kat herself was about to leave as a rather bitter cold wind started to pick up some more, when she noticed something light brown in the snow by the base of the tree. She picks it up with a bit of curiosity to see what it is.

"A muffin with a match sticking out of it, what was Nate doing with this?" "It's not like him to waste food like this." So rather than interrogate Nate, Kat decided to inquire more information about this with her long time friend Priestess Verona.

So Kat made her way towards the infirmary, since most likely Priestess Verona would be there doing inventory count with her guy friend brother Tryston.

"Oh hello there Lady Katherine", as Priestess Verona gave her with her warmest of smiles." What can I do you for?" "I just got a couple of questions that need answering that's nothing serious really."

"Oh so you seek knowledge then."" Oh by the way how is young Nate coming along with his armor replacement?"" Well I did converse with all the armories that talked with him, and all of them couldn't really help him out. ""I thought by helping him make some extra coin in helping with those loggers would help him a lot."" Yet those cheapskates only paid us twenty coppers for filling fifty carts."" That should have been a fifty silver coin job."

"Well I'm sure Nate will find a way in acquiring some new armor without having to lose a few brain cells in the process."

"So what was your question you wanted to ask me about?" "Oh I'm sorry priestess I forgot about that."" I was wondering what it means when you find someone with a muffin with a match on it."

"A muffin with a match on top of it?" "Well the match was sort of injected to it."" Can you make a drawing of it on this parchment?" Kat nodded to Priestess Verona as she crudely draw a muffin with a match in it.

"Well from what I see Katherine, is that there is only one explanation I can give to you." Kat sat on an empty bed willing to hear everything that Priestess Verona wanted to say about the matter at hand.

"The thing that I can sum up is that it's a rather old tradition that is done with family, more than commonly with the wealthy and well to do."" I've only witness this once in my life."

"The muffin would more often than not represent a cake, while the match would represent a candle." I know it sounds rather confusing, but it's a celebratory tradition that celebrates the birth of said person." "The candles would often represent the years of the persons birth, which includes the previous years as well as the new one."" Also usually gifts would follow as well from various loved ones."

"Whoever your mystery person was they were celebrating their birthday."" Really that's what this means?" Priestess Verona just nods with approval. "Well then thank you for the new found knowledge then priestess, I'll leave you to your work then."" Well have a pleasant day Katherine."

Kat left the infirmary with her new found knowledge as she decided to go to the Cathedral library to ponder a bit on this new information.

 _Hmm could it be that Nate was in some way celebrating his birthday. Why wouldn't he say anything about this? Sigh I bet it's because it reminds him of his home that he misses so much. I have to figure out a way to show him that he's not alone, but surrounded by gracious friends._

Kat, who sat there in complete deep thought, didn't hear her name being called out by Brother Dunmore. Dunmore at one point had to go up to Lady Katherine and shake her out of her deep thought to let her know that her presence was dully requested.

"Lady Katherine we are to report at once to the Catacombs underneath the Cathedral by Lord Grayson's request."" I understand, I will go and fetch Nate as well."" That will not be necessary Lady Katherine." "Lord Grayson only wants the Knights and Priests to be present for this meeting. ""Very well Brother Dunmore let's make haste then."

Within a short moment the Catacombs that where underneath the Cathedral where suddenly filled with the many Knights of the Silver Hand as well as the Priests, in total it was about a hundred men and women who are in services of the Light.

Lord Grayson decked out in his armor and weapons stood in the middle of the rather large crowd who were lined up surrounding Lord Grayson himself. Lord Grayson starts to address the massive crowd before him.

"Good day everyone, I have compiled a list of names of our underclassmen paladins and priest in training who I believe are in deserving of a promotion."" Of course before I start to read the names on this list approval must be reach in unanimous decision amongst all of you."

As Lord Grayson read the list one name at a time all of his Knights and Priest would agree or disagree with Yea or Nay. Of course every name he read on list received unanimous Yeas including Caitlin Oath.

Everyone in the room thought Lord Grayson was done with the list, but Grayson had somewhat of a sick sense of humor when he finally announced the last name as his knights and priests where seemly about to leave.

"And finally Nathaniel Gray or most of you would know him as Nate and others as The Bottomless Abyss." Lord Grayson did receive some laughs from the crowd as he said that last name in an embarrassing way, till he looked more seriously at his knights and priests who immediately got inline quick.

It seem like an eternity for Lord Grayson as he stood there to see if anyone would agreed with whether or not Nate should be promoted, when he heard a very confident Yea from Priestess Verona.

In suit all of the knights and priests follow Priestess Verona's example except for one.

Lord Grayson started to walk towards Lady Katherine, in which to him she was lost in deep thought before he interrupted her. "Lady Katherine to agree or disagree with Nate's promotion?"

"I'm sorry my Lord I agree to Nate's promotion, Yea." Lord Grayson was about to leave her be when he then noticed a somewhat crestfallen look around Lady Katherine's face." Lady Katherine is there something a mist here?"

"No my Lord,…well I don't know if I should discuss it?"" Lady Katherine you are amongst your Brothers and sisters in arms as well as your brethren here we are all here to help you with any problem that might arise with you, now please speak."

"Well, it's that it's wonderful that we all feel that Nate is most deserving in a promotion, but I also feel that I should give him something for his kindness and generosity."" He gives so much, yet asks for so little in return."

As Kat spoke, within the crowd she got many approvals from her fellow comrades.

"I really want to get him something nice, but also something that he'll need as well, yet I don't have the funds to obtain it."

"And what is it that you wish to give to Nate Lady Katherine", Lord Grayson asked? Kat met him with a smile across her face.

Meanwhile in the grand common room both Caitlin and Nate are enjoying a rather nice warm cup of tea, while Nate did his very best to read out loud to Caitlin in common with a children's book. Just then Katherine shows up to tell Caitlin that Lord Grayson has summoned her.

Caitlin starts to leave, while Katherine reassured her that she'll be with Nate until she returns in few minutes.

"So what are you doing Nate?" "Just practicing my common with Caitlin by reading out loud to her."

Katherine takes a gander of the book in Nate's possession and adds, "uh Nate you do know that you are reading a children's book?"" Uh yeah Kat I know what it is, but I'm just doing some practice that's all."

"Oh ok, well hey I got some apple cider in my canteen do you want to try it?" "Ah not really Kat, I mean I got nice cup of tea here."" Oh but this apple cider is special Nate."" Ok how special is it?"

Katherine then leans in a bit closer to Nate, telling him in a whisper that it is fermented. "You mean it's got a kick to it?"" Well now you're just going to have to taste it to find out wont you."

Now I know for a fact that sneaking in booze from the outside is forbidden. Which no one really told me about until after I gave out my gifts from winter veil a while back? Yet Kat seemingly did smuggle some in to share some with me so how could I possible refuse. I took one large gulp of my herbal tea to chug it down, then handed my cup to Kat to get a pour.

Awe man Kat was being nice to me today as she poured a generous amount into my cup. I took a few sniffs to catch the apple aroma. It smelled of apples and cinnamon and some yeast as well. Awe man I just knew I going to enjoy this drink.

So without anymore hesitation, I took one big swig from my cup. I let the flavors of the apple cider absorb my mouth and tongue, until I swallowed it down. Kat was right too about the alcohol, shit for a second there I thought that it must have been like 40 proof or higher. Yet it went down smooth.

"Wow Kat, I have to admit that's one tasty drink, thank you for sharing." I started to yawn out loud as my eyes started to close a bit. "Awe man why I'm getting so tired, I mean it's only like two in the afternoon."

Kat really didn't respond to me as she kept her rather large smile to me asking me how it was. I tried to answer to her as my head hit the table as started to fall asleep.

Katherine gave a soft smile to Nate, "have a pleasant sleep Nate."" Thank you Priestess Verona for your sleep potion."

In a short moment Caitlin came back from Lord Grayson's office with some ecstatic news that she wanted to share with Nate. Only when she got back she saw a very sleepy Nate next to Kat.

"Oh hello Caitlin how was your meeting with Lord Grayson?"" It was very well, I was going to share with Nate that I have been promoted to higher level."" What's wrong with Nate?"" Well then congratulations Caitlin on your promotion."

"Nate on the other hand is only going to be out for a few hours, while we get him fitted for some new armor."" I don't understand Katherine; wouldn't it be easier for Nate to be awake while you fit him for armor?"

"Well Caitlin, Nate too will be promoted as well, however I decided as a surprise that I should get him some replacement armor as a much needed gift for him, you want in on this surprise as well."

"Of course I do Katherine, do you need some coin?"" Well I was able to raise about 125 gold for Nate's armor via donation from everyone else, but if you want to spare some more coin, be my guess."

Katherine then motions to Brother Dunmore and Tryston to help carry Nate to Erik's armor shop. Which was the place that Brother Tryston did mention that Nate acquire his first set of armor from.

Thirty minutes later Katherine arrived to Erik's armor shop in the Dwarven District. She went inside the small armor shop, only to rather be greeted by the various workers within it. "I'm looking for a Mr. Erik", Katherine asked out loud.

"Why hello there Lady Knight, how may I help you today."" Are you Erik", Katherine asked again patiently. "Yes I am Lady Knight, now what can I do you for?"

"Did a young man earlier today from the Cathedral come in to inquire about purchasing armor from you?"" Why yes my lady do you know of Nate?"" Of course I know Nate; I'm his weapons and strength teacher." "Ah you must be his sparing instructor as well."" Amongst other things that as well my good sir."

"Anyways I'm here about purchasing some new armor for him as a surprise gift for him."" Well my lady I don't know how much of a surprise it would be for him since he has to be here for me to take his measurements in order to fit him properly."

"Don't worry about that Mr. Erik I have that covered."" Now on with the pricing, how much will it be?" "Well my lady since you're his teacher and friend, I will offer you the same price that I have gave to him for helping my brother out with some employment for his chair."

"Oh so it was you who made that comfortable chair of Nate's then."" I am a bit curious how much did he spend on that chair of his?"" About 80 silver for the chair, why do you ask?"" Oh it's nothing really just curious that's all."

"As for his armor my Lady, it shall require a cost of a 100 gold."" A hundred gold it is then Mr. Erik", as Katherine handed a bag of a hundred coins to him as payment. Even though she had a total of 150 gold from her donation rounds.

"Thank you my Lady, now I shall require of young Nate to be here in order to fit him properly." Katherine then motions for Brother Tryston and Dunmore to bring a rather unconscious Nate to be fitted.

Of course Mr. Erik had a rather amused look on his face as they brought young Nate to him in an unconscious state, yet he didn't ask any questions about it as he took Nate's measurements.

"Mr. Erik if you can have his armor done in a couple of hours that would be great."" Not to worry my Lady, I will have my finest workers work on it at once; do you have any special modifications or decorations to be forged upon it?"

Katherine did ponder on this for a long moment, when she did decide to have some modifications to be added to Nate's new armor.

Thirty minutes later, Brother Tryston and Dunmore placed Nate back in his chair in the common room, while Katherine was along with Caitlin whom decided to get a couple of charms for Nate since they had 50 gold coins left to spend.

Two hours passed by as Nate started to stir from his sleep, as his eyes started to focus a bit he saw Caitlin who sat next to him as she was reading silently." Uh Caitlin, was I asleep here the whole time I said groggily?"

"Yes Nate you were asleep here."" Do you feel a bit more rested now?"" You know in a way I kind of do feel more rested now."" I can't even remember why I even fell asleep to begin with."

As I started to stretch my arms to get myself awake, I see Brother Dunmore coming by our way. I was about to say how he was doing, when he started to talk to me in a commanding tone.

"Nate you are being summoned to Lord Grayson's office at once, now come along now if you please." "What's this about Brother Dunmore?"" I am not at liberty to say Nate, now if you please."

I nervously get up from out of my chair. Caitlin took noticed as well on how uncomfortable I was as she stood up as well ready to accompany with me. That was the great thing about her; she always knew what I needed to most when it came to me being nervous`.

She started to rub her palm of her hand in a circular motion on my back to get me to calm down, and as always it worked.

All three of us made it to Lord Grayson's office as Dunmore, then Caitlin, and finally me enter. I took noticed that everyone I usually associate with was in there as well.

I was about to take a seat, when Lord Grayson order me to remain standing. I had like a million things going inside my head as I was wondering what this could be about. Lord Grayson started out first.

"Nate how are you today?"" Uh I'm fine Lord Grayson."" How was your experience in the Eastvale logging camp mission?"" Well it was very cold there and kind of barren, but at first I was very fearful."" Yet I had the support of Caitlin while we were killing some rather fearsome wolves."" I felt more than ever with the courage in my heart stand by her side and defend her."

"When it came to the bears, I knew that it was rather foolish of me to separate with Caitlin to go on my own."" And even more foolish to fight a pair of fearsome bear by myself using almost all of my Light and mana in the process."

"I actually deserved to be scolded by Katherine that day as a reminder that I still have much to learn." I kept my gaze down in almost a shameful way to Lord Grayson. Who would most likely start to lecture me on how I have to me more responsible and humble.

"However Nate, you did find the lost wood shipment and defeated those bears."" And in a way you have greatly improved your skills."" And maybe even taught Lady Katherine to be a bit more patient, caring, and even humbler in the processes of all this."

"Nate look at me please." I started to look up to Lord Grayson's plain face." Nate I have decided to promote you to a junior level paladin." I started to raise my hand up to ask a question. Lord Grayson did acknowledge me as he asked me what was on my mind.

"Does this mean that you guys are going to pay me now?"" Why Nate do you wish to be compensated for your efforts?"" Well if you could that would be nice, because I could really use the money."" Well to answer your question no."

I started to slump my shoulders a bit in defeat. "So what does this promotion mean then?"" Well Nate, it means that you can now take quest within the city unsupervised and take quest outside of the city; however you will have supervision on that aspect."

"Of course when you take on quest and complete them you will be compensated for your efforts."" Yeah I don't see how this is much of a promotion since I've been helping people regardless for some extra cash here in the city."

"Be that as it may Nate, still Lady Katherine wishes to present you with something."

So I turned around slowly to face her. Kat seem to have a rather happy look on her face as she told me to be still. "Here Nate put this on." She hands me some kind of cover garment, it looked rather thick. Which Kat then told me to take off my long sleeve wool shirt, but o keep on my linen shirt underneath?

"Should I take off my pants too", I said sarcastically. "No Nate you can keep those on Kat said to me in a calming mood." I still have no idea what I was doing so all of this was new to me. The new long sleeve shirt Kat gave me was rather thick itself, almost kind of padded as well.

Both Brother Tryston and Dunmore came by my side as they each took the loose straps from my new shirt as they tied them a bit snuggly. Next Priestess Verona stood in front of me asking me to bend down as she put on some kind of chain link shirt on me.

I thought with all this stuff on that it would bog me down with extra weight, yet it felt like it was light as a feather. That was weird.

Next both Kat and Dunmore moved a small table that had a veil on it a bit closer to me. I was about to say something, when Kat just shushed me to not say anything.

Caitlin removed the veil only to show that there were several pieces of shiny new armor on the table. Everyone including Lord Grayson took part in placing each piece of the plate armor on me.

I took special notice when I saw what was decorated on the shoulder parts. It had a sword crossed with a mace and a hammer in the middle. This was too much for me.

Finally the last part was about to come on, which happen to be my gauntlets. Kat held both of them. The gauntlets alone covered from my elbow, to my forearm, and practically all of my hand excluding the finger tips.

On the tops of my hands, it had the same decoration of the sword, mace, and hammer. This armor covered basically all of my body including the family jewels. This armor had a very nice shine of chrome and gold that lined it as well. I wonder if it was real gold, probably not.

I had a look of surprise on my face as well of sadness. I just couldn't believe that this was happing to me. I looked all over my body as this new armor not only made me look the rest of the knights here, but was also light as a feather.

"Well Nate what do you think?" Kat added." I,….uh….I can't accept this."" Sure you can Nate you might say it's a promotion present for you." I was almost dumb founded by that last statement. "How much did this set you back Kat?"" Oh Nate it's like you said before I won't shoot on the details, since everyone decided to donate some coin to help you out."

"Awe thanks everyone."" No thank you Nate for all the kindness that you bestow on everyone." Lord Grayson said with kindness in his voice. Man I don't know what came over me, as I started to give hugs to everyone in the room.

Later on into the night about a couple of hours after dinner, I was sitting in my room still decked out in my new armor. As a way to break it in I started to walk around the cathedral and my room, I even ran in it. Good god this armor was light.

I decided to take a small rest in my room as I started to lie down on my bed. Shit even laying down in this armor was comfy. Now I see why Kat would often sleep in her armor from time to time. I shut my eyes for like maybe a couple of minutes till I hear a knock on my door.

I just said come in, while I still kept my eyes closed. I heard some rather heavy stomps coming into my room. So if I could have guess, I could only come to the conclusion that it was either Brother Dunmore, Tryston, or Kat.

"Don't tell me that you already tired and that you want to go to sleep Nate." Yup I should've known that it was Kat. I'm like how come all the ladies get to bug the crap out of me here in the men's dorm? While if I go to Caitlin's room, I'll get scolded at if I don't have an escort.

I slowly open my eyes to rather amused looking Kat. "Oh hey Kat what can I do you for?"" Well I just need you to come with me that's all." "Oh yeah, where to?"" It's a surprise Nate."" A surprise huh, yeah I'm not falling for that secret surprise again which turns out to be some kind extra training."

"Oh it's nothing like that at all Nate."" Then what is it Kat?"" Well you're just going to have to find out then wont you."" Now come along now." Kat held out her hand towards me to help me get up." All right I'm coming, but it better not be another surprise training session ok." "I promise it won't be Nate."

So I started to follow Kat all around the Cathedral, till she led me outside near Cathedral Lake. By this time she started to blind fold me with her large gauntlet hand. I jumped up for bit, but she reassured me that she won't let me run into a tree or stumble on some rocks.

I know we have been walking for what seem like at least ten to fifteen minutes, till Kat told me to sit down slowly as she kept my eyes covered. Now I was really curious to see what Kat had in store for me. "All right are you ready Nate?"" As ready as I will ever be Kat." Kat then lifted her large gauntlet from my eyes.

Well all I can say it was a rather nice surprise to say the least. "Surprise Nate", Caitlin said with some excitement with her soft voice. I looked at her when she then focuses her gaze down to the ground. I started to follow her gaze as I look on to the ground myself.

What I saw was a cake with a lone candle lit in the middle. Both Kat and Caitlin said in unison to me "Happy Birthday Nate."" How did you two know it was my birthday, I never told anyone?" Kat then spoke up first to me. "Well Nate I found this muffin underneath the tree that you where sitting on earlier this morning."

"I wasn't prying on you, but rather I wanted to pull one of your scare pranks on you that you've pulled on me from time to time. ""Besides once I started to two and two together, that's when I realized that in some small way you were celebrating your birthday."" I asked Caitlin to see if she could bake a cake for you."" You're not upset about this are you?"

"Of course not Kat, it's just that when you all gave me this armor it feels like I must owe you guys like something in the near future."" But I really do like the thought that the both of you put into this, so thank you both very much."

"Go on Nate blow out the candle," Caitlin quipped in. I was about to wait first as they sung the birthday song, but I guess these guys never ever heard it before so without future ado I blew out the lone candle. Both Caitlin and Kat clapped for me.

Caitlin then started to cut the cake and handed out the pieces to me, Kat, and herself. I started to sink my teeth in and all I can say was wow. It was such a sweet and delicious cake. I think it was vanilla with chocolate frosting.

All three of us sat there quietly eating cake into the night. When it looked like we were about done, I was about to bid a good night to Caitlin and Kat.

Caitlin then intervenes as she handed me something that was wrapped. "Please open it Nate." I started to unravel the paper, when I then saw a crystal heart; it was almost the same exact heart that I gave to Caitlin during secret Santa time.

"Now I have giving you piece of my heart to you Nate."" It's a vitality charm and it will glow red whenever you need the most." She ties to my neck and tucks underneath my shirt and armor. My eye's start to water up as I embraced her into a tight hug.

I was again about to bid then a good night, when Kat pulled out another wrapped gift for me. I literally was about to say no, when Kat pushed it upon me telling me that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

So I started to unwrap it. It was a charm all right; only this one had what looked like to me a halo with wings and a flash of light surrounding it. Kat added on to me." Nate this is a special charm that I'm bestowing on to you."" It will help you with your strength, stamina, and mana."" Whenever you need it the most it will provide for you."

"Kat I can't accept this from you, I mean you already gave me the nice armor." She didn't really listen to me as she pulled off my left gauntlet and tied the charm to my left wrist before she replaced it with the gauntlet.

Kat gave me a very soft smile as she too pulled me into a tight hug. "Nate you give so much to everyone you come across, yet you ask for so little."" It's about high time you start getting something back." I didn't know I what should I say, that only to really say thank you to you both. As we started to walk slowly back to the Cathedral while holding on to Kat and Caitlin.


	38. Chapter 37

_The following disclaimers goes out to M83 the bright flash, Armin van Buuren, Fatboy Slim eat sleep rave repeat. Cool tracks and artist. anyway enjoy as always. Be sure to write a review if you can._

Chapter 37 the bright flash

I guess this place has no concept of spring break, because I've been training day in and day out for quite some time. It's like mid march right about now. The weather is still kind of cool, but at least it is starting to get a bit warmer. So no more snow good riddance to that, at first I thought it was magical and all, but it has its down side to it.

I later found out that Caitlin got promoted alongside with me a month or so ago. So to celebrate I took her to the Lions Pride Inn to buy her whatever she wanted. The great thing about Caitlin is that she was a rather cheap date, she would always order the most simple and inexpensive stuff. I would try to encourage her to try something new, but she was the kind of gal that always knew what she wanted.

Later on we would both sit on a park bench looking at the wild life in the area. Oddly enough this was the very same park bench that I was wrangled from by Kat a few months back. Every now and then I would play some tracks from my IPod. Caitlin was always very interested in listening some of the music from my world.

I know for a fact that she loved Armin van Buuren. Well the day was kind of getting a bit late and we both knew that we should be heading back to the Cathedral. Well I guess my ass is starting to get use to riding midnight.

I could only imagine that my ass had some calluses all over it since the soreness was gone. We finally made our way back to Stormwind with plenty of day light to spare. I looked at the clocks at the stable entrance only to notice that it was about 4:00 in the afternoon. Hmm one hour before dinner time, I think I'll get in a quick nap before then.

So I started to make my way into the Cathedral entrance waving hello to all the Knights, priest, and clerics. I did see Kat standing in her usual spot talking to some of the common folk as she waved hello to me as I waved back to her.

I continued to walk till I notice towards the hallway where Lord Grayson's office would be that once again witchy woman is back again. "Awe shit,"I said to myself as I thought this was going to be good day. Well the positive thing was that she looked very preoccupied in conversation with Lord Grayson and some other people I didn't recognizes, but from the looks of it, It looked like one of those Night elves I heard so much about.

I didn't pay any attention to them since I was now in sneaking around mode mostly because I just wanted to get away from witchy woman to say the least. So I sneaked from pillar to pillar till I was out of sight.

I then made a mad dash back to my room, when I got close to it I did hear some faint noises from behind me at a distance. So I started to tip toe it back to my dorm. I silently open my rather large and heavy door and backed in while looking both ways. I let a huge sigh thinking that I just made a clean get away.

Till I turned around and saw witchy woman standing there with a large grin on her face as I jumped up. "Gah DAME IT WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SCARING ME LIKE THAT." Jaina just laughs at Nate's expense. "Well Nate did you honestly think that you can just sneak past me without going unnoticed?"

As I just stood there letting her babble on, not really paying any heed to what's she is saying, I just reached to the top of my dresser for that poking stick that I keep around for no good reason other than this.

So I started to poke and prod her face and body just sees if she was real even though I knew the answer to that. Jaina just sighed," Nate I assure you that I'm very real ok now put down the stick."" So Nate are you going to greet me?"

I hold up my right hand up with my index finger pointed up opening my mouth about to speak, only to immediately turn around on one foot and make my escape.

Jaina for second there thought that Nate was going to acknowledge her presence, until he tried to pull a fast one on her. Jaina said plainly out loud, "oh for the love of the light" as Jaina quickly placed an enchantment on Nate's door to lock him in.

I reached for the door on to see that witchy woman locked it somehow. I just started to beat my door with both of my fist while looking up saying, "why me." I knew it was futile to try and get it open as I just leaned my head into it with my shoulders slump into defeat.

By this time Jaina made her way to sit on top of Nate's bed while looking at Nate giggling a bit till she kind of felt for him. "Awe don't be sad Nate, now come along now and sit right here with me."

I turn around to see Ms. witchy woman on my bed. _Hmm maybe if I strip down to my boxers and give her a private show she would stop bothering me. Unless she just wants to cut to the chase and wants me to fuck her._

Jaina's happy smile went away quickly when she was reading Nate's thoughts. She gave him a very stern look to him and said," Nate I'm going to tell only once you better get those nasty thoughts out of your head."

 _Awe crap I forgot this chick could read people's minds and shit. Ok ok think happy thoughts, oh I got it I'll think about Caitlin she always makes me happy and content._

Jaina's stern gaze went away as she started to smile at Nate's new direction in thinking about Caitlin. "Now that's much better Nate now come along now," as Jaina patted Nate's bed for him to sit next to her.

"Hey Ms. Proudmoore how are you doing?"" Why I'm doing very well Nate thank you for asking." "Hey you're not still mad about the last time are you, because I'll just get this off my chest and say that I'm sorry for saying such hurtful things to you?"

Jaina was a bit off put by that last question of Nate's. "What, uh no of course not."" You already apologize to me and you were very sincere about it as well, so I accepted it then and there. ""Besides I like when you're happy and content, your humor often lifts my spirits."

"Well that's good to know I guess."" So what can I do for you today?"" Well I just wanted to congratulate you on your promotion."" Wait a minute you came here locked me in my own room with you just to say congratulations."" Couldn't you have said without having to trap me in here?"

"Well there is another thing as well Nate."" Oh yeah there is always a catch with you, go on spill it."" Well since you have gotten promoted and proven yourself up to an extent, I have a need for you as an armed escort for me to go to Darnassus on a diplomatic mission."

"Darnawhatsits?"" Darnassus Nate it's the Night elves capital city on the island of Teldrassil." Where's that at? Well to put in perceptive Nate it's across the great sea on the North western edge of the western kingdom of Kaldimor. Wait there's a western kingdom? I let that sink in for a moment till I started on again.

"Ok uh Ms. Proudmoore, I can't take quest outside of Stormwind , unless I have a senior escort with me."" That is why both Lady Caitlin and Lady Katherine are coming along with us Nate."" Yeah well I still got to run this by Lord Grayson for his approval and that can take days."

"I've already talked to Lord Grayson on this matter and he approves of it."" Besides this would be a great opportunity for you to see much of our world."" Speaking of that Ms. Proudmoore where you on trying to get me back home?"

"Well Nate I have looked at every possible reason on how you got here as well as trying to get you back, but there just seems to be no solution on this matter."

I started to look down in a rather sadden state, as Ms. Proudmoore puts her hand on my backside to show sympathy. "Nate I only ask you to come on this quest with me as a way to help you cope with your new surroundings and life."" Perhaps the Night elves can help you find peace as well."" In three days well will leave on our journey."

* * *

On the eve of the new journey to the unknown Nate is having some good ole training with Kat outside in the back of the Cathedral, mostly having a lot on his mind while sparing with Kat. Even thought Nate is giving his all to sparing with Kat, Katherine takes notice that Nate has a rather worried look within him.

When Katherine saw fit within the sparing session, she decide that this would be a good time to take a break and maybe see what is troubling Nate.

Nate chose to sit underneath a tree as always staring towards the sun as is prepares to set itself for the night. Katherine on the other hand went to her nap sack to retrieve her canteen of spring water to take a much needed drink.

She found it rather odd that Nate didn't say so much as a peep to her when they braked from sparing. _Hmm this is not like him at all; maybe something is troubling him after all._ Katherine as well decided to join Nate in their short brake to admire the sun set as well.

She handed Nate her canteen for Nate to take a big gulp, which he did of course. Nate on the other hand pulls out an apple to hand over to Kat. In a way Kat was caught off guard by Nate's offering." An apple Nate, what's the occasion?"" No occasion Kat, I just know that you like apples."

Kat takes the apple gingerly while pulling out her dagger." Would you like half off it Nate?"" Nah that's ok Kat, I'm not really hungry." Kat then puts up her dagger deciding that if would be best to have her treat later. Kat was about to open up herself, till Nate beat her to the punch.

"You know what Kat?" Katherine turns her head to hear Nate out." I never thought that once in my life that I would be doing this."" I had plans of my own you know, before I even came here."" I just wanted to finish high school, go to college, and play football, but I guess fate had other plans for me."" And for what it is worth, I guess it kind of turned out ok."

"I met some cool people, got a girl friend in the process, and tried some new experiences in life."" But I still miss my home."

Katherine had a look of sympathy on her face from hearing Nate's testimonial. She placed her hand on Nate's shoulder, "you know Nate for what it is worth to me, I think you're one of the best things to have ever have happen to me."" In a way you have you have been teaching me."" Some of the things where rather silly like you're drinking ability, but you have also taught me to be more patient."

"I know you miss your home deeply and if I can ever find a way to get you back home I would."" I would miss you, but I would also find happiness knowing that you are home."

I take a gander at Kat smiling to her as I continued to look at the sun setting in the distance. Basically Kat decided to call it an early night mostly because our mission starts tomorrow.

The next day came by quick as the night as well. I woke up, washed myself up, prayed to the light, eat, and then went back to my room to rest up. Man it was like that song from Fat boy Slim eat, sleep, rave, repeat. In fact I was listening to this very song on my IPod; while I was continuing on throughout the morning on repeat.

As I dose off for what I thought would be a couple of minutes, it turned out to an hour. All of sudden Kat just barged into my dorm. I didn't really pay any heed to her since I was asleep, till she shook me awake.

I look up to a rather annoyed at Kat, when she was saying a bit sternly to me that I was supposed to ready to go in a few minutes. I just waved my arm with a nag in my voice being as lazy as possible. It didn't seem to work since Kat grabbed me by my arms to drag me out of bed to get up.

As I hit to the stone floor in a large thud, I sprung up to my feet pushing Kat back into my wall as hard as I could. "You know Nate for someone who tries to act like you are tired, you don't seem to pull it off well," as Kat started to laugh at my efforts to throw her off balance. I just give up then and there as I started to dress myself in my new armor.

At least Kat was nice enough to help me out with my armor as well as getting some of my weapons ready for me. I soon found out that I really didn't need to pack any extra clothes since we were probably going to be there for a couple of days at the most.

The only thing I decided t pack with me other than the usual, charms, Potions, and weapons was my IPod. I figure I would listen to some good tunes while I was away.

I started my way thru the Cathedral till me and Kat finally met up with Lady Proudmoore. I exchanged the usually pleasantries with her. Of course one person was missing from our party, which happens to be Caitlin.

I'm like what's taking her so long; I mean it's not like her to take this long. I mean she is usually first one to be in line to leave on a mission, while I took my sweet time.

When I heard Caitlin calling out saying that she was rather sorry for being a little late, I turned my head to see what was up. Awe man she was also decked out on some new armor her own.

Caitlin wears it well at least to my opinion. My mouth was almost gaping open to what I saw.

Caitlin wore brand spanking new plate armor that covered her head to toe. It was shiny with mostly silver hints on her body. On the shoulder parts she had an emblem of a cross in gold with at solid blue back drop.

Her gauntlets bore the same design as her shoulders. Much like my armor, hers had that chain line shirt thing on. Thing that made me gawk at her was how her armor was fitted to cover her shape and curves of her body, including her breast.

Normally Caitlin wears her hair in a pony tail, but she decided to wear it completely down. She had a small but rather long braided part on her hair on the left side of her head. Man she looked absolutely stunning to me.

As soon as our party is complete, Lord Grayson decided to wish us off on our long journey. Of course when he came near me, he did spoke to me with sternness in his voice. "Nate take care of yourself and the others as well, also do mind your manners with Lady Proudmoore." I responded to Lord Grayson with the up most respect. "Yes sir."

Just like that we start off on our long journey. We continue to walk out of Cathedral Square heading towards the Mage quarter. I sort of ducked back a few feet away from Ms. Proudmoore and Kat, since I wanted to strike a small conversation with Caitlin while we walked.

I hold out my left hand towards her direction to get her attention. Caitlin then looked at my hand as I was getting her to meet me with her eyes. I smiled to her as she did the same. I spoke softly to her, "Caitlin you look very beautiful in your armor."

Caitlin returned my comment with a comment of her own." Nate you look very dashing in your armor as well."" Hmm dashing huh, I guess that's a good thing I suppose."" Of course it's a good thing Nate; it means that you are very handsome."

I quickly switch the conversation about the quest at hand with Caitlin. "Caitlin what do you think of this quest that we are going on?"" I think it would be a wonderful experience to see the Night Elf Capital city."" Maybe we might get to see High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind."

Man I have no idea what Caitlin is talking about, so I kind of asked her what that person was about." Wait so there is something higher than a priest?"

"Well Nate Tyrande Whisperwind is the spiritual and great leader of the Night elves."" Don't let her title of High Priestess fool you into thinking that she only worships and prays, she is a quite the warrior in her own right."" Well she sounds like she's really something Caitlin."

We continue to walk on to the Mage Quarter of course during this time I was playing with my iPod trying to find a song to listen to. It didn't really matter to me what I should listen to so I decided to put it on shuffle with my M83 soundtracks.

I was looking down at the time when I ran into Kat's back not noticing that she stopped. Of course when Katherine felt a rather small thud hit her backside she turned around immediately only to notice that Nate was not paying any attention to what he was doing. She calmly asks him to pay attention to where he's going.

"Hey why are we stopping?"" Because we are here Nate," Jaina responded. "Where's here Ms. Proudmoore all I see is a dead end in an alley way."" Not for long Nate, when I create a portal to get us to where we are going."

"Portal, what the heck is a portal?" Jaina sighed a bit, but then came to the understanding that Nate is not from here so what would he know. "Well Nate to put it in a plain and simple matter, I will create a way gate to get us to our destination, sort of a short cut."

"Oh ok a short cut that I could understand." Next I saw Ms. Proudmoore starting to glow in an ominous light blue shade. I've seen that shade of color before; when I was remembering the time I was running away from her.

And in a small flash of purplish white light, I saw that the dead end wall was covered in that same light. In a way I could see some images from the fade of the light. I could make out some trees and maybe a couple of bushes. Either way, I was kind of scared looking at it as I started to back away slowly.

I've seen some weird shit when I first got here and it just got weirder. I continue to back away slowly, till I ran into Caitlin without even knowing it. I knew Caitlin was trying her best to calm me down with her hand rubbing techniques on my neck, but it was just not working.

"Oh Nate don't be frighten."" I know you are scared, but I'll be with you."" As you are with me standing by my side for better or worse." I look to Caitlin almost about to bow my head in shame for being doubtful, but she then raised my chin up to meet my eyes with hers to reassure me that there was nothing to be ashamed about as she gave such a warm and soft smile to me.

She held up her right hand as I took it with my left hand. I then look at my empty right hand hoping that someone would take it as I look to Kat.

Katherine on the other hand with her arms crossed just rolled her eyes to Nate thinking that he shouldn't be such a frighten little mouse, but being with Nate up to this point has taught her to be more patient, caring, and compassionate. So she offered her left hand to grab on to his right, as Katherine held out her open right hand looking to Lady Proudmoore.

Jaina on the other hand as well thought that this was a little too much dramatic for her taste, but she finally gave in to the rest of her Paladin escorts. "Oh all right Nate, if it will make you feel better."

We started to walk closer and closer to the portal entrance. "Uh should I close my eyes when we walk in Ms. Proudmoore?"" Only if you want to Nate, but it being your first time I think you should."

When I walked in holding on to Caitlin and Kat, I thought I was going to be whisked away by some kind of magical force, but that was not the case at all. It just felt like plain old walking to me, only when I opened my eyes all I could really see was magenta like color that surrounds us as a whole.

We continue to walk as a whole, till I spoke up. "So is this supposed to last long Ms. Proudmoore?" "Actually Nate not at all we should have walked to the other side by now."

Until the song that popup on my shuffle of M83 just happen to be the Bright Flash. It was kind of weird since in my ear phones I could hear the song, but with some static like noises. So I looked down to my IPod that was connected to by belt side as it started to react with some bright flashes on it. How ironic I thought.

So without really thinking I sort blurt out about my IPod to everyone. "Hey everybody my IPod is acting a bit funny."" Your what," Jaina asked in confusion? "His listening device that he brought over from his world," Kat explained to Lady Proudmoore.

Jaina was now even more curious to see Nate's technology from his world. She finally takes notice of what Nate was talking about as she saw some bright flashes coming from his waist. She then let goes of Katherine's hand to try to investigate Nate's device.

Yet she was still being held by Katherine's hand." Lady Katherine would you please let go of my hand so I could investigate Nate's device?"" I am trying my lady, but my hand will not let itself go."" I think we are stuck together."

I tried to let go of my hands as well from Kat and Caitlin, but they would not budge. Just then as rumble of thunder or something started to happen as a bright flash of white light started to appear near the front of us.

We all had worried looks on our faces as we tried to avoid it at all cost. The really weird thing was that whatever this was it started to pull us into it. Soon enough we were all sucked into the bright light. I had to close my eyes since I didn't want to go blind.

But once we made it thru the threshold, it was like jumping into light speed. It kind of had that star wars feeling to it. Almost like a water slide.

Within a few moments the portal open up and I could see day light and some green foliage on the other side. The only problem was we were coming in as if we are falling from the sky. I know I made a rather large thud when I hit the ground. At the same time it knocked the hell out of me as I blacked out.

* * *

Later on I started to feel something in my face as it was tickling me. As l laid there rubbing my face as I slept, it kept getting much itchier. Then I opened my eyes as I saw a field rabbit in front of me munching on some grass on the ground. I blinked a few times taking in my new bearings.

I started to stretch my arms and feel around my body to see if anything was broken, when it finally hit me to see if anyone else was with me. So in a mad dash attempt I looked around frantically.

My heart was put at ease when I saw Kat, Caitlin, and Ms. Proudmoore lying on the ground still knocked out. I had to make sure that they were all right. So I started to nudged them each awake while checking up on any injuries that they might have sustained.

The great news was that no one was injured and everyone seemed to be alright. Of course all of them where looking around seeing their new surroundings. I nervously spoke up first." Ms. Proudmoore do you know where we are?"

She shook her head no. "I don't recognize this area much less the plant life here."" What about you Kat?" Kat responded the same way. Well we all took a small ten minute break to recollect ourselves.

I took this time to take a look at my belongings. Let's see here my shield, mace, and sword look ok. My back up potions are ok which included two mid size heal potions and two large mana potions. My armor held up really well too as I saw no damage on it.

I look over the Caitlin who was accessing the same things that I was doing as well. And once again without really thinking before I opened my mouth. "Hey my IPod is still working ever after all that shit we went thru."" Man Apple makes these things to last."

When I looked up I got some rather mad looking faces at me mainly from Ms. Proudmoore and Kat. I just played it off like did I say that. "Uh you know maybe we should try get our bearings ok."

I'm kind of glad that I was able to get them to do my suggestion rather than have more scolding from both ladies.

We started to make our way out of the thick foliage when Kat decided to take point to cut down any obstructions in our way. Luckily for us the sun was out. Judging from the suns position it had to be early morning. The weather as always was very nice and temperate.

We walked for what seemed like forever when we all decided to take a short break. We all sat down quietly keeping our thoughts to ourselves until Caitlin decided to do a little exploring of her own.

Caitlin was walking in a distance that was only about maybe fifty feet away from the main group when she started to see a clearing up ahead from the thick foliage. So in an instance she started to rush to that direction.

All she really noticed was that this clearing had its plant life cleared out as she saw some rather short grass that could at best only reach up to her shins. But that was not what really caught her attention. What really caught her attention was this barrier that was in front of her.

In her mind it seemed to be made out of wood and metal as they were post on the ground, while it was met with five long twines that at first she thought were made of rope. But upon further inspection they were made of something much stronger and harder.

At every few feet there seemed to be some kind of sharp piece of metal as it was bended sticking upwards.

Caitlin immediately returned back to the main group to report her findings with them.

"I have found something," Caitlin said cautiously to everyone." What did you find Lady Caitlin," Ms. Proudmoore asked? "I don't know my lady, but whatever it is there's a rather large clearing up ahead."

Everyone got up and started to follow Caitlin, while Nate took the rear to watch everyone's back in case they were ambushed.

When all three ladies had reached to see what Caitlin had found, they too were a bit unsure to what they have seen. All of them were asking questions to each other with really no answers for them.

Until Nate came along, "all right Caitlin what did you find?" Caitlin stood to the side while Nate saw what it was from a distance of fifteen feet away. "That's it Caitlin, it just a fence," Nate said unimpressed. Nate stops to sheave up his sword. "A fence Nate are you sure?"" Yeah it's a fence, you know like the ones in Goldshire."

Kat interjects, "Yes Nate we know what a fence is, but ours are made of wood and stone, not of this mysterious material here."

Nate comes a little bit closer to inspect the fence a bit more." Ah duh it's a barbwire fence." Caitlin, Kat, and Ms. Proudmoore look at Nate with much confusion in their faces. "What you ladies never seen a barbwire fence?"

"What's a barbwire fence Nate," Kat asked? Oh god I can't believe that I'm explaining to them something so simple. But then it hit me when I came closer to them. I look at the fence at hand seeing the craftsmanship of the fence. On how liner it is as each metal post was lineup.

"Wait here everyone, while I'll inspect this." All three ladies did what Nate asked of them as Nate continues to look for something maybe a sign.

A million thoughts were going into my head as I kept looking just make sure this is what I think it is. Soon enough as I continue to look down the valley of the cleared land verse the rough foliage; I found what I was looking for.

The black and yellow sticker emblem of Fence Co. Inc. My heart was pounding in excitement; I blinked a few times and pinched myself that this wasn't a dream. Sure enough this was real. Awe man could it be that I was back home, I still had some questions of my own so I think we should continue to follow this fence line to see if I can find a homestead.

I went back to the girls. "Ok new plan everyone I'll take point."" Caitlin and Ms. Proudmoore you follow behind me, while Kat you take the rear ok." For second I thought they would just follow in line with my request, but they all had questions for me instead.

"What did you find Nate," Kat asked? "Duh we found a fence Kat." " Do you know where we at Nate," Caitlin asked? "I don't know yet, but if you all stop asking me questions we can find out soon enough ok." I then looked at Ms. Proudmoore thinking that she would want to ask a question next.

"I don't have question for you Nate, however I do trust that you will give us an answer soon enough." I just smiled and nodded to her. Soon enough we where off again.

After for walking for like an hour I suppose, because I don't have a watch I started to see the top of what appeared to be a roof? I motioned my hand for everyone to halt and lower their stances to a crouch. I notified them that I would go alone to check it out while they stay here.

Kat started to protest a bit to me as I can see some concern on her face. I just reassured her that everything would be all right and I that I would return in a few minutes. Luckily for me Caitlin was there to ease her up as I left.

I started to crouch down while walking as soon as the fence started to take another direction I found one those light metal fence gate doors and started to climb up it silently. Ok so far so good, I hope whoever owns this property that there are no dogs out and about.

As I started to make my way up, I started to see more of the house. That's a good sign there as well the house was constructed of designer bricks and siding. Well whoever's house this is, it seems like no one is home, as I sighed in huge relief.

The first thing I noticed was the morning paper that was delivered to house by the front door. So without any hesitation I took it and started to dart back to my comrades. Also I didn't really want to get noticed by any strangers in the area as well.

In five minutes I made it back to everyone who sighed in such huge relief that I was ok. They all sat there with huge looks on their eyes to see what I brought back with me. Before any of them asked any questions I immediately started to take the paper out of its plastic holder.

I started to slowly unravel it to see the front page headlines. As I read it I just started to stand up, while letting out a large whoop while pounding my chest with my right arm and fist in a swing motion to hit my left pectoral.

Everyone around me was in complete shock as to what they saw in Nate's odd behavior.

Nate just went to Caitlin giving her a big hug while giving her large kiss to her cheek. Caitlin who was a bit startled by Nate's actions started to ask her own question as to what Nate was doing.

"Uh Nate is there something wrong?"" YES, YES, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I'M BACK BABY."" Back where Nate," Kat asked? "I'm finally home," as Nate held up the newspaper for everyone to see. "This is the Arcola Herald."" This is a newspaper from my home town, here in Arcola Texas." I was so happy that I didn't really realize the worried looks that Kat, Caitlin, and Ms. Proudmoore gave to each other. But who cares I'm finally home.


	39. Chapter 38 Part I

_As always another chapter for all you fan fiction readers out there. I decided to make this chapter into a two parted story, just because the original was just too dame long. I'm not going to torture you readers into reading a way too long chapter. Anyway be sure to read and drop a review if you want._

Chapter 38 Lets start making up for lost time. Part I

I finally started to calm myself down as everyone around me had some rather worried looks on their faces. I wasn't really too sure on what I should say to them, but none the less I started first.

"I know its kind hard for all of you to get excited about this, but I can't really explained how this happen."" There's nothing to explain to me Nate, we all know you miss your home and now you are here Kat said."

"But first off you said that this is your home."" Do you have a house here in your town?"" Yeah of course Ms. Proudmoore."" Then lead the way Nate and we will follow."

I was about to leave till I had a few questions of my own. I mean I've been gone for almost a year. I don't even know where we at exactly, I mean we could be on the other side of town for all I know.

So I started to look at the newspaper to see what date this was printed on. As I looked down to see the date I sort of blurted out loud, "that's weird it says here that today's date is Saturday November 14, 2015."

"Why is that weird," Caitlin asked?" Because that was the day that I left for Ren Fest and when I came to your guy's world."

 _No way could it be that the time in spent in Stormwind continued for me, but was at a standstill here in_ _Arcola._ I quickly shoved that thought behind me as we prepared to leave the area to get a better grasp at what location I was at.

So we made out of the clearing to the main dirt road of this house till we ended up on a farm road. It was kind of weird to me seeing the ladies gawk at a solid black paved road. The great thing was that I was able to find a road sign stating that this was Farm road 521 south while the arrow in opposite direction pointed north.

Sweet we are on the south side of town, as I saw in the distance the Arcola food mart." Cool we are only like maybe a couple of miles from my house," I said out loud to the group. Of course we started to walk due north on F.M. 521. I told the ladies to hurry but at same time to try and be discrete.

I tried to remind them that we really don't want to attract too much attention to us. Yet how could we, I mean a dude and three ladies in full plate and cloth armor are walking down the street. Not to mention that we are fully armed to the teeth with swords, maces, shields, and hammers.

Shit even when I'm walking on the pavement my armor boots are making some clanking noises. You can sort of say that we really stick out like a sore thumb in that sort of way. It's still a bit early in the morning since the sun is now out over the horizon but not too high in the sky.

As soon as we got to the Arcola mini mart I thought I would be best to try and sneak our way behind it. As we continue on to the way to my house I wasn't really paying any attention to road from the front or back of us.

Yet Ms. Proudmoore alerted me that she saw a pair of lights in the distance coming our way rather quickly. I basically told them that's most likely a car or a truck. As a precaution I did tell both Caitlin and Kat to find a hiding spot amongst brush and trees near the drainage ditch.

As the car or truck came closer I tried to make it out as best as I could. When it was about two hundred feet away my eyes widen as I hastily told Ms. Proudmoore to start to hide quickly. I know that white SUV with the black grill, that's a Fort Bend County Patrol car.

I tried to hide myself along with Ms. Proudmoore as we quickly got off of the main road. Yet as we did our best to make ourselves scarcest, I took a small peek to see it the cops just continued down the farm road. Yet it completely turned around and started to come to our direction.

"Shit I think he saw the both of us," I said nervously to Ms. Proudmoore." Caitlin and Katherine please stay in your hiding spots until I say the coast is clear ok""? But Nate what if you are in danger," Caitlin said with urgency. "Don't worry about it Caitlin just trust me ok."

Katherine urged Caitlin to do as Nate said as she putted her hand on her shoulders to calm herself. I then focus my attention to Ms. Proudmoore.

"Ok Ms. Proudmoore just let me do the talking ok, if anything these cops are just probably a little bit curious that's all."" If for some reason things turn sour then you have my permission to subdue but not kill them."" I understand Nate," Jaina said with absolute conviction.

Soon enough the patrol car was upon us as it slowly came to a stop. Oddly enough the cops didn't turn on their strobe lights, but rather instead just came out of their squad car. As I inspect them myself I could tell that they were both about might height. One was black while the other one was white. Both of them are dudes.

The black officer wore shades, while to other one started to smiling at us. From their tags I could tell that the white one's name is Officer Redon and the other was Officer Brown. I started out first "Good Moring Officers," I said respectfully to them.

"Well good morning to you two." "I must say those are the craziest getups I have ever seen." As officer Redon and Brown started to chuckle. "So where are you two heading off to this morning?" "Well officers were going to the renaissance festival."" Ren fest eh…, I've been meaning to check that at least once in my life time."

"So I guess you two are into that cosplay sort thing then huh?"" Yes officer my character name is Lord Giles McElroy while my charges name here is Lady Jaina Proudmoore." Ms. Proudmoore started to do a curtsy to the officers as she played along.

"Well then I must say son your costumes look really good."" I mean they look so life like and real." "Oh yeah well if you spend a few nights learning how to sew you can just make about anything."

"Say son you don't mind if we take a couple of pictures of you and your girlfriend do you?" We both looked at each other in an instant almost laughing. "By all means officers take as many pictures as you want."" Cool kid as one the officers gave me his phone to take a few pictures with Ms. Proudmoore mostly than me.

At least these cops were all cool about it since they took pictures of us. Once they were done they started to head back to their squad car to head on out, till I ask one of them what time is it." Well kid it's about half past after ten."" Thanks officer have good day." "You too you crazy kids."

I waited till they both got into their car and took off in direction of south of town till they were out of sight. I signal to Caitlin and Kat that the coast was clear. I quickly usher them out of the drainage ditch to hurry along now.

Luckily for me the rest of the town on a Saturday morning was laid back as most of the residences where either sleeping in today or just not around, after all it was a week till thanks giving here in my world. I still remember that day very fondly about how I got stuck in medieval times. Still I'm pretty sure at that time I was the only guy up and about on Saturday morning.

Finally we make it to my home here in Arcola. My two story red brick house with black siding. I motion for the rest of the ladies to follow me behind the fence entrance to my back yard. Since I left my front door key in the cathedral, the only way in to my house was the back door. To which the hidden spare key was located on the back porch post near the top where it met the extended roof top.

I reached for the spare key while at the same time I was looking at the well being of all three ladies. I could tell that they had many questions as did I when I came there their world. Yet at the same time they too had a look on wonderment, amazement, and even concern on their faces.

I just know I'm going to get bombarded with a lot questions by them. I quickly turn the key in its lock as I open the patio door to my living room of my house. Before I came in I made sure to rub my boots on the house mat outside so I don't track dirt into the house.

Of course the ladies behind me thought this was a bit strange as I did tell them to wipe their feet on the mat before they enter my house, it's only because it's polite I said to them.

When I came into my house everything look as it was when I left it. Semi cleaned kitchen, cleaned up living room and dining room, as well as the family room. All three ladies enter my home for the first time and they seemed even amazed by it.

"Is this your house Nate," Caitlin said with curiosity? "It sure is Caitlin." "Well it is very lovely Nate." "Thank you Caitlin." Kat open up next with much concern on her face. "Nate who were those men you and Lady Proudmoore were with?"

"Oh those where the County police officers for the town here."" Before you ask Kat, think of them as like the kings guards that patrol the kingdom. ""They are kind of like that."" If you are respectable and kind to them they will actually leave alone."" They only wanted to take some photographs of me and Ms. Proudmoore."

"They too were just curious as they never ever seen people like us before in this type of dress."" Ok I know you all got a lot questions for me right now, but if you'll excuse me I got to relive myself first." "So why don't you guys just wait here awhile for a few ticks till I get back."

"Uh Nate Caitlin said, where not guys."" What did I say about expressions Caitlin," as I continued upstairs to my room needing to take a monster piss?

All three ladies started to wander around the house with much curiosity. Jaina heads in one direction as she started to admire the many portraits of Nate and his family. From a babe to young man Nate looked very happy and content around his family.

While Katherine was off in a different direction of his house she did notice what looked like a fire place, she also noticed the many animals on the wall of his home. "I guess these must be some kind trophies of Nate's or his family. "

Some of the creatures on his wall were decorated with many colors of birds and wild game. To Katherine they look very life like, but upon further inspection they were not real. She admires such craftsmanship of making these animals look as life like as they appear.

At that very same time Caitlin decided to stay near the entrance to Nate's house. She look in the direction of what she had assumed was his kitchen. Looking at the many strange devices that line the counter tops.

She wonders to herself where the water came from as she made her way towards the sink. She looked and admires the silver looking knobs in front of her one to left and on to the right. She turned the knob on the left as water started to come out in a stream. It looked clean enough for her to drink. Yet she found no cups or flagons about in the kitchen as she decided to take off her gauntlets instead to get a drink.

She put her hands in a cupping position to collect the first drops of water, but flinches her hands away as soon as they touched the water. This water is hot….I cannot drink hot water. So she turned on the one on the right and soon enough cold water came out as she took a quick and satisfying drink.

When she was done with her small drink she also took the very same water rub around her face to wash it a bit. When she popped up her head doing the best to shake off the water in her face, she saw what looked like small balls of white in back of Nate house in what she assumed was his garden.

Caitlin wanted to investigate further, so she turned off the water knobs put gauntlets back on and started to make her way back to the back entrance of Nate's home. Caitlin went outside to inspect the ball of white in Nate's garden.

Though his garden did fashion to greenest grass Caitlin has ever seen, and yet it barely came up to her ankles. She also notices a few trees as well some of the many flowers and bushes in his garden. The flowers were mostly of red colors.

Yet she kept her gaze of balls white that where only about ten to fifteen feet away from her. So on instinct she readies her dagger in case these creatures of white were hostile to her. As Caitlin came a bit closer to them one of them turned around to take notice of her.

"White Rabbits," Caitlin said to herself. Caitlin smiled to herself thinking that these white rabbits would make a fetching midday meal for the rest of her comrades. According to her count there were three of them in Nate's yard.

Without much hesitation Caitlin readies herself to throw her dagger and chase down the prey at hand, until all three of them started to turn around come towards her. In a curious fashion all three rabbits came to Caitlin's feet not fearing her at all, but rather to eat the grass near feet.

Caitlin puts up her dagger as she slowly but confidently picks up a white rabbit before her. Thinking to herself, _the animals in Nate's world are so tamed and lovely. You rabbits have such white lustrous fur that is so soft and elegant. It would be a shame for me and my comrades to consume you, alas we must eat._

So Caitlin started to try and pick up another white rabbit, but it was no use they were in fact rather large animals that often fidgeted in her grasp. So she decided to see if she should take one at a time back to Nate's home in order to prepare them.

Yet at that same moment when she headed back to Nate's home the other two white rabbits follow suit with their brother in tow in Caitlin's grasp. "Well I'll be," Caitlin said in surprise. "Well then come along you two, I will keep you safe until the time comes".

Caitlin reenters Nate's house with the three white rabbits in tow. She called out to Lady Proudmoore as well as Lady Katherine. Both ladies came quickly to Caitlin's call. "Look what I have found in Nate's garden, a trio of white rabbits that will make a fine fetching midday meal for all of us," Caitlin explained.

Jaina was also more curious as she asked Caitlin a simple question." Did these two rabbits follow you into Nate's house?"" Yes my lady, I must say the animals in Nate's world are quite tamed here."" I was about to take my dagger to them when instead they came to me."

Katherine jump into conversation as well and added. "Well I must say myself that these are whitest rabbits that I have ever seen."" Their fur is softest fur that I have ever felt, but I'm getting off subject here."" I did find a fire place just beyond this other room over here."" If you just give me a small amount of time I can have a fire prepared so we can have our midday meal."

"Splendid," Jaina proclaimed. "Go on Lady Katherine and prepare the fire, Lady Caitlin keep those rabbits secure now until the fire is ready while I'll make some preparations in Nate's kitchen." All three ladies went off in separate directions readying themselves for a fine midday meal. Of course Katherine and Ms. Proudmoore where making tons of racket inside Nate's house, that even Nate took noticed of it.

Oh god that feels so good now, as I drain my lizard out. Next thing I know is that I'm starting to hear a bit of racket and loud noises coming from down stairs. Great I can't even leave them for ten minutes without them getting in some kind of mess even in my own home.

I quickly button up my pants and replaced my armor for my family jewels and went down stairs to see what's going on. Man what the heck are they doing as I hastily make my way downstairs. First I found Kat messing with my fire place opening up and place some logs in it. I'm like where did she get fire wood from?

"Kat what are you doing?"" I'm preparing a fire Nate," Kat said to me as if I was looking stupid. "Why are you preparing a fire?"" Well so we can have midday meal Nate, why else would I prepare a fire."" Ok just stop for second if you could."

Of course then and there I heard some more racket coming from the kitchen of all places. So I quickly went to the kitchen to see Ms. Proudmoore taking some things in and out of my pantry. She seemed to be sniffing and tasting some spices I suppose.

"Ms. Proudmoore what are you doing in my kitchen?"" Oh Nate well I'm just sampling some the spices here in your world before we prepare the midday meal."" What midday meal are you ladies talking about?" "Look Ms. Proudmoore please just stop it ok, you're making a mess."

Of course then and there I could hear Kat making some more racket as I knew she didn't heed to me asking her to stop what she was doing, so I made my way back to her passing by Caitlin.

"Oh hey Caitlin," as I started to pass by her. "At least you're not making a mess in my home." As I passed by her quickly to stop Kat, I did notice a faint of white in her arms. So I stopped for a second and turned around to see something rather large around her plated arms as she was petting something.

When I came closer I noticed that it was a white rabbit along with two others near her plated feet as well. She was happily stroking the animal while smiling at me. Before I could say anything Caitlin jumped in first.

"Nate I must say the animals in your world are quite tamed here. ""I've captured these rabbits with little to no effort."" They will make a small but satisfying meal for the rest of us."" The light blessed us with such good luck on my part as well the others."

 _White rabbits,_ I thought to myself how do I know of these rabbits? I stood there thinking for a little bit until it hit me. Now I remember these are my neighbors rabbits Mr. Beasley I believe. Now I remember these are his pets. My dad cut open a small part of the fence to let them on our side to eat our grass.

"Caitlin we can't eat these rabbits, because they are my neighbors pets."" And the only reason you were able to catch them was because these are domesticated rabbits." "Besides Mr. Beasley's rabbits were actually a gift from his late son before he went off to war, when he was just a kid."" In a way he often thought that his son's soul somehow is seen in them."" Oh I'm sorry Nate I didn't mean to take these rabbits then."" It's ok Caitlin I forgive you."

"Come along now and bring the three brothers will you Caitlin."Of course Kat and Ms. Proudmoore were nearby when I told Caitlin about these special rabbits. All three went outside to my back yard to release the three brothers. "All right you three little rascals go on eat your fill of grass for today and stay trouble ok," Nate said to them.

Caitlin and Ms. Proudmoore started to head into Nate's house while Kat waited up for me. As I started to walk back to my house Kat decided to open up to me.

"Nate what are we going to do about midday meal?" Nate sighed a bit, but came up with a rather quick solution.

"Don't worry about it Kat; I'll fix you ladies something to eat."" Nate I though you said that you did not know how to cook."" Oh well in my world Kat as long you know your way with a microwave and an oven you're pretty much set here."

"A what Nate?"" Oh don't worry about it Kat, seriously I'll fix you guys something I promise ok."" Very well then Nate, but please do hurry because I'm getting rather famish myself."

I comeback in with Kat, while both Caitlin and Ms. Proudmoore are now just standing there not knowing what to do. So I pitched the idea to let them get entertained with some good ole fashion television.

"Hey Caitlin don't worry about preparing midday meal ok."" I'll find you all something to eat here in my house."" I'm sure I got something for everyone."" In the mean time why don't all of you enjoy some TV time."

They all looked at me with some skeptical looks and weird faces. "What is TV time Nate," Ms Proudmoore said?"" Well if you will all follow me for a few steps I will show you. "I took them to the next room which was my family room here in my house.

I asked them to take a seat either on the sofa or on the carpeted floor. Of course if any of them decided to sit on sofa, I kindly asked them to take off their weapons so don't poke holes into the furniture.

"So I'm going to turn on the TV ok everyone so don't freak out or get frighten."" You're going to see some images coming from that black box ok."" So don't get the idea that somehow people are trapped in there."" It's just projected images made for entertainment purposes ok."

"Hey I got a great idea, since most of you like to somewhat listen to music from my world, why don't I pick the music channel here on my TV."" You ladies can watch music videos, they are quite entertaining."" At the same time I'll fix you ladies a meal, so I'll be back."

I click on the remote to one of the EDM channels on my cable network. I could tell from the get go everyone was really glued to the TV. The all looked like they were very interested in seeing what's on. The first music video that popped up was Liberate from Eric Prydz.

So while all three of them were distracted, I made my way back to the kitchen. Ok let's see here as I started to go thru my pantry. Shit I got nothing but canned corn and yams. Uh let's see what I got in the frig. Milk, eggs, O.J., grapes, and some condiments.

I check freezer next not really hoping for much, till I saw couple of familiar boxes. "Oh shit". Nate said out loud. I can't believe I still had these. Two thirty count boxes of good ole Captain Jack's Corndogs. Awe man ever since I was stuck in Stormwind, all I ever wanted was a corndog.

Now I got about sixty of these things. It's all too perfect I must say, but who cares at least we got something to eat for a midday meal at hand. So I pre heated the oven to about 350 to 400 degrees Fahrenheit. And I just pop these things into the oven. In about ten minutes my kitchen had that corn bread smell that filled the room.

I checked my pantry to see if I got any good ole kool aid or lemonade, but instead I found the next best thing coke cola. Awe man another item I missed since I was in Stromwind. I mean when you're stuck in the medieval times before electricity and living by Amish standards you start to really miss the modern convinces of life.

So I readied the kitchen table with plate's condiments of mustard and ketchup and several plastic cups. Usually I'm sort of that weird fellow that likes his cola hot rather than cold, but I did manage to fill a larger empty container full of ice cubes.

I take out the hot and heated corn dogs out to the oven and place them in the middle of the table _. Now_ _we are all set for midday meal_ , Nate thought to himself.

Naturally Nate went to go check on the girls to see if they are enjoying themselves watching some TV. Apparently when I got there they seem to be really glued to watching some of the music videos. I could tell that in some way they would be in conversation with each other on the meanings of these music videos.

Too bad I got to interrupt their intense conversation to get them eat. "Ok everybody lunch is served or midday to meal to all of you." All three of them looked at me simultaneously. "Oh well that's good Nate lets all go over to see what Nate have prepared us,"Jaina proclaimed.

I quickly switched off the TV while everyone else followed the strange smell of food to the kitchen. When I finally reached to the kitchen none of the ladies took a seat as just stood there wondering what the heck they are looking at.

"Well take seat ladies and start digging in." "Uh Nate what is this," Kat asked me? "Its midday meal Kat."" I mean Nate what is this," as she pointed to the corn dogs on the table. "Oh well those are corn dogs."" It's basically a cornmeal breaded sausage."" The sausage is usually beef or pork, but I think these are beef."

The all still looked at me like what heck is it? "You know what beef is Kat." She looked at me all confused. I sighed out loud; "you know the flesh off of a cow."" Well to tell you the truth Nate we really don't eat any flesh off of cows, since that is where we get our milk from."

"But I do know that the people in West fall do often eat their cows when no food is available."" Ok that some good info from you, but go on head and sit down."" But please do not touch the metal tray its very hot and I don't want to see all burn your hands."

So I guess they all just watch me on how I do it and go from there. They all follow suit when I sat myself down and started to grab a couple of corndogs by the stick. Even though all of them had a couple of corn dogs on their plate they were still hesitant, which made me a bit angry myself.

"I cannot believe that all of you show such little faith here in my home as I tried to give you a decent meal."" Haven't I shown all of you such great faith when I was eating your food from your home?"" Even thought it was rather strange to me, I still showed you all such polite manners when it came to that."

"I'm sorry Nate if I have offended you."" You are right you have shown such great faith in our homeland and we show you the same," as Kat apologized." I'm sorry too Nate, as well as me Nate," both Jaina and Caitlin said.

"Well go on then and try it", Nate demanded. Each of them took an experimental bite into the strange food. Yet when they all started to taste it, they saw how good it was and continued to eat on.

When it came to the refreshments all the ladies had a look of concern wondering what this darken bubbly drink was. Yet again when they all tasted it they all complimented on how tasty and sugary it was.

All in all I had sixty corndogs on the table and all sixty where gone. I usually eat about two to four of them which I did. While Kat, Jaina, and Caitlin each had about fifteen to twenty of them I guess they were really hungry. Heck they even went thru to whole twelve pack of cokes that I had.

When all of them had their fill, I told them not to worry that I'll clean up and even ask them if they wanted to watch some TV or take a nap. At first I thought they would take a nap, but they all insisted to watch some more TV.

Well I led them back to the TV room, I told Ms. Proudmoore how to change the channels and use the volume control. All in all it only took me about fifteen to twenty minutes to finish cleaning up the kitchen.

My only major problem is that what the heck are we going to do for dinner. When I finally got done I started to head over to the family room to join the ladies in watching some TV. That is until Ms. Proudmoore started to speak up a bit to me.

"Oh good Nate you're here, I was wondering where is your washroom?"" Washroom, what you need to take a bath or something?"" No Nate, it's just I need to relive myself."" Oh ok so you got to take shit or piss I guess."

"Well then follow me; you ladies can use the master bathroom I suppose." At first I thought that only Ms. Proudmoore was coming from behind me, but instead both Caitlin and Kat started to follow. I guess in some way they all wanted to see a little bit more of my house other than finding the bathroom.

I led them upstairs to right of the house where my parent's bedroom was. Since I was leading the way I really didn't noticed all the oohs and ahs that the ladies were giving. I guess they never seen a king size bed before.

Any way I led them to the master bath room straight to the toilet. I started to point and explain where it was until I started to ask them if they had any questions. When I didn't so much as get a response I started to look up at them only to notice the looks of amazement that they had on their faces.

"I must say Nate this I quite a lovely washroom you have here," Jaina exclaimed. "What the bathroom, well then again my mom and dad did decide to get it remodel again." If I didn't know better I could see all three ladies looking at the white marble bathtub with much longing in their eyes.

So I broke the long silence with them by asking," uh do you guys want to take bath here?"" Could we Nate," Caitlin said with much wanting.

"Well I only have the one bath tub here and you're looking at it, so I guess if all you ladies wanted to I guess you could, but you'll have to take turns ok."

"So here I'll give a quick lesson on how to use it ok."" The Left knob is hot water, while the right is cold." "If you lift the tab lightly in the middle it will plug the drain up and vice versa it will open to let the water drain."

"Across from you in this closet over here is all the white towels you'll ever need."" Oh I almost forgot you guys are going to need soap, shampoo, and some bubble bath I guess, so wait right here for a couple of minutes."

In about two minutes Nate came back with three baskets in his grasp. "Ok ladies uh these are bath soap, shampoo, and conditioner, bath beads, and bubble bath gift baskets that I bought for my mom on mother's day, but she never used them."

"So the purple one here is lavender, uh the green one is aloe I think, and the red one here… oh yeah its red apple scent."" So I'll leave them right here and you ladies can either draw straws or pick a number to see who goes first."

Of course they let Ms. Proudmoore go first. As for me I kind of decided then and there to get in a good shower for myself in my personal bathroom. But first things first, I need to get to room and hook up my IPod to get it charged up.

Even though it's been about a year or so since I was in my room last, everything seems to be in the same place that I left it. I was about to head into my bathroom to prep the shower, till I passed my full size mirror in front of me.

Man I don't how long it's been since I took good look at my reflection. While I was in Stromwind I really didn't have such a luxury. Every now and then I would borrow a small mirror from Caitlin to look at my face. Yet as I was standing there looking over myself I noticed that my armor though light and comfortable as it felt on me, looked really bulky on me.

Mostly at the shoulder parts, but even so I looked really massive in it. I stood there for a good twenty minutes or so looking at myself. The only thing to break my concentration off of it was when I heard the opening and closing of the water valves within the walls.

That usually signaled that someone was coming out of the bath. So I just started to make my way to my shower and started to strip down out of my armor and linen clothes. Now usually I would only take about a five to ten minute shower under normal circumstances, but I haven't taken a proper shower for such a long time.

So I actually stood there for a good twenty minutes letting the warm water hit every part of my body. Man it felt so good. I started to dry myself off getting dressed only in my linen boxers.

Mean while at the very same time, Katherine was enjoying her much needed bath here at Nate's house. The warm and slightly hot soapy and bubbly waters caressed her body and muscles as it relived the pressures of here everyday life even if it was for a short moment _. Oh this feels so good, finally to have a proper bath for once._

I am so glad that I went with the red apple scented soaps, but alas I cannot be here forever. As Katherine decided that now was the time to come out clean and smelling of red apples almost as the same scent when she eats azerothian apples in Stromwind.

Katherine started to rinse her body of excess soap and bubbles, when she got out of the tub she started to make for the towel closet. She used one towel to completely dry her skin off, until she tried to reach and feel for another while fluffy towel.

But there were none left. Not one towel to dry her soaked locks of brown hair. _Well this no good at all_ _both Lady Caitlin and Proudmoore must have used them all up_ , Katherine thought. At least I'm dry enough to get back into my under garments. Hmm maybe Nate has towels of his own in his chambers here in his house.

So Katherine hastily puts on her under garments, while slowly walking out of the master bedroom. From the sound of the mysterious black box from downstairs, it safe to assume that both Lady Caitlin and Proudmoore are once again enjoying themselves with the entertainment Nate provided.

So I make my way slowly to Nate's chambers, only to see that his door was slightly ajar. I was about to knock on it to get his attention, when I noticed that he seemed to be admiring himself in front of the largest mirror I have ever seen.

When I finally got out my shower I dried myself off rather quickly ready to get dressed in some shorts and a shirt, until I passed myself by from the mirror. I took small glance of my reflection only to do a double take to see myself.

Holy shit I said to myself. Good god I look like a professional body builder here. I mean I had a small six pack going when I was in football doing some workouts during the thanks giving holiday before I went to Stromwind. Yet now I literally have an eight pack. My pecks are completely developed. Hell I even got those muscles near my shoulders where they meet my neck.

Even my legs look like they were about to explode. The next thing I did was that I flexed my guns. I remember I had twenty inch guns going into to Stromwind. Now they look like anywhere between thirty five to forty inches. Dame I'm literally a muscle head.

I guess I have Kat to thank since she kept me on a rigorous exercise regiment and weapons training. I mean to pack up this much muscle is unheard of here. But now I understand why Kat would always load up on food for me every time I eat. It's an all protein diet.

I guess I know what she meant back then when I was in the tavern with her when we made that deal for her to be my weapons teacher, to get me good and strong. I just continue to sigh to myself looking at my reflection that I didn't even noticed the Kat was behind me.

"What are you doing Nate?" I literally jumped up in fright." Jesus Kat don't you ever knock?"" Wait a minute where are your clothes," Nate said accusingly? "Don't act surprise Nate, you've seen me before like this, and by the way I only came in to see if you had any extra towels."" Since both Caitlin and Lady Proudmoore used them all up."

I grab the same towel that I used to dry myself and threw it at Kat's face." Hey this towel is wet Nate, don't you have any dry ones?"" Fine Kat here you go." She started to dry herself while I continue to look at myself in the mirror.

Once Kat got done drying herself she too noticed that Nate is once again admiring himself in front the mirror. "You know Nate Vanity is a sin in itself."" Yeah I know Kat."" If you knew then why continue to admire your reflection?"

"I'm not admiring myself Kat, it just that I look so huge and muscular."" I mean that where I come from it's not really usual for me to look like this."" I mean it's good for some people, but not everyone." Kat just gave me a confused look as she cocked her head to the side. "Sigh why do I even bother you'll never understand." As Nate slumped his shoulders while sitting on his bed.

Kat took noticed seeing Nate in such a sadden state that she decided to try and comfort him as best as she can. "Look Nate I'm sorry if I caused you any discomfort."" I have to remember I am too a stranger here in your world."

"The only reason I was getting you as strong as I can, was to prepare you for the rigors of world as it is hostile in some ways you can never imagine."" I guess here in your world it might not be the same, so please forgive me for my ignorance."

I started to smile a bit to Kat. "Hey it's ok Kat, it's not all bad I suppose, I mean the ladies in my world often fall for guys like me who are muscle heads."" Say do you want to compare muscles with each other?"" Uh sure Nate why not."

So for the next twenty minutes we stood next to each other in front of my mirror as we started to pose by flexing our muscles. Even as huge as I am, Kat still clearly beats me by a few more inches in my biceps.

In a way she actually enjoyed it a bit. Any ways she took a clean dry towel with her so she could dry her hair while she went back to the master bath to redress herself. In the mean time my IPod started to beep to let me know that it was done charging.

I was just going to put it away, but then I decided to turn on my personal computer to see if I can download a couple of new songs in the EDM library. I started to go to main website to see what I could get for free.

I knew for fact that I had one of those older versions of the IPod so download times took a little bit more time than most. So I just sat there in front of my computer not really thinking much other than looking up sport stats and scores.

Yet a lingering question kept popping up in my mind, which was to look up Stromwind or the Cathedral of Light. I bet even if I where look those up on the internet, that I would find just some random city in some country I never heard of.

Yet the thought never left my mind. So for shits and giggles I decided any way to look it up. So I typed Stromwind first, which corrected itself to Stormwind City. Ok so I looked it up and it was an actual place so to speak.

I started to speak to myself in a low tone to be discrete, since I didn't want Kat to come wandering in here then freaking out not knowing what a computer is. Stromwind City is a fictional city located north of the Elwynn Forest. Largest human city of Azeroth. Fictional?, what do they mean my fictional?

I started to scroll down seeing some of the pictures, until my mouth started to drop. Holy shit it had pictures of the entrance which had those epic statues in the front when I saw it with my own eyes. Notable places to visit. And sure enough the Cathedral of light was a clickable link.

In a way I was shocked to see that this place called Stromwind did actually exist, in a game call warcraft. What the fuck is Warcraft? Unit I did a search on it to find out it was some kind of multiplayer game. I'm like what the fuck man was I stuck in a game? I mean everything looked so real to me there.

I continue on to the link to the Cathedral of Light. Even the pictures of the inside and outside where dead on to what I saw, from the spires, to the main hall way, to the lake in the back. I kept reading on, till I reached the names of Lord Grayson Shadow Breaker himself.

Holy crap it was the spitting image of him, from his armor, to his hammer, even his facial features. Then I saw another familiar name on here, which was Kat. Her full title name was Lady Katherine the Pure. The only time she ever told me her full name was, when she was taking a seat in my leather arm rest chair. Even her appearance was dead on.

I looked up more names of the people from there, from brother Tryston to Caitlin, but nothing showed up. Till I looked up Ms. Proudmoore. Holy Crap not only was she real to me, but it says in here that she is one of the most powerful of mages in the known world of Warcraft.

I literally sat back running my fingers thru my hair wondering what heck was going on. I mean like I said before it says here that it's a computer game, but to me it was so freaking real. I could not stop staring, until Kat broke my concentration.

"Nate,….Nate,…., are you ok?" Katherine snapped her fingers in front of Nate to get his attention. I finally get out of my gaze when Kat was snapping her fingers to me.

"Nate are you ok?"" Uh yeah, yeah I'm fine Kat, what's wrong?"" Nothing really Nate, it's just you looked like you have seen a ghost or something."

I quickly turn off my computer while reassuring Kat that I was ok. "Why don't you make your way down stairs while if finish getting dressed ok." Kat just nodded to me in approval while she made her way downstairs.

Me on the other hand I started to get dressed in some casual wear, mainly some cargo shorts and a T-shirt. I'm literally trying to forget about what I just saw. A part of me really doesn't want to dwell on it. I guess I just want some things just to return to normal for me.

Also since witchy woman Proudmoore can read minds, it would also be a great benefit to me if I just forgot about it. I really didn't want her to worry about me and my new found knowledge telling them that their world was a fever dream of some people who had just way too much free time on their hands.


	40. Chapter 38 Part II

_OK here is part II of Chapter 38. as always be sure to read and drop a review i you want, so happy to you all._

Chapter 38 Lets start making up for lost time Part II

As I made my way downstairs myself I could hear some crying from the other room. My instincts took over to see what the heck happen. As I got closer I could tell it was Caitlin. A million things went into my mind to see what the heck happen and what I could do about it.

Yet when I got there, I looked over Caitlin myself to see what is wrong with her. "Caitlin, what's wrong?" She looked at me with fresh tears coming from her eyes. "Oh Nate, I'm sorry it's just that this story that I'm watching here on your black box is so sad and wonderful."

"I am not crying from sadness, but rather of happiness Nate." I look over to Ms. Proudmoore, since she was doing a bit of the same as well, same as for Kat as well. I took the remote, selecting the guide to see what they were watching.

It turned out it was your average chick flick, with your typical Romeo and Juliet type story arc. Those sort of shtick where they can't live without each other, but parents don't approve, but love will conquer all, and they finally reunite in the end.

"Oh Caitlin, I guess you're a sucker for romance movies eh, here I get you box of tissues ok." Caitlin who was sniffing up her tears shook her head in agreement to Nate.

I came back with a small box of tissues as all three ladies started to wipe their tears. "Huh sounds like you ladies are into those romance types of stories."" Well you ladies don't mind if I change the channel do you?"

"Of course not Nate, it is after all your house," Jaina said. Ok cool lets here I started to switch some channels around looking at the guide to see what's on. Till I stumbled upon a college football game.

"Awe sweet the Long horns are playing the Mountaineers," Nate said out loud. "Whoa they are four and five this season so far, man what happen to them."" Dame how the mighty have fallen."

"Uh Nate what are you talking about," Kat asked in confusion?" Oh I'm sorry Kat; I didn't realize I was talking out loud."" But to answer your question here I'm watching football, well at least at the college level."

"Um to better explain it, it's a rather physical game."" So the teams on the TV are the Texas Long horns Verses the West Virginia Mountaineers."" When I said that the Long horns are four and five this season, I meant that they only won four games, but also lost five of them as well."

"So basically they are doing very poorly this season." I see all three ladies just looking at me like with a bewilder look. "Uh you know what let's just watch the game, I mean I don't want to bore you with the facts."

"No Nate please continue on, you're not boring us at all. ""We would love to hear of this game you call football," Caitlin said out loud.

So I just continued on with the best explanation of the rules, positions, and scoring. I mean trying to tell people about a sport they never ever seen before is tough. Yet I did my very best to be patient with them as all three of them went on with their own questions.

"So basically the best way to really get into the game in itself is to watch it live."" Well Nate I must say this game you speak of seems to be very confusing yet interesting at the same time," Jaina exclaimed. "Yeah I know if I could I would take you all to a game."

"Well Nate what's stopping you," as Kat started to egg me on about it. "Well for one I don't have a way to get you guys there, two it's not like they are going to be let in dressed like that, and three I don't really have any money to pay for the tickets."" Unless if I search around a bit maybe I got some cash stashed away in my room that I might have forgotten about."

"Why you don't use your coins instead," Caitlin plainly said to Nate." Well Caitlin we don't use copper, silver or gold coins as currency here."" I mean they do have some worth here in my world, but to a different extant."

"Well if you all excuse me I got to go and get a cup water." So I got up and made my way to the kitchen to get some water after all my throat got a bit parched due to all the explanations I had to do.

I just got a simple glass cup and poured some water out of the faucet. I took a much needed drink while I started to stroll a bit towards the main counter near the message machine next to the memo board. I just started to stare at the mess of clutter of sticky notes and unanswered messages on the answering machine.

On the dry erase memo board I started to read a couple of list of chores that I had to do while my parents were on their weekend getaway. As I scroll down I noticed one of those sticky notes that was left on the dry erase board.

So I went to pick it up to see what was written on it. Huh well it's a message from mom.

Dear, Nate I decided to leave you my American express black card in case you just wanted to get yourself a pizza over the weekend. I know your father has often told me not to do this, but I just couldn't help myself not to leave you with nothing. Now remember if you decide to have some friends over especially mike please clean up after yourselves. Love mom. P.s. I left my credit card by the message machine in case you're wondering where it is.

After reading the message I frantically searched for mom's credit card, which I found easily. Sweet now I have something to buy the tickets with. These black cards have no limit on what you spend. Now all I need is a ride there.

I know I don't have a ride here since last I checked my car was in the shop that much I remember, however the message did mention Mike from school.

That's it I'll just give Mike Smith a call. That dude always drives his dully around town. So I made my way up stairs back to my room to find my message book, which was my fall back, in case if I ever lost my phone.

Since my phone is still stuck back in Stormwind in my dorm there. Kick ass I found his number, while I grab the phone near my mom and dad's room while I closed the door as it started to ring a few times.

"This is mike speak to me."" Hey mike it's me Nate."" Hey bro what's happening?"" Eh not much, hey do you know if there are any games going on tonight football wise?"

"What dude have you've been living under a rock or something, the cougars play tonight."" Really the cougars play tonight when and where."" Well bro they play at six here in town."" Yeah man I wish I had some scratch to go to that game, because I hear it's going to be a good one against the tigers."

"Say man I got some cash, if you want in.""Ok Nate you got me listing."" Well I need a ride to and back from the game."" So you give me a ride plus a few others, I'll pay for your ticket."" Wait a minute Nate, who are you bringing?"

"Uh just some friends of mine. "Well you know me Nate you got to tell who they are first before I agree."" Ok fine Mike, it's me and three ladies."" Dude you are bring some chicks along, are they hot?" "Yeah they are quite the lookers I suppose, but are you in?"

"Sure thing bro what time do you want me to come over."" Well let's see its one o'clock come by around four ok."" All right bro I'll see you then."" Cool Mike see you then."

I started to make my way back to the TV room." Hey Kat." Katherine turns her attention towards Nate. "Yes Nate what is it?"" Remember I said that the best way to understand football is to see it live."" Yes we all remember that."

"Then how would the three of you like to come along with me to see a live football game?" Kat looked at Caitlin and Jaina, as they looked at each other then Nate. "Sure Nate I don't see why not."

All right then we will be leaving around four o'clock ok." By this time Caitlin, Jaina, and Katherine stood up looking at Nate.

"But before we go, the three of you will have to change your attire."" What's wrong with the way we are dressed Nate," Caitlin said in a concerning tone.

"Well nothing I suppose if we were in Azeroth, but where here in my world."" And the way you all are dressed is not normal here."" So you all will have to do a wardrobe change." I led both Caitlin and Ms. Proudmoore to my mom's room to her wardrobe closet, since they would most likely fit my mom's size.

"Oh one more thing to the three of you, absolutely no weapons or staffs ok."" They have to stay here." At first Ms. proudmoore was about to protest to the idea, but I had to stay firm on this matter since the Stadium that we are going to does have metal detectors and such.

As for Kat, I led her back to my room since she was more of my size. I know it's a bit strange to say, but Kat is actually the same height and even body size as me. So I had her try on a few of my clothes which happen to be shorts and a T-shirt. As for her shoes I guess I let her keep her boots on since the plated armor did detach itself off.

All in all she thought it was rather a comfortable fit for her. The only problem is much like myself our muscles do bulged out a bit especially near our chest and bicep areas. And we were wearing extra large shirts as well.

I just hoped both Caitlin and Ms. Proudmoore where having the same kind of luck in finding some suitable clothing for tonight's outing.

When I came by my mother's room I started to knock on the door to see if the other two were ready. Sure enough they both came out. I looked at Ms. Proudmoore first wearing some jean shorts that only were slightly just above her knees, while wearing a simple button collar shirt.

I shook my head in approval even she decided to keep her boot or shoes I suppose. As for Caitlin she was wearing almost literally the same the thing as Ms Proudmoore, except she was wearing a simple T-Shirt. The great thing about her, was she was not a nearly built as me or Kat muscle wise.

But during or training sessions together I knew for a fact that she is just as strong as me. So I nodded to them in great approval and led them back down stairs.

"Ok we have about thirty minutes before Mike gets here."" And before you ask who Mike is, he is one of my friends from School here in my world.""He's our ride to and back from the game today."" Ok so we got to go over your back story in case he asks you any questions on where you all are from."

"So just say that the three of you are from Reedville ok."" Oh another thing uh Mike can be a little bit of horn dog in front you ladies."" A horn dog, what is that," Caitlin said?" Oh it's just means that he likes to chase women."

"Meaning he goes nuts for ladies, so don't be too off put by his behavior ok, especially his advances towards all of you."

Caitlin interjected again," what do you mean he is our ride? "Ok Caitlin do you remember when I summoned my first Steed several months back."

"Of course I do Nate you named him midnight after night sky when you go out star gazing."" Ok do you remember when I said we do have steeds here, but we also had other modes of transportation?"" Oh yes of course you mention that briefly."

"Well in about a few minutes you will see what I mean by other modes of transportation."" In my world it's much faster and more comfortable."

Soon enough I hear the sound of a big diesel dully pulling up on to my driveway honking its horn.

I take a peek out side through the window to see that Mike has arrived about five minutes early. He shuts off the engine while getting out of his massive ride heading to my front door.

"Ok he is here so you three wait right here while I'll meet him outside ok." All three of them just agree while I took the house keys with me as I hear the door bell jingle.

I open the door backing myself out while Mike just stood there a bit dumb founded for a moment. When I turned around to face him his was wearing his signature cowboy boots with his tatter jeans with a couple of small holes near the pockets, while wearing a U of H T-Shirt and ball cap.

Of course when looked at me his mouth did drop a bit, almost as looking at a completely different person. "Nate,... is that you?"" In the flesh buddy."" Holy shit what happen to you?"" What,…what do you mean."

"Dude I mean look at you, you're all bulked up man like the incredible hulk."" You got to tell me what your secret is."" Oh you know just lift weights and eat your green vegetables." Mike just had look of skepticism on his face when Nate told him of his quote on quote secret." Hey man you're not juicing are you?"

"What you mean steroids?"" Hell no, man this is all natural." Well whatever it is you keep this up your going to make varsity for sure next year."" Hey man flex your guns so I can take a better look." I did as he said, when he just had a look of awe and shock on his face seeing my massive guns.

"Dame is all I can say to you man."" Anyways where are your lady friends by the way?"" Oh they'll be coming out soon enough."" Cool,…cool anyway can you also get me some gas since I'm almost all out." "Seriously dude."" Yeah I know but since you're covering the tickets I was hoping you could spot me some gas."

"Ok, ok, but you are paying for dinner tonight after the game."" That's fine by me man." "Just pull the dually over there by the curve and wait ok." Mike just nodded to me as I made my way back to my house to get the girls.

I made sure that all the doors were locked, while grabbing my back up wallet with my old school id and drivers license and mom's credit card, for just in case purposes." Ok you three ready."" As ready as we will ever be ",Kat exclaimed.

"Ok let's go." All three of them came out of my house on this nice and bright sunny day, while waiting for me to lock up the house. Of course when they turned around to follow me the saw the strangest thing in their lives. To them it was carriage looking thing with some wheels.

At that very same time Mike was rolling down his window looking at these fine ass ladies following Nate to his truck. So on moments noticed he shut off his truck and got out to meet them all.

"My oh my what do we have here Nate?"" Oh yeah Mike this is Caitlin," as I pointed to her. Mike of course grabs her hand ready to shake it only to pull it up to his lips to kiss her hand. Caitlin herself started to blush a bit seeing Nate's friend being really friendly towards her.

"Oh hello there mike nice to meet you," Caitlin said politely." Nice to have been met Caitlin," mike said in a suave way. Nate just rolled eyes muttering to himself oh brother." Ok and this is Jaina", as Nate pointed to Ms. Proudmoore.

"Hey there Jaina I like the white highlights in your hair," as Mike took Jaina's hand and kissed it as well. Jaina just laughed a bit said, "Well mike you are such a charming one aren't you."

"And finally mike this is Katherine." Mike tries to grab Katherine's hand in the same manner as he did with the first two only for Katherine to grab his hand in a gentle, but strong and firm handshake. "Whoa there gal you got quite a strong grip there."

"But that's ok I like women who can handle themselves as much as a man can," Mike said in almost a devilish way. To which Katherine responded in a small laugh as well as smiling to mike saying," hmm mike is it."" I 'm afraid I might be little bit too much more woman than you can handle."

"Hey Nate I like these gals already, oh but where are my manners let me get the door for you lovely ladies." As Mike makes his way to the passenger door opening it up to let these fine ass ladies in. "Hey Nate, why don't you drive for a change," as Mike tossed his keys to Nate?

"Yeah sure as if I know what the heck you are planning."" Man Nate you know me so well, so go ahead drive to the nearest gas station, while I'll take shotgun so I can get to know your lady friends a bit better."

Sure enough Nate takes the keys and gets himself buckle up and readjusts his rear view mirror to keep an eye on girls in the back. Oddly enough they enter the same way as I introduced them to Mike. Caitlin on my far right, Ms. Proudmoore in the middle, and Kat behind me.

I could tell from their bewilder faces that they have never seen such a thing before as they started to mess with some of the switches near them.

In a quick flash Mike made his way to the front passenger seat buckling himself in. soon enough we where off, I sort of laughed a bit to myself when I saw Kat in the rear view mirror holding on to dear life as I jerked the gas pedal to get the dually to abruptly moving.

I started to eye my way down to the gas gauge to see how much gas is left before we needed to re fuel. The good thing was it wasn't as bad as mike said, I mean he had a good quarter of a tank left. I quickly switched on his satellite radio trying to find a good station to listen to some EDM music.

Mike in an instant started to ask just some basic questions to trio of girls behind him as he turned around to see them. "You know I never seen you ladies around here before, where are you all from if you don't mind me asking."

Nate quickly starts to try to focus on Ms. Proudmoore in the middle hoping she could read Nate's mind while at the same time do his best to focus on the road as well. In an instant Jaina takes a quick glance into Nate's eyes in the reflection of the mirror and quickly remembers what to say in case his friend did ask such a question.

"Oh were from Reedville mike," Jaina said plainly. "Reedville eh, well then I guess I got head out there a bit more often meet such lovely ladies like yourselves." So how do you all know Nate?"

Caitlin without really thinking just blurted out; "we met at the Cathedral of…." When Jaina just then nudged her in her ribs to stop.

"Cathedral?," mike said confusingly. "What Caitlin meant to say is that we met at a Church function in Reedville," Nate said quickly? "Ok that's cool, I don't know why you would call it a cathedral, but what eves ."

Soon enough Nate started to pull into a filling station, to refuel the dually with some much needed diesel. All in all it only took about ten minutes to do so, while mike went to the station to take a piss while the ladies just stayed in the cab.

I took this small amount of down time to see what's on their minds. "So how are you all doing back there?"" Were doing fine Nate," jaina said." Uh Nate, yeah what is it Kat?" "Are all your friends here in your world like this mike character?"

"Not all of them just mike her gets kind of gag with the ladies if you haven't noticed." At the same time Caitlin wanted to switch seats with Katherine so that she could be near Nate, to which Kat was ok with.

In about five minutes we were off again I started to get on the free way heading towards TDECU Stadium to see the cougars take on the Memphis tigers.

Of course on the way I was silent for the most part as I was listening to some music. I could tell the Mike was a bit unease with my silence as he started to speak up to me. "Hey Nate."" Yeah."" You ok?"" Yeah why do you ask?"

"Well it just seems that you're not in your normal happier self like you always are."" Well it's just that I have this feeling that I got start making up for lost time."" Kind like that song from Pierce Fulton."

Of course when I said that out loud I got a couple of concern faces from Ms. Proudmoore and Kat. Caitlin on the other hand started to rub my left shoulder to comfort me a bit.

"Yeah I hear you on that brother; Misty wants her relationship with me to go to the next level, like meeting her parents which I'm nervous about."" I keep pushing it back and back, till she just got a bit more fed up with me."

"Well the best advice I could give you mike is just be true and honest with yourself."" Let her know you really care about her, and that you are just a bit nervous to meet with them that's all."" But no matter what as long as you are respectful and kind I'm sure they will accept you for who you are."

"Wow man that was actually pretty deep, when did you get philosophical?"" Well you know me; I got it from some books and some really good teachers at church." I quickly shift the conversation on another subject to refocus something more lighter.

"Any ways the cougars are still undefeated right?"" Yeah man I think this is their year for them."" They won like nine in a row and are number 18 on the Ap top 25."" Well I guess it's going to make for an exciting game I suppose."

I started to see the wonderment in the ladies eyes as they see many of the strange buildings and people around in my world, as we kept getting closer to the Stadium.

When I finally got the Stadium and bought the tickets, I could tell that this was going to be a huge game since they were nearly sold out. We where luckily enough to get some seats in the student section on the first level

Even for me it was a big deal to see so many people here at once. In a way even I got a bit overwhelmed by it at much as the girls.

Yet I could see some of the awe struck faces they had seeing a sea red in front of them, like I said before these were really good seats. Every now and then I would get a question from Caitlin, Kat, or Ms. Proudmoore. I would do my best to explain it as well.

The most common one they all had was the hand gesture that the crowd was making, which was the cougar sign. It's pretty simple to do just take your thumb and cover or touch your ring finger and wave it to left or the right.

Yet I could tell that they were really enjoying themselves as much as they continue watching the game before them. All in all we were there for about two hours. Man it was close game too, but the cougars came up on top beating the Memphis tigers 35 to 34.

We all finally came back to the dually getting in and started to head home of course I handed the keys back to mike. "All right mike you got your free gas and free ticket now it's time for you to pay for dinner."" Sure man no problem, what do you ladies feel like having tonight?"

Jaina quickly spoke for the rest of them saying, "Whatever you feel is best for us mike." "Ok tacos it is," mike said plainly. Mike actually took us to nearest taco shack her in town. As we all got down and went inside, I told mike it would be best he order one of those family type packages.

As he paid for it I handed the ladies there respective empty cups to usher them to get their drinks. Even that was an ordeal on its own, since all of them really wanted to try all the drinks at once. When we all finally sat down to wait on our meal, basically Caitlin, Kat, and Jaina got done with drinks respectively quickly.

Caitlin was the first to speak to Nate. "Nate can I get myself another sweet drink?"" Uh sure go right ahead." Soon Ms. Proudmoore and Kat followed her. Till mike had a somewhat of a strange look on his face ready to ask Nate a question or two.

"Hey Nate, what is up with your lady friends here?"" What do you mean?"" Well I mean it's like they never seen a soda fountain before and everything seems so new to them."" Well mike all I can say that they've all lived pretty much a shelter life style."

"Man that's just too bad, I guess that's what you get with those churchy types then."" To the point where their own parents don't want them to get in that corrupt sort of way." Yeah I think you can put it like that I suppose mike."

Soon enough mikes hears the order number and goes to get the grub, while Caitlin Kat and Jaina made it back to their seats. Caitlin was about to speak up about the taco, until mike just showed up with one of those massive family platters of tacos and burritos.

Nate as famish as he was grabs the first burrito he could get, while mike did the same. However Caitlin, Kat, and Jaina were a bit hesitant. Till Nate just encouraged them to give a try by the look in his eyes.

Just like they were when eating corn dog for the first time all three of them took experimental bites into the soft and corn shell tacos. As both mike and Nate could see that the ladies did in fact liked what they were eating.

Even to mike's surprise, he could see that these ladies really loved to eat. He had never seen anyone in his life chow down on that many tacos and burritos. Heck before he could finish his first burrito, these lady friends of Nate managed to eat their burritos and all fifteen of the soft tacos on hand.

"Man you ladies sure like to eat that much I could say, I thought we were going to have some left over's." Soon enough we all started to head back to the truck, till I saw mike pulling out his own IPod only it looked a bit different than mine.

"Whoa mike what kind of IPod is that?" "Awe it's just one of those new ones out on the market, nothing is really different other that the new feature of it having a built in solar panel for charging."

"Come again."" Oh yeah it's got a solar panel on it, so you can leave it out in the light while it charges on its own."" It's kind of cool in that environmental kind of way."" But if you want I'll let you borrow it for a week or so."" Awe really man that's really cool of you," as mike hand me his iPod.

After about an hour of driving i could see that the ladies were getting a bit tired as they started to doze off in the back, which gave me a small smile of my own. I guess in some odd way their own nocturnal clocks where going off.

I mean when I was in Stromwind myself, I would often go to bed rather early like eight or nine in the evening. Yet I would also rise very early almost to point before the sun had ever come up. I know for me it took some time to get use to. Heck even I was starting to yawn a bit myself.

Finally we here back at my house, as I started nudge the ladies to get up so we can head back to my house. As for mike he did bid all of us a farewell, since he had some other priorities to attend to.

As we all walked into my house I started to turn on the lights, which did startle the ladies for a moment. I guess once you get use to candle and torch lights for practically all your life, seeing me turn on the lights with a flick of a switch does seem like a foreign concept.

Of course their first priority was to check up on their armaments and armor to see if it was still here. It kind of strike me as an odd gesture, but then again Kat has told me that her hammer is one of her most beloved possessions.

Heck I wouldn't blame her for not checking, I would assume that Ms. Proudmoore is the same about her staff as well. When everything seemed to be ok and in order, all of the ladies started to change out of the borrowed clothes in order to get back into theirs.

I really didn't want to get back into mine any time soon since it's been awhile since I have worn shorts and a T-shirt. I just started to plop myself on the sofa and started to turn on the TV to see what was on. It was only nine in the evening.

Yet soon enough I started to get a couple of visitors by the sofa which happen to be Kat and Ms. Proudmoore. Caitlin on the other hand was nearby looking at the many photos on the wall of me and my family.

When I finally saw that both Kat and Ms. Proudmoore were getting the yawns, I decided that we had enough TV for the night. I urged that Ms. Proudmoore and Caitlin take my mom and dad's room for the night since the bed was in fact a king size bed.

As for Kat, I told her she can have my bed and that I'll sleep here on the sofa. Of course to her she was having none of that. Her counter offer was to share my bed, but when in fact she did see the small size of my bed she knew that there was no way we could both fit.

So to ease her uneasiness of her taking my only bed, I decided to bring in one of those inflatable mattresses so that I would have something comfortable to go to bed in. Of course Kat insisted that I use it in my own room, to which I relented just to keep her happy.

So I let Kat to go to my washroom for her to change out of her armor to get ready for bed, while I turned on my computer to port my IPod and Mikes IPod to link with mine so that I could download my entire library on to his.

Seemly enough Mike had yet to use his as there was no songs store on it. Heck it had a lot of room, that I was able to download the best of EDM for five years. Heck that was like over a thousand tracks. All in all in only took about three to five minutes, which was great since I was able to make the down load complete and turn off my computer before Kat came out of the bathroom.

Once Kat got out she started to make for my bed as I striped down to my boxers and a regular white T-shirt for bed. I bided a good night to Kat as well as she did the same to me. And soon enough I was about to fall asleep.

Katherine too was about to fall asleep, from the busy and hectic day she had today. She never thought that when she left for Darnassus, that she would have ended up in Nate's world. Such a place she thought to herself.

 _His home is vast and magnificent, for the people able to travel such long distances in comfortable carriages in such great speed. Not even the fastest horses in all of Azeroth could match such speed, even the buildings in his world where massive and tall._

 _When he told me that 40,000 people could fit into the Stadium where they played to odd yet wondrous game of football, was mind boggling to me. The city that surrounds his home was even vast in its populace._

 _Are own city of Stromwind pales in comparison in size and population just to this one city that Nate mentions to me, a city of nearly seven million people who call it home. Our own capital city only has a population of a few hundred thousand. It only makes me wonder how many people are in this world._

 _Everything in his world has such modern convinces from the availability of food to entertainment. Yet_ _one question still lingers in my mind that needs be answer._ In the darkness of Nate's room Katherine started to sigh a bit to herself as she looked towards Nate's direction.

"Nate are you asleep yet?"" Well I was Kat, sigh so what's on your mind?"" I just wanted to thank you for the nice time we had today." "Well thanks Kat, I'm glad you like It." "Is there something else on your mind Kat, I could hear your breathing from down here?"

"Well I just wanted to ask you something a bit personal I suppose."" You don't have answer it if you don't want to."" Huh well that is something new from you Kat, I didn't really expect that out of you."" But go on ask away Kat."

"Well I was wondering what will you do if when the time comes for us to go back to Azeroth, will you come back with us or stay here in your world?"

For a minute there Nate wasn't really expecting that out of Kat, yet her question did linger in his mind really well. He really didn't know how to respond to Kat. Sure he missed his home greatly, but he also loved Caitlin and as well as Kat up to an extent.

"Like I said before Nate, you don't have to answer."" Yet whatever you choose, I will still be happy and proud of you."" If you choose to stay, I will miss you but I will also be happy for you that you are home."

"I really don't know Kat ok, can we just go sleep for now."" Sure Nate good night. ""Good Night Kat."


	41. Chapter 39 Part I

_As always here another two parted since this chapter is kind long if you put both of them together. As always be sure to read and drop a review if you want or can._

Chapter 39 This Fucking Sucks Part I

Man I guess my eternal clock here hasn't got use to my surroundings here in Arcola. I mean I started to wake up just right before the sun started to peek out from the horizon. I guess it went for the same as Kat and the rest of the ladies. Kat was just as up as I was.

Of course being a guy like myself I did let Kat use the bathroom first. I guess it's the same with women from another world as it is here in Arcola, in that the ladies always take their precious time in the bathroom.

I'm like what hell is she doing there; did she fell in or something? Anyways I can't wait on her forever since I went down stairs in a flash and took a piss out by the porch. Soon enough when I went back inside I saw Caitlin, Jaina, and Kat standing near the kitchen looking for breakfast I suppose.

"Well I guess you ladies aren't use to eating cheerios I suppose."" What are cheerios Nate," Kat asked in confusion. "It's just a breakfast cereal Kat."" Hey how about this, why don't you ladies go watch some TV while, I'll make you ladies some kind of breakfast."

I guess I didn't need to tell them twice since all three of them took off to my TV room.

Ok let's see what I got in the frig. Huh I actually do have two dozen eggs, a couple of packs of bacon, and some fresh fruits. Oh I can't forget the O.J. oh I also got a loaf of white bread to make into toast. Luckily for me since where in modern times here, I have a gas stove to work with.

Not like medieval times using a fire place, and having to catch your breakfast or eat some bland rations. Well I guess I wasn't all bad, I mean they did feed you very well and the food was actually not that bad. But enough of those thoughts I got to make a good breakfast for these hungry ladies here.

While at the same time Katherine and Jaina where watching some Sunday morning TV. Caitlin decided to look at some of the photos of Nate and his family. He showed nothing but happiness with his family. Soon enough she started to look at the many books and tomes that where on the adjacent shelf.

She pulled out the one of the thickest tomes from Nate's book shelf. When she opened it, she thought at first to see the language of Nate's world, but instead they hold some sort of pictures. Upon further examination it occurred to her that these were photos of Nate when he was a babe.

Most of the photos were of him and I guess his extended family of his mother and father and possible of aunts and uncles. Caitlin just smiled at seeing the many photos of Nate. She really wanted to share them with Katherine and Lady Proudmoore.

So in an instant she came over to Katherine and Lady Proudmoore who were sitting on Nate's sofa watching the black box." Katherine, Lady Proudmoore I have found an album of Nate and his family would you both like to see?"

In an instant both Katherine and Ms. Proudmoore looked at Caitlin with much approval on their faces. Caitlin decided to sit down in between the both of them as she open up the family photo album for all to see.

Caitlin could tell that both Katherine and Lady Proudmoore had rather happy and amused faces as they saw what Nate looked like as a young babe. From childhood all the way to whom he is now, Nate to them looked rather cute and his family looked so lovely to them. But the smell of food and Nate's calling of them drew their attentions away quickly.

"Ok ladies breakfast is served," Nate exclaimed loudly. Soon enough all three dropped what they were doing to see what Nate has prepared for them. And of course Nate went all out serving them eggs, bacon, toast, fresh fruit, and O.J.

"Sorry if I don't have that much variety on hand everyone."" That's ok Nate what you have prepared is adequate enough for all of us," Ms Proudmoore said. I just hope this was enough since these ladies especially Caitlin and Kat have such big appetites.

Like I said were big and strong paladins that require big appetites. I never really noticed it all that much with Caitlin, that she is just as muscular and toned as me but only with a little less of muscle mass. But she was just as beautiful as any lady can be.

Yet I know Kat had me beat on that subject as well physic wise. The only one who doesn't match Kat or Caitlin's physic would be Ms. Proudmoore. Yet what she lacked in muscle she defiantly makes up in her magic skill.

Shit the stuff she has pulled on me is still mind boggling. I only wonder just how powerful she is. I mean this chick can read minds and shit. I just continue to eat so that witchy woman doesn't start to ask any questions.

Of course while I was eating I did notice a small flash of blue green coming from Ms. Proudmoore's waist. At first I thought it was just the light in the room reflecting on to her belt or whatever, yet it was something else.

I just continue to eat but now I'm staring at her waist wondering what the heck that is, until Kat notices me from across the table staring at Ms. Proudmoore. "Nate why are looking at Lady Proudmoore like that?" I quickly started to get out of my staring at Ms. Proudmoore to come up with some lame excuse.

"Well I wasn't really looking at her, but just the floor…heh, heh." Of course Ms. Proudmoore starts to look at me with a bit of suspicion on her face.

"Huh, just staring at the floor Nate."" You know I could read minds right?"" Well yeah, but."" Well I'm reading into you right now and it is showing me something different."" You care to share Nate, or should I share with everyone?"

"Alright, alright, it's not what you think; it's just that I noticed this blue greenish light flashing near your waistline that's all ok."

Jaina quickly stops eating to see what Nate was talking about, only to look at her belt on her right side to see her Hearthstone make those ominous blue green flashes that Nate was describing.

"My hearthstone, is flashing," Jaina acknowledged. "Hearthstone, what's a Hearthstone," Nate said strangely.

"It's a stone that can teleport you or items back to anywhere you decide to set it to Nate," Caitlin said. "What really you can teleport stuff and yourself anywhere? "Caitlin just nodded to Nate. "How come I haven't got one of those yet?"

"Well Nate that just it we would give you one, but knowing you, you would somehow cause some kind of mischief which prevents us from giving one," Kat said plainly." What are you saying that I'm not responsible enough yet?"" That's exactly what I'm saying Nate," Kat said again.

But Jaina then interrupted the small argument from her paladins. "That's it I might have found a way to get us back to Azeroth." Of course Kat, Caitlin and Nate looked at her with shock on their faces.

"You really think so Lady Proudmoore," Caitlin said hopefully." I believe so. ""If I could concentrate my magic I probably could open a portal."" Yet I'm going to need a lot of space to do so."" Well why don't you use my backyard, "Nate said plainly.

"That actually sounds perfect Nate, thanks for the idea."" I'll go on ahead and work on trying to open a portal."" Well ok Ms. Proudmoore, but don't make mess out of things back there ok."

Even though Nate was saying that last part jokingly trying to throw off his train of thought with Ms. Proudmoore and the rest, he knew that maybe it was that time to make that tough decision that Kat was asking about last night.

Whether he will stay or go with everyone. If he left he didn't know if he would ever find a way back, but if stayed he wouldn't know if Caitlin would have come along with him. It's really a hard decision and pill to swallow, that Nate didn't really wanted to think about too much until the time came.

So throughout the morning Nate went to mess with mikes new IPod that he loan to him, while the ladies where outside trying to help Ms. Proudmoore on her portal. From time to time Nate would go down stairs near a window to check on the girls.

From that moment he could tell that Ms. Proudmoore was giving it her all in trying to conjure a portal, with very minimal successes at times. In an effort to help Lady Proudmoore, both Katherine and Caitlin would give her their mana back up potions to her to regain her mana.

It even came to point that they would bug Nate for his spare potions to aid Ms. Proudmoore.

By the time lunch time was coming near, Nate decided to order a few pizzas and cola with his mom's credit card since there wasn't really anything in the pantry for the ladies to eat. Yet seeing the many odd yet happy faces that the girls gave when they tried pizza for the first time was really funny and happy for Nate to see.

As soon as they got done with eating their meals Ms. Proudmoore went promptly back outside to continue while, Kat and Caitlin took a little bit of a nap from eating a little bit too much pizza.

After all if you eat a lot of greasy pizza that does happen sometimes. So Nate decided to hang out a bit with Ms. Proudmoore to see it she can get here portal up and going.

"Hey Ms. Proudmoore, how's the Portal coming along?"" Well Nate I was wondering where Katherine and Caitlin went, but I could see that they are taking a nice nap after that huge meal we had."" But to answer your question Nate, its coming along I suppose."

"What do you mean by that?"" Well making portals is not something that most mages can't make in an instant; it takes time and a lot of practice."" Oh I guess that's why you needed all of our mana potions then huh."

"Well to tell you the truth Nate, I do regenerate my own mana fairly quickly, so potions are really not an issue."" If they weren't an issue then how come you needed all of ours?"" Actually that was Katherine's concern that she thought I might needed as an extra boost I suppose."

"Yet I did like the kind gesture, after all it's the thought that counts."" Well you're right about that Ms. Proudmoore."" Hmm well I do like having these kinds of small but satisfying conversations that we share sometimes Nate."

"Well a wise lady paladin knight did say to me once, that I can be enjoyable around sometimes."" Well that is a nice thing to say about someone."

Jaina continued with here portal conjuring, while Nate watched her. Mostly because he didn't want to see any prying eyes from his neighbors if there where in fact in the area, which they were not.

 _Hmm I could have a small mana potion I suppose, maybe it might give me a boost in power to conjure up a portal_ , Jaina thought to herself. So she pulled out a midsize mana potion to take a small drink, it's been awhile since she has one of these.

Yet the blue concoction liquid did sooth her taste for it that one time and in a way it invigorated her desire to create a successful portal. So without further a due she was able to create such a portal that was stable and powerful enough to pass through.

From her latest conjuring of such portal with greenish blue light that her hearthstone created, she was able to see the other side quite clearly. From the looks of it, it was the same back alley way in Stromwind." Finally at last I have made a portal back to Azeroth," Jaina exclaimed.

From where I was sitting by the porch I could see as Ms. Proudmoore ominous glow of blue on her body that she was able to create a portal. Good god she is a power person I thought to myself. I was happy for her, but at the same time I had a bitter sweet feeling.

Sweet as in now that the girls can go back home. Bitter in knowing of whether or not I would accompany them. I still kept my initial thoughts to myself since I didn't want Ms. Proudmoore reading my mind. As I went up to her to see the portal first hand to congratulate her.

"Wow Ms. Proudmoore you finally did it."" I sure did Nate."" I guess I really did need a little bit of a mana potion to give me that boost. ""So do you think its stable enough for you to pass?"" Hmm well it does look like it can be stable enough."

I was about to pat Ms Proudmoore on her shoulder with my left hand, until I saw the charm that Kat gave me for my birthday started to pull itself towards the portal. I really didn't think much about it. After all the charm is from their world, so logically it would have an attraction back to where it came from.

So I continue to pat Ms. Proudmoore on her shoulder as for a good job, when I also spoke to her about my charm. "Good Job Lady Proudmoore, oh would you look at that."" Well thank you Nate, for your encouragement and yes I do see your charm." _Hmm how strange_ , Jaina thought.

 _Every time I ever used portal that has never happen before_. But her deep thought about the subject was soon taken out since Nate said that he was going to wake up Katherine and Caitlin to show them portal at hand.

"Well Ms. Proudmoore I'm going to go ahead and let Kat and Caitlin know that you made a portal to the other side." I started to make my way back to the porch to the back door of my house. Of course for some odd reason I kept feeling like I was being pulled back by some unseen force.

I mean at first it was nothing till I got about maybe about ten feet away from Ms. Proudmoore that I started to get a bit winded.

Of course when Jaina watched Nate who was going back to his house to alert Lady Caitlin and Katherine of her success, is when she finally saw Nate struggling for a bit. She then really starts to see right thru Nate as if she was seeing his bright light aura.

What she saw next really took her by surprise as she was also intrigued by it. His light was drawing itself from Nate's body as if it was trying to pull him back to Azeroth itself. Of course for Nate he wouldn't have ever have known that this was happing to him.

This drew a lot of concern for Jaina. How is it that she is not being dragged in along with Nate, this something that must be study at once? Yet she knew she had no time on this subject, because Nate is starting to take notice of his situation.

Man what is wrong with me, why do I feel so winded from just walking. I mean I was fine earlier today. I slowly started to turn to where Ms. Proudmoore was standing, which happen to be next to portal. She was looking at me almost in an intently way.

Just like before when I first met her several months back. It's weird, I mean I'm like maybe ten to fifteen feet away from her and I already feel like lying down to catch my breath. Never the less I still make my way forward back to my house which was about ten feet away.

Then all of sudden my body started to jerk backwards a bit. I was starting to slide backwards on the soft grass. So I lean forward starting to dig in to walk back to my house, but it was like doing the moonwalk. I was making no progress.

When I leaned forward even more I fell forwards trying to grasp the very ground. Yet I couldn't hold on. That's when I started to panic. I started to yell out to Caitlin and Kat, then to Ms. Proudmoore. In an instant I saw Kat coming by the back door seeing me in my distress.

Wondering what was going on, only to see Nate being dragged against his will. Katherine's instincts took over as she went over towards Nate to help him out. Yet for her it was tough, as she grabbed on Nate's hand to pull him back.

She quickly realized that some force was pulling him. As strong as Kat was she too was struggling just to pull back Nate, as Kat started to slide with Nate. By this time Jaina had seen enough and started to shut down the portal.

Even so closing it was a challenge of itself as it took a great deal of magic to get it under her control. Yet in the end she had won. When it all stopped Kat just had a surprise look on her face. "Nate what just happen?"" I don't know Kat, I was just going to go inside and let you and Caitlin know that Ms. Proudmoore made a portal."

We both then looked to Ms. Proudmoore who was coming to our way. "Nate we must go inside, we have much to talk about." I was about to say something back to her, but she just continued on to my house. By this time Kat helped me up to my feet.

When I headed inside Caitlin was already up and about as she too saw what had transpired in the backyard. I could see that Ms. Proudmoore was a bit stressed in trying to explain what just happen a few minutes ago.

"Nate I know this seems strange to you that a portal would drag you in."" But it is just as much confusing to me as to you."" Was this you're doing Ms Proudmoore, "as Nate asked in a confusing tone. "No Nate it was not."" I was just merely trying to summon a portal to go back home."

"Yet when I saw your charm drawing itself to the portal I thought it was a bit strange myself."" That has never happen before."" When I was looking at you going back to your house to alert Katherine of my success, that's when I finally saw it."

"Saw what?"" Nate this force that was dragging you back was your light."" My light, I don't understand I thought the light was just a force to use to help me heal and fight." Kat then jumps in." Nate the light that's within you is not just a source for you to use in battle, it your very life source."

"Life source, you mean like my soul or something?"" If you want to describe like that then yes Nate it is sort of like that." I back up a bit of what I was hearing. " Well can you just remove it?"" I mean the light came from your world, so therefore it belongs there right."" I mean I was just a guest there for a short while."" I mean all of you told me that the light accepted me as it started to reside in me."" So the light itself was just you know a house guess I suppose." Both Katherine and Jaina couldn't believe what they were hearing out of Nate's mouth.

"First off Nate even if I could I wouldn't your light is your very essence."" And since I wouldn't know how, I could kill you in the process," Jaina said with much concern in her voice." Wait, wait, it could've have been just a fluke, so why don't you make another portal and will see it if happens again."

Both Jaina and Katherine looked at each other with a concern look on both of their faces, but Jaina finally relented and agreed. In a way she hoped that Nate was right.

So thirty minutes later Jaina went about to summon another portal like before. Only this time Nate, Katherine and Caitlin were near her to witness it firsthand. As soon as the Portal is created both Katherine and Caitlin's hearts were put at ease.

"Ok you see you three it was just fluke the first time, "Nate explained." You see the charms on my hand are not pulling themselves in." So without further ado Nate started to head back to his house.

All of sudden Jaina could sense that world of Azeroth was calling to Nate's light. And so forth the light that was within Nate started to draw itself back to Azeroth. In an instant as Nate started to reach to his porch that he felt his body jerking back to the portal.

"Ah shit not again," Nate said excitedly. I quickly ran to my house. Yet every step I took was bogging me down hard. I made a lasting effort to grab on the railing of my porch. I'm like ha beat this force of Azeroth, this is pure American steel bars that I'm holding on to.

Soon enough my mental boasting was catching up to me on to the force at hand, because soon after I held on to dear life to the rails the force was pulling on me hard. So hard to the point that the railings were starting to give and bend. "Uh oh," I said out loud.

In an instant the bars snapped out of place. I'm like cheap ass welding as I started to slide back to the portal. And just like before Ms. Proudmoore did her best to turn off the portal. Once that happen, in an instant Nate started to get up shaking the grass off of his body while he just went inside his house without so much as saying a word.

Both Caitlin and Katherine along with Ms. Proudmoore knew that Nate was very crestfallen and sadden. In a way Katherine had finally gotten her answer then and there about whether or not Nate would come back to Stromwind.

All three of them went inside to try and comfort Nate as best as they could. When they all went inside they found Nate by the kitchen table with his head slump down as if he was hiding something. But all three of them knew what Nate was trying to hide.

Ms. Proudmoore along with Katherine tried to place a comforting hand of sympathy on Nate's shoulders. Till Nate finally opened up, "I can't stay here can I?""I am so sorry Nate you are now more a part of our world than this one," Jaina said softly. Soon after Caitlin wanted to comfort Nate as best she could, only for Nate to bat her off by saying that he wanted alone for a little while.

In a way Caitlin thought that she might have failed in keeping Nate calm, but she also understood that Nate was going thru a hard time. Perhaps the hardest time in his life. So she along with Katherine decided to give Nate some space.

Caitlin decided to head over to the family area of Nate's house to look at the many content and happy photos of Nate's life. She often gave a few small happy smiles to herself when she saw the family photos of Nate. In that short moment she thought about taking one of these tomes back to the cathedral for safe keeping reminding Nate of his life here and how happy he always was and will be in the future. She knows deep in her heart that Nate is the one for her.

It was later planned out thru that very same day that Ms. Proudmoore along with Katherine that they would decide to leave Arcola near the late afternoon. They wanted to give Nate enough time to prepare himself.

Yet they knew that in a way it would be very hard for anyone to say goodbye to your world one last time. For Nate he was in his room sitting on his bed doing his very best to hold back any tears. He mentally told himself he was not going to cry.

As the clock whined down to the take off time, Nate slowly started to look at himself with his mirror. He then took a longer than normal shower. Then he started to get dressed in his Stormwind clothes. One by one he started to put on his armor that was a gift from the many friends at the Cathedral. Slowly he started to transform into the knight he will become one day.

In a way he thought that's this was his destiny. In that off shoot moment he also couldn't forget his IPod. He looked it over at how it was sort of beat up as it had some dents and the paint started to peel and scratch off.

So in a selfish way he decided to leave his old IPod here and instead take Mike's IPod that he loan to him. To him it had more storage capacity, a much bigger rechargeable battery, and not to mention a solar power option. "Yeah I'm going to need this," I said to myself.

Maybe in a way he could revisit his home once again with this IPod. Who knows it has happened before? Once Nate got his stuff ready along with his armor on him and his weapons, he took one last look at his room before he shut off the lights and headed downstairs.

When he came downstairs he was met by Kat and Caitlin. They both sported some looks of sympathy on their faces. They asked me if need just a little more time. At first I was going to say no, but then I looked a portrait of my mother and father when they got married.

I decided then and there that I should at least try and contact them." Hey Kat if you don't mind, could I at least call my mom and dad one last time?"" Not at all Nate, you take as much time as you want." Kat then motion to Caitlin to come along with her to the other room in Nate's house to give him some privacy.

Next Nate went to the memo board that had the number to where his parents were vacationing. To him they were on the other side of the state itself. He first tried the hotel number only to find out they weren't there. He next tried his dad cell number only to take him to his dad's voice mail.

Finally he then tried his mother's cell. It rings for a few times. When all hope seem to be lost for him as the fifth and final ring would set in motion the voice mail that would come on next, as Nate started to shed some silent tears.

Until his mom actually did answered her cell phone. At that moment he decided that he was going to switch it on to speaker phone. That way he could hear her crystal clear voice over the speakers. "Nate is that you is there something wrong sweetie?"" No not at all mom."

"I was just calling to see how you were doing."" Oh well me and your father we are just doing fine."" We got to try kayaking for the first time."" Oh and we also went skydiving as well." I stood there just listening to everything my mother told me about her ongoing trip with my dad.

I thought to myself how lovely my mom's voice is. When she was finally done, I started to go on with last goodbyes to my parents." Wow mom that sounds like you two had quite a busy and fun day."" Any ways Nate is everything ok at the house?"" Yeah mom, never better."" Is there something else then?"

"Well I know it's kind of close to the holidays and all."" I just wanted to say that I try my hardest to be a good son and that I'll also continue to help out others as well." "Yet maybe I don't say it enough, but I love you very much mom, with all my heart."" Awe sweetie I love you too."" Are you sure your alright, I mean you sound like you are never going to see me again."

"I'm all right mom you don't have worry about me."" Well then let me pass it to your father." Nate how is my boy?"" I'm doing great dad."" That's good son, by the way are Mr. Beasley's rabbits at it again in your mothers flower garden?"

"Actually today they were just eating their normal fill of grass that's all."" You know son, I often do see John in those rabbits of Mr. Beasley."" And in a way I know he sees him too."" Anyways how's everything at the house?"

"Everything is fine dad."" That's good."" Any ways dad I wanted to say that I love you."" I know it seems kind of weak for me to sound like this, since you have always told me not to show such emotions like that."" Listen son I love you very much."

"I know that in some ways that I may have pushed you a little harder than most, but that was only because I wanted to become strong."" But the pastor at the church has always told me of what a good heart you have and I couldn't be any more prouder then I'm already am."

"Thanks dad that really means a lot to me."" Good son, well I got to let go now since your mother feels like dancing."" But when I get home, we'll talk about this more."" Sure dad I would like that."" Well goodbye Nate we'll be back by Monday afternoon."" Goodbye dad," Nate said with his voice almost cracking to point where he was about to start sobbing then and there.

Nate then hung up the phone as he started to have that choking feeling inside his throat as he started to wipe away those silent tears of his.

While this was going on both Caitlin and Katherine were overhearing Nate's parents in the room. They knew enough common since not to dwell on the idea of how Nate was able to speak to them. Instead they focused on how lovely Nate's mother sounded as she spoke with much love to her son.

Caitlin knew of that feeling, when her own mother would speak to her in same kind of love. His father on the other hand had a voice of a commanding tone to him, yet he too showed him that same love as he was just doing what he thought was best.

Nate was completely silent the whole time as he started to look all around his house and at the memories he had here while growing up as a child. He started to make his way outside getting ready to lock up his house.

Of course that was both Katherine's and Caitlin's que to leave Nate's house as they went outside to see Nate with a stone hard face. They knew in their own hearts that Nate was doing his best to not show such emotions.

So rather than dwell on it in trying to comfort Nate then and there they started to head off to the direction of where lady proudmoore was.

With a plain emotionless tone Nate said," I'm ready Ms. Proudmoore." Jaina just nodded to Nate as she silently started to conjure a portal back to Azeroth. With more concentration that before Jaina was able to create a portal back to the same alley way they left for their Darnassus mission back in Stormwind.

Just like before Caitlin took Nate's hand in case he was just as fearful before. Though she knew deep in her heart that Nate was not afraid anymore.

At first Nate didn't wanted to take Caitlin's hand, but relented since after all she was only trying to help him. Jaina was the first to enter into the portal, then Katherine as she looked back to Nate. After all she did promise him not to become overbearing anymore.

Nate stood there for a good couple of minute contemplating in his own head. Till he finally started to feel the pull of the portal itself calling back to him. When he took his first step, he stops just for a short moment to look back at his house one last time.

In his world the sun was just starting to set. He wished he could have seen it on last time here, but the pull of the portal had other plans for him. Then he continued on with Caitlin through the portal. He kept his eyes closed the whole way through until he started to realize that he was now stepping on the cobble stones of Stormwind City


	42. Chapter 39 Part II

_Ok here's part two of chapter 39 I'm pretty dame sure this is the last of the two parter chapters that I'm going to do, also be sure to read and drop a review If you want._

Chapter 39 This Fucking Sucks Part II

Nate opened his eyes only to notice that is was night time here in Stormwind, as he came thru the portal. He saw both Ms. Proudmoore and Kat waiting up for him on the other side. He could tell that they had a bit of a sigh of relief on their worried faces, especially Kat.

They all silently started to walk back to the Cathedral together. As they continue on their walk back it seemed it was still early evening since most of the populace was out and about. For Nate however he really didn't care. He started to release Caitlin's Hand but continue along with them.

After for walking for ten minutes they finally made it back to the Cathedral. In an instant they were surprisingly greeted by Brother Dunmore. In which he alerted most of the knights and Priests in the Cathedral.

For the most part they all had such a good sign of relief to their hearts. Lord Grayson amongst all of them was happy to see that his paladins had made it back. Lord Grayson was the first to open up. "Lady Proudmoore we are most ecstatic to see that you are safe and well."

"A messenger from Darnassus came by two days ago to tell us that you did not arrive." Jaina then added on, "it is quite alright Lord Grayson; we did take a rather interesting detour."" Yet I will explain it to you in your office if you don't mind." Lord Grayson in return just nodded in approval.

In few seconds Jaina along with Katherine went with Lord Grayson to his office to explain their absences. In the mean time Caitlin was saying her hellos to her instructors and friends, while Nate just stood by a pillar not saying much.

Till Brother Tryston along with Priestess Verona came by to say hello to Nate. "Nate are you ok," Priestess Verona inquired? I turned around to see Priestess Verona who looked at me with a nice smile. I just give a cold response to her question. "I'm fine."

Priestess Verona looked at Nate as her smile somewhat faded a bit." Are you sure, you don't look fine." "I said I'm fine ok," Nate said bluntly to her. "Well then how was your trip?"" It was ok."" If you really want to know more about it I suggest you ask Caitlin ok."

Priestess Verona just nodded to Nate as she went towards Caitlin's direction, but she knew that something was troubling Nate. _Perhaps Caitlin can shed some light into what is troubling Nate_ , Priestess Verona thought. In an instant Nate took off to go to get a stiff drink.

Of course when he left abruptly, Brother Tryston did stop him to ask him where he was going. "Nate where are you going?"" I'm going to get a drink."" On a Sunday evening?"" Yeah on a Sunday, what's it to you?" As Nate said sharply to Tryston.

"It's really nothing to me Nate, however it is Sunday and you do have morning classes."" Yeah well you're not my dad ok, and I'm eighteen so I can do whatever I want ok." For a few second Brother Tryston was bit off put to Nate's hostility normally he rather very content around him, yet he did regain his composure.

"Very well go on and have a drink, you do look like you need some time to cool off." And just like that Nate took off. To him he really didn't care where he got his booze from at that moment. So he just decided to head to the pig and whistle. As soon as he got there he was met by the many patrons who were regulars there.

He went straight to the bar keep, who by the way greeted Nate." Ah bottomless abyss, I normally don't see you here on Sunday."" Would you like your usually flagon of mead?"" No, I would like something a bit stiffer," Nate said plainly.

"Oh well would you care for some dwarven stout?"" No, I said something stronger." The bar keep just had a puzzle look to his face. To Nate he just got real annoyed at the fact that this guy wasn't getting it." I want whiskey."

"Whiskey? Um very well then uh what would you like?"" What's the strongest you got?"" Well we have bourbon, tequila, or Rum."" But the strongest we have, is in a rare stock that would be rum I suppose. ""I believe it's close to around a 100 proof."" THAT'S FINE, I'll have that."" Uh right away sir."" You just have to give me some time to find it."

And in an instant the bar keep took off to his task.

Mean while back at the Cathedral, Grayson was hearing all bout the adventure that Lady Proudmoore took with his paladins. To him it was very intriguing, but also concerning. He wanted to speak with Nate first hand to see where his mental state might be.

So in an instant Katherine volunteer herself to fetch Nate. Katherine went by the main hall to fetch Nate, but for some reason he was not in the main hall. However she did notice Caitlin was nearby. "Caitlin where is Nate?"

"What do you mean Katherine he is standing right there," as Caitlin turned around to point at the nearby pillar only to see that Nate was absent? Caitlin along with Katherine started to search for Nate near the main entrance to see if Nate was nearby.

Yet they couldn't find him, so instead they did see brother Tryston nearby and decided to ask him if he had seen Nate. To which Tryston replied, "Nate has decided to get a drink."" I believe he headed towards the Pig and Whistle."

Katherine did sigh in a short relief that Nate didn't wander too far, however Caitlin was in a deep thought. Why this situation did seem so familiar to her? In that short moment she then remembered the moment when Nate lost his chair.

"What did he say to me on that day," as Caitlin mutter to herself. As a flashback arise in her thoughts in that moment. When Nate was saying, _that you should never drink when you're upset or sadden. Because if you do you will become addicted to it as if it was a drug._

When Caitlin remember that piece advice that Nate shared with her, her eyes started to widen as she gasped out loud for both Tryston and Katherine to hear. Without warning Caitlin excitedly said, "Brother Tryston and Lady Katherine you must come with me at once, we have to stop Nate before it's too late!"

Both Tryston and Katherine had looks of confusion in what they had just heard, as both of them had many questions. Yet instead Caitlin took off on foot urging and pleading with the both of them to follow. With Caitlin's distress in her words both Tryston and Katherine took off with Caitlin. Caitlin did reassure them that she would explain on the way.

To Nate this bar keep was taking forever, I mean to him it felt like an eternity. Yet when the bar keep finally came back, only about maybe five to eight minutes have passed on by. He held out a bottle in front of him as he blew on the bottle to get the dust off of it.

"Ok bottomless abyss this is by far the strongest rum we have here, also it's the most expensive."" Ok whatever man just pour me a drink."" Very well that will be twenty gold please."" Hey you know me I got the money to pay, so I'll pay after I finish the bottle. ""You….want….the whole bottle?"" Did I stutter to you?"

"Of course just let me get you a clean cup." In his mind Nate's conscious was telling him don't do this, but he brush those feelings aside. Tonight he was going to forget everything. As the bar keep was starting to pour down the whiskey in a cup in front of him, that's when Caitlin, Tryston, and Katherine finally entered the tavern.

All three of them see as the bar keep started to pour Nate's drink. Katherine was the first to rush quickly on her feet to stop Nate from destroying himself. It was not going to happen on her watch. As soon as the bar keep finished pouring Nate's first drink, he was about to have his first taste of hard liquor.

That is until he saw a gauntlet hand cover it preventing Nate from indulging it. Nate looked to his right on to see that it was Kat with a face of seriousness yet with eyes of sympathy as well. "Get your hand off of my drink Kat."" Absolute not Nate, now you will come with us peacefully back to the Cathedral," Kat said to Nate with sternness.

Before Nate could grab the bottle, Brother Tryston beat him to it." Nate do not make a scene here, I do not want to hurt you." Nate had at least enough common sense not to fight off both Kat and Tryston, yet he did have an ok plan to get away from them.

In an instant he started to make his way out of the tavern in front of everyone, only to make a mad dash to get away from Kat and Tryston.

It only worked for about ten seconds, till Kat subdue Nate with a soft tackle. As Nate struggle with Kats tight grip on him he sarcastically said to her, "well Kat are you going to say that I'm giving you a good workout?"

"No Nate now come along peacefully or I'll make you." Within Kats tight grip of a full nelson hold Nate tried to lift her off her feet, only for Kat to catch on while she kept her center of gravity preventing Nate from doing so.

Nate starts to growl at her demanding to her let him go. Katherine responded with some sternness of her own. While at the same time she is trying not to hurt him. She knows dame well that Nate is in a fragile state and she has to be tough with him in order to guide him back on the path of light.

With sternness in her voice while at same time not cracking from emotion she started off." Nate I will not stand by and watch you destroy yourself."" I care too deeply for you."" You're not just my student or my friend, but you are also my brother".

"And like any big sister to you, I will make sure that you don't veer off the path of light." Nate just went semi limp after hearing Kats testimonial. Katherine for the most part pushed Nate forward back to the Cathedral followed by Tryston and Caitlin.

Nate who was saddened in despair just kept his head down ignoring the looks he got from the rest of the knights and priest in the Cathedral. Though all of them by that time had heard what had happen to Nate. All of them wanted to support him in his time of need.

Ten minutes later Katherine led Nate to Cathedral Lake. She lets him go and gently places him on a park bench overlooking Cathedral Lake. It was a clear night as the moon shined brightly over the lake. In a way the light of the moon lit up the surrounding areas with its light, almost in a silver lining.

Katherine was only about ten to fifteen feet away from Nate as she leaned on a tree watching him. Along with Caitlin who had sad look on her face seeing Nate in so much pain. Soon enough Lord Grayson along with Jaina, Priestess Verona, Brother Tryston, and Dunmore join them.

For the most part they all kept silent. They all know that Nate was in great pain. To them Nate was trying his best to hide his tears. As Katherine looked to Lord Grayson and Jaina for some guidance, she still inadvertently volunteered herself to help comfort Nate as best she could. Yet she was not alone as Caitlin insisted that she come along to which Katherine allowed.

They both approach silently towards Nate who was slumped a bit with his elbows to his knees as he tried his best from crying. Even that was hopeless to him as he cried to himself. When he finally took notice of Kat nearby, "please Kat I don't want you see me like this, you too Caitlin." Both of them ignored him as they sat down sandwiching in Nate.

Even this was a familiar setting to all three of them. When it was no use to Nate to try and convince Kat and Caitlin that he just wanted to be left alone, he just started to leaned in towards Kat sobbing piteously. To which Katherine lifted her left arm pulling in Nate close towards her breast plate. She rubbed her hand along Nate's head shushing to him.

"Shhh.., Nate it's going to be alright." Meanwhile Caitlin took Nate's left hand as she too started to gently rub it to help him calm down. Nate's only response to Kat as he sobbed was, "How? How Kat?" For a few moments Katherine was at a loss as to how to comfort Nate.

So just like Nate has done it before she tried to wing it. "It seemed like such a long time ago, but perhaps it was really months ago." "When I remember that a young man came to our Cathedral."

"I remember when he first saw our cathedral, with the wonderment and amazement in his eyes as he walked through."" He seem like an odd stranger to us all, yet his demeanor was full of warmth and happiness."

"As I watched him I could tell that he wanted nothing more than for the people around him to feel as good as he did."" When the light accepted him, I knew he was going to be someone special someday." "And as time went on, we all got to learn who this stranger was."

"There were times that he was often misguided and became mischievous and even times that he had angered us."" But his sincerity and caring attitude often reminded us that he was still learning. ""He always had a good clean heart."

"All the while I did my very best to teach him right." And at first I thought I was teaching him, but in fact he was teaching me." Katherine smiled when she said that. "And for what it's worth Nate you have taught me to be more patient, compassionate and caring."" And I will forever be grateful to you for that."

Caitlin then quipped in, "As I am grateful to you Nate for being as caring to me when you took on my reprimand and when you gave me such lovely charms from your heart." Brother Dunmore came by as he placed his hand on Nate's shoulder.

"Nate I have always tried to teach you in being more confident in yourself, when in fact you have taught me the same lesson to me in being just as confident in myself, Thank you Nate." Priestess Verona came by placing her hand on Nate's shoulder as well

"When I first met you Nate, I thought that you nothing more than a rude and crude person, but all things aside you were always honest with me and caring when you have defend me in battle."" I will always be here to help you Nate."

As the night went on as Nate's sobs started to die down, it was apparent to Katherine that Nate had fell asleep right then and there. Katherine looked down carefully to see that Nate was in fact asleep. Katherine then looks over to Caitlin who was still wide awake as she was motioning to Caitlin to be quiet as Nate dozes off.

So Katherine carefully picks up Nate in a cradle fashion as she silently went back to Nate's dorm so he could sleep peacefully. Apart of her wanted to stay and watch over Nate as he slept, till Brother Tryston then volunteer himself to keep eye on Nate.

* * *

In the many weeks to follow Nate fell into a deep depression. For the most part he was either confined to his dorm or he would sit in his favorite chair slumped over looking towards nowhere. Lord Grayson for the most part was just as supportive in helping Nate get better as he allowed Nate not to continue on with his training until he was feeling better especially mentally.

Yet it was hard for Nate's friends to adapt to this, especially Katherine. From time to time Caitlin would come by to Nate's dorm either to read to him or talk about how she misses him. However for Katherine she would try to do her best to help Nate out of his slump.

Either by trying to get him to wrestle with her or even doing a little bit of sparing, yet nothing worked. Katherine did her best to go on with her normal routine throughout the day, but it wasn't the same without Nate.

Katherine would often consider that in a way she had failed Nate, but Lord Grayson and Priestess Verona would often reminder her that it's not her fault and to just give it more time.

Later on in the week both Caitlin and Katherine where sitting in the grand common room as Caitlin was reading up on her studies while Katherine was sitting there reading another book about simple geography. Till Caitlin let out a huge sigh in despair.

It was enough for Katherine to break her from her reading to notice Caitlin. "What's the matter Caitlin?" Caitlin who was on the verge of tears said, "what if Nate never comes back to us." Katherine gave sympathetic look to Caitlin, but also answered in her own sternness to Caitlin.

"Don't say that Caitlin, Nate will come back to us we just have to give it more time. ""I know it seems like it's been weeks now but I have confidence in him and you should too." Caitlin felt very regrettable for saying such thing like that, till Katherine reminded her that it was ok.

"I miss him too Caitlin, I actually do miss his pranks that he pulled on me from time to time."" I know you do Katheirne."" I actually miss the way he would joke around with me as well."" Lady Proudmoore was right about Nate's humor. ""It actually does lift your spirits up."

Before Caitlin could go on, she was all of sudden summon by one of the Priest that she had visitor in the front of the Cathedral. So Caitlin left promptly while Katherine decided then there that it was high time that she had a work out her own, as she started to head towards Cathedral Lake.

For Caitlin she wasn't sure who her visitor might be, after all her Parents were still in Lakeshire tending to the home and family business of her fathers. When Caitlin came outside near the entrance of the Cathedral she looked all over to see who her visitor was, until she heard a nervous voice saying," down here."

Caitlin looked down only to a small child in front of her. It was a young boy who wore a linen shirt, short pants, and small shoes. As Caitlin started to bend over about to say what can I help you with, the child opened up first.

"Hello Lady Caitlin Oath, I was told by a friend of mine that if I never needed your help that I should ask it from you as long as I am nice to you."" Since you are nice all around all the time."

To Caitlin she thought she was playing game with this child, so she started to play along with him. After all it was nice distraction from trying to help out Nate in his depression.

"Oh, well your friend does sound like a person who knows me already." The kid started to smile to Caitlin. "And who is your friend that knows me so well?"" My friends name is Nate." In a way this really caught Caitlin by surprise to her how did this child know who Nate is.

"Ms. Caitlin I see from the look and your demeanor that you seem rather surprise."" I guess you don't remember me."" My name is Sebastian, but Nate would often call me sea bass."" Oh I remember you now you where caught by Lady Katherine a few months back behind a bookcase."

"That's right Ms. Caitlin, I wanted seek out Nate that day since me and children at the orphanage missed him."" Also I was hoping you can help me with something?"" Oh and what kind of help do you need?"" I was hoping that I could visit Nate's teacher Ms. Kat."

"You mean Lady Katherine?" Sebastian just nods to Caitlin. "Of course I will help now just hold on to my hand." And in that short moment Caitlin was off to take little Sebastian to see Katherine.

At Cathedral Lake under the many trees Katherine was at least doing her best as she tried to get in a good workout of her own. As she would often have her weapons out while doing a little bit of shadow fighting.

Though she would try her hardest, it wasn't really the same without Nate. Even doing her best to break a sweat was coming hard to her. The feeling was so strange to her, as she thought about to herself. _I don't understand before I would always put in a good workout when I train by myself. I guess Nate in a way has been such a great impact on my life. I just don't understand how he could be this sadden? I guess in his culture loss comes differently._

It was just no use for Katherine as she tried to exercise, she was just too distracted. So instead of exercising she just sleeved up her weapons and plopped herself underneath many of the large trees overlooking Cathedral Lake.

 _I guess Nate was right about one thing it is peaceful out here by the lake_ , Katherine thought to herself. Yet her quite ambiance was disrupted when she heard small faint steps from behind her. Katherine turned her head around to see who it is.

Katherine smiled when she saw a familiar face which happens to be Caitlin. "Oh hello Caitlin did you come by to give me company?"" Only for a short moment Katherine, however I did bring you guest to share with you in your company."

"A guest, very well then let whoever it is come forth to me." In that very instance Caitlin gave the ok to little Sebastian to step forward. Katherine's smile never really left her face, even though Caitlin present her with a small child.

"Hmm you look familiar to me boy." Katherine dwells on it for a few seconds." Hey I remember you, you're that kid I caught awhile back behind to bookcase in the library am I right." Sebastian just nodded to Katherine.

"Well hey great seeing you again."" Is there something that you need?" Once again Sebastian just nodded to Katherine. He step forward to join Katherine underneath the tree, while Caitlin said that she had to see to more studies of her own as she left Sebastian with Lady Katherine.

Even when Sebastian is sitting next to Katherine, Katherine easily towers over the youth. Both sit still for a long moment until Katherine breaks the silence." So what can I help you with today Sebastian?"

"Well Ms. Katherine me and the children at the orphanage were wondering when Nate will come back and visit with us?"" Huh you miss Nate too." Young Sebastian just nods to Katherine." I can't really tell you when he'll come back; he's really going through a difficult time right now. ""But I will let him know that you came by ok."

Katherine could tell that was the answer that Sebastian didn't really wanted to hear, yet he still kept a bright smile towards her. Till it started to fade a bit as he continue to look towards Cathedral Lake. "In two years time I have to figure out what I'm going to do with rest of my life."

Katherine broke her gaze towards to the lake when Sebastian spoke about his future as she looks toward him with a curious eye. "Ah you must be at least ten years old then."" Since it's usually customary for children at the age of twelve to choose a path in life."

"So have you decided yet on what you want to do or be?"" I think so; I want to be just like my hero Nate." Now Katherine was really caught off by surprise on that. "Huh I don't know if Nate has done anything to garner any heroics just yet, I mean he is still in training."

"Yes I know Ms Katherine, yet Nate would often tell us at the orphanage that we are all the masters of our destiny."" That our futures aren't set in stone yet and that we should always strive to do our best with our lives."" We could be anything we want to be."" And to me that is heroic."

Katherine and gave a huge smile to young Sebastian for dreaming really big. "I never really knew that Nate can be so kind, wise, and caring," Katherine said softly to Sebastian." So you want to be a paladin just like Nate?"" In a way yes, but I also want to help people just like the way Nate has helped me."

"Well I think that's a mighty fine dream you have Sebastian, just follow your heart and fight for your dreams just the way Nate has told you to." As Katherine placed her large gauntlet hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Well then Sebastian I think I'll escort you back to Orphanage, what do you say?" To which Sebastian just nodded as he held on to Katherine's hand.

Later on that day Katherine decided to make another pass towards Nate's dorm along with her long time friend Priestess Verona just to make sure he's ok. Of course they are always polite by knocking Nate's door before they let themselves in, since Nate barely makes a response to them.

As they both walk in they see Nate sitting on his bed just gazing at the floor. Priestess Verona was the first to check up on Nate to see if he was healthy. While at the same time Katherine pulls up a chair while placing Nate dinner on the table next to her.

When all seemed clear to Priestess Verona, Katherine opens up to Nate first." Hi Nate are you feeling a little bit better today?" Nate remains silent not really telling much to Kat." Hmm well I did bring your dinner for tonight; I made sure you got an extra helping of pumpkin pie."

To which Nate responded," I wonder if my parents are home yet?"" I bet they are going nuts right about now wondering where their son is."" My face must be on a milk carton by now." Both Priestess Verona and Katherine gave a look of sympathy to Nate.

So Katherine tried to change the subject then and there. "Uh,…well…ah guess who visited me today at Cathedral Lake Nate?"" Hmm," was Nate's only response? "It was little Sebastian, you know sea bass from the orphanage."" You remember him right," Priestess Verona added.

To which Nate really didn't have much of a response as he continue to gaze down on the floor." He was asking when you would come back and visits with him and the others at the orphanage?" They really do miss you," Katherine said with hopefulness in her voice.

"And so do we Nate," Priestess Verona added." You've been there before Kat, why don't you entertain them?"" I would, but I enjoy it more when your there with me."" Even when I train and time to time when you pulled your pranks on me."

To priestess Verona it seemed that Nate was still sadden as she thought what she could do in Nate's depression, so she bided Nate a good night to him then and there. Leaving Katherine with Nate.

"Come on over Nate it's time to eat ok." Even thought Nate is depressed as hell he knew enough than to disobey Kat, also he was hungry as hell. So he wasted no time in wanting to eat even in front of Kat. Katherine sat there watching Nate eat silently giving a nice smile to him whenever he looked up which was rare.

Thinking to herself that she has to break this depression of Nate's somehow. "Nate can I tell you something?" Nate just looked up with his heavily bagged eyes to Kat as he just nodded.

"I know in a way you feel like you have lost something, but we all have experienced loss at one point in our lives." And at times you feel that everything hopeless."" You start to question your very being in thinking that you are useless."

"I'm here to tell that you are not."" When Sebastian visited with me today he told me what he wanted to be when the time came to becoming a man."" He desires noting more than wanted to be like you."" He sees you as his champion, his hero."" In a way you have been such a huge positive impact on his life." "As you have been with, Brother Dunmore, Tryston, Caitlin, Priestess Verona, Lord Grayson, and even myself."

"We will always be here for you and in way we will be your family."" I just wanted you to know that."" Also Caitlin will be leaving on a mission near the border of west fall soon"." Mostly for humanitarian needs in the area."" She is wondering if you will come along."

As Nate silently chewed, he responds. "I don't know Kat; I think I would be more of a liability to her in my current state."" That's ok I'll let her know, till then let's get ready for bed."" But if you could please be there to see her off." To which Nate somewhat nodded to Kat.

The following week came by quick as the last week to Nate. As he was outside by the lake wishing to Caitlin for a safe journey to west fall. According to Kat this was her first mission outside of Stormwind not counting the other disastrous mission to that D city.

Caitlin really wanted me to come along, but I couldn't not in my sad state I would just be in her way as she was to deliver humanitarian aid to the poor desolate farmers of west fall. She wasn't going alone she did had a few of the kings guards to watch her back along with a mage.

According to the Caitlin she did say she would be back in few days. For that moment on I really couldn't face her since most like she would think of me as a coward. So I just went back to my dorm to wallow in self pity again.


	43. Chapter 40

_Ok all you readers out there here's another chapter for. I know this one seems a bit long, but I couldn't really figure out where to cut. But I'm sure most of you would have pointed out that, like hey he could've cut it here or here. Any ways I'm getting towards the end of this story. So I hope you all enjoy. As always be sure read and drop a review if you want._

Chapter 40 Convictions

It's been about a couple of days now since Caitlin left on her mission to West Fall. As for me I'm sitting here in my favorite chair staring off in the distance. Maybe I should've gone with Caitlin after all, but then again what use would a depressed junior paladin have been to her.

I just know I got to get out of this slump that I have. Lord knows that Kat for the most part is trying her hardest to deal with it. I could tell that every time she comes by my room to cheer me up, that she being just as patient as she can with me. Yet even I could tell that her limit was coming up.

I guess in a way some of my friendly demeanor has rubbed off and absorbed into her. I guess Kat was right that I was in some way a positive impact on her life. Well I know I've been sitting here since breakfast because my ass is starting to get numb.

So I just decided to get up and walk around for a bit, while I trying to avoid everyone in my path. Soon enough I start to make it to the near front of the Cathedral in the main hall. Everyone seemed to be busy with some task at hand.

Either it is just a simple cleaning to talking and counseling parishioners. Every once in a while we would get some people with some infections or run of the mill injuries. That is why we would always have priests on hand to help out with the sick and injured.

I don't know how Priestess Verona does it, because the last time I tried to help out with a soldier who was bleeding out and dying in front of me I almost barfed on him. Then again that was like when I first got here many months back.

It's always weird in that kind of way when time flies by in a flash like that. I guess the feeling is mutual; after all it's kind of like that back home for me. Soon enough I was just standing by a pillar near the main hall keeping to myself while at the same time just watching people go on by.

I guess no one knew that I was here, since everyone just seemed to pass on by without noticing me at all. At last I was at peace with myself since no one was bothering me at all. That is until a messenger came in practically huffing and puffing for air, as he shouted out that he needs to see Lord Grayson at once.

When I was taking a good look at the messenger at hand, it turned out to be one of the king's guards. Shit his armor and tabard was in tatters. Dude had cuts all along his face. I was about to go and try to aid the guy until Priestess Verona was first to step in and aid him properly.

So I just stayed hidden near by the pillar out of sight. The poor guy was literally choking on his own blood as he tried to breathe, but at the same time demanding to see Lord Grayson. Soon enough Lord Grayson along with Kat and Brother Dunmore came by to meet with this guy.

"Lord Grayson I have urgent and sadden news from West Fall"". Go on then my good man."" When we arrived in West Fall a day or two ago, the residences and settlers from the various farms where not around in the north east, it was as if they had vanish without a trace."

"We wanted to turn around and report back, but Lady Caitlin wanted to investigate further, and that is when we were ambushed."" Ambushed, by whom?" Lord Grayson demanded." The Defias Brotherhood Lord Grayson."

"We fought gallantly, but my men fell under their swords."" I was able to escape, but as soon as they found out that Lady Caitlin Oath was with our party they took her alive."" I believe to hold her for ransom from her most notable father Dallon Oath."

"She was alive last when I checked, but injured none the less to keep her from escaping. ""It is most likely they will either take her to Moon Brooke or the Dead Mines." As soon as the guard spoke his peace he collapses from exhaustion and near death.

From the grave news Lord Grayson still kept calm and cool. He then barked out his orders to his knights. "Katherine assemble a team of our finest knights and priests and head to West Fall to retrieve Caitlin, from these gangsters."

"At once my Lord," Katherine said with conviction. Yet deep in her mine she would have wanted Nate to come along, but then again what use will he be to her if he is still in his depression. None the less she still wanted to seek him out first before she went on her urgent mission to rescue Caitlin.

Even when I was hidden from everyone else, I still got the news that Caitlin was hurt and captured. I quickly and discreetly went back to my dorm.

Awe man, this is my entire fault. If I hadn't been so selfish in my moping, I would have been there to keep Caitlin safe. I got to fix this somehow, but I don't know where west fall is or Moon Brook or the Dead mines.

But I'm not going to let that stop me at all. I quickly start to dress up and suit up in my armor. Next I made sure I had some spare potions of healing and mana. Yet the one problem I didn't really for see was weapons. Mostly because I was in a hurry to get out of here without anyone noticing that I was gone.

As I quietly made my way out of the Cathedral, I started to think about how I was going to get to West Fall. The only other person who I might think might help me was Brother Dunmore's main squeeze Ms. Mara Spirit, since witchy woman Proudmoore went back to her home a few days after I came back to Stromwind.

So with much haste I started to make my way to the mage district.

Mean while, Katherine along with some hand pick knights and Priestess Verona, were getting ready for their mission at hand, till Katherine spoke up. "All right I will meet all of by the Mage quarter, but I have to see Nate first before we head off." They all acknowledge her, while Priestess Verona added.

"I will also get in contact with Ms. Mara Spirit to transport us to West fall."

Katherine was making haste to reach Nate's dorm to let him know of the situation at hand, when she finally reached to it she knocked on his door. She received no answer from Nate and therefore decided to see if he was sleeping.

 _Huh he's not here that's odd_ , Katherine thought to herself. Upon further inspection of Nate's dorm she notices that his bed is unmade and some clothes have been scattered throughout his room. Yet the one thing that really alarmed her was that Nate's armor seems to be missing.

 _Unless he just got off his depression then and now and is training or I willing to bet to he found out firsthand what had happen to Caitlin. But wait minute there no way he knows where West Fall is, unless he decides to take a portal to which he can't conjure himself_.

Until, then and there Katherine's eyes start to widen in deep thought. "Unless he gets Dunmore's girl friend Mara Sprit to do it," Katherine exclaimed out loud excitedly.

Katherine immediately started to make her way out of the Cathedral to meet up with her party, which also included Brother Dunmore. Hoping that in a way she could stop Nate before it's too late.

Meanwhile in the Mage quarter, Nate starts to make his way thru, while at the same time remembering the same steps that Ms. Proudmoore took when she met up with Ms. Mara Spirit. Now let's see here the last time I was over here was with Ms. Proudmoore. Ah yes now I remember she went into the main spire looking thing.

I went by the entrance of the spire only to get stopped by the receptionist inside. "Oh hello there young man, is there something I can help you with?"" Uh yes I'm seeking out Ms. Mara Spirit."" Oh I terribly sorry, but she just left for the day."" However I do know that she likes to take a load off in the park before she heads towards the tavern."

"Oh ok thanks Ms.," as Nate quickly heads out to the nearby parks to seek out Ms. Mara Spirit. Luckily for him she wasn't really that far off. Ms. Spirit happens to be sitting on the very same bench that Nate first met her a while back, while helping out Brother Dunmore in his shyness towards women.

Nate walks up quickly and calmly towards Ms. Mara Spirit who happens to be reading in one of her large tomes of hers. She looks up to notice that someone was coming near towards her, only to smile at seeing a familiar face.

"Oh hello Nate, it's been awhile how are you?" I basically tried to response to her in a calming tone." Uh I'm doing ok I suppose. ""Well then, I'm glad that you are doing ok."" Is there something that I can help you with today?"

Nate answered to her with a swift and confident Yes. "Yes of course Ms. Spirit."" I was wondering if you can summon me a Portal to West Fall." Ms. Spirit's smile faded just a little bit, as to the bizarre request of Nate's.

"West Fall, why do you need Portal to such a desolate place?" I quickly make up a small lie to her." Well it's just that Caitlin sent me back to the Cathedral to retrieve some bandages."" I took a portal from a mage who was station with us while we were on a humanitarian mission over there."

"A humanitarian mission you say, well I think that very kind of you helping out the poor citizens of West fall."" But I still don't understand why they would send you back to the Cathedral with no way of returning back to West Fall."

Deep in my gut I knew Ms. Spirit wasn't buy it at with my story. I also know that I have a limited amount of time to get out of here, before Kat finds out that I left the Cathedral without permission. So instead of always trying to wing it with Ms. Spirit, I dug into my heels and started to get serious with her with my own convictions.

"Look Ms. Spirit, I really need to get to West Fall ok, it's really urgent that I get there, so I can help Caitlin." Ms. Spirits smile completely faded away from her as she started to look away from Nate, till he forced her to face him.

"Please Ms. Spirit, I never ask of you of anything, but I really do need your help." To Ms. Spirit she was at a loss for words, but seeing Nate being absolutely serious with her has told her that in some way Caitlin must be in some sort of trouble.

"Very well Nate, I will help you."" Now come along now." Nate started to follow Ms. Mara Spirit to an empty alley way. She too much like Ms. Proudmoore started to glow in same ominous blue light. Soon enough I could make some sort of vegetation on the other side of it. In a way it sorted looked like some field of sorts.

I was about to go in until, "Nate take this on your journey to help Caitlin." Ms. Spirit handed me a good size dagger of her own. Which I took it with much appreciation." Nate one more thing, West fall can be extremely dangerous for any sorts of travelers."

"So for safety sake please stick to the main road." "For a safe haven from the gangsters know as the Defias Brotherhood Sentinel Hill would suffice."" Who are the Defias Nate asked?"" They are a viscous gang of thieves and murders."" They tend to wear read veils to cover their faces."

"I will Ms. Spirit, also thanks for your help; I will pay you back somehow."" Go on and go and help Caitlin Nate, just be safe." I nodded back to Ms. Spirit and was about to run into the portal until I heard my name being shouted out loud.

I quickly turn my head as well as Ms. Spirit to see who it is. Like I said before go god this woman works fast, it was none other than Kat along with Brother Tryston, Dunmore, Arthur, and Priestess Verona. Before Ms Spirit could do a double take on trying to shut the portal down, Nate instantly takes off for it, while waving a two finger salute to Kat.

Of course for Katherine she too tried to stop Nate from entering by sprinting to his position to stop him at once. But it was never meant to be, as Nate beat her to it before she could lay a hand on him. And rightly so the portal vanished right at the same time when Katherine was holding up her arms to keep herself from running into the wall.

For Nate however he ran through the portal while still keeping his eyes open. Soon enough he made it to the other side telling himself that he was coming for the love of his life." I'm coming for you Caitlin."

When I finally entered the other side of the portal, the portal vanished from behind me. As I looked towards what I could assumed was West fall, it was weird to me. It was literally like a line had been drawn in the earth itself.

On the one side what I assumed was the Elwynn Forrest with its lush green foliage and large ass trees, while the other was just pastures of dried out grass and very little amounts of trees. This place looks so depressing.

At least this place had some rolling hills to match with it. But man I guess this was supposed to be some kind of farm land I presumed. But geez it looked so dry here like a dessert but with dead grass. As I started to walk on the main road to West fall the heat was starting to get to me as I sweated a bit more.

So in an instant I started to use the summoning spell for my steed midnight. The only problem is that I sort of flubbed the spell as it didn't work since the heat was getting to me. So on my second try; I tried to concentrate a bit more energy into it.

I started to think about being with Caitlin, and all the happy times I was with her. As I redid the spell at hand I started to see bit of a white glow on my arm. Almost that same glow when I first came here a while back.

When I was done with my spell I could feel the breath of my steed midnight from the back of my neck. I quickly turned around so I could get on midnight only that I did a bit of a double take when I looked at him. "Is that you midnight?"

I looked over midnight seeing the plated armor he had on. The color of the armor matched his black hide well to say the least. It had some gold trim on the edges of it. The armor alone looks sturdy and tough. It practically covered to most vulnerable parts of his body from his head to shins. When I ask my steed if it was him, he of course responded with a neigh of his own while rubbing his plated head on to my head.

"Geez midnight when do you get armor?" "Unless I must have summoned it myself." I tried not to dwell on it too much since I was on a mission. "Hey buddy you remember Caitlin don't you." Midnight just nodded his he and grunted a bit acknowledging me that he understood what I was saying." Good boy, because I'm going to need you since I'm on a mission to rescue her."

"If were successful, I 'm going to give you infinity apples for the rest of your days." Soon enough I hopped on to midnight kicked my heels and we where off.

As I made my way on a full gallop through West fall I did notice some signs and directions to various locations. As the road ahead started to fork. I got midnight to slow down a bit to see if I could read the sign.

It was really a good thing that I got Caitlin to teach me how the read common. To the left of the fork in the road said to Sentinel Hill. As I remember that Ms. Spirit told me that it was a safe haven from the dangers here in West Fall. As the other route told me about some various farm stead's and mines.

So instead of heading to the left I kept right of the road. While I was riding I did take notice of the wild life in the area. For the most part at least I didn't see any wolves in the area. Yet I did see some razor back pigs or boars I suppose. They had those ominous looking tusk that came out of their mouth.

I kept wondering how the poor people out here could starve if you had all this pork on hand. But then again these things do look a bit fierce then most wild game that I have seen so far. Also the weather here was harsh to say the least.

Good god it was hot with a dry heat here. The ground itself look so parch as it had many crack on the ground. I guess farming here would be tough on the average citizen under Stormwind. As I passed on by the many farms around here, I did take notice that no one was tending to them.

Every now and then I would see some houses that looked abandoning and some that looked like they were in ok shape, but still no people out. As I was getting more curious and cautious I decided to stop by one of these farm stead's to see what is up with the people in here.

So the next farm I stopped on by next, looked like it was in pretty good shape. I mean at least it had some crops going on. From the looks of it I think they were growing some kind of squash. It looked like one of those old fashion types of farms from the Midwest. I mean it had its typical fields and big red type of barn to go with it.

As for the main house it looked like a pretty good size house with its blue roof. To me it looked to be at least a two story house. I made my way up the steps of the house and started to knock on the door. Saying if anyone was in.

I knocked on it again a bit louder only for the door to open on its own with the force of my knocking on it. _Ok that is a bit strange_ , I thought to myself. I quickly reached for my sword on to realize that I forgot to pack a sword, a mace, or much less a shield.

I cursed a bit to myself, thinking how stupid I was for not packing any weapons. Well at least I still have Ms. Spirit's dagger I suppose. So I took it out in case I ran into something hostile in here. I continue to call out to whoever was in the house informing them that I was not here to do any harm.

But still all I heard was silence. I continue to walk around the house, noticing that whoever was in here they were fast at doing the regular task at hand when running a home. I mean the stove was hot with an ok fire while a pot with some kind of stew was cooking on it.

I continue to call out to whoever was in the house. Still no response. When I felt all hope was lost I started to make my way out of the house, until I heard a small gasp. I quickly turned around until I noticed that the sound came from underneath me.

So I started to look down on to the floor boards to see who could have possible made the sound. I lift up a small rug only to notice that some of the floor boards looked like they were loose and fixed.

I just assumed that this was a trap door or a cellar of some type. As I started to open the trap door, I continue to tell whoever that I have come in peace.

When I opened it I saw a typical small family who was hiding in fear of something. The man of the house sported a rather deep gash near his forehead while the mother held on to dear life to her two small children.

I put up my dagger quickly and held out my hand to help out these frighten people. "Hello there my name is Nate and I'm from Stormwind."" Uh I'm not here to harm you ok." As I helped them out immediately, I started to summon a heal spell in order to heal the man of the house.

As soon as I got his wound under control I started to check on the kids and the wife. Yet they seemed ok to me with no injuries. Next I gave the man a half dose of a potion to him to cure him incase if had any internal injuries.

I guess once they saw me as no threat to them, they started to open up to me. "Thank the light that there are still some good people left in Azeroth," the wife proclaimed. "Yes thank you young sir for helping me and my family out in our time of need.

"No problem really, by the way how come you people were hiding to begin with?"" We were hiding from the Defias Brotherhood."" Every so often they would come through the area demanding protection money from us poor farmers."

"Did they just come through?"" Indeed they did, they gave this injury to me for not having enough coin." "I'm sorry about that."" Young man did you say you where from Stormwind?" I turned my attention the man's spouse and nodded yes.

"Thank heavens then we don't usually get many people from Stormwind here."" Except that young lass from the Cathedral." Nate quickly straightens himself up once he heard what this lady had said. "Did you say a young lady from the Cathedral was around here?"

"Ah yes young man, she was a beautiful young lady handing out food parcels and medicine to populace here."" She came under the king's guard, until she was ambushed by the Defias Brotherhood."" I watched in horror how they mercilessly slaughtered the king's guards."

"Well what about the young lady?"" She received some injuries herself; however they took her captive most likely for ransom or whatever I could possibly imagine what those heathens would do."" Ma'am do you know which direction they went?"

"Why of course they went north east from our home here in Westfall by the coast line."" Thank you very much ma'am." I was about to leave until the man of the house spoke up to me. "Listen young man it is better for you to go and get reinforcements from Sentinel hill then to go after the Defias brotherhood by yourself."

"They are in a party of five men strong."" You would be no match to them. ""Dually noted mister, but I got to rescue Caitlin from those savages."" And if I survive I will personally come back bring back what they stole from you that I promise you."

Nate was about to turn around and take his leave until the man of the house spoke again." Well young sirs since I can't convince you to seek out help, then here have my sword." The man of the house just pulled out an old looking sword to me. But then again I would know how to judge swords anyways.

So I took it from him with many thanks and headed out. At least now I have a weapon other than a dagger. I quickly got on midnight and started to head in the direction that the family had told me of.

Meanwhile on the border of the West fall and the Elywnn forest a portal open ups from out of nowhere. Soon enough a party of four paladin knights and one priestess emerge from it. Katherine led the party through as they started to walk forward to see the border of West fall.

In an instant Katherine's tracking instincts took over when she was looking towards the ground. Immediately she took notice of the tracks on the ground. "Well at least we are on the right track, these are in fact Nate's tracks," Katherine exclaimed.

Everyone in the party just took Katherine's word on it and continued to follow her for about five minutes until she stops. "What's wrong Katherine has trail gone cold," Tryston asked. "For some reason Nate stop here and back peddles a bit."

Upon further inspection of the tracks, Katherine realizes that Nate summoned his steed Midnight." We go on horseback from here on out, apparently Nate summon his steed at this point." Within a matter of moments the entire party summoned their respective steeds to continue on. They head out in a full gallop.

All of them had rather stern and serious faces. For in fact they were all out on a mission to rescue their junior paladins. At first it was a rescue mission for Caitlin Oath, but now Nate has now gotten himself involved.

At least in most of the minds of the knights of the silver hand, they were rather alleviated to see that Nate has gotten out of his depression. However for Katherine she had a little of mixed emotions about it.

On the one hand she was happy to see Nate be out and about, but she couldn't be more disappointed and upset about to see how reckless Nate has become. Mentally she was going over it in her mind on how she was going to discipline him. She had a lot of fear in her heart about the situation at hand.

After all discipline is key in the Silver Hand Order and Lord Grayson does preach it the most when it come to it with the rest of the knights. Yet for her she didn't want to lose a friend over the matter. Even for Katherine she knows all too well on how Lord Grayson might take it. Maybe in Nate's case he could show a little mercy.

Because under normal circumstances most paladins in training would be kicked out. But enough with this thought of disciplining Nate. Our first priority is to rescue Nate and Caitlin. And rightly so the party of knights comes to a slow down once they reach the fork at the head of the road.

Katherine continues to scan the ground for more of Nate's tracks, but finds none. It looks like to her that Nate continued on with his steed heading towards the North eastern route. In that short moment Brother Arthur made the suggestion that he would venture alone to Sentinel Hill to get reinforcements from the people's militia or the kings guard that are station there.

To which Katherine, Brother Dunmore, Tryston, and Priestess Verona bided safe travels to Brother Arthur. As for the rest of them they continued on tracking down Nate's tracks. As they continue to pass by many of the deserted farm stead's.

At the very same time Nate starts to smell the salt of the ocean. Oh _man I always love the beach,_ Nate thought to himself. The only thing is this beach looks rather barren with it semi small waves. Hell Galveston looks a lot better than this. I guess in this world beachfront property is sort of that meh feeling to it.

I guess it can't be all that bad, I mean this land is pretty vast from what I was told, so I'm sure they have some kind of nice beaches in the area. Then again, I never have seen Caitlin much less anyone else trying to go for a swim in Cathedral Lake.

I remember about a two months after I've been here, that I took out my swim trunks to go for a semi nice dip in Cathedral Lake. Only because my room was a post apocalyptic boiler room from the heat. Oddly enough I remember that I got a few weird looks and stares from most of the Knights and priests.

But hey I never saw any signs that said no swimming. Yet needless to say I did notice a smell of a fire nearby. I quickly got off midnight and got him out of sight hiding him in the nearby brush and trees. I get my dagger ready along with the borrowed sword.

I quickly unsheaved it out of its scabbard at the ready. As soon as I took it out I take quick glance at it on to stare at it with an odd face of my own. Awe man, I guess these farmers are poor after all. Mainly because this sword looks rather old, dull, and rusted. Like I said before I'm no expert on swords, but even I could tell that this thing was in bad shape.

My only hope is that it holds out, in whatever I might face behind the next bend. The only problem is that there aren't a whole lot of areas for me to hide and stay out of sight to observe whoever might be in the distance.

Yet the cool thing was that the grass does reach up to my waist. So I made use of that as I started to crawl a bit on my stomach getting closer and closer. Soon enough I started to hear some conversation in the distance.

I poke my head up just enough for me still stay hidden as I observed the nearby party. It was just as that lady at the farm had said. I saw about five of them. They all sported some sort of red mask or veils near their faces.

As I scanned the area I finally make out Caitlin near by the fire. Her hands were tied up in the front. Thought she kept her gazed down towards the ground, I did notice that she has a fairly bruised up face and few cuts to match it.

My blood just started to boil after seeing her like that. Yet I quickly started to calm myself down. I had to figure out a strategy. But the major problem here is that I'm easily outnumbered and gunned when it comes to weapons. Also there is not enough hiding spots for me to sneak her out of there.

I turn on my backside, while look up to the clear blue sky. I started to whisper to myself. I did my best to pray to the light, for some strength, help, and guidance.

"All right Nate just remember your training, keep a cool head, and try not to rely too much on your mana and light."" I cannot be afraid anymore, and I will be by Caitlin's side for better or worse."

From that moment on I had conviction in my heart to do right thing and become the Knight that I was destine to be. I quickly get up and started to walk towards these hooligans and cowards. In my mind I was on mission.

I know I'm scared right now. But as my coach once told me that fear is a good thing and that it keeps you on your toes, so that you'll be ready for anything that life hits you. As I got closer and closer, they all finally notice me.

One of them was calling out to me asking who goes there. Each of them were armed a lot better than I was, but I didn't let that bother me one bit. As I continued to get closer I finally came to stop when I was about a good thirty feet away from them.

One of the joked out loud mocking me. "Oye look at that Stormwind must have sent one of their trainees to deal with you Corbin."

Corbin Earle, who was the leader of this band of the fiercest warriors of the Brother Hood, stood there grinning and chuckling a bit towards this small fry. "Humph, I guess Stromwind sends children do their fighting for them now," Corbin said.

"What is your name boy, "Corbin asked smugly? In that same instance Caitlin started to look up towards the direction of the stranger at hand, only to notice that it was Nate. She spoke up in a small breath of saying Nate's name. She thought she had whisper it to herself, but Corbin took notice as he backed handed her to her face shutting her up.

"Quiet you Stormwind scum!" Nate flinched forward a bit seeing how Caitlin was being mistreated by that thug. I answer back to him with my own quips of my own. "I'm a junior paladin that goes by the name Nate."" And Fucking up mother fuckers like you is my game."

"A paladin you say, well then I'm going to enjoy watching you die."" I'm only going to tell you this once, let her go and I'll let you all walk out here."" And if we don't," Corbin said smugly. "I'll start cutting things off of you, and I guarantee you they will be things your defiantly are going to miss."

Corbin just chuckles towards the kid, while he motions to his strongest of warriors to take the kid out. Next thing I know it this massive thug is in front of me, even though I can't see his face, I could tell that he was grinning towards me as he pulled out a massive two handed sword.

He takes the first swing towards me as I tried to block it with my old sword. Apparently the force alone broke my swords blade right off. To which I was saying out loud," that this wasn't my day." Of course this mongrel motherfucker just starts to laugh out loud at me while everyone else was, while Caitlin watched in horror.

Instead of finishing me off this mongrel ass hole decided to toy with me by punching me in the face, when I was in an awkward position from the force of the blow. It was enough to knock me down to my hands and knees.

The punch was so hard and dead on that blood started to seep from my mouth as it dripped on to the dried ground. Of course the ass let his guard down when he was just laughing his ass off, when I decided then and there to use my dagger and the broken sword to attack his unarmored feet.

I took both sharp objects and stabbed both of his feet as the dagger and the broken sword went right through his flesh. I put enough force into the blow that it went straight into the dried ground. Awe man it was like big ass dude was squealing like a pig to me.

In that same instances I was able to knock his big ass sword out of his grip, while at the same time landing in some hard ass punches myself. One right hook and one left hook. I then grabbed his head with both of my hands as I took my armored knee straight to his face.

After that he was fazed really good, until I grabbed his other smaller sword from his hilt, and made a side slash to his exposed neck.

In a few seconds he just fell to his knees and crumpled to his side as his head rolled off five feet away from him. I then refocus my sights on to the rest of these thugs. I saw two of them ahead of me, but wait a second where are the other two?

What I didn't for see was that two of the thugs were sneaking up on me from behind. Before I could react it was too late, they tackle me down and disarmed me. Both of these dicks were holding me down by both of my arms, while another was walking rather slowly towards my direction.

One of these dudes started to talk to me in a rather angry tone. "You just killed my best friend boy; I'm going gut you like a fish for that." I wasn't really paying any attention to him, in that I was really more or less focusing on Caitlin, as that Corbin guy was holding Caitlin's face making her watch.

But what got me ticked was how this Corbin guy started to hit poor defenseless Caitlin. No one lays a hand on my gal ever. I love her so much; she is everything to me. Come hell or high water, will I ever let some else treat her like that.

As I kept focusing on Caitlin professing my love for her, I started to feel a warm tingle inside of me. It started to progress and grow, from something warm to a fire that burning inside of me. I shift my focus on my arms as I continue to struggle from these dudes that are restraining me.

If felt like as if time was slowing down as the man in front of was raising his sword up ready to strike the final blow to finish me. That's when I finally started to see my arms glow a bit in the same light that was within me.

I think my light answered my prayers as I could feel it surging through my body. Like I never felt before or maybe like that first time when I threw and flipped Brother Dunmore into Brother Tryston that first day that I was here when I was afraid.

That's when I used my light to pull the thug on my right side as I timed just right. Since he was using both of his hands to hold on to my right arm, I forced myself to stand up a bit. I then pulled him in as this dude was starting try and chop my own head off.

Let's just say it wasn't pretty sight at what had happened next. As he came down with his own sword he unknowingly just chopped off his own comrades arms clean off from the elbows down. Like I said before they squeal like a pig as this dude fell back on his backside bleeding to death.

As for the guy on the left, I took my free right hand as I was about to punch him in the face. Only to realize that an epic looking sword met into his face. As his mouth opened up about to scream only to be silenced as my sword went thru his mouth and out from the back of his neck as his spinal cord was severed killing him instantly.

Of course he just crumpled down into heap after that. Next I focused on the dude before me as he watched in utter amazement and horror watching his Brother Hood friends die at the hands of a teenager in matter of moments.

He regained his composure quickly wanting sweet revenge against this so called paladin. In an instance he lunged forward trying to stab this teenager with his own sword. While Nate anticipated his opponents next move as he side stepped him and took his new sword aiming for his right hand.

Again I chopped it clean off, as this dude was in pain and shock. Before he could react I then swing my left hand to his face as a gnarly looking short hammer that was now fully materliezed. Just like that it land square on his left side of his face.

I know I knocked some teeth out in the process as I landed the hard blow to his face. Of course he was knocked out in an instant, if not dead. I then started to make my way forward to Corbin Earle. Who by this time was preparing himself with his dual swords ready to take on this paladin called Nate?

"You got balls boy, I'll give you that."" You took out four of my best men. ""But my swords hunger for your blood."

"Speaking of blood mister it appears that your men are perfect donors to the earth, lets you if you are just as willing," Nate quipped in.

To Caitlin even she was amazed at how Nate took on four armed men of the Defais Brotherhood, with such ease. Yet she too notices the light that is within Nate, as it starts to glow with its ominous white light.

The last time she had seen it, was during the pilgrims bounty feast at the cathedral when Nate was dancing for all of us to see. And just like before his eyes were glowing in that same light. In a way it relived her and concerned her at the same time.

So in an instant she did her best to free herself from her roped bonds. Luckily for her the infamous Corbin Earle was too preoccupied with Nate to notice.

Nate comes quickly as do Corbin who was ready to face off as he waited for the first strike from this paladin called Nate. Nate with his sword at the ready and with his short hammer or mace to him got into a defensive stance. Only this time it was for real to him.

"Well let's dance pussy," Nate said. Corbin just smiled, as he quickly used his swords tips to catch on to some loose dirt and gravel to try and blind his foe at hand.

Only for Nate he saw it coming from a mile away as he duck his head to the side, while side slashing his sword to Corbin's left side exposed. Which Corbin easily blocks it. "Hah you're going to have to do a lot better than that boy. "

"Shut up and fight dipshit." Next that Corbin guy started to twirl his swords in some fancy show of control. I guess he was trying to show off to get me off balance. Which didn't work by the way as he was using both swords to make slashes and stabs to me which I either dodged or blocked with my sword and hammer.

Soon we both locked in our weapons together, as I came in close face to face. This dude was so close that I could smell his rotten breath of whiskey or some mouth full of shit that this guy eats or chews on. In a way it was getting me nauseous, that in an instant I head butt him hard.

Of course he backed away in an instant holding his throbbing head." Good god, is it really too much to ask for you thug types to brush your teeth for once, you gross ass mother fucker."" Shut up boy and face me."

As we continue to fight on with none of us gaining the advantage, Caitlin did her best to little to no avail to get her bonds freed. In way she was really worried about Nate. Yet in the distance she started to make out some people coming in her direction.

She started squinting her eyes hoping she could make out who it was. As they got a little bit closer her heart was full of relief to see that it was none other than Lady Katherine along with some other Knights most likely since she couldn't make out who they were yet.

She did her best to stand only to be hinder a bit from the pain in her lower legs. These gangsters took her by surprise as they injured her lower legs to point where she could hardly move. Yet she gritted her teeth as she fought through the pain, standing up to get Katherine's attention towards her. She turned around to see Nate fighting his best and hardest to take out the infamous gangster Corbin Earle.

As I continue to fight with this guy my light kept getting stronger and stronger within me. All I thought about was really about the good vibes that Caitlin gave while I was here. In a way I guess Caitlin was my light to me.

I could tell that this Corbin guy was getting tired and frustrated at the fact that he couldn't take me down so easily. In matter of seconds when this Corbin guy thought that he might have had me he went for side strike to take out my hammer.

That's when I thought about a shield at the moment. And soon enough I could see the surprised look of this Corbin dude as his sword hit nothing but shield. It was kind weird to me as well since it was in fact covered with the same ominous light that my sword fashioned.

"Impossible," is all that this Corbin guy could say to me. As I took that same initiative to catch him off guard, I performed that same move that I used on Kat when were sparing as I used the bottom edge of my shield to knock his sword out of his right hand.

Before my opponent could realize what had just happened, I then take my same shield to slam it to his face really fucking hard. Awe man I knew he was seeing some stars after that. As always I observe my opponents to see where I can do to most damage next.

And sure enough this guy didn't really have any gauntlet armor on, as I used my sword to slice of his fingers clean off. Of course he was such pain and shock that he dropped his sword. Then I went for another hard shield smash to his face as he just dropped down like a sack of potatoes.

He was clutching on to his hand as he did his best to stop the bleeding. In an instant Corbin started to crawl away from this kid. When it was no use in escaping, Corbin started to beg for mercy from the kid.

"I surrender to you boy, you have bested me."" Please I beg of you for mercy." Nate started to walk forward, as he cocked his head towards his side. His light was burning as bright as ever. He looked down while smiling to himself.

"Mercy huh, where was it when you raped and pillage the farmers of West Fall?"" Where was your mercy when killed off the king's men?"" Where was it when you injured my girl friend Caitlin?" Corbin was at loss for words, but was more shocked he started to see the boy's true power as his sword changed shape to rather larger and nasty looking mace.

While at the very same time Caitlin was looking towards Nate, as Katherine started to cut off her bonds. Once she was freed she instantly summon some heal spells to take away the pain from her legs. She then ran as hard as she could towards Nate.

She knows dame well that Nate is under a spell of his light. She has to stop him before he takes life of a surrendering foe. She calls out to Nate, pleading for him to control himself.

While Nate was in his own world he started to raise he newly formed mace into the air to dish out the final blow to end this guy. As he was about to do it, he starts to hear a familiar voice calling to him. It was Caitlin calling out his name.

"Caitlin?" Soon enough Caitlin grabs on to him from his backside as she quickly turns to face Nate. Caitlin was squinting her eyes since Nate's light from his eyes were somewhat blinding her. "Please Nate you don't have to do this, you have already won and have saved me."

To which Caitlin wraps her arms around Nate's neck as she passionately kiss him. From that moment on Nate returns that same kiss to Caitlin as his light started to fade. Katherine herself draws out her sword to Corbin Earle to make sure he wouldn't be pulling anything around these two.

Nate opened his eyes to see Caitlin in front of him as she embraced him. "Caitlin your face, it looks as if nothing had happen to you."" I could've sworn that you were injured. ""It's your light Nate, it healed me fully thank you for that."

Soon tears started to gather in Nate's eyes. To which Caitlin was wondering what was wrong with her hero. "Nate what's wrong," Caitlin asked? As Nate's tears started to fall from his eyes, he started to apologize to Caitlin.

"I'm sorry Caitlin; I should've been here with you as I promised before. ""Please forgi…..," as Caitlin in an instant took her two fingers to shush Nate at mid sentence. "There is no need for you to apologize to me Nate, you have saved my life and that's all that matters."" I love you Nate."" I love you too Caitlin."

Caitlin then took her same two fingers as she started to wipe away Nate's tears. "There you go Nate, do you feel better now?" To which Nate nodded in approval pulling Caitlin for another embracing hug. He wanted this moment to last forever, however he could tell that his friends that are amongst them are anxious to get out here as well.

When Nate turned around he saw a lot familiar faces look at him with much approval. Yet for him he couldn't believe that he did this all on his own as he saw the many slain foes that litter the ground of West fall.

He so much didn't say a word to them, as he started to help out with everyone else as they did their best to dispose of the bodies. They did however found a rather large sum of money that was with them. Most likely the same money that was stolen from the many farmers of West Fall.

Nate in the mean time was able to recover Ms. Spirit's dagger. However that sword that poor farm had lent to him was unsalvageable. So instead he took Corbin Earle's swords as much needed replacement sword for that farmer.

On the way back to the Elywnn forest, Nate made sure that he stopped by the farmers house to give him the swords as a replacement for breaking his, as well as the money that was stolen from him. Of course by this time Brother Arthur did come back with some reinforcements from Sentinel Hill.

The reinforcements took Corbin Earle into custody. Also a couple of them volunteered with the poor farmer as they rode off to rest of the farm stead's to give back what was stolen.

As they all rode back to Stromwind Caitlin was riding along with Nate. Of course they all got a good look at Nate's steed midnight as he was fashion in some intimidating armor of his own. Nate couldn't really explain to rest of them as to how this had happen, but for the most part they all knew where it might have come from.

When they where a good ways into the Elywnn forest, Katherine decided that they should stop and rest up bit and maybe catch some game for their midday meal before they head back to Stromwind. Brothers Tryston, Dunmore and Arthur volunteer themselves to search out for some game, while Katherine took upon herself to prepare the fire.

Priestess Verona decided to look over Caitlin to see if she needed any additional healing, while Nate chose to sit from the main group on a log overlooking the wildlife in the area. It did not take long for the men to return with some rabbits in tow.

With everyone helping with preparation of the midday meal, Nate was still by himself not too far from the main group. Maybe he should have help, but he was locked in deep thought about what had happen today. It didn't take long for everyone to notice of Nate's absence from the group.

"I see that Nate still like to be by himself once again," Priestess Verona added." Do not worry everyone, I shall go and fetch Nate to join us for midday meal," Caitlin quipped in." That's not necessary Caitlin, I'll shall go and retrieve him myself" Katherine answered.

To which Caitlin and Priestess Verona had a little bit of concern written on their faces. It didn't take long for Nate however to hear the heavy footsteps of Katherine coming near him. Katherine stops nearby Nate leaning on to a tree looking at Nate, who seems to be admiring the look of the forest before him.

"Admiring the view Nate," Katherine asked plainly? To which Nate replied with a simple, "Yeah."" You mind if I join you?" Nate just started to scoot over a bit to allow Katherine to take a seat next to him. Katherine herself sits down and starts to admire the same view of Nate's.

"Mmm, it is peaceful and calming out here in the nature," Katherine added. Nate was about to agree until he started to look down a bit, but also added a few words to Katherine." I'm sorry Katherine." Katherine quickly turns her head to face Nate.

"Now why are you apologizing to me?" Nate was looking down to his feet as he went on. "I know your upset at me for leaving the Cathedral without permission."" And I'm sorry for putting you through all this grief for putting myself in danger."" I know I'm going to get a good scolding from you and Lord Grayson for being reckless."

"But most importantly I'm sorry for letting my petty depression drag you down to my misery."" I should have just have gotten over it, so that none of this would have happen." Katherine gave a look of sympathy to Nate.

I guess in a way it was her turn to cheer up Nate just the he has done with her before. So she takes her left arm to pull in Nate close to her in a half hug of her own. Sigh, "yes Nate it was wrong for you to leave the Cathedral without permission, but in a way you have greatly improved in your control of the light within you, and your combat skills."" And I couldn't be any more proud than I am already am."

"As for being sad about you having to go thru with loss in your life, you don't have to apologize on that."" I understand that you were going thru a hard time in your life, but we all be here for you Nate." "Now why don't you wipe those tears away and start going back to your happy practical joking self."" I like you a lot more when you're like that."" Also midday meal is ready, so come over and join us ok."

I guess in way Kat and Caitlin made me feel a lot better that day. So I did what Kat had asked of me as I wiped away my sadness and started to the join the rest of them for some roasted wild rabbit. As always Caitlin would choose to sit next along with Kat in sandwich sort of way. We all ate our fills and left soon after that heading back to Stromwind.

My first stop in Stormwind was stables to put up Midnight. Since I made promise to him I went ahead and bought a couple of bushels of apples to give to him for a job well done. My Next stop after that was to seek out Ms. Mara Spirit to give her back her dagger.

She was quite relived to see me and Caitlin to be ok and alright. I guess in some way Katherine and the rest saw it as I was delaying the indelible with having to go back and face the music with Lord Grayson. Yet soon after that I went back to the Cathedral to face Lord Grayson

For the most part everyone was relieved to see that Caitlin was ok. For a few seconds I was actually expecting Lord Grayson to start yelling at me then and there in front of everyone, but he didn't. Instead I went to familiar place which was his office.

I was instructed to wait inside until I was released by Lord Grayson himself. It was kind of awkward standing here waiting to see what my punishment will be. In a way if felt kind of nerve racking not knowing. Till I heard a voice behind me. "How was your trip Nate?"

My head popped up a bit as I quickly turned around." Ms. Proudmoore, what are you doing here?"" Well I was just in the neighborhood I suppose."" But more importantly I came by to see how you were doing." "Well I'll say hello for starters."

Jaina just smiled to Nate after he said that." But how did you know I went somewhere?"" Well Nate other than hearing it from everyone else here in the Cathedral, your light within you tells me the story so far."" Oh yeah I keep forgetting you can read people like that."

"I never expected things to turn out the way they did."" I guess some nerve and some feelings took over."" All I wanted to do was to rescue Caitlin."" Yet because of my petty actions, innocent people died." Jaina came closer to Nate, giving him a look of sympathy to him." Nate it is not your fault that, the king's guards died."" They were doing their duty."

"But I'm glad to see you that you are doing a lot better than previously."" I guess in a way you have started to grow up a bit more."" I guess so Ms. Proudmoore."" Oh Nate you shouldn't be so doubtful of yourself." Just then the door started to open up for Lord Grayson to come in along with Katherine and they rest of the company that came along with her.

"Well Nate, I guess I'll bid you ado for now," Jaina said. I was about to say goodbye to her as she walked out, but instead "uh Ms. Proudmoore." Jaina quickly stops and turns around. "Yes Nate."" I know in a way you were looking forward to going to that D city."" I know I kind of forgot what it was called."

"But if you still need an escort I suppose, I won't mind doing it." Jaina smiled to Nate and said, "I would like that Nate." And then she quickly took off. I myself started to turn around to face Lord Grayson as he stood in front of me.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Lord Grayson started to talk. Sigh, "I heard you had an interesting day today Nate. "I just stood there not say anything to Lord Grayson. Mostly because I thought I would have said the wrong thing and he would just go off on me.

"Well Nate do you have anything to add to that?"" I know it was wrong for me to leave the Cathedral without permission."" And I know in a way you see me has hot headed and full emotion to be that reckless."

"I know I deserve to be scolded and disciplined by you or anyone else."" And I would humbly accept it." "But I love Caitlin more dame it."" I did my best to talk it out with those thugs."" I really didn't want to hurt them much less kill them."" But they left me with no choice."

"If it weren't for my sorry excuse of a depression none of this would have happen."" I would have been with Caitlin this entire time, and no one would have died." Nate then bowed his head down in shame. "I'm not worthy to become a paladin like you want me to be."

"Like I said to you before Nate, you are learning your lessons a lot better with each passing day."" You still have a lot to learn though."" Yet you saved Caitlin's life, brought hope to the poor farmers of West fall, and you brought a dangerous gangster to justice."" I would say good job in all of days work."

"Yet in my eyes you are worthy, as well as in the eyes of your friends and teachers here."" But if you still feel that a reprimand is in order, then by means Nate continue on with your day." I respond to Lord Grayson with a solid and quick, "yes sir."

Before I left his office, Lord Grayson called to me again, Nate. i stopped and turned my head quickly. "It's great to see you back again." I nodded back to Grayson in response.

I wasted no time going to Cathedral Lake. Of course Kat and Caitlin followed me out there I guess to witness me full fill the fifty block pick up. I remember when I first did this on how tough it was. But since Kat works me every day in exercise and weapons, they felt like nothing to me, until I get to last few stones.

When I was finished, I quickly made for the nearest tree. I plop down and take a breather. Soon enough Kat was pushing her spring water canteen towards me to take a much needed drink, which I did. Oh god I was so tired as I just sat there almost to the point of falling asleep.

But then all of a sudden I felt lit bit of a rush of energy going through my body. I became a bit more alert, as I looked to my left and my right to see Caitlin and Katherine giving me some healing. They both had one of their hands on my shoulders.

I smiled to the both of them as they did to me. With that same boost both Kat and Caitlin helped me up. I started to walk over to a park bench overlooking the lake itself as the sun was getting ready to set for the night.

Of course Kat and Caitlin wanted to join me as well, as they sandwich me in between once again. I continued to admire the scenery as both of my favorite gals did. Every once in a while I would glance at Caitlin or Kat smiling to them, as they did the same to me.

When the sun was now starting to set, we could hear the dinner bell ringing in the distance. I knew that Kat and Caitlin would want to get up soon to head for supper time. Instead I took both of my arms to hold on to them both for a little bit longer.

I leaned in to Kat resting my head to her left shoulder for a short moment, and then turned my head to give Caitlin a small kiss to her cheek. I guess I'm stuck here, but at least I got my two favorite gals to hang with me.

In some ways I guess the destiny works in mysterious ways, but for what it's worth I couldn't be any more happier about it.


	44. Epilogue

_OK everyone I know this took quite awhile but here is my last chapter to this story. I know in a way these Epilogues are suppose to be short and not that long, but for some I got carried away bit. As always be sure to read and drop a review if you can._

Epilogue That D city mission again

Only about a couple months passed on by since then. Everything seemed to go back to normal after that. I continued on with my training and lessons. I kept the same routine fairly simple with visiting the kids, giving midnight his daily apples, and doing some side jobs here and there.

After all I got to get my cash flow back to speed. I for one was never really a big spender, but it didn't mean that I wouldn't splurge on something once in a while, like drinks, socks, and more drinks. Yet that all seemed to change in matter of moments.

Here I was quietly minding my own business sleeping in as usual after Sunday service here at the Cathedral. Only to be tapped on by a semi warm hand. I looked up a bit groggily seeing what I thought was Ms. Proudmoore. "Wake up Nate we got a quest to go." I continue to bat my hand away, saying. "Not now its Sunday maybe tomorrow."

Jaina just smiled to him as she prepared a small water elemental to dowse Nate with some nice cold water. In an instant Nate wakes up from his Sunday slumber only to see Ms. Proudmoore, Kat, and Caitlin laughing at his expenses.

"Jesus what the hell is wrong with you people!?" I look up a bit to some amused faces of the usual ladies I hang with, only I'm rather pissed right now." What the, get the hell out of here you three. ""Well Nate good morning to you "Jaina said. "I have need for you as an escort for me to Darnassus."" Awe not that thing again," Nate protested. "Remember you promised me."" All right, all right, all right, when do we leave?"" After midday meal Nate," Kat explained.

I growled loudly to the rest of them," Seriously do the three of you really need to be in here in my room?" They just stood there smiling to me innocently. I sighed out loud as I was still in my boxers. So I started to head out the door only for witchy woman to stop me. "Where are you going? ""What I can't go to take a piss or what."

Jaina just got out of Nate's way so he can relive himself. I myself was already in a bad mood, I mean how is that the ladies get to bug the shit out of me in my own room? Yet every time I go to Caitlin's or Kat's room I get scolded at for not having an escort. What a huge double standard that is. Any ways I go to take a much needed piss.

But then again I really wanted to complain to Lord Grayson, but I'm still in my boxers. And if I go back to my room I just know Ms. Proudmoore would stop me at my tracks. So I decided then and there that I should just go in my boxers to Lord Grayson's office.

I quickly took the back way out which led outside by Cathedral Lake in the back. I just kept going ignoring all the gasp and stares I got from the other Knights, priests and locals in the area. I made my way around the side of the Cathedral to the front near the entrance.

Of course I still kept marching along, only to hear more gasp from the many parishioners inside. Luckily for me Brother Tryston and Dunmore where not in the area. I made it all the way to Lord Grayson's office only to barge in, not knowing that he had some visitors in his office.

"Nate what are you doing in my office?!" I quickly walked to his desk bending down a bit until my elbows touched the table. I quickly noticed a dude with some light brown hair who looked rather young I suppose. Could be close to my age maybe a little older.

"Excuse me buddy, but I got to get this clear up with Lord Grayson if you don't mind."" By all mean's young sir you look like you need to get a couple of things off of your chest." Lord Grayson himself just sat back in his chair holding two fingers to bridge of his nose.

"Look Lord Grayson every day I put in a good solid hard working schedule here at the Cathedral with my training and lessons."" All I ever want is at least some extra time to myself in my quarters for a few hours. ""Yet how is ok for the ladies that I work with here are able to come to my dorm room and disturb me while I'm resting."

"Yet every time I try to go to Kat's or Caitlin's room I get scolded at if I don't have an escort?" I don't know what it is but you got a huge double standard here." Lord Grayson just rubbed his hand along his face. "Who was in your room this time Nate?"

"Oh yeah it was witchy woman Proudmoore again." The Stranger next to me spoke up saying, "you mean Jaina Proudmoore?"" That's her alright, I don't know what she did but my bed is completely soaked with cold freezing water."

Lord Grayson just sighed again out loud. The stranger next to me said," well Lord Grayson this is troubling for a young paladin who can't get some peace quiet I suppose.""You see Lord Grayson, this guy gets it."" Dually noted Nate, now if you don't mind I was in a middle of a conversation the crown prince here."

"Alright I get it you want me out of here." Soon enough the stranger called to me." Young man did you say your name was Nate? ""Yeah that' me Nate Grey."" Oh so you are the Bottomless Abyss I heard so much about."" Yeah some people call me that too."

As I continue on with this small conversation with this guy called prince. I didn't even notice that the office door to Lord Grayson's office was opening up from behind me. But before I could continue on with some facts about beer drinking with prince here, I felt a sudden sting to my left ear lobe.

"Owe shit, who the heck is grabbing on to my ear!" I somewhat turned around a bit only to notice that it was Kat along with a smiling Ms. Proudmoore. Kat with a stern voice started off. "You told me that you were going just to relive yourself Nate, not prance around in your under ware around the Cathedral." "Geez Kat take easy ok, I was just venting out my frustrations with you ladies invading my dorm to Grayson over here."

"Well Lord Grayson I bid you ado since I have other matters to attend to." Lord Grayson quickly got out of his chair out of respect to the crown prince. Of course when he turned around, I felt instant relief when Kat lets go of my ear. What I didn't expect was that she was bowing down a bit.

Prince soon came by as Ms. Proudmoore, while she was bowing a bit to him saying your highness. Jaina he said in response. I just stood not really thinking about it. "Well catch you later Prince." To which Kat immediately elbows me in the stomach." Christ Kat what the hell is wrong with you."

"I guess I might see you again Bottomless Abyss."" Sure thing prince."" I don't know why they call you that, but you do seem to catch a lot of respect here from the ladies here."" I like you Bottomless abyss you are quite humorous."

And just like that he was gone. I thought I was free to go only for me get dragged back into Lord Grayson's office once again to get scolded at. Apparently that was the Crown prince Andiun Wrynn, funny I thought his name was actually Prince. Yet the way it goes for me is that you can't call yourself prince unless you can sing Purple Rain.

Any ways I used a cloak to cover my half naked body as I made my way back to my dorm. My ear is still throbbing a bit, but I did my best to ignore it. I quickly got dressed up in my armor and packed a few clothes along with my usual stuff. I did make sure to bring Mike's iPod since I do want to listen to some EDM music while I was there.

So after lunch I, Caitlin, Kat, and Proudmoore went about to our destination at hand. Even though I had my IPod with me, Ms. Proudmoore did test it out in the Portal before hand, in case any strange things might have happen. Yet nothing did as she handed it back to me unharmed.

As always I held on to Caitlin's hand as we went inside together through the portal. As soon as we got thru the other side, that's when things started to feel a stranger in my mind. I couldn't tell if it was day or night in this place.

The tree's here were fucking huge compare to the trees in the Elywnn forest. Dark green grass on the ground, with everything either in a purplish or bluish back drop. Every once in a while as I looked around while keeping up with everybody as they walked about, I saw what I thought was those lighting bugs. When one of them got closer to me, it was no bug it was something else.

This place had some sort of mystical feel to it. It frightens me a bit but it was also just as peaceful as it could be. Soon enough we started to come over by an area that looked like a grove to me. It had a lot of areas wit lakes or pools of water. Every so often I would pass by some of those night elves. Oddly enough mostly chicks. I mean every once in a while there would a dude I suppose. Good god these people were tall as can be. At least a foot taller than me.

At first I thought we were going to an inn to settle ourselves first, but nope apparently to some place called the Temple of the Moon. Which sounded ok until saw some tree that I passed by, that for a moment I thought I was looking at me.

When I separated myself to take a closer look, the tree yawned a bit to me, which really freaked me out as I yelped out loud. Of Course everyone else looked at me, only for Ms. Proudmoore to reassure me to keep moving. Of course I got a lot of stares from the locals in the area. I did my best to ignore them.

As we made our way inside I finally took notice of how grand this place is. It was pretty open looking palace. They had this large looking fountain in the center of it that had a pretty magnificent looking statue in the center.

For the most part Ms. Proudmoore along with Kat decided to make their acquaintance with some of the elfish greeters I suppose, so I and Caitlin were suppose to wait here by the fountain until they returned.

Caitlin looked to me and smiled, while I did the same as we chose to sit by the large fountain here. "So Nate what do you think so far?"" Honestly Caitlin it's a bit overwhelming, I'm hoping that I don't make a complete ass of myself."

Caitlin gave me a slight sigh while giggling a bit as she lean into me on my left shoulder resting her head. "Oh don't be silly Nate, besides I think that this kind of trip will be beneficial to you"". Oh how so," Nate said back. "I can't really put my thumb on it Nate, but being here in Darnassus I guess has some kind of effect on some people."" Tell me you don't feel it Nate?"

"Well you got a point there Caitlin, ever since I've got here at first it was scary in its overwhelming size, but in a way it is kind of relaxing and peaceful here."" You see Nate, I knew that this was going to be a nice trip after all," Caitlin said calmly.

We continue to sit here peacefully until Caitlin was called upon by Kat. At first I thought she wanted the both of us, but nope just Caitlin. Though they both assured me that they won't leave me here by myself for too long.

I just continue to sit here by myself as I continue to hear the water fountain from behind me continuing its splashing and trickling down. I turned myself around only to see that no one was really around here on the bottom level.

So I turned around looking at the fountain ahead of me, admiring it. I mean the water looks really crystal clear and all. Unlike the fountains in Stromwind. I mean the fountains in Stromwind are nice, but you can tell that it had a small bit of that algae built up inside of it.

Yet this water was clear with a light shade blue to it, but almost white looking. I bet it was drinkable as well. But I really didn't want to be caught drinking out fountain like this. Instead I really did feel like washing my face with it since, I really didn't get the chance to do it back at the Cathedral due to witchy woman's melding.

Luckily for me I did carry around a semi small bar of soap with me. The only problem is I really didn't have a bowl with me to draw the water out with. So I just improvised then and there. While I checked to make sure no one was looking, I bend over a bit and quickly and quietly dunked my head into it for a second or two.

I quickly lather up my soap to wash my face, as I dunked my head and repeat about two or three times. Man this water felt really good around my skin. It was cooling and soothing at the same time. I quickly used one of my spare shirts from my knapsack to wipe my face clean and discreetly.

Also to pull a bit of a fast one, I quickly changed benches. Soon enough I got the call from Caitlin to come up and join her. As I got up and strapped my knapsack on to my backside.

I shrugged my shoulders and went up to the second level. As I got up there again there wasn't really anyone around.

But instead Caitlin asked me to come join her near a balcony outside. As I joined her it was quite a view of seeing the rest of city nearby and town's people out and about. Yet I mostly focused on the sky line above. It was night after all. So seeing the many stars in the night sky was nice. Caitlin seemed to be enjoying herself as she was star gazing along with me.

As I continue to admire the stars up above I did see a shooting star go by. "Did you see that Caitlin?"" Oh yes I sure did, what do you think it was."" Well where I'm from we call it a shooting star, but it's probably a meteor of some sorts."" Oh, well whatever it is, it's still nice to look at."

Just then an idea for a nice song popped into to my head. So with much haste I pulled out my IPod, which is really Mike's IPod. The first song I popped on with stereo on for Caitlin to hear was Cole Plante's Before I'm yours.

Of course when I started to play this song Caitlin turned around to face me, with a curious look on her face. I knew the lyrics to this song pretty dame well, so I wasted no time singing it to Caitlin. It was all too perfect for a night like this.

A song like this was lovely to me as it should be for Caitlin. So I tried my best to sing it with a soft voice. Of course when I got started Caitlin started to smile to me. I really didn't feel like dancing to it since I wanted the song to be perfect for her, so instead I closed my eyes for the most part as sang the lyrics with the melody in the back ground.

To Caitlin Nate had such a lovely voice as he continued to sing to her. The song itself spoke with much love to her. As she stood there someone was coming from behind Nate in a slow and curious fashion. Apparently it was Lady Proudmoore, Katherine, and High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind.

Caitlin herself was about to say a word, till Lady Proudmoore motioned to Caitlin with her own fingers to shush Caitlin. Nate finally finished up his special song to Caitlin; he opened up his eyes only to no surprise to him that Caitlin was giving her nicest and warmest smiles to him.

"So Caitlin what do you think?"" Oh Nate it was such a lovely song."" Why Nate I never knew you had such a lovely voice," Jaina spoke up. To which Nate straightened up himself, in much embracement. He still kept his back turn away from Ms. Proudmoore, while facing Caitlin.

"I have to agree to Nate, you do have such a nice voice when singing, especially on that day when I caught you in Goldshire," Katherine added. Nate started to cringe even more when he heard Kat's voice in the crowd.

Still he kept his back turned away from them, until he heard another voice in the crowd that he did not recognized." I have to agree myself young one, you do posses such a soft and eloquent voice when you sing."

Whoever this was, to Nate this stranger seemed to have accent in her own voice. Yet he still kept his back turned. She addresses to me again. "Why does young paladin not face me, do you feel embarrassed or are you afraid."

"Well a little of both I suppose, but mostly on the embarrassing part," Nate said nervously." Well Ms. It was nice meeting you, but I think I'm going to find a nice sturdy tree here and hang myself." Nate then started to walk back to the balcony, to which Jaina started to catch up to him on his side.

"Uh Nate, you do realize that you're not making a really good first impression with High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind."" Yeah I know Ms. Proudmoore."" Well Nate if you knew, then why don't you turn yourself around and greet her?"

"Perhaps another time."" What do you mean by that Nate?"" Wait a minute what are you thinking right now Nate?" Jaina then started to gaze into Nate light to see what he is up to. "Well if you must know Ms. Proudmoore, I think I'm going to aim for the bushes over there."

In an instant Jaina motioned to Katherine to stop Nate dead in his tracks. At the same time Nate was able to one leg over the rail, till he felt some rather strong hands latching on to him from making his escape.

Of course it was Kat trying to stop me from making my escape." Really Nate, out of all of the lame excuses you make to get yourself out, this is by far the lamest."" Well you know me Kat, I don't like prying eyes on me when, I'm with Caitlin."" That is still no excuse Nate, but still you do have a nice singing voice." As Katherine teased Nate.

Kat was able to strong arm Nate from going over the balcony and forcing him to face his host. To which in an instant Nate kept his gaze down not facing whoever this lady is. "Why hello there young one."" Hey what's up?"

As always when I say that I could imagine that this lady was looking up, since there was a short pause of silence between us. "Well I don't I see much up here, but I could tell from your demeanor young one, that you feel somewhat embarrassed."" Yeah you can say that Ms."

"Oh where are my manners young one I forgot to greet you."" My name is Tyrande Whisperwind." I continue to gaze down on to the floor as I greeted myself to her. "My name is Nathaniel Grey, but everyone else calls me Nate." I didn't quite hear that young one."" Why don't you try again and face me."

I did as she said as I started to look up slowly to her face. As I was looking up from the ground up, I did catch the fact that this lady was wearing a really bleach white dress.

As my gaze caught on looking at her, I could tell that this chick was a lot taller than me. My face came near her nice looking chest. I could imagine that she was at least seven foot tall. I continue on looking at her reaching to her face.

Like I said these night elf types are strange looking to me. This chick in particular has some light pink skin and green polarizing hair. As I continue to look at her, but not gawk at here that's when notice some other features.

For one she's got some gnarly looking eyebrows. Her eyes were either light white with some hints of silver in them. The other thing that caught my gaze was the fact that she had some leaves in her hair. I guess this chick either likes to roll around in leaf piles, or just hangs in the trees.

At first I thought it was a toe nail, but no it was some kind of jewelry of some sort near her forehead. She sort of sported a plain look on her face. I guess she was waiting for me to greet her again." Wow you're a tall one aren't you?"

I got a couple of looks from Ms. Proudmoore, Kat, and especially this lady that they weren't too impressed on what I just said. "Oh yeah I forgot, greetings Ms. Tyrande Whisperwind my name is Nathaniel Grey."" But you can me Nate."

"Now that's much better Nate," Tyrande added. "Where are you from Nate?"" I hail from Arcola Texas United State of America."" Hmm… I can't say that I have ever heard of such a place."" Don't worry High Priestess most people haven't."

"Ok hold on for a second priestess, because is starting to bug me a bit." I reached in near her hair to pluck out some loose leaves." I don't know if you ever notice this Priestess, but you do realize that you got some leaves in your hair."

To which both Jaina and Katherine started to sigh in distress nothing that Nate is making a complete jackass of himself. "Oh one more thing."" Why do you have a toe nail near your fore head?"" Toe nail?" Till Tyrande reached to her head only to realize that it was a moon charm.

"That's not a toe nail, but rather a representation of Elune."" Elune, what that?"" Ah yes I must remember that you are from this world young Nate."" So I will educate you as best as I can." And so on Ms. Whisperwind went on telling me about the goddess of Elune.

It sounded rather interesting to me as I stood there hearing a crash course on this type of religion and belief. "But all matters aside you shouldn't feel embarrassed by your singing talent."" In fact I think you should do it more often, it would seem that people you care about enjoy it more often than other attributes and talent that I have heard about you."

"Huh what other attributes and talents?"" Oh I've heard quite a lot about you from both Jaina and Katherine here."" In fact they have told me of your attributes and characteristics about you."" Such as your drinking talent, vulgarity, your mischievous acts, and in some ways your hard headedness and reckless acts."

I could not believe what I was hearing; I couldn't believe that witchy woman proudmoore told this stranger everything about me. Come to think of it I would have expected Ms. Proudmoore to do that, but not Kat. I cannot believe that Kat would betray me like this.

"I could see it in you that you really didn't want to hear that."" However the purpose you are here for is for me to help you become more humble in this strange world here."" Yet the night grows late and I'm sure you are exhausted from your travels."" Perhaps tomorrow I will help you find peace."

I bided a good night to the High Priestess here, while the rest of us started to make our way towards the inn in town. All the while I kept silent not really wanting to talk to anyone, especially Kat. As the party continues to walk towards the town center inn Katherine starts to look back towards Nate who seemed to hang back a bit from the main group.

Katherine then opens up to Lady Proudmoore saying a few words rather softly. "Nate is very quiet; this is not like him at all."" It's probably because it's late and Nate is mostly likely tired," Jaina quipped in. They continue to walk till came upon an inn in the area.

In most instances Nate would allow Kat to pick the rooms, but this was different now. So he took charge himself on acquiring a room to sleep in for himself, while Caitlin decided to bunk with Katherine. As for Ms. Proudmoore, she chose to have a room for herself.

Immediately Nate took his key and went to his room straight without so much as saying a word. For the most part he just wanted to put up his knapsack. He also took a load off by sitting and lying down in his own bed.

Even thought he was full plate armor it still felt pretty comfortable in it. The only problem was the weapons since they do get in the way from time to time. Soon enough he heard some heavy footsteps in the hallway walking by and slowing down by my room.

To him it was most likely Kat wanting to check up on him. Yet they continue on to room next door to him. _Good Kat finally out of my hair, I'll think I'll go and get a drink for myself_ Nate thought. The thing about these inns, that they are fairly standard here. I mean these entire inns have got a main common room, a tavern, and restarant.

I kind of noticed this from the entire inn's I've been in so far. I chose to sit by the bar ordering some elfish beer. I mean I am traveling after all, so what fun would it be if I didn't have any unique drinks from local area.

Soon enough I get vistor by the bar. It was none other than Kat urging me to join the rest of the gals by their table. I didn't really bother to give her a response since she thought that I would automatically follow her to her table.

"So is Nate coming to join us Katherine?"" Of course he is, he is right here." As Katherine turned around only to notice that Nate is not behind her. She takes a gander back towards Nate who is still sitting by himself near the bar.

"Sigh wait right here I'll go get him," Katherine said tiredly. Until Caitlin decided to join her to see if she could help get Nate to come back to their table. Katherine went back again only to see that Nate was just ignoring her.

"Come on Nate come over to our table, I would really love to hear you sing again." To which Nate looked up to Kat with sternness in his eyes. "I should let Lord Grayson know of it, I bet you would make a great addition to the Cathedral Choir."

"Would you sing me a tune from your world to me Nate pretty please as Katherine continued to tease Nate." To which in an instant Nate just got up marched back to his room saying nothing. All the while Caitlin had a sad look to her face, but hid it from Katherine and Lady Proudmoore.

After a couple of hours went by, it was time for bed. Yet Nate really didn't feel like sleeping at all. He decided then and there to go out for a walk. Perhaps he thought some fresh air would do him good to clear up his mind.

While at that very same moment Caitlin and Katherine where getting themselves ready for bed. Katherine just sat on her bed thinking what was wrong with Nate tonight. By this time Caitlin was in her night gown as she started to tuck herself in.

Katherine lets out a huge sigh, that somewhat stirred Caitlin from the start of her slumber." What's wrong Katherine?"" Oh it nothing really."" I just don't know what is wrong with Nate. ""Well there really isn't anything wrong with Nate, other than the fact that you were teasing him like that."

"Teasing him?", Katherine said confusingly. "It's just that when Nate was singing to me, I could tell that he wanted it sound something very special to me."" That is until he was embarrassed by you, Lady Proudmoore, and Ms. Whisperwind."

"And by teasing him like that didn't help things out much."" I think in way you sort of hurt his feelings." "And by sharing some certain details about him, you may have also betrayed his trust."" Hmm I never really thought about it in that way."" I didn't mean to make fun of him like that."" I should go right now and apologize to him."

In that instant Katherine got up to go right next door to apologize to Nate at once. Yet when she reached to Nate's door, Katherine hesitated. She didn't really know what she say. She kept going through with in her own mind on how it should be.

Once she started to gain the courage to do it, that's when she started to knock on Nate's door. "Nate, you got a minute or two, I really need to talk to you." Katherine continued to knock lightly on Nate's door to see if he would answer. When it finally dawns on her that Nate was not going to answer his door, Katherine's heart began to sink in despair.

She decides to at least take a peek to see if Nate was sleeping at least. Katherine cracked the door open only to noticed that Nate didn't locked his door. But continued on none the less. Only to noticed that Nate was not in his room at all.

Sigh, he must have decided to go out and take a walk. Well I better track him down and properly apologize to him.

Wow even this late at night there are people out and about. Especially these night elf types. Most of them happen to be chicks anyways. A good bunch of them usually rode on these Black Panther types of cats. As I would pass on by some would acknowledge me by saying hello and good evening. Still I continued to walk on by.

I chose and area that was fairly open and what not. I mean there were trees and I guess a small pond I suppose. Yet moon in the sky did light up the area fairly well. With its silver lining covering the surrounding forest I sort felt of being in a trance like state.

In fact I took out my IPod, slipped on the nodes and switched on some EDM for that state of trance feeling. Some of the first tracks that I listened to were Estiva Blossom. As I let the beat of the music took me over, as I started to dance.

Of course when I dance all the worries and problems of the day start melt away. The next song on my shuffle list was a familiar on levels from Avicii. At that moment I could care less if I was drawing a crowd of spectators as I was dancing with myself.

I don't know what it is but when I dance I feel so good, and warm inside. I thought it was just my memories of being with Caitlin and the rest of friends, but who know it could be the light that's within me. Yeah right as if that was it. Nah it has to be the good times that I always have with Caitlin and company.

I took my nodes off to get a bit rest in between sets of music. After all even as light this plate armor is, my weapons still bog me down a bit. I was about to sit down on the bench to rest up bit, till I heard a voice near me. "Burning the midnight oil I presume Nate." I jumped up a bit only to turn around to see that Priestess lady again.

So instead of talking back to her I quickly turn on my iPod. I thought at first I was using my ear phones to listen to some more music so I can dance to it. Yet in the commotion of dancing my ear phones slipped out as the music started up.

The next track was one of my favorite Ritual from Marsh mellow. It's like that I'm that guy from Eat sleep Rave Repeat. I'm just dancing. I just raving, I 'm just repeating and on and on. I could tell that Ms. Whisperwind was confused from my movements and especially from the sound that was coming from my belt. But none the less she didn't feel threaten at all by it.

I couldn't really tell what she was thinking other than, what I could tell from her facial expressions. Which by the way didn't tell me much. When I finally saw a break in between sets I took it. I started to make my way towards the same bench that now Ms. Whisperwind is occupying.

"I must say Nate when you move like that, your light really starts to show, as it burns brightly within you." I sit down and responded back to her by saying, "You know that what most people have told me, but I don't know what that means."

Tyrande cocked her head on the side and looked to Nate with a bit of confusion. "Really you don't know what I mean by that?" Nate just nodded his head towards her in response." Hmm I suppose you wouldn't know since you are a stranger here in this world."

"You light which is your very essence seems to burn its brightness when you are in a euphoric state." "Huh!?"" When you are content Nate, your light burns ever so bright."" Brighter then what I am most accustom with."" You may not notice it, but even your eyes burn with that same strength of the light." "It has even burn just as bright when you were singing to your young lady friend."

"I guess I never really realized it all that much."" Yet I sense that you are out here in the night for some other reason, perhaps in some sort of self reflection, or maybe you wanted to your mind off of something that is bothering you."

"Wow Priestess, you sure hit it on the mark." Tyrande just smiles after that statement from Nate. "So what is troubling you then?"" Oh I don't know, it just Katherine and Ms. Proudmoore treat me like I'm child."" I felt so betrayed by Katherine when she mentions everything about me to you."

"Hmm…., I wouldn't call it a betrayal of trust. ""But rather as a means to help you."" I was asked by Jaina to see I could help you cope with your situation here."" Almost as way in helping you find peace. ""And by helping you find peace I shall cleanse you with the waters of the moon well."

"But shall wait until another day."" I bid you good night Nate." And just like that she was off. I continue to sit her for a good while, while resting up bit before I head back to the in. Till then I heard a voice in the distance calling to me. As I waited it got closer and closer till I saw that It was Kat.

Katherine at long last finally found Nate. "There you are Nate," as Kat started to hug Nate for a short moment. "I was so worried about you Nate."" Hey Kat," Nate said plainly. "Nate I really wanted to apologize to you for teasing and making fun of you like that." As Katherine started to bow her head down in shame.

Till Nate pushed her chin up to face him. "It's alright Kat, I shouldn't be angry at you."" After all you and Ms. Proudmoore were only trying to help me that's all."" Katherine you are my teacher and older sister, but more importantly you are my friend." Katherine in returned smiled to Nate as Nate did the same as they both continued to walk back to the inn for the night.

Before long my time here in Darnassus came to end. High Priestess Tyrande whiperwind, finally hold true on my purpose of being here. I was finally cleansed with waters of the moon well inside the temple of the moon.

When I came out I literally felt as if my burdens were lifted then and there. I know now that I have a new found purpose here in Azeroth. Become the paladin knight I was destine to become and start a new life here. And for once I never really felt that regrettable about getting on that bus.

 _Authors Note: wow I couldn't believe I finally finished this story. I mean when you writing here, you're like ok lets aim for 15 chapters. Then 15 rolls by, then 20, then 30. Until finally you say to yourself ok I'm capping it at 40. If I come back to this story it's most likely to fix some grammar and spelling issues. I guess in few months down the road I'll come back to this story to do a couple of sequels and what not. Till the mean time, I'm got other things I want work on here in the fan fiction universe. So I won't be leaving anytime soon._


End file.
